


Blue Ice

by LarrieGal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Asshole Harry, Bottom Louis, Character Development, Complete, Dark Harry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Mean Harry, Possessive Behavior, Sassy Louis, Sweet Louis, Top Harry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 102,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrieGal/pseuds/LarrieGal
Summary: "Don't ever try to get near me! I don't wanna see you." Harry had slurred in his face looking him in the eye."I-I don't understand..." Louis managed to say his voice low, pushing a little from the wall holding his left arm with his right hand."What don't you understand? I. DON'T. WANT. YOU!" Harry said again pointing at him, while making his way to the living room, Louis following him in horror."Why are you being like this?" Louis managed to get out, though he felt like being ripped to pieces."You really thought I love you?! You must be really fucking stupid! Who could even love you?"•An AU where Louis finds himself in a marriage he didn't bargain for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)
> 
> This is my first story. You can find it on Wattpad too. The title is the same. 
> 
> Please comment or leave Kudos if you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Thank you and see you in the next one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: Larriegal
> 
> My Instagram: Larriegal98

 

 

 

  
  


Louis was already tired of his situation. He couldn't bear this anymore. Married life was so different from what he had expected. He was lonely and afraid, but most importantly unloved.

Harry, his now husband of four months, had agreed to marry him and as surprising it may seem, he wasn't forced into it. Oh, how well had Harry played the role of someone in love! Their marriage was arranged, that's right, but Louis had fallen in love with those green eyes and that dimpled smile the minute their parents made their meeting possible.

Louis' and Harry's fathers had been best friends in their childhood till university. Harry's father had moved to London from Doncaster after finishing his studies in uni, and Louis father had remained there where his best friend left him. They both had invested in business since they majored in the same field.

Their fathers, Mark and Des, met after thirty years from not meeting each other. They had talked as those thirty years had only been thirty minutes. One conversation had led to another when Des had told Mark that Harry was bisexual and Mark confessed that Louis was gay.

After meeting a couple of times, they had come up with the amazing idea of arranging a marriage for both of their sons, of course, if they would willingly agree to that, so their companies would be united and create one of the most powerful companies of all England. Since both of their companies had to do with transporting, that had appeared to be a great plan.

Louis was 21 and Harry was 25 when they had the first meeting. The green-eyed boy was the most beautiful human being Louis had ever seen. Tall, curly hair, well built and the most amazing smile ever. Harry had seemed like an angel in their dates. Always kissing Louis cheek and his hand whenever they met. Their engagement had lasted for 3 months and then they married, Harry wanting to get over with it. Louis had had a bad feeling about how rushed these plans were, but Harry had made sure to vanish those worries from his mind telling him that he was sure about his 'feelings' for Louis and couldn't wait any longer.

Oh, how sweet those lies were. During the engagement, Harry had never made a move to kiss Louis on the lips or more than that. He had only hugged Louis or kissed his cheek. Louis, being the sweet, virgin and naive boy had thought that Harry was so great that he was respecting the blue-eyed boy. How wrong he was.

All was destroyed the first night as a married couple.

Their wedding had ended at 1:30 in the morning when Harry told him to go first in the house -their parents had given to them as a wedding present- that he would come after soon because he needed to finish some business and make sure everything was okay.

Louis believed him and made his way home. How nervous Louis had been because that was supposed to be their first night together. He had taken off his clothes and put on his pyjamas waiting in their bedroom for Harry to come home. He had gotten so worried that something had gone wrong or even worse something bad had happened to Harry. He tried to push those thoughts in the back of his mind, easing the worry with thinking that if something bad had happened he would've already been notified about it. The clock had struck 4:38, and he still wasn't asleep, when he heard the knock on the front door and some shuffling with the keys to get it open.

Carefully he stood from the bed and went to open it. Horror flashed through his face when he was met with the disturbing and disgusting view in front of him.

Harry was drunk and his clothes were anything but clean. His long curls scattered everywhere, and the alcohol literally leaking from him could be smelled from one hour of distance.

When Louis had tried to help him to get in when Harry stumbled, he had been shoved away harshly to the wall, hurting his left arm a little.

"Don't ever try to get near me! I don't wanna see you." Harry had slurred in his face looking him in the eye.

"I-I don't understand..." Louis managed to say his voice low, pushing a little from the wall holding his left arm with his right hand.

"What don't you understand? I. DON'T. WANT. YOU!" Harry said again while making his way to the living room not even glancing at his husband, while Louis followed him in horror.

"Why are you being like this?" Louis managed to get out, though he felt like being ripped to pieces.

"You really thought I love you?! You must be really fucking stupid! Who could ever love you?" He slurred eyeing the boy up and down, a disgusting smirk appearing on his face showing Louis that he didn't even regret any of his words, from where he sat on the big grey sofa.

Louis folded his arms in front of him, tears leaving his eyes and wetting his cheeks before managing to speak,"Then why-"

"Why I agreed to marry you? Because I want power. I deserve it. You don't. I am really making your family a favour. You wouldn't be able to manage the business being so fucking naive and stupid. You haven't even finished college for fuck's sake." The green-eyed boy said nonchalantly as if he was telling a cute story to little kids.

"How c-can you be so h-heartless? Why d-did you do th-this?" Louis' heart sank as he managed to register and process all the ugly words his husband had said to him. He managed to sit in the furthest couch away from Harry in their big living room, trying to get some balance, because if he stayed on his feet a minute longer, he was sure he would collapse.

"I told you why. Now, why were you up so late hmm? Were you waiting for me to fuck you? Ha! As if that would happen! We are staying in different rooms. I wanna make sure I get to see your face as little as possible." Harry stood from where he was sitting making his way in front of Louis, grasping him from his arm and capturing his chin in one hand.

"Unhand m-me! D-don't touch me!" Louis screamed as soon as his cheeks were getting smushed between Harry's fingers, looking at his husband's eyes, their green colour leaving the place to a disgusting darker one.

"I don't wanna touch you, believe me! I am just making sure that this conversation doesn't leave this house ever! You won't tell this to anyone! Not your friends or your mommy and daddy!" Harry mocked a baby voice on Louis' face before hardening his grasp on the smaller boy. "Are we clear?"

"No!" Louis protested, pushing Harry's hand from his face but barely managing to even move it. He didn't want to stay there a minute longer. He didn't want to see that face anymore. He wanted to go home.

"Don't test my patience! You don't know what can I do to you. If you want to get a divorce or an annulment of the marriage trust me when I say that you will be the one losing everything so don't even think about that as an option. You are going to be one of those little good wifes that does everything her husband says. And don't even try to push me away, your little body doesn't stand a chance in front of me! Are we clear? Don't make me repeat myself!" Harry snarled approaching his face to Louis', barely inches apart.

Louis looked down not wanting to see him anymore. "We are clear," he answered.

"Look at me when you speak to me!" Harry shook the younger boys' head.

"We are clear!" Louis yelled to his face looking at him. He pushed Harry away again and Harry released him.

"Oh, and one last thing," the taller lad added, "The master bedroom is mine. You get one of the guest rooms. I don't really care which one. So tomorrow make sure every shit you own isn't there anymore." Harry made the way to the master bedroom leaving Louis there shocked and hurt.

Louis sat on the floor quietly. He brought his knees to his chin hugging them with his arms. His world was crumbled in minutes. The man he thought he loved turned out to be a monster. How can someone pretend to love one and then completely change in mere seconds? How was he so stupid and so blind to understand Harry's true intentions?

He got up from the floor and made his way to the second store of the house. He chose the room that was the farthest one from Harry's. He entered it quickly. He didn't want to give Harry more satisfaction hearing him bawl his eyes out.

He sobbed for what felt like hours in a fetal position in his bed in the new cold room. After his eyes gave out crying he finally had managed to get some sleep.

The next day he had woke up at 10 in the morning. He hoped Harry had got up and got out of the house so he could manage to get his things from the master bedroom. He went to the bathroom of his new room and washed his face and brushed his teeth. He looked at himself in the mirror. The dark circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep and all that crying made him uglier than he already felt. He patted his cheeks a couple of times trying to get some colour in them but failing nonetheless.

He got out of the room and made his way to the master bedroom. He opened the door as quietly as he could. Harry was still asleep.

He was sprawled in the middle of the bed, sleeping on his stomach, his head stuffed in one of the pillows. Good. 'I hope he suffocates' Louis thought.

He walked slowly around the room, wanting to get his things out of there as soon as possible, not wanting to see the room nor Harry any longer.

He got his suitcases, thankful that he hadn't unpacked everything. Then he made his way to the bathroom of the room to get his toiletries. He grabbed his body and face lotions from the front cabins. Then he bent himself to get the towels he had put in the lower cabins under the big mirror.

"Presenting your ass to me won't make me want you." The voice he hated more than anything in the world spoke deep and slow behind him.

He got up quickly, turned around, not looking at Harry's face not even once when he made his way out of the bathroom as he spoke "I was just grabbing my things."

He went to get his suitcases as the taller lad spoke again."Good." Harry closed the bathroom door harshly and Louis cursed at him in his mind.

He went to his room and started unpacking everything trying to get himself busy. He put everything neatly in his closet and in his bathroom. Then he cried and cried for hours again, beginning to hate his new life, but most importantly hating himself for not being able to recognize the monster Harry was in reality.

After that day he and Harry grew away more and more every single day. When Louis heard Harry get up in the morning he stayed in his room until he made sure Harry got out of the house.

Their first night as a married couple hadn't been the worst.

No.

The worst one was the night Harry brought his first mistress home, two weeks into the married life. Harry had made sure Louis knew he was fucking her with leaving the door of his room slightly open so Louis could hear her disgusting screams.

Louis had closed his eyes with every power he had and muffled the noises with his pillow on both sides of his head while crying with his broken bleeding heart once again.

From that night, Harry's mistresses were more and more frequent, that Louis lost count.

●

 

It was four months since their wedding and nothing had changed. Louis and Harry were literally strangers to each other. Louis intended to keep it that way. The only good thing at his now-house was his maid Rebecca, a 47-year-old woman that was like his own mum. She knew everything about his situation.

How couldn't she, when Rebecca practically lived with them? She offered Louis comfort and tried making his day better.

Louis felt trapped even more now that his studies were coming to an end. He was majoring in business like his father, to continue their family business but, with Harry in the middle, he couldn't practice anything. So he was forced to stay at home.

For the first 3 months, Louis had slept every night with tears in his eyes. Now he was a little more numb but also lonely. Home was a foreign word to him now. He didn't know where his home was but certainly not with Harry. The green-eyed boy had made sure Louis knew that.

It was a Tuesday afternoon and Louis was waiting for his best friend's Niall and Zayn in a coffee shop 15 minutes away from his house. It was a little coffee shop they always went after finishing classes.

"Hi mate! How long have you been waiting for us?" The Irish lad, Niall greeted him as soon as he saw him. Zayn beside him.

"A little while. Take seat boys." Louis gave them a little pat on the shoulder at the same time as they sat both in front of him.

"How has the married life been treating you?" Zayn asked resting his head on his left hand.

"Fine." Louis took a long sip of his black coffee. Since he got married he had lost the joy in everything, so plain black coffee was one of the things he got used to, as to him now everything tasted the same.

"You don't seem to happy with it. Come on! Give us the juicy stuff. We haven't seen you in like forever. Since you got married bud! I was afraid Harry wanted you only to himself, cause you distanced yourself from us." Niall smiled as if to tell him that he had forgiven him for not meeting them.

Louis snorted at his words. "No, it has nothing to do with Harry wanting me for himself. I just got adjusted to the new life you know? I missed you guys. I am happy you came to visit me."

"Of course we would come to visit you," Niall said before the waitress came to their table to get Niall's and Zayn's order. "I would like a turkey sandwich, a blueberry muffin, a chocolate croissant, and a vanilla coffee latte. Oh and a peanut cookie. Thanks." Niall handed the menu to the waitress who eyed him in astonishment.

"Just a chamomile tea for me," Zayn ordered. When the waitress left he added looking at Niall, "I seriously don't get it how you manage to eat all that?"

"What? I'm hungry!"

"You literally ate a chocolate bar half an hour before we got here," Zayn said in disbelief.

"And your point is?" Niall looked at him confused.

"Okay, okay enough. Talk to me guys, tell me what have you been up to, all this time we haven't met." Louis interrupted them.

"Oh, I managed to get a job at that bar I told you about. You know, 'Moonlight'. I sing there now every Friday, Saturday and Sunday. It's wicked." Niall answered first.

"I am so happy. Finally, something you really wanted. Oh, and I didn't really get to thank you properly for singing at my wedding. I felt so proud of you, thank you, buddy. And you Zayn?"

"Not much really. I got a part-time job at that gallery downtown. It's not much but getting there."

"Come on Zayn tell him. That's not everything you've been doing and you know it!" Niall added nudging him at his shoulder and Zayn lowered his head smiling and blushing a little.

"What?! Tell me!" Louis spoke with excitement in his voice.

"Well," Zayn swallowed scratching the back of his neck, "Remember at your wedding, one of Harry's friends there... ugh... Liam. Well, we've..um yeah!"

Louis gulped. He didn't want this. Oh no, he didn't want his best friend to be in love with Harry's best friend. Maybe they weren't even in love. Maybe Louis was reading too much into this. Maybe they were just having a nice time. Hopefully.

"Really?" Louis managed to sound somehow excited. "How long?"

"We started to see each other since the wedding. We were only fuck-buddies at first." Zayn started to get a little too excited. "But then after about 2 months things started to get a little more serious and we started dating properly."

Oh no.

"So are you boyfriends now?" Louis asked again.

"Well, I think so. We haven't really named it, but yeah since we are dating I can say he is my boyfriend."

"He is whipped let me tell you. All he ever does is talk about him. He is being a shy little fucker right now." Niall added laughing while Zayn slightly punched him in the shoulder.

The waitress came back with all the food. Niall's eyes shined with excitement and dived into it as long as the waitress left.

"I am really happy for you," Louis said after a while. His problems were only his. He had just hoped that when he hung out with his friends, Harry wouldn't be mentioned as much, so he could forget about him for a little while, and now with Zayn dating Liam, that would be even more difficult.

They stayed for about an hour talking about things in general and Louis was grateful his friends didn't try to get more information about his marriage. Then they parted ways.

Niall gave him a lift home and then went on his merry way. Louis had never been so jealous about Niall's life till now. Niall was free to do what he wanted, he wasn't a prisoner at his own house. Niall had a chance to meet the love of his life, unlike him, that was forced to stay with someone that couldn't even bear to look at him, let alone feel something about Louis.

He made his way to the front door of his hell. He went to the kitchen to get a cold glass of water. He shouted Rebecca's name but apparently, she wasn't there.

Louis went to his own room then and wore a pair of sweats before getting back to the living room. He saw that Rebecca had left him some leftovers. He put the plate of pasta in the microwave and got a glass of sparkling water. He got the plate out of the microwave and went to the living room to find something to watch.

Louis put on an old movie and started eating. He enjoyed movies so much. The big TV he had in their living room was one of the few things he was grateful. Louis had always lived a comfortable life, his parents being rich and all, but his parents had made sure he was raised as a humble man who respected everyone. He always wished the best for the others, always made his parents proud, so that was one of the reasons his parents had accepted him as being gay so well. That and because of course at the end of the day Louis was their only child.

Being an only child Louis had felt lonely so his only option was to be kind and friendly. His mother had taught him that "You can mend more wounds with sweet and caring words than with being cold and rude." He always had agreed with her words. Till he met the devil himself.

Speaking of the devil, Louis heard the front door open while he was watching the movie. He quickly got up from where he was, paused the movie and went to put his unfinished plate to the sink, wanting to get out of there before Harry could see him.

But of course, with Louis' luck, Harry saw him as soon as he was climbing up the stairs.

"Wait a minute. I want to tell you something." The taller boy said with a monotone voice. Louis stopped his movements and turned around to show Harry he was listening.

"Tomorrow night we are going to have dinner with my family. My mother thought it has been a while since we've been there. So I expect you to do as I tell you. Understood?" Harry said with a voice so cold that the air around him could freeze.

"Yes." Louis simply said turning around again and making his way to his room.

Harry placed his belongings on the coffee table and then went to the kitchen to get himself a beer. As soon as he opened the fridge he saw a plate on the sink. It was unfinished. He touched the plate. It was still kinda warm. Louis had stopped eating as soon as he knew Harry had gotten home. He didn't want to see Harry, even if that meant he would get hungry.

Something stroke Harry's heart as the thought passed his mind, but as always he let it pass and made his way to his bedroom to get some rest after a stressful day at work


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here as promised.
> 
> I am so amazed by the response guys. It's very much appreciated. Thank you so so much.

●

Being ignored by Harry was what hurt Louis the most. Since that awful first night as a married couple, Harry had never even glanced his way. He only talked to Louis when he needed something, and that was when he had to tell him something about their family. He didn't even give him a look or a word. Not even an insult to him anymore. It was like Louis didn't even exist when he didn't need something.

That's what tore Louis apart the most. He craved Harry's attention, but not in a bad way. He wanted for the green-eyed boy to approach him, even if it was in a friendly way, because even if they were married, Harry hated him, and Louis didn't understand why. They could be friends at least to make the living together easier. Who was he kidding? They were a stranger to each other. There would be days when Louis didn't even get to see Harry, and that hurt him. More than he would like to admit.

Louis was being stupid. He knew it. There he was, crying on his bed again, after not being able to cry for 2 weeks. He had fallen in love with Harry's lies those three months they were engaged. Louis had believed all his acting because that's all it had been. An act. Now that he knew this, he didn't understand why couldn't he just let go of his feelings, like any normal human being would. Instead, he longed for someone who hated him, even though Louis wasn't even sure what had he done to cause Harry to feel such thing for him.

It was morning, and Louis didn't have to do anything all day. Last night was the first time, Harry had talked to him in days, eleven days to be exact. And of course it was to say to Louis that he had to behave like the good little husband that Harry wanted him to be in front of his parents, and act like they were living a fairy tale, when in reality all the four past months had been nothing but a horror movie, on Louis side of course. Because for Harry, tall, gorgeous, handsome, green-eyed, dimpled-smile Harry everything was going perfectly. He had lots of lovers, a perfect job, a warm plate to come home to, and of course stupid little Louis to show off as his husband.

Oh, how exhausted Louis was! He felt nauseated to the fact that he had to act like nothing was happening in front of the world. He had to maintain the act the whole evening, that Harry treated him like fine china, for when to come home later that night he would sleep in an empty cold bed.

All he did the whole day was lay in bed, scroll through his phone and keep his mind off for what was coming in the evening. He didn't leave his room, not even to eat. He had lost his appetite somewhere through this whole fucked up situation.

It was something like six in the afternoon when Harry opened his bedroom door, not even bothering to knock when Louis realized that most of the day had passed.

"Start getting ready. We leave in an hour." Harry said with a bored face, with one hand on the doorknob.

"Okay," was all Louis said, not even moving from his bed where he laid on his back with his phone in his hands.

"You really need to expand your vocabulary. 'Yes' 'okay' and 'no' won't impress that much my parents."

"Fine," Louis replied.

"Don't make me angry Louis. You know it's not that pleasant when I get angry. It's been a while since the last time. Thought you appreciated that." Harry entered his room this time, walking slowly and stopping at the end of his bed to get his attention, a stern look on his face.

"I do," Louis said again. He got up from his bed, placing his phone on his bedside table and made his way to the bathroom. As he was about to enter his bathroom a hand caught his wrist and he was harshly turned around to face Harry.

"You are really getting on my nerves. Stop talking like you are a shy five year old girl. Drop this fucking game because it won't do any good to you." Harry said not releasing his hard grip on Louis' wrist.  The older boy's brows were furrowed and his jaw was clenching, meaning he was getting angrier by the second. 'Good' Louis thought.

"Okay," Louis answered again, caught Harry's hand with his smaller one, his fingers gripping hard the skin and pulled it away from his wrist then turned around to get to the bathroom.

Harry was furious by now. He wanted to shout and scream at Louis and tell the shorter boy that he wasn't being so smart by replying that way to him, but the blue-eyed boy needed to get ready, so he let this pass that way Harry could get over with this dinner already, as soon as possible.

●

An hour later Louis was showered washed and had finished his hairstyle. He was looking at himself in the mirror. He had lost some weight from the last time he had worn these clothes. He was wearing a white shirt with some graphic in it, a pair of black jeans, that -even though Louis had lost some weight- still managed to make his bum stand out. How he hated his big bum, it made him feel fat. He paired the outfit with white sneakers. Then he styled his hair in a slight quiff. He liked the way this hairstyle framed his face.

He walked out of his room and waited for Harry in the living room.

"I know sweetheart but we can't meet tonight. Tomorrow night though I'm all yours." Louis heard Harry's voice as the later one was approaching the living room. "I know, I know. I can't do anything though... I miss you too. I will make it up to you tomorrow. That's a promise. Kiss you... You know where... Bye." Harry laughed as he closed his phone, and Louis never felt more disgusted.

He didn't spare a look at Harry though, keeping his gaze fixed on the TV, though attention was the last thing he was paying.

"Let's go," Harry said. "Remember everything I told you. Like last time. Just follow my lead. We are in love and happy. Smile sometime and engage in conversation. Your tiny little brain can do that much." He added putting his phone in his pants.

"I know. Don't worry." Louis got up from his couch and walked to Harry's direction. He passed Harry and made his way to the front door. He saw Jeffrey outside, their driver.

"Hi, Jeffrey. How are you today?" He gave Jeffrey a smile.

"Fine Mr.Louis. How are you?"

"Good. Now we've talked about this Jeffrey, drop that all "mister" thing with me. It makes me feel old." Louis replied as he got into the backseat after Jeffrey opened the door for him.

"You are my boss. I can't do that sir and you know it." Jeffrey said without looking at him, keeping his eyes on the pavement. 'He must be shit scared of Harry to act like this' Louis thought.

"So what that I am your boss? It can't stop us from being friends." Louis tried to ease up the situation smiling at Jeffrey even though the latter one did not see it.

"So you can talk more than three words? Good to know. Stop talking to the driver! Save the conversation for when we are at my parents." Harry said with a stern look on his face, seating in the opposite seat to Louis.

The shorter boy didn't reply. He knew Harry hated it when Louis didn't reply, but he couldn't do anything when there were people around, so Louis took his chance. Instead of replying to Harry, he looked to the window and kept his eyes fixed on the view until they get to arrive at Harry's parents' house. He wished this ride would finish soon, so Harry was away from him for more than 10 inches and then he could breathe easily.

Fifteen minutes later and they were in the front door of his in-laws' house. They were good people. Especially Harry's sister, Gemma. She had a bubbly personality and Louis always felt so good in her presence. Same thing for Harry's parents. What didn't make sense to Louis was that how come that such good people had a son like Harry who was nothing like them. In their eyes, Harry was a real gentleman, but Louis knew better.

Harry knocked on the door, staying beside Louis. He put his right arm in Louis waist. Louis hated himself for the feeling that meaningless touch gave him. He knew this was all an act, but couldn't help the way his body shivered, when Harry put his arm lightly on his waist and made Louis get closer to Harry. Harry's body heat was the last thing Louis wanted to feel right now, because his traitorous heart couldn't help it but beat faster.

'It's all an act. That's all it is. He doesn't want you near him. Don't let this fool you.' Louis kept repeating to himself.

"Remember what I told you. Relax now, don't look so tense. Be good for something once in your life. Now, fucking smile." Harry told him as if his words were going to make this situation better.

A couple of seconds passed when someone came and opened the door. It was Gemma. Hidden behind her legs was Kathy, Gemma's daughter. A little girl with wavy brown hair and big green eyes. Louis loved her so much.

"Mom they're finally here. Come on in guys. How have you been?" was the first thing the blonde haired girl said to them. She gave each of them a hug.

"We've been great, how are you, big sis?" Harry started his award-winning act giving her a big smile. They entered the house.

"Ugh tired. My job is killing me, and this little monster isn't giving me a moment to rest!" Gemma said looking at her little girl and gently caressing her head.

Louis got on his knees in front of Kathy then gently grabbed her arms and pulled her into a hug. The little girl rested her head on Louis' shoulder, and the blue-eyed boy gave her a little kiss on the side of her head. "This angel a little monster? I am sorry but I don't believe you, Gemma. Look at her little face, she can't be bad even if she wanted to."

"See mommy, LouLou knows I am a good girl," Kathy said giving her mother a big grin, still in Louis' arms. She pulled away from the hug and grabbed Louis' face with her tiny puffy hands."You are so beautiful LouLou, that's why uncle Harry married you." Kathy added looking at Louis' eyes, her own leaking with sincerity.

The blue-eyed boy tensed. If only this little bundle of joy knew how miserable Louis' life was in reality. He didn't know how to reply, so he just smiled at her giving her a light pinch in her cheek. He loved this girl so much. Harry coughed at the awkward situation and then motioned for them to move to the living room. When Gemma went to pick up Kathy she shook her head. "I want LouLou!" She stomped her foot.

"That can be easily arranged. Come on Kitty." Louis said picking the little girl up. Kathy punched him in the shoulder as she was settled in Louis's arms. "It's Kathy!" She huffed and then gave Louis a cute pout.

"If you call me LouLou then I have to call you Kitty. Deal?" Louis said winking at her while walking to the living room, Gemma and Harry walking behind them.

Kathy seemed to be thinking about their deal and then she nodded in agreement.

"See Louis, that's why is difficult for me to put up with her. You spoil her too much." Gemma shook her head, putting her hands on her hips, as Louis sat on the couch with Katty in his arms. Harry sat beside him, but not exactly near him, putting a fair amount of distance between them.

"What can I say? She has me wrapped around her finger." He said as Kathy began playing with his hair trying to braid it but doing a terrible job at it. Louis didn't mind though. "Your hair is too short to braid it!" Kathy exclaimed.

"I am sorry, sweetie. You can play with your uncle's hair if you want. He has longer hair than me." Louis motioned with his head to Harry.

"Don't want to. He always get's angry and then shakes his head messing my braid," the little girl said continuing her work on Louis' hair, sticking her tongue out in concentration. Louis wanted to suffocate her with hugs.

"I know right? He's such a bad guy! Don't you agree, Kitty?" Louis said giving Harry a mischievous smile. Oh, how he loved life sometimes! Harry gave him a stern look, understanding what Louis really meant by that.

Kathy nodded in agreement and the blue-eyed boy couldn't be happier with his little accomplishment.

"Where is Josh?" Harry asked Gemma about her husband. He wanted to put an end to Louis and Kathy's conversation about him because he couldn't reply to Louis the way he wanted to.

"Still working. His business is expanding these days and he feels the need to stay there make sure the workers are doing a proper job. Dad's with him too. He thought he could help Josh with some ideas." Gemma said sitting on the little couch in front of them.

"How's the new happy couple? I am really upset with you guys, it's been a month since I last saw you." Anne said as soon as she entered the living room, interrupting their conversation. She gave each of them a hug and sat with Gemma.

Harry mostly talked with them as Louis was in his own world with Kathy, and the little girl couldn't be happier with the attention she was getting from the blue-eyed boy. They cuddled and laughed together all the time when Anne said it was time for them to go sit to have dinner since Des called her and informed her that he and Josh were in the front door.

As on cue, the door knocked and Anne went and opened it. After a couple of seconds, Josh and Des entered the living room, placing their jackets on the big sofa. Kathy left Louis' arms and ran to hug her dad. Josh greeted Louis and Harry and so did Des, giving them both a pat on the shoulder.

With his little girl in his arms, Josh went and greeted his wife with a peck on her lips. "Hey honey," he smiled at her.

After leaving her father's arms, Kathy ran back to Louis. "LouLou why don't you and uncle Harry kiss each other like mommy and daddy does. You're mommy and daddy too, right? Well daddy and daddy in fact," the little girl giggled at her own words.

Louis blood froze. He didn't know what to say. Here he was thinking their act was going great until know, for the whole cover to be blown away by a four-year-old girl. He smiled awkwardly as he was trying to find the words. " Um... W-we save our kisses for when we are alone."

"Why? Mommy and daddy kiss all the time and that is good because they like each other." The little girl tilted her head to the side with a confused look on her face.

Harry laughed awkwardly, and his action drew the attention of all of the people present in the living room. He leaned closer to Louis and put an arm on his shoulder. "We like to hug more," he said and Louis stayed there feeling uncomfortable,  trying to give Kathy a genuine smile as best as he could.

"Has uncle Harry been a bad guy so that's why you didn't give him a kiss?" Kathy asked curiously, ignoring completely what Harry said. "Uncle Harry apologize!" She looked angry at Harry.

"Why do I have to be the one to have done something bad?" Harry pouted trying to joke.

"Because LouLou is so good to everybody. He is an angel." Kathy put her hands on her hips looking at Harry with a 'duh' look on her face.

Louis cooed at her and gave her a hug as he pulled away from Harry's arm, not wanting to stay there in that fake touch and embrace before he longed for more when he knew he shouldn't. This seemed to get the attention away from what just happened.

They all made their way in to the dinning table. Des and Anne sat opposite facing each other, Gemma and Josh in one side and Louis and Harry in the other. Kathy was fast asleep, tucked in bed by her LouLou by her own demand. They started talking about everything. Louis felt so good in their presence. They were such good people and always made sure to make him feel as their own son/brother.

"So, I've been thinking, you guys didn't have a honeymoon. Why? I never understood." Des said placing his napkin at the side of his plate.

"We never really had the chance dad. You know, with Louis' studies and my job in the way." Harry answered after taking a sip of his wine.

"Don't you want to have one though? As a young couple, you have to make sure to enjoy as much as you can off of each other." Anne said looking at both of them.

"We don't need a honeymoon mom to enjoy each other. Right, Louis?" Harry placed his hand on Louis' thigh from under the table and gave it a squeeze. Harry hated how good it felt.

Louis tried not to choke from the touch. He knew the squeeze was a warning, but after all that time from getting nothing from Harry, this was all too much. Louis tried to push Harry's hand away, but the green-eyed boy gripped his thigh tighter.

"Harry is right. Right now we don't need to have a honeymoon. Maybe later." Louis smiled as best as he could, still hazed a little by the grip on his thigh.

Even though Louis agreed to Harry's words, the taller boy's hand was still there. Louis tried to push it away once again and Harry finally released his thigh, Louis' skin still burning from the touch.

Anne and Des nodded and left the conversation there, and Louis never felt more relieved.

●

They were in the car getting back from the dinner. Louis called it a success. Apart from one or two situations he had managed to keep up with the show.

Neither of them spoke during the ride. Louis hated how he had to get back to that hell he called his house. A house, because that wasn't a home. A home is a place one feels accomplished, warm and loved. He had none of these there.

"Thank you, Jeffrey and good night," Louis said as he climbed out of the car as the driver opened his door. He didn't wait for Harry and started to get home as fast as he could.

He left the front door slightly open so Harry could enter and started walking towards his own room. Louis knew Harry would complain about something as he always did, and to be honest he was already tired and didn't want to hear any of it.

He stripped off his clothes, washed his face and got ready to go to bed. At least when he slept his nightmare was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Leave Kudos or a comment if you'd like.
> 
> See you in the next one.
> 
> Xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is here.
> 
> The response to this story has been amazing. I never thought my first story would get this kind of appreciation. You guys are amazing and your comments mean so much to me. I never expected this when I posted the first chapter. I know it can be tiring reading thank you this much but I truly mean every single one of them. Once again thank you.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one.

●

When Louis got up this morning he was feeling anything but happy. Of course considering his situation what else could he be feeling. Everything seemed to fall apart day by day. He didn't know how much more he could contain of this dreadful mess that surrounded him.

He hated this situation. Hated this house. Hated the way Harry treated him. But most of all he hated himself for how weak he was.

He got up from his bed and rubbed with a little force at his eyes. Lazy was how he was feeling, but he had to go out. He made his way in to the bathroom of his room and entered it. The first thing he did was splash some cold crisp water in his face. After grabbing a towel that was placed in the left side of the big white sink, he looked at his face in the mirror and the only emotion that he got was sadness and disappointment.

His face was plain. Nothing particular about it. He felt so stupid that he brought himself to believe that Harry  'liked' him those three months he 'courted' him and then married him. Of course it was pretend. Louis was that kind of person with that kind of luck.

Sure, he was brought up in a healthy family, but all his life had been boring. He himself was boring. The only thing his best friends Niall and Zayn loved about him was his sassiness, and of course Louis didn't find anything special about that. Louis had went only in two dates before he was married and those two dates never brought any special interest in him so he had dismissed those guys without trying to go further.

The only one that had caught his attention had been Harry. When he went to that first date with him - arranged by their parents- the moment he saw Harry oxygen left his lungs. Harry was beautiful.

Harry's deep voice, forest green eyes, perfect brown curls in the end of his hair, perfect puckered pink lips,the way Harry looked at someone could hypnotize anybody, the way he moved his hands when explained things, everything about him.  All in all Harry had been perfect. But of course, since it was Louis we are talking about, Harry shattered all his dreams that first night into the married life and we all know how that went.

_Stop it, Louis!_

He interrupted those thought's immediately there. He was far deep as it was. Thinking more about it would make him go far deeper and that is the last thing Louis wants.

He brushed his teeth and then made his way into the shower. Weighing his options he decided to have a cool one. It would help him wake up. He washed his hair with his cinnamon and vanilla shampoo and then rinsed them. After, he foamed his body with his strawberry body shampoo. A little feminine choice, but he never was masculine to begin with.

After what seemed as the longest shower he has had in a long time, he grabbed a black towel placed near the shower cabin and dried his body and hair.

Louis went to his room and started looking at his clothes to decide what to wear. He decided to go with a pair of red jeans, a plain white t-shirt and a pair of white Vans. He cuffed his pants at his ankles and then decided to go and fix his hair.

A feathery fringe was his first option and he decided to go with that. He grabbed his phone and started to see if anyone had thought about him. A notification from his Instagram about three people adding him and a message from Niall.

**Irish Niels: what r u doin 2day?**

As soon as he saw the message he decide to respond to his best friend.

**Tommo: going to my university. I have to hand in some documents for my diploma.**

**Irish Niels: ur hubby is goin 2 be with you?**

**Tommo: no**

Could everybody stop mentioning Harry? It was difficult to get him out of his mind as it was.

**Irish Niels: do u want 2 come at one of my concerts? Bring Harry too.**

'No I won't.' That's what Louis wanted to write, but of course he couldn't.

**Tommo: I'll think about it Nialler. Talk to you later. xx**

**Irish Niels: bye xxx**

He checked the time after receiving the last message from Niall. He had time to eat something before he went to Uni.

He got out of his room and started to walk through the big hallway to get to the stairs. He got to the first floor of his house and made his way to the kitchen.

"Hey, Becca. Good morning!" He greeted Rebecca the only person who worked for him in the house. She pretty much did everything.

Harry had not wanted to have a lot of employers there. 'The fewer the people that know about this fucking situation the better' he had said. Louis felt bad that Becca had to take care alone of such a big house, so that's why he helped her most of the time.

"Morning Louis. How are you feeling today?" She smiled at him and gave him a little kiss on his cheek. She was cooking something in the pan placed on the stove but Louis couldn't see what it was. Probably what Harry ate every single day.

"What are you cooking?" Louis fixed his fringe looking at his reflection on the big window of the kitchen.

"The usual for the Sir."

"Better make it good. We don't want him anymore bitter than he already is." Louis said with a half of snort.

Becca shushed him and gave him a little laugh. That laugh died as she looked behind Louis and started maintaining a more serious posture. 'That could mean only one thing', Louis thought.

Harry.

"Is my breakfast ready?" Harry asked Becca, completely ignoring Louis.

"Good morning. Yes, sir. It will be ready in five minutes. Please take a seat." Becca said. "What do you want Louis?"

"I'll have some cereal and a glass of orange juice. Don't worry I can manage it myself." Louis answered and started opening the cupboard that held the bowls. He poured some cereal in the pink bowl he chose and then added some milk. After that, he grabbed a glass and served himself some fresh orange juice.

Harry was standing there the whole time eyeing him suspiciously. 'What now?' Louis thought. He didn't speak to him though and sat in one of the chairs near Becca.

"You are not eating in the living room?" Harry's voice came to his attention, cold and uninviting.

"No." Louis simply answered not lifting his eyes from his bowl of cereal, then grabbed the spoon and started eating. He could feel Harry's stare to his back, but he didn't make any move.

"Why don't you want to eat with me darling? Becca might think we have problems." Harry's voice was filled with sarcasm. He started walking towards Louis with big but slow steps. 

Louis didn't respond nor didn't move for the first seconds. Then he placed the spoon on his unfinished bowl, took a big sip of his orange juice and then said "Becca I am going to Uni. Don't know how long it will take me. Any plans?"

"I will have to make some grocery shopping so probably I won't be here either," Becca answered.

Harry had stopped in his tracks, fuming by the lack of response Louis was giving him. Sure he didn't give a damn about Louis, but being treated like he wasn't even there made him very angry.

Louis gave Becca a little kiss on her cheek and then walked past Harry. Once he made it outside of the house, Louis told Jeffrey he would take a taxi so he could wait for Harry to go to work.

Fifteen minutes later he was walking through the big front door of his Uni. He would miss this place. Very much. Before he could hide from Harry by being here and study in its library but now he didn't even have a place to go and hide.

He climbed the stairs and went to the second floor where the 'Secretary' was placed. There was a big pile of students in front of the door. 'Just my luck' Louis mumbled to himself.

Half an hour passed and there were three people to go in before Louis. He was tapping the floor with his right foot and checking his phone once in a while since he didn't know what to do.

"Impatient?" An unknown voice asked him. He looked to his left where he felt the voice come from, and there was a tall guy smiling at him. He didn't remember knowing this person.

"Yeah. Been waiting here for some time. Sorry, do I know you?" Louis asked while hoping not coming off as impolite.

"No, we have never met. I saw you waiting. I am waiting too. I thought I could start a conversation since we have nothing better to do." The guy smiled. He had dark brown hair, the same color as his eyes and a sweet smile that he gave to Louis after each sentence he spoke.

"Good thinking. So... you study here?" Louis tried to initiate a dialogue.

"No finished Uni a couple of years ago. Thank you though for making me feel younger."

"No problem. Why are here though? If you don't mind me asking." Louis turned his body in his direction completely, to show the boy he had his attention.

"I am waiting for my father. He teaches here." The guy said stepping out from the wall he was leaning and started making a few steps in Louis' direction.

"Really? Who's your dad?"

"Professor West. He teaches Psychology."

"Really? Are you kidding me!? He is my favourite professor. The way he explained everything and talked to us as if we were friends and not actually student's, was what made me like him the most. He made lectures really interesting. So incredibly nice to all of us." Louis gave the guy a genuine smile.

"Maybe I can put a good word for you if you want?" The guy winked at Louis, and Louis shifted on his feet under his gaze.

"Eh that would have been awesome but I finished my studies. I am here just for my diploma today." Louis tried to look nonchalant.

"Such misfortune. Wish we could have met sooner... erm... I didn't catch your name," The guy looked confused.

"Oh. Louis. Louis Tomlinson." Louis blushed when the guy shook his hand. "And your na-"

"Louis!"

The blue-eyed boy turned his head from where the voice came. He saw Zayn walking towards him. With Liam.

Oh no.

"Hey Z. Hello Liam." Louis gave Zayn a hug than shook Liam's hand.

"What are you doing here?" Zayn asked him smiling. Liam instead was eyeing him up and down with an unsatisfied look on his face.

"Oh. I was waiting for my turn. I have to hand in these documents" Louis showed Zayn the documents in his hand " for my diploma. Then I met this guy-" Louis turned around but saw nobody there and a frown formed on his face. Where did that guy go? He didn't even got his name.

"Who?" Zayn asked him with furrowed eyebrows.

"It was a guy. We were talking about university. I was just bored and engaged in conversation. Anyways... what are you doing here?"

"Same as you. Liam decided to come with me so we could eat something later. Right babe?" Zayn smiled at Liam with big bambi eyes and Louis felt so happy that at least his best friend had found someone who appreciated him.

"Right." Liam pecked Zayn's lips and smiled.

"Hey, do you want to come with us? Please." Zayn asked Louis, making a pleading gesture with his hands because he anticipated his friend would say no.

"No no. You two go together. Bet you want to enjoy each other in your own privacy." Louis said putting his left hand on his right arm.

"We got to do that all the time. Come on man. I want you to know my boyfriend. Right, Liam?" Zayn narrowed his eyes at Liam and the later started shifting in his feet.

"Right," Liam answered when Zayn gave him a little push on his back.

"Okay." Was all Louis said. He could feel that Liam didn't want Louis to go with them but the little pout Zayn gave him after he had said no, made him change his mind about going. Could anybody say no to Zayn's face? He already knew the answer.

●

After they finished handing the papers, all three of them decided to go at the little cafe that was near their Uni.

They entered the cafe and went to the booth Louis, Zayn and Niall always sat. Louis wished so much that Niall was with them right now. He would definitely make the situation less awkward with his stupid jokes and his never-ending hunger.

Louis sat on one side while the lovebirds sat in front of him. He didn't miss the suspicious eyeing Liam gave him.

Liam was Harry's best friend. He knew Harry was married to Louis. Heck! He even was at the wedding, so the jealousy or fear that Louis could take Zayn away from him was out of the question. Louis didn't recall ever being impolite to Liam. He had barely met the guy. Why was he acting like this towards Louis?

"Hey, Louis! You zoned out for a minute there bud. What are you going to have?" Zayn brought him back by snapping his fingers in front of him.

A waitress was standing by their table with a note pad in her hands waiting for their order.

"Oh sorry. Um.. a caramel latte please." Louis said feeling a little bad for zoning out.

"Nothing to eat?" Zayn asked raising his brow.

"No no. I ate at home. Don't feel bad, you go on and eat something. I don't mind really." Louis smiled at him hoping it was convincing.

Liam and Zayn gave their orders. Zayn rested his head on Liam's shoulder. They really looked happy. In love even.

All his life that was what Louis had wanted. The way Liam smiled when Zayn gave him a little hug and the way Zayn leaned his head at Liam's touch. The look on their eyes when they looked at each other. Dreamy.

He had wanted those simple things. With Harry. But he would never have that.

Without wanting to interrupt them from their own world Louis decided to talk, or it would get even more awkward. "So Liam... what do you do?"

Liam moved his eyes from Zayn, eyed Louis again, and Louis started feeling like he was being judged. "I am a lawyer actually. Harry's lawyer. Of course, not only Harry's but you get the idea. But Harry will always be my first priority no matter what." His words were hinting something. But what?

"Harry will be your priority huh?" Zayn asked him after swallowing a piece of his pancakes and then pouted a little.

"I was speaking in a friendly way, baby. You know no one's more important than you." Liam kissed Zayn's shoulder.

"It better be." Zayn sing-songed turning at his plate."Louis, what do you think you are going to do now that you finished Uni?"

"I don't know. I think I will work at the firm. After all I am business major aren't I? But enough about work. I spoke to the Leprechaun today. He invited me at one of his concert at that pub."

"Only you? What about Harry?" Zayn asked.

"Oh. Him too." Louis quickly added.

"Maybe Louis has to go alone," Liam said with an ironic smile.

That look again. What was with that-...Oh, God!

Liam knew.

Fuck.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Zayn furrowed his brows and turned his head a little to look at his boyfriend.

Liam looked at Louis and then replied "I was talking about how much Harry has to work you know, with being the CEO of the firm."

"Well, he has to make some time for his love if he wants to keep his husband happy," Zayn replied nudging his best friend at his fore arm.

Liam rolled his eyes knowing that Zayn couldn't see him but Louis could. The air felt thick and Louis couldn't stay there any longer.

With a quick excuse about having to be at home, he left the cafe.

Except he didn't want to go home, but where could he go? His family didn't even live in London. His friends didn't know anything about his situation. The only thing he could do was have a walk in the park.

So he did. After twenty minutes he arrived there. He started walking looking at everything that surrounded him.

He wanted to scream though. He felt trapped. Being treated like an animal by your husband was one thing. Knowing that someone else knows about this, and this person isn't even your friend was worse. Nobody could help him.

Of course, Liam wouldn't understand Louis. He was Harry's best friend. He would take Harry's side.

So, after all Harry hadn't kept his promise about nobody knowing their situation. The bastard. How much did he hate Louis? What had Louis done to him? The only thing that the small boy wished was that his best friend didn't get the same treatment from Liam. He knew Zayn wasn't though, because Zayn was stronger than Louis was. He wouldn't let anyone treat him like the curly haired lad treated Louis.

Since the blue-eyed boy was in public, he couldn't cry nor scream. Then after walking back to get out of that park, he decided to go home.

Walking home never felt so exhausting. He took out his keys and opened the front gate. A red Porsche was parked in front of the house. Louis didn't recognise the car.

He opened the front door. After placing the keys in the little bowl that was in a small table near the door, he made his way for the living room. No one was there.

He went to the kitchen and called for Becca. She wasn't there either.

He started climbing the stairs to the second floor when he heard a laugh.

A women's laugh.

She was walking out of Harry's room. Harry's hands were on her waist while she was trying to bat them away. So Harry knew how to love and care for somebody?

He knew Harry had lovers. Lots of them. But being faced with one of them was like getting hit in the face with a ginormous brick.

The women had dirty blonde hair. She was tall with a perfect fit body and was wearing a red dress, even though the dress wasn't completely zipped.

Harry raised his eyes and looked at him straight in the eye as he kissed her neck. She laughed again.

Louis had been stuck in the middle of the stairs from the horrific situation that was his life and he wanted to crumble right there where he was.

The women turned around and saw Louis. Beautiful body and a beautiful face. Of course.

A mischievous smile crept across her face.

"Bye love. See you later." She turned around and blew Harry a kiss while Harry winked at her and stayed there leaning with his arms crossed at his bedroom door.

She started climbing down the stairs, her heels clinking to the floor. Each clinking of her heel felt like a stab to Louis' heart. She shoved the small boy out of her way and waved her hair out of her face with her hand, some hair brushing through Louis' face.

Louis had enough. He climbed the rest of the stairs that had remained and made his way to his bedroom.

"Had fun at Uni?" Harry's voice stopped him in his steps. He was shirtless only a pair of sweats hugging his lower body.

Louis turned around. Harry looked at him with an amused face. The younger of the two started to walk towards the other. "You are an animal. A filthy animal!" Louis emphasized with each step, pointing at Harry with his index finger.

The amused face vanished from Harry's face and an angered one crept through."Who do you think you are talking to?"

"You, Harry Styles. I have never met an eviler human being. I am so sick of you!" Louis stepped right in front of him trying to not be intimidated from the height difference.

"Oh, so kitty has paws. Where have they been hiding huh? Don't forget your fucking place, Lewis. No one disrespects me!"

"I have tried my best to make this situation better. Since you don't want me, I tried to be friends with you. I never replied to any of your insulting. But now I am done! I am so sick and tired of your games. You know what?! Fuck you Harry! Fuck you, you fucking fucker! God, it feels so good to finally say it!" Louis shouted at his face and for a moment Harry seemed to be taken back.

He looked at Louis with incredulous eyes. Harry had not expected this. At all.

"Didn't your parents taught you manners 'perfect Louis'? It's bad to curse. Good boys don't do that." Harry got closer to the little boy.

"If you want to insult me, okay! Do it! I don't give a damn anymore. But leave my parents out of this. Because then I will not hesitate to harm you." Louis walked even closer, their faces merely inches from each other.

"What will you do exactly?" Harry raised his brow a smug smile appearing on his lips, his arms crossed over his chest.

Louis didn't know how it happened, but his palm was stinging from the slap. He looked at his hand and then at Harry's face. The taller boy was cupping his left cheek, anger building inside of him, his face red not only from the slap. Harry caught both of Louis arms, causing to make the latter fall to the floor with Harry on top of him.

"Don't ever. Do. That. Again!" Harry snarled at his face. Louis didn't talk, while the other boy kept looking him from eye to eye, each hand keeping Louis' wrists in the sides of his head.

Harry's weight felt heavy on top of him, but having him this close felt heavier. He could see every detail of the green-eyed boy's face. Harry's chest felt warm against his own. Harry's breath felt like a little breeze against his own lips and his heart started beating faster. He wasn't used of having Harry this close.

But... being this close to Harry he could smell the perfume of a woman in him. Her perfume. So when Harry started to lean in, he shoved him back, gathering every force in him, making the curly haired boy stumble back.

Louis rushed to his room and crashed into his bed. The only thing he heard for hours to come, was the muffled noise of his own crying. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate Harry too much. 
> 
> Sorry :(


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading your comments, and your theories of what will happen next. It makes me want to reveal everything to you in the comments, but I know I can't.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

●

The decision was made. It was dark. He wasn't sure what time it was, maybe something around 2 in the morning. The rain had not stopped falling as if the weather was feeling the same thing as Louis was.

Contrary to how slow and peacefully the rain was falling, inside of Louis a storm was happening. He had cried for hours, his eyes red and puffy. Harry didn't deserve his tears, not a single one of them, but here he was pouring his eyes and his soul because of him.

It had been after 2 hours of crying non stop that Louis had decided that he was going to do it. The situation wasn't going to change. Harry would not treat him better. Louis would always have to remain silent, at home and follow orders. He didn't want that anymore. Four months of constant prison and restraint, was enough for him.

That's why there he was right now, looking out the window, waiting in silence for the taxi he had made a call not more than 10 minutes ago. The only thing that he could hear was the plop of the small watery drops, splashing against his bedroom window. That sound calmed him in a kind of way.

The decision to leave Harry, and ran away had came as a kind of epiphany in one of the worst scenarios of his miserable life. The first place he thought of going was his own town, but he couldn't go there where his own family was. Harry would find him in a second and the consequences terrified him. He didn't know what the man would do to him if he found where Louis would be.

A little suitcase was placed in the middle of the room with his most essential clothes and toiletries. In the morning he would withdraw some money from his bank account, enough so he could lay low for some time and then search for a job and continue his life.

As soon as he saw a little black car with the small yellow 'TAXI' sign on top of it, he put on a grey beanie on his head and zipped his coat to his chin. Louis grabbed his suitcase and opened slowly the bedroom door, looking around the hallway and listening for any movement inside the house.

Nothing.

He started walking in silence, being careful to not make any noise to draw attention. The suitcase was heavy, but he nonetheless carried it with both of his hands in front of him, paying close attention to where he was stepping.

Waking Harry up was the last thing he wanted right now. After what it seemed like an hour he finally went and open the front door and closed it quietly. The crisp and cold air that came with the rain filled his lungs. He closed his eyes and then inhaled and exhaled a couple of times.

He did it.

He placed the suitcase on the floor and started walking to the taxi, that waited in front of the gate.

After greeting the driver, the first thing Louis did was telling the place he planned on going. A hotel just outside of London. That would do for a couple of days.

The driver put his suitcase in the trunk of the car and minutes later, the car hit the road moving away from the house who ruined his life. Nothing good could be related to that big house.

As easy as breathing seems, Louis had done it with difficulty in all the months of being married to the devil.  
Now he could do it easily, and let the oxygen fill him and bring his insides to life.

●

After getting to the room he had asked for, he threw the suitcase mindlessly somewhere inside that big space. He crashed his worn out and so tired body on the bed without even trying to get off his clothes first.

Louis looked at the ceiling of the dark room for a long moment as if that piece of wall had the answers of what he was going to do next. A lot of options came to his mind but none of them seemed good enough.

None of his friends or family could know where he was. He had to start everything from scratch, but Louis didn't mind though. For once in his life he was determined to be a little selfish in his actions.

When he made that decision to leave he had thought it over and over. What would his family think? His parents had only him in this world, and he was leaving without telling them where. Agony and desperation would captivate his parents, without knowing where Louis was. Amongst those feelings, disappointment was going to be there too. Their kid hadn't know how to work his marriage. Louis hadn't been smart enough to see Harry's true colors to put an end to his farce. Now his parents were going to pay with him for his mistakes too.

How he would miss Niall's jokes and Zayn's indifference. His best friends would be shocked when they learned about his disappearance. No one ever would be able to fill their place, even if he finds new friends.

And then, there was Harry. The cause of all this. The reason he had cried so much and would still cry for a long time, even if he escaped from his evil grasp. What would Harry feel when he woke up in the morning and found out Louis wasn't there? Maybe it would take Harry days or even weeks to notice that Louis was missing. Would Harry insult or even attack his parents for Louis' escape?

Louis shook his head hard, as if this would help him shake off all those bad thoughts. He got up and took off his beanie, his coat and his sneakers. Then he went to the bathroom and splashed cold water to his face. It would help him relax and think clearer.

After getting back to the room he checked the clock on his phone and then he remembered to turn it off. If the phone was off he wouldn't be as tempted to check if anyone had thought about him at all.

He decided that day was enough lived. He got under the covers of the queen sized bed, his body liking the feeling of cold and clean sheets.

Closing his eyes the only thing that came to his mind was the disgusting view of Harry and that woman. That beautiful woman. Louis knew about his lovers, only a stupid one wouldn't know, with Harry making it pretty obvious with leaving his bedroom door open, when one of his mistresses came to their house. Louis could hear a lot of the things that would happen in there, Harry had made sure of it.

●

Louis had forgot to close the blinds of the room, the sun making his eyes crinkle when he opened them. The sun was in the sky, acting as if last night it hadn't been raining at all.

He looked around the room, propping himself in his elbows, and realized that he wasn't in that house anymore. He did that, he really did. He plopped back in the big warm bed smiling a little to himself, enjoying the comfortable feeling of the mattress.

A strange noise of his stomach was what made him realize that he hadn't had a bite in about 24 hours. He ordered a bowl of fruit salad, a glass of orange juice and a cup of tea. That much his stomach could handle. Hopefully.

Getting up from the bed, he went to the bathroom and had a big nice warm shower. His being had dreaded for that warm to wrap him, as if Louis had been left in the cold for far too long.

When he got out of the bathroom the first thing he did was put on some comfortable clothes, and at the same time his breakfast came. He thanked the garçon that served him, tipped him and after the guy left, Louis tried to digest as much as he could of the fruit salad.

After finishing most of his breakfast he thought of turning on his phone but immediately put that thought away. It was too soon to check it, not even 12 hours from when he had left.

Then there was silence, his old fellow friend. Nothing to do but just wait. He decided to run a movie marathon, because he wasn't left with a lot of options. He couldn't go out, because somebody could see him.

The first movie choice was 'Inception'. He had watched it a couple of times, and every time he had done so, he could understand it better. Besides, Tom Hardy and Leonardo DiCaprio in one movie was never a bad idea.

That was how the day went. Movie after movie. Eventually Louis got bored and decided to turn off the TV. He wanted to distract himself with something, that would prevent him from thinking, that's all he had done all this time.

He got up from the black leather couch, that was placed in the end of the bed and in front of the TV, and went to the big window that gave him an entire view of the big old city. It had started raining again, the weather turned gloomy and grey.

The weather wasn't stable, same as Louis. It was getting darker too, meaning another useless day was going to end soon. He watched outside for a long time, passengers rushing on the streets with their umbrella's open, going somewhere with a single destination on their minds.

After a while he retreated in bed deciding he had waited enough to check his phone. Maybe someone had missed him. Maybe his parents, or his friends. Maybe someone had noticed him not being there. But whoever that someone was, it would never be Harry.

He turned on his phone, and waited patiently for the screen to get ready. After what seemed an eternity, the phone was ready. He waited a couple of minutes to wait if any notification would appear, but as always he was disappointed. Nothing ever came, not a single message or a missed phone call.

He turned it off again. What now?

Louis closed his eyes, maybe sleep would be kind enough to come and get him.

After a couple of minutes, a knock was heard on his hotel room door. Maybe a notification from the front desk, because Louis hadn't ordered anything to eat yet.

He got up lazily, sighing to himself and with slow steps got in front of the door.

"Who is it?" Louis asked waiting for an answer.

_"It's me, darling. Your hubby."_

Louis body went cold. No no no! It couldn't be true! How did Harry find him? His fingers went numb on the doorknob, his mouth dry and if his eyes could go wider, his eyeball's would fall out.

After taking a few breaths in and out, and swallowing hard enough he was sure Harry had heard it even if he was behind the door, Louis talked,"W-what are you doing h-here?"

_"Open the door, Louis. Wouldn't want anyone to hear our private conversation."_

"No, I won't. Go away, Harry. Leave me the hell alone!"

"Open up Louis I said. Now that I found where you are, you have to be dumb as fuck, if you think I am leaving this place without you." Harry responded calmly, but Louis knew that he was waiting to be inside the room for the typhoon to start.

 _"I won't harm you. I promise."_ Harry added.

Louis didn't respond. He started pacing through the room, thinking how he could get out of this, but nothing seemed possible. He was on 9th floor of the hotel for him to climb out of the window, the room didn't had another door, so once again he was trapped. He felt caged. His plan was ruined in mere seconds.

He went to the front door and mentally prepared himself for the worst, for bodyguards to take a hold of him and brutally get his body out of that room.

Louis opened the door slowly, and saw the face he had wanted to get away from. Harry was standing there alone. Louis darted his look from left to right making sure no one would catch him in surprise, but saw nobody.

As always Harry looked beautiful. He was wearing a black shirt with thin white stripes, his first three buttons undone, revealing his swallow tattoos. His long hair swept to the side, and piercing green eyes making Louis feeling as if he was standing there naked in the middle of Antarctica.

"I'm alone. The bodyguards are waiting in the car." Harry walked pass Louis entering the hotel room. "I thought you were smarter Louis. We had established the rules. You are married to me. You can't go anywhere, you know that." The green-eyed boy looked around the room, and then decided to sit on the couch.

"Why do you want me to come back Harry? I am exhausted of this shitty situation. I've had enough. Give me the divorce and we will both be happy." Louis said after closing the door, and making a few steps away from it.

Harry's evil laughter filled the room. " Divorce!? You ain't going anywhere. You agreed to marry me. I will never give you the divorce. Ever. Stick it to that thick brain of yours. I won't be one of those pathetic man that get's left by their husband merely a few months into the marriage, with nothing but a failed marriage in their file."

"Failed marriage in their file? What is this marriage then, Harry? Because happy and faithful is not the right answer. Let me go. I don't want the company, nor your money. Nothing! Just let me go and let me get a life, somewhere else away from you! It would be better for the both of us." Louis started pacing once again the pleading in his voice never leaving him.

"Nothing you say, will make me change my mind. Forget about getting divorced I said! I don't fucking care what you want. Everything will go as I say. As it has been this past months." Harry talked his thoughts, looking Louis in the eye, to show him he meant each word he said.

"How did you find me?" Louis gave up and sat on the bed, resting his elbows on his knees and his head between his shoulders.

"Do you not know who I am? Nothing is impossible for me. Then again is not as if you got out of the city, or even country, which by the way I would have found you either way." Harry stated, propping one leg over the other looking around the room bored.

"Why me Harry? What have I done to you? Why did you decide to get married to me, when being married is the last thing that you want?"

"I told you. Power, money. Our companies united makes me the CEO of one of the most important distributor's of this country. Now pack up your things and get ready to go home."

"Home?! That place is not my home. That is a house where I am being held as a prisoner. Where you bring your bitches every other night to keep you entertained. That's what that place is!" Louis got up from the bed standing in front of Harry now.

Harry sensed his determination and got up too. He got closer to Louis, and there they were again so close to each other, but only from resent and hatred. He grabbed Louis' chin and raised his face to look him in the eye. "So this is what this is all about? Me bringing my girls to the house? Why? Are you jealous Louis? Do you want to be one of them?" Harry smirked.

"I would prefer being buried alive than to be one of your hookers. I don't care what you do or who you do. I just don't want their presence to offend me in my own house. That's all." Louis lied. It would hurt too much to accept the truth that yes, Louis had wanted Harry only for himself, and his heart got shattered everytime Harry brought someone home.

Louis got away from Harry's touch and waited for the insult or the laughter on his face. Harry though, didn't do any of those. He simply sat down and looked as if he was thinking.

Before Harry's response, Louis memories got to him and he spoke again, "Why did you tell Liam? You told me that no one has to know about our situation. Or was that just for my side? You disgust me Harry."

"Liam is my best friend. My brother. He knew what was going to happen even before you did. And careful how you talk to me Louis! You know it's not pretty when I get mad."

"Do what you want. I don't care anymore. I am not going back with you. You have to drag me out of here."

"You are braver than I thought. I gotta give you that. First you slap me, then you escape, you ask me for a divorce, and you mention my girls. Good job Louis. I wonder where you got all this bravery in you from?"

"Myself only. You expect me to follow your orders like a trained dog. News flash Harry. I am human. I have feelings and I got tired. I have nothing to lose anymore..." Louis sighed.

Harry remained silent again. Eyes zeroed to the floor, one hand under his chin, the other resting on the back of the couch. "What if I propose to you an agreement?" He seemed serious about what he had just stated.

"What kind of agreement?" Louis got curious and interested all of a sudden, placing his hand on his back, while looking out the window.

"I will not bring any of my lovers home anymore, never again, but you will come willingly tonight with me, without causing any scene."

Louis thought about it. Harry wouldn't stop having lovers, at least they wouldn't be smacked on Louis' face anymore, but that wasn't the only thing Louis wanted.

"That, and I want to work at the company too. I finished my studies for something. I don't want to stay home anymore."

"No deal. I don't want to have you there too."

"Then as I said you will have to drag me out of here. With bodyguards and all. If you manage to get me home, I will make your life impossible. I will not stop escaping, I will tell our parents about our situation too." Louis turned around and crossed his arms on his chest, propping a hip and tapping the floor with his left foot.

"Unbelievable. You think you have an option?" Harry raised his brow.

"I don't. I am making one myself. I don't have another choice. You left me none."

"Okay. Fine. You will have an office and attend meetings. But my word will be more important than yours. Deal?"

Louis couldn't believe he got Harry to accept his deal. Happiness flourished inside of him. He wasn't going to be as miserable as he was. As useless as he had been, but he didn't show the excitement to Harry, trying to remain as calm as he could.

"Deal. Now go and wait for me in the car. I will be ready in 10 minutes." Louis started to get his suitcase from beside the bed.

"I will wait here, thank you. And don't forget, no more running away. This is the first and last bullshit that I will tolerate."

"Okay." Louis agreed and gathered his things from the room. He wanted to change his clothes but he decided against it with Harry in the room.

They got out of the room, and got on the elevator. Silence was awkward but the only thing that mattered to Louis was the agreement he and Harry made.

When they got on the first floor Louis started walking to the front desk, suitcase in his left hand and the grey coat in the other, but a hand in his shoulder stopped him in his tracks.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked when Louis turned his head to look at him confused.

"To the front desk. I am going to check out."

"I already took care of it. Let's go."

"You knew you were going to get me out of here, didn't you?"

"Of course. I always get what I want. I already told you that. Move now."

Louis started walking towards the car when they got out of the big building, but Harry rushed him since they didn't have an umbrella.

He got inside the car, greeting Jeffrey first. He pushed his wet bangs out of his forehead, closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of the car seat. He heard Harry's voice from the outside giving orders to the bodyguards in the car behind them, before he got in the same car as Louis, sitting beside him.

After a couple of second's Jeffrey started the car and Louis got ready to get back to that house, he seemed he could not get away from.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

●

When Louis entered his room, it was the same way he left it. It gave the same cold vibe it always had. Even though Louis practically lived in that room, no sign of life could be felt there.

Had Louis made a major mistake by turning back? He didn't know. Would Harry bail out of the deal they had made? Probably. If Harry didn't keep his word than it would be another heart break on Louis' side, even though it wasn't like Louis wasn't used to it. Maybe it would have been better for the deal to be in paper, signed by both parties.

The ride home had been quiet, like all of their rides matter-of-factly. Harry hadn't bothered to say another word or even look at him, for all the half an hour journey home.

Louis felt proud of himself for standing his ground to Harry. It was a minor accomplishment, but it was one besides everything. Louis hadn't ask Harry to stop having lovers, it would be foolish of him to think that the green-eyed boy would do as his husband said. The humiliation that Louis had felt when that women walked past him as if Louis was nothing, had been unbearable, the cause of the events that followed that situation.

After settling everything in their rightful place, he got on his bed hoping he would fall asleep soon.

●

A couple of days had passed and the situation was the same it had been before Louis had left to be back again. Except, Harry hadn't brought anyone home yet, so it meant he was keeping his word.

Louis was drinking a cup of coffee in his room, watching ' _Riverdale_ ', when he heard his phone buzz. Zayn.

**Zee: do you have any plans tomorrow night?**

Louis furrowed his brows in confusion. What could possibly Zayn want? Eh if Zayn only knew that 'nothing' was what enveloped Louis's days.

**Tommo: no... why?**

As he waited for a response, he paused the episode not wanting to miss anything.

**Zee: I was thinking about a double date...**

Fuck. Louis wished he had said yes that he was busy planning on caving a hole so he could bury himself when situations like this came his way.

**Tommo: I don't know. maybe some other time.**

Hoping it would work as an excuse, he waited restlessly on his bed, biting his nails.

**Zee: oh common. we've got to do this Louis. don't you understand how lucky we are that our partners are best friends? I mean what are the odds.**

'Yeah, the percentage for this is low, but of course we are talking about me, so it's bound to happen', Louis thought. He couldn't say no, Zayn would think something was wrong between him and Harry. Or worse, he would think Louis didn't approve about him and Liam, which in a kind of way Louis didn't.

Louis didn't even want to think about how he would talk about this to Harry. He didn't want to promise something to his best friend so he could break that promise later.

**Tommo: okay. Let me talk about it with Harry, see if he's free.**

**Zee: oh shush, with that booty of yours, you can make him do what you want.**

Louis rolled his eyes and then snorted. He wanted to scream to Zayn, that no one has ever been near that area, nor will ever be, but as always he couldn't. He couldn't tell Zayn that, even though Louis had a husband, he has never had sex nor has he had a date in his marriage.

**Tommo: yeah yeah. I'll tell you later if we can go out tomorrow or not.**

He set the phone down and pressed play to the episode and continued watching his favourite show at the moment.

An hour later he heard the front door open, and in his mind, he started preparing for the way he was going to tell Harry about Zayn's idea. Nothing seemed the best way.

As if on cue, Harry opened his bedroom door, and walked in. It seemed as if he had something important to say. Also, it was the first time he spoke to the smaller boy in days. Louis hoped that Liam had said something to him about Zayn's plan, so he wouldn't have to.

"Your office will be ready in a couple of weeks. As you can see I am keeping my word. I hope you do too." Harry said crossing his arm, standing in front of the TV, expecting Louis' full attention.

"Okay. Thank you. Tell me when, and I will show up. I will keep my word too don't worry."

Harry smirked. "I do not worry. You know, I don't have to do this, but I am. I don't want to deal with your bullshit, so what's done is done now. I don't have time to worry about you escaping." The older boy turned around starting his way to leave the room.

Louis panicked, he had to tell Harry so that's why he stopped him. "Um... can I talk to you for a second?" Louis said sitting on his bed, rubbing his palms on his jean-clad knees.

Harry faced him again and snorted. "What do you wanna talk about? I thought we said what was to be told."

"Take a seat." Louis gestured to Harry with his hand for his bed.

"I'm fine here. Talk."

"So... uh... um..."

"This year if you please." Harry raised his voice, already annoyed.

"Umm... Zayn messaged me tonight." Louis looked down playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Great! It means you have friends. They do that sometimes, you know, message you." Harry rolled his eyes, and brushed his left hand on his curls, pushing them to the right side of his face.

"That's not what I meant! Zayn and Liam are dating." Louis raised his head looking at Harry hoping he would understand what he was trying to say.

"Shocker."

"So he said that he wantedtogoonadoubledatewithus," Louis spoke in one breath.

"If you didn't know, I don't speak dwarf. Talk clearly."

Louis narrowed his eyes at Harry and mocked a laugh. "I'm not that short. You don't have to be rude to me in each sentence you speak." Louis huffed his bangs away from his face.

"Don't I? Now tell me what you want and please speak slowly." Harry pinched the bridge of his nose in boredom.

"Oh for God's sake, Zayn want's to go on a double date tomorrow night, and I told him I would speak with you if you are free."

Harry looked at him with suspicion. "Good boy Louis. I see you understand that without my consent you can't do anything."

"Will you give me an answer already?" Louis crossed his arms, rolling his eyes.

"No. How's that for an answer?"

"Great. Best answer ever." Louis smiled in triumph, batting his eyelashes.

"Then yes. I changed my mind. Be ready at 8." Harry turned around once again, without leaving place for a reply.

As soon as Harry closed his bedroom door, Louis grabbed his pillow and screamed in it. Sometimes he just wanted to strangle Harry. He wanted to pluck with tweezers every single curl on his thick head and then stab his dimple with a hot knife. God, Harry was really testing his patience.

●

Getting ready to go on a double date was like a death sentence. Not only had Louis to bare with Harry, tonight he would have to bare Liam's snarky comments and looks too.

When Louis told Zayn that Harry had agreed to go out tonight, his best friend had been so happy, and Louis felt he could do this for him. It was just one night, a couple of hours and it all would be over quickly. Hopefully.

There he was now, in front of the mirror getting ready. In his mind, getting ready and pretty was... hopeless. Louis didn't have anyone to please, but as always he had to. Louis was wearing his signature black skinny jeans, a denim jacket, a white t-shirt and white Vans. As always his hairstyle was a feathery fringe and his hair color complemented his tan skin. He put on some vanilla scented perfume and was good to go.

Harry would call any minute now, so Louis decided to wait in his room, looking for anything to distract him so time would pass quickly.

Minutes later Harry called for him, from where it seemed to be the hallway. Louis got up from the couch placed in front of the window of his room and went to meet the green-eyed boy.

Harry was in top of the stairs. He looked gorgeous, as always. Harry was wearing black skinny jeans, a black silky shirt with his top three buttons open, his cross necklace and chest on display. The outfit was paired with his brown signature boots. His wavy locks down his shoulders, gave his face a sweet look, but Louis had learned fast to not be fooled by it.

Harry raised his head from where he was looking at his phone and drank Louis' body from up and down. After what seemed to be minutes he snorted. "I don't know how people think we're a couple, you're too sporty and I'm too classic."

Louis looked at the ceiling and closed his eyes, inhaled and exhaled a couple of times before replying "We're not a couple Harry. We're just married."

"Ohh salty tonight, aren't we?" Harry raised his brow, amused. He placed his index finger on his chin and looked at Louis up and down again.

"Come on let's get this over with." Louis walked in Harry's direction, passed him and walked in front of the taller boy.

"So excited I see. Don't worry I feel the same."

"I don't." Louis simply answered, opened the front door and started walking towards the car.

"Sit in front. I am driving tonight. Gotta make this look as coupley as possible." Harry walked around Louis opening the driver's door sitting down.

"Fine by me." Louis answered taking his place on the passenger seat.

●

Half an hour later they were walking inside this posh restaurant Zayn had bothered to make reservations to. Of course, Louis assumed, he would have had to use Liam's last name to be able to get a table in this short amount of time.

After Harry checked their names with the short waiter-dressed guy in front of the door, soon they were being directed at the table signed for them.

Liam and Zayn were laughing with each other and as soon as Harry coughed to get their attention, both of them raised their head to look at the married couple.

Zayn's smile grew wilder and he immediately got up from his chair and hugged his best friend. Liam and Harry did the same hugging each other while patting each others shoulder. Zayn gave Harry his hand and Louis and Liam did the same thing.

The married couple sat in front of their friends, Louis in front of Zayn and Harry in front of Liam.

Zayn was wearing a dark blue jacket with a beige detail, while Liam a beige jacket with a dark blue sweater. 'Could they be more in love?', Louis thought.

"I am glad you came tonight guys, me and Liam had thought about doing this for some time now, but we couldn't find the right moment. I am so happy we finally managed to do this." Zayn said leaning his head on his lover's shoulder.

"It's true. As soon as I and my baby started dating, the only thing that Zayn wanted was that we should do this with you guys." Liam agreed.

"A great idea must I say, right Louis?" Harry nudged his husband with his right arm, a fake smile appearing on his face. Louis could always tell when Harry had a genuine smile. When the smile was fake the dimple on his left cheek would barely be there, but when the smile was real the dimple would be deeper than Louis' feelings for that curly mop of hair.

"Yes. It's true." Louis smiled, his smile never reaching his eyes.

"Yeah right... I had to beg you three times before you told me that you were gonna talk about it with Harry. Are we not good enough for you Loueh?" Zayn mocked a hurt face, meanwhile, Liam smirked.

Harry raised his eyebrows biting his tongue in the corner of his mouth. He knew why Louis had not wanted for this to happen, and somehow the idea amused him.

"Of course you're good enough for me Zee. You're my best friend and Niall too, whom by the way should not know about tonight or he'll get jealous." Louis was quick to change the topic, and then reached to grab the displayed menu in front of him.

"I don't care, Niall should settle soon, so we can go on a triple date then," Zayn said leaning against Liam.

"Ha! Niall settling, that's one thing I'd like to see. By the way is he dating anyone right now?" Louis asked peeking from the menu.

"Does anybody ever know who is Niall dating? As much as an open book he looks like, no one knows who he is with." Zayn replied placing his elbows on the table.

The waiter brought the bottle of wine, Zayn and Liam had ordered before the married couple arrived, and poured each of them a half of glass.

"Is Niall straight, gay or bi?" Liam asked when the waiter left to return for them to order their food, sipping on his glass.

"Well, he's always dated girls and said that he is straight, but always makes jokes about Louis, so no one ever knows," Zayn replied and Louis rolled his eyes.

"Jokes about Louis? How so?" Harry asked seeming interested.

"Well you know Louis has a big beautiful bum, and he always says he'd like to grab it sometimes. Well, you must know about it better than anyone." Zayn winked at Harry, while Louis wanted to find the nearest restroom and flush himself from the toilet to never be seen again.

"Really?" Harry raised his brow and looked at Louis not so amused anymore.

"Don't worry though, it's just a joke, he know's our Louis is off limits." Zayn laughed.

"Oh, I don't mind. I'm not a possessive kind of guy." Harry said. He heard Liam snort and gave him an angry look.

"Sorry, tried to talk while swallowing the wine." Liam tried to bite back a smile.

"Okay... So what are we having?" Louis managed to change the topic quickly, not wanting to hear Zayn spill any more stupid jokes about them and also avoid the looks from Harry and Liam.

They ordered their food, and an awkward silence filled the table for a couple of minutes. Zayn and Liam were all loved up in their whole world sharing intimate jokes, and sharing pets, while Louis and Harry just stood there looking at them. The distance between the two of them could be divided by a truck, and any outsider could literally understand that they weren't a proper couple. The difference was clear between the two couples and Louis never felt more bad about himself.

He saw how good Liam treated Zayn and how much the guy loved his best friend. Never more in his life he dreaded his situation and Harry didn't seem to catch upon his sadness. Liam looked at Louis from time to time, but there were no more suspicious looks or doubtful ones. The look in Liam's face was one of a pity, and that was the one Louis hated the most, for people to feel pity for him.

He would rather have Liam hate him or give him a snarky comment rather than to feel bad about him.

He sighed and looked around the restaurant trying not to think about it any longer. He heard his phone buzzing, then he searched his pockets to pick it out. A message from Harry.

Mother of Satan: come closer.

Louis raised his head, looked at him in confusion, and gave him a 'why?' look. Harry typed something on his phone and seconds later Louis' phone buzzed again.

Mother of Satan: we look like somebody put a gun in our head to be here, people have to think we're good. Now move it and come closer!

Louis closed his phone and looked at Harry again. Harry gave him an 'expectant' look and widened his arms. Louis pushed his chair closer to Harry, and put himself between Harry's torso and his right arm. He tensed as soon as he leaned on him.

"Relax." He heard Harry mumble in to his hair. Louis hated for the shiver that simple word gave to him. Harry patted his shoulder and rested his hand there. Louis tried his best to inhale and exhale and look as casual as he possibly could. This was all so foreign to him, only used to hateful and hurtful words, and the only thing he wanted to do was cry again and bawl his eyes out.

The only thing that ran into Louis' mind in those moments was 'Don't let this fool you! Don't let this fool you! Don't let this fool you! Don't let this fool you!'

When their food arrived, Zayn looked at him and seemed happy from the view he was receiving. He felt bad about his friend. He was the only one at that table that didn't know what was going on in reality.

They started eating and then Liam was explaining one of his cases about a funny situation where a couple wanted to divorce but at the last trial both of them started crying and decided to get back together, while the judge had gotten angry and had rolled her eyes at the last verdict.

"So Louis..." Liam said after swallowing a spoonful of his food, "Harry, told me you are going to start to work at the company. How do you feel about that? A lot of responsibility is going to be on your shoulders."

Louis tensed again at the attention Liam gave him. He couldn't understand the purpose behind Liam's look, so he decided to give a truthful answer. "It's true. Well, fear and nervousness is a normal thing to feel. I just finished uni and I don't have a lot of experience, just what I've learned from my father when he was in charge. I just hope I am good at what I will do, so the colleagues will welcome me and my working."

"Don't worry. If you're willing to do a good job you will succeed." Liam gave him a smile while Harry raised his brow at his friend.

"Harry can help him too. It's the least he can do for his hubby." Zayn added.

"It's better if I learn alone. I wanna prove myself, you know." Louis sipped his glass of wine.

"Are you saying you don't want me to help you, darling?" Harry said.

"No, dear. I am saying I want to learn from my mistakes." Louis smiled at him. Harry bit the inside of his cheek, and turned to eat his food.

The night ended quickly after they ate dessert too. Louis breathed easier once they arrived home, and then went to his room, happy that the date was over quicker than he had expected.

●

Harry was sitting on his desk in his office. A big pile of paperwork were placed in front of him. He had loosened his tie, making himself a little more comfortable and trying to concentrate to the documents he needed to revise.

His office phone buzzed and he pushed the first number to answer it.

"What is it, Helen?"

"Mr.Payne is here to see you, sir."

"Let him in." Harry sighed.

He put down his pen and got up as soon as Liam entered his office. He greeted him with a smile.

"Whiskey?" Harry asked gesturing at the little table, placed near his desk filled with glasses, ice and several bottles of alcoholic beverages.

"Sure, why not?" Liam replied sitting on the couch on the side of the big office.

The taller man filled two glasses and handed one of them to his friend. He sat near Liam. "To what do I owe this visit? Is there anything wrong with our legal documents?" Harry said.

"No no. I came to see you for a different reason." Liam sipped a little from his beverage and winced a little at the strong alcohol filling his mouth.

"And the reason is?" Harry asked curious to what the problem could be.

"About Louis."

"What about him?" Harry said rolling his eyes.

"You have to stop what you're doing Harry," Liam said placing his glass on his knee, looking his friend in the eye.

"Why should I do that?" Harry raised his brow.

"It's not fair to him Harry. What you are doing is so wrong."

"You didn't have a problem when you first knew about this! What could have possibly happened for you to change your mind?" Harry replied angrily.

"You said to me that he-"

"I know what I said! Now, reply to my question if you please." The taller man got up from the couch, clenching his left fist, and then placed his glass on his desk.

"I saw him last night. He is so unhappy Harry. I could tell he felt so out off place. The way he looked at my relationship with Zayn, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him." Liam raised his voice trying to put some sense on his friend.

"Oh stop it! Don't tell me Zayn got you all mushy. It doesn't suit you."

"Do you know how terrible I feel for not telling Zayn the truth. Zayn believes you and Louis have a perfect marriage. So does Niall. I couldn't help but notice the wince in Louis' face every time Zayn mentioned you as a happy couple."

"Don't you dare tell Zayn a single word. I told you cause you are my best friend," Harry pointed at him with his index finger, "Don't make me regret that decision, Liam." He rubbed his face in frustration.

"I won't because I promised you. I just don't understand why you don't divorce him since you don't feel anything for him. Free that poor boy and yourself too."

"Never!" Harry exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. "He agreed to this fucking marriage same as I did. Now he has to pay the consequences like I do."

"What are these fucking "consequences" that you are paying? Enlighten me, please! You treat him worst than a dog, you paraded your bitches in front of him for God's sake."

"That's nothing. Now enough before I get angry and say things I don't want to say. Finish this conversation here, and I will act as if it never happened." Harry said, downing his whiskey in one gulp.

Liam nodded, got up from the couch placing his glass on Harry's hand and went to the door.

"One last thing Harry. Don't come to me to tell me why didn't I stop you doing whatever you're trying to do when you had the chance. Because believe me when I say, one day you will regret all of this!" Liam gestured around the room mindlessly and then closed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos or a comment if you liked it. This story is on wattpad too, the name is the same. 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 6. Thank you for your comments, I love each and everyone of them. You guys make my day. ♡

●

Harry was fuming, cursing under his breath and roaming through the kitchen. Louis couldn't see what he was searching for, from where he was sitting at the couch, but he figured it must be alcohol. Rebecca had done some 'spring cleaning' as she referred to it, so some things had been changed from their initial place.

 _'Well done, Rebecca! You change things around and now I am the one to have to deal with him!'_ Louis thought. He heard cupboards being closed harshly, and groans from the man in the kitchen.

Louis had enough. It's been about half an hour like this. Harry had come early from work today, slamming the front door shut, throwing his things everywhere in the house. As soon as he had seen Louis on the couch in the kitchen he had scoffed, not even minding saying a word. It wasn't like the other day's that Harry came home was all pony's and rainbow's, but today he was even more pissed.

Louis could only hope it wasn't anything work related. Since the office wouldn't be ready for a couple of weeks, as Harry had said, he didn't know what was going on there. He wanted to go to the building, and look around, to get used to the place, so it wouldn't be so foreign when he would start working, but without a proper job position and an office, he wouldn't be able to learn much, and he doubted Harry would be kind enough to give him some advice or to familiarize him with the place.

Since the two companies, his father's (Louis refused to call it his company since he hadn't done anything yet to earn that title) and Harry's were united they had been transferred into a bigger and taller building. Louis had been there only once, at it's inauguration.

Louis rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palms in frustration. The TV wasn't doing a great job to distract him from the mess that was happening not too far away from where he was. He decided to get up and go there, see if he could help Harry find them sooner, so the noise would stop.

He walked slow and quietly to the kitchen hoping that smoke wasn't coming out of Harry's ears at this point. Louis turned to the corner and saw Harry slamming another cupboard. Seriously, he had to have looked to each cabin at least four times now.

As soon as he entered the kitchen, he heard Harry groan in frustration, a hand brushing his hair as he muttered something along the lines of 'fucking Liam'.

"Are you looking for something?" Louis asked quietly trying not to look as if he was sneaking on Harry.

Harry turned around and looked at Louis with the same look in his face as always, repulse. "Mind your own fucking business." He snapped.

"What's wrong? You can tell me." Concerned, Louis asked Harry even though from the reply that he had just gotten, the blue-eyed boy knew he should have just let him be.

Annoyed from his husband, who seemed to not understand that he shouldn't even be here, Harry turned around once again to face him. "As if you fucking care." He snorted.

Louis rolled his eyes. That was the exact response he had expected from him. "If you tell me what you want, I could help you find it sooner and you will stop making a mess. Rebecca did a great job cleaning this whole place."

"I don't give two shits what kind of a job Rebecca did!" Louis flinched at Harry's outburst. "Where the fuck did she put all the alcohol?" Harry threw his hands in the air in Louis' direction and turned around looking for it again.

"Well Captain Obvious, as if you might have noticed it isn't here. If you didn't know, we have a minibar in the living room. Perhaps it would be there?" The blue eyed boy's voice leaked sarcasm.

"Don't try to be all smart on me Louis. You know I don't like it!" Harry raised his brow, his lips pressing in a thin line.

"And I don't like you, but you don't see me complaining about it. Now, go drink and stop whatever is it you're doing." Louis turned around, leaving there an angrier Harry.

Harry passed him quickly and made his way to the minibar in the living room. He pulled out a bottle of Scotch quickly, and filled to the brim a glass without even bothering to put ice on it.

Louis sat down in his previous position, and started watching the cooking channel again. Today they were cooking lasagna with bacon. Louis had always tried to cook it, but there were always some steps he forgot and had never managed to do it correctly.

He felt Harry's eyes on him, but as always ignored them, trying to look interested in the show in front of him.

"You know, all that sass is going to bring unwanted situations in your life if you don't control it." Harry spoke after downing his first glass.

"What are you gonna do about it, Harry? Punish me? Send me to my room? Or send me in the corner of the room facing the wall?" Louis replied without even moving his eyes from the TV. He had enough of Harry slurring at him whatever the man had on his mind. He had decided he would reply back.

Harry smirked, "I could find other ways to punish you..." he trailed.

Louis widened his eyes, hands shaking from where he was holding the remote and turned his head to look at Harry with a 'deer caught in headlights" face. "W-what did you say?"

"I said, I could find other ways to punish you." Harry came closer to the couch and stopped just a few feet away from Louis, scotch in his right hand.

"S-such as?" Louis dared and looked him in the eye.

"Oh I don't know..." Harry bent over in his eye level, his alcoholic breath brushing Louis' face and placed the beverage besides Louis' left foot. He put both of his arms on the sides of Louis' head, the blue eyed boy's back pressed on the couch, Harry's torso touching his knees. "Maybe... Huh let me think... something like take back our deal if you don't stop it!" The taller man shouted, causing Louis to immediately close his eyes and scrunch his face.

When Harry got up again and went over to the minibar, Louis let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, placing one hand on his heart.

Apparently Harry heard him, turning around his lip twitching in amusement when he spoke, "What did you think I was going to say? That I would fuck you? Tsk tsk tsk... Naughty, naughty Louis! I thought you were a pure boy. Such thoughts shouldn't penetrate your mind. Hah, penetrate!" Harry lowered his head laughing as if he was congratulating himself for the choice of his words.

Louis' face went red from embarrassment and anger. "I thought you were going to hit me!" Louis lied. He knew that even though Harry was a merciless man with hurtful words, he would never hit Louis. He would've done it multiple times, if he was like that.

Harry's eyes widened and his face paled. "I am not that type of guy."

"No, but you are the type of guy, to manipulate, cheat, shout, offend, and drink alcohol at four in the afternoon. You are the type of guy to promise the ability to fly so you could cut someone's wings as soon as they are about to. You are the type of guy to look someone in the eye and offend them with the most vile words known to humankind." Louis got up from the couch, breathing faster as those words rushed from his mouth, fists clenching in his sides.

Harry blinked. He looked at him for a long minute. Something flashed in his eyes, but Louis couldn't place what it was. Oh my God! Was Harry going to hit him this time? Now, Louis had done some aerobic's in high school, so some movements could come in handy. But Louis wasn't a fighter, and Harry's broad shoulder's weren't exactly an advantage for him.

"Just leave me alone. I am tired for all of this right now." Harry finally answered turning around, his back to Louis once again. Louis was glad his husband didn't want to continue this conversation, so it was better if he left the guy where he was, and continue watching his now forgotten show in his room.

That night, before he went to sleep he couldn't get out of his head what had happened. Every time they saw each other now, they couldn't help but scream. Louis had never offended Harry till that day when he saw that women. Since that day they couldn't help themselves and stay silent to each other.

It looked like Harry didn't ignore him all the time as he always did before when he didn't bother even to insult him. These days though all he wanted to do was fight with the smaller boy. Harry seemed like he couldn't manage to ignore his presence, always being on Louis' face. Whatever it was happening Louis wasn't sure about it. The only thing Louis knew was, that whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

●

Last night Louis had managed to shout once again more of his stress to Harry, and it had felt good. Better than when he had slapped him, even though Louis wasn't proud that he had let himself fall to Harry's level.

He didn't think of himself as a better person than the curly haired lad, stupider maybe yes, because Louis thought that in a kind of way he deserved what Harry did to him, for Louis hadn't been able to help himself from the situation he was trapped in.

Waking up with those thoughts, wasn't a good start for a new day, even though Louis had lost hope he would have a good one for his time being alive. He blinked his eyes a couple of times, trying to adjust his eyes to the morning light.

With a huff, he got up from the bed and did his usual morning routine, and choosing his clothes for the day.

He had agreed meeting Niall today in the afternoon in the club that the boy worked, for after to return home when the club would start getting crowded. Louis didn't enjoy that much the nightlife, he had managed to stay away from it for most of his life.

The one time he had frequented it had been with Harry, before they got married. That night Harry had been a little too handsy, a big part of it caused from the alcohol, and the other day the green-eyed man had apologized to Louis. It had been the first and last time Harry had made any sexual advances on him. That damn alcohol was going to ruin Harry's life one day.

Hoping Harry would have gone to work by now, he got out of his room and went for the kitchen. After reading some news for the day he decided to eat something before feeling dizzy from malnutrition.

He still wasn't feeling hungry, stress getting the best of him. His two and only best friends had commented about his weight loss a couple of times, thinking that Harry may have asked him to lose weight. The smaller boy of course had denied it quickly. Little did they know that Harry didn't even care about him that way to even tell this to Louis.

He went to grab some fresh orange juice, Becca always provided him with, and grabbed a glass from the cupboard.

A groan from the hallway stopped him in his tracks. That voice Louis knew so well, hadn't gone yet to work and Louis hated himself for not making sure he had gone, before getting out of his room.

Harry entered the kitchen, one hand pressed to his forehead and darted his gaze around the place. ' _Hungover probably_ ' Louis thought judging from the memory of yesterday when he had let Harry in the living room drinking his own life away.

"Where's Becca?" The taller lad asked sitting in one of the chairs placed in front of the counter.

Louis had hoped Harry wouldn't even talk to him, but his hopes were crushed. "She went to visit her kids in her hometown. It has been months since the last time."

"I asked where she was not her damn life story. I don't pay her so she can go away every time she wants." Harry rubbed his temples with his index fingers, eyes closed.

"She asked for permission two days ago, so I gave it to her." Louis grabbed the juice from the refrigerator.

"You think you're in charge now?" Harry snorted.

"This house is as mine as it is yours. So I think I have that little kind of liberty in my hands." Louis turned around and started filling his glass. He went and grabbed a banana and a peach, then sliced them into pieces and put them in a plate.

"Okay okay, just stop talking. My head hurts." Harry scrunched his face and shook his head.

Louis rolled his eyes. "Wonder why..." He grabbed his glass and plate and started walking towards the living room. However, before he even stepped out of the kitchen, Harry grabbed his glass of orange juice and gulped it down in one go.

Louis looked at him in disbelief. This guy for sure haven't even heard of personal space and respect. "Thanks." Harry said, placed the empty glass now on Louis' hand then turned around and continued with his day.

Louis closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before letting go. He got back in the kitchen again and filled another glass, because he didn't want to drink in the same glass as Harry. It crept him out, when the guy couldn't even stand Louis breathing.

He finally managed to get in front of the TV and waste his day (once again) away.

●

"My buddy!" Niall said as soon as Louis entered that afternoon 'Moonlight'. Louis awed when he saw inside of the space. It was a big club, bigger than Louis had expected. There were booths and tables all around it, a bar in the middle of the club, and a big stage a little further from it. The place was decorated with green, blue, yellow and red neon lights that looked like fireworks.

The ceiling had little fairy lights placed to it, to give the idea of the stars. The stage was round and grey like the moon. It was a really pretty and posh club, and he felt so good that his best friend worked in a place that he liked and enjoyed. Even though the club seemed fantastic, he still didn't see himself going out at night.

"Nialler my man!" Louis responded as soon as his friend hugged and patted his shoulder.

"How have you been man? So long since I last saw you." Niall gave him his best genuine smile as he always did.

"Good good. How have you been? I missed you." Louis responded.

"I've missed you too. I've been great actually. Working here has been amazing. I really enjoy it." Niall said motioning to Louis to sit in one of the tables near the stage.

They sat facing each other, Niall's happy face never leaving him. "I am so happy for you Niall. You deserve it." Louis patted his shoulder.

"Thanks bud. Where have you been you shitty bastard? I've been waiting for you to visit me here for quite some time now." Niall mocked an angry face waving his index finger in front of Louis' face.

"Been a little busy. I promise I wanted to come earlier than this, but hey what matters now is that I am here." Louis smiled at him as innocently as he could.

"Drop that fucking smile, I ain't going to buy it. Anyways, how's hubby Harry? Treating you good? Or do I have to fight him?" Niall laughed his signature one.

Louis swallowed a big lump on his throat, and for the first time he felt like he could throw up all what's been happening, but as always he didn't. "Good, great. We're very happy." Louis smiled, his smile never reaching his eyes.

"Is something wrong? You don't seem convinced. Has anything happened?" Niall asked concerned.

"No no. What makes you think that? I am fine." Louis caressed his friends hand as if to reassure him.

"If you say so. Hey Jimmy?" The Irish lad called for what seemed to be the bartender. "Two cold beers here."

"No no, a coke for me please." Louis changed his order.

"You heard him!" Niall shouted to Jimmy again and diverted once again his attention to his friend. "When are you and Harry coming to see me play huh? Zayn and Liam have come a couple of times. I have told everybody I have another fucker friend named Louis, they will think I am deluded since you never came."

"I will I promise. I will ask Harry if he wants to come too." Louis smiled again.

The orders came and he drank a little of his coke to wetten his dry mouth from all the lies he had said recently.

"You better. Hey! You and Zayn went on a double date yeah?"

"Yes."

"You fuckers! Didn't even bother to invite me. You don't deserve my friendship!" Niall spat mocking a pout.

"Oh come on! The only thing you would have done in there would be eating and hitting on the waitress!"

"I would not!" Niall said making an offended gasp. Louis raised his brow. "Okay fine, maybe I would." Niall huffed looking at the ground.

"So speaking of you hitting on women, how has been single life treating you?" Louis asked.

"Fine. It has it's ups and downs. But I have had my eyes on a girl for a couple of weeks now." Niall blushed clasping his hands after chugging on his beer.

"Ohh, does my Nialler have a little crush?" Louis winked at his friend.

"Fuck off! Yeah... but a little one...maybe... I don't know!"

"Tell me! Who is she? What does she look like? Does she work here? Is she here now?" The blue-eyed boy looked around the room to see who was there.

"Lower your voice. Her name's Dua. She has these big beautiful brown eyes. She sings only on Saturday's. And no she isn't here right now." Niall quickly responded to all his friends questions.

"Nialler and Dua sitting on a tree... K-I-S-S-I... mmph," Niall put his hand on Louis' mouth to shut him up.

"Grow up, you wanker! Do you want me to die of embarrassment?" The blond lad gave him a stern look.

"Embarrassment? You bleachy head what have you done with my Niall?! The Niall I know would never be embarrassed of anything." Louis put his hands on his waist.

"Ha-ha! Very funny."

"Oh I think it might be more than a crush for you to blush this way. What did she say when you asked her out?" Louis asked his friend.

"I haven't asked her out yet..." Niall shifted on his seat.

"What?! What are you waiting for? Come on Nialler. Before anyone gets to her first!"

"I know I know. I'm trying, is not as if I am not! But how do I do it? How do I ease it up in the conversation?" Niall patted his foot on the floor impatient for the response.

"You are asking me? Of all people? You are the social butterfly, not me! Buddy if she doesn't say yes it's her loss. A lot of people would be so lucky for you to ask them out." The blue eyed boy gave his friend a comforting tap on the shoulder.

"You really think so?" Niall raised his hopeful eyes from the ground.  
"Of course I do! Now I have to go before this place is packed." Louis said getting up from his chair. Niall did the same.

"Next time though you better come late and actually stay and enjoy the show." Niall said as he accompanied his friend to the door.

Louis gave him a small smile. "I promised I will. Don't forget what we talked about. Go for it, love."

"I wont. Go now." Niall pushed him to the door and slapped him lightly in his bum.

Louis shook his head to his friend. "Hey! Better watch it!"

"What? Does Harry spank you too much that it hurts?" The Irish lad giggled.

"Niall!"

"Go now. Have a nice time tonight. Don't do anything I wouldn't!"

'Oh, you have no idea!' Louis thought as he walked out of the club.

●

The multiple knocking´s on the front door and the unlimited rings of the doorbell were what woke Louis up in confussion. The blue eyed boy sat up immediately in a hurry and started searching in the dark for his phone from where he was. After a couple of seconds when he found it he looked at the clock on the display. 3:14 in the morning. Who the hell could be at this hour?

He groaned in frustration and pushed away the sheets that half covered his body. Louis rubbed at his eyes and tried to look around the room squinting his eyes. When he finally found the light switch, he got out of the room in a hurry.

Climbing down the stairs, two at a time, he remembered that Harry didn't come home last night. At least not until Louis had fell asleep. But it didn't make sense, Harry had a key.

Since the doorbell wasn't going to stop ringing anytime soon, Louis shouted from the inside that he was coming, mentally preparing curses to throw at Harry as soon as he would see him.When he opened the door though, the view that he was faced with was the last thing that he expected.

Liam was there, with Harry. The lawyer was failing to hold his friend up with his arms. Harry's left arm was on his friend's shoulder. The curly haired lad's eyes were closed and his face was swollen with bruises. A deep cut was on the side of his lip, and a purplish bruise was on the top of his right cheek. From the distance between the three men, Louis could smell the alcohol, which obviously came from Harry.

Louis' heart sank at the view. Of course Harry had treated him terribly, and more times than he could count on one hand he had pleaded for Harry to be struck by a lightning, but being faced with this, Louis couldn't help but feel his whole world turn upside down.

Liam, thank's God, didn't have any bruises on him from what the Doncaster boy could see.

"W-what happened?" Louis forced himself to speak.

Liam fixed the posture a little trying to get as comfortable as he could. "I don't know exactly either. Help me get him inside. He is plastered, and from what I can tell he is knocked out."

Louis quickly went to help Liam out and so they could place Harry on the couch. "No, no! It's better if we lie him on his bed." Liam suggested, and Louis couldn't help but notice how Liam said 'his' instead of 'your'.

With a lot of struggle they managed to get Harry on top of the stairs. Louis got in front of the door and opened it quickly before getting back and helping Liam to put him on the bed.

As soon as they got in front of the bed, Louis put his arms under Harry's armpits and carefully turned around to lie Harry on his back. When Louis placed Harry on the bed, the taller boy curled his arm around his husbands body. Louis froze. He knew Harry was drunk and out of his mind, but that didn't mean that hug meant nothing to Louis.

He tried to get up and slowly uncurl himself from Harry's embrace, but his stubborn husband, held him back strongly. "Nooo Louis! Warm..." he mumbled. So, the CEO knew that he was hugging Louis. The smaller lad looked up to see Harry's half closed eyes and a little dopey smile placed on his face.

Louis flushed at the words, even more so knowing that Liam was there too and witnessing the situation. "I know, I know but you have to let me go now..." Louis tried to speak as softly as he could.

"Don't wanna..." Harry muttered again, pouting a little, pushing his lower lip out.

"I have to go and bring you some water, I will be back." Louis fake promised. Even though Harry didn't want to let him go, Louis knew he was drunk and beaten up, so his brain wasn't working properly.

Harry lost his grip, and Louis managed to get up carefully, trying not to hurt his husband anywhere since he didn't knew yet where his bruises on his body might be.

When he got on his feet he embarrassingly turned to look at Liam who had his eyebrows raised at the situation. Ignoring the lawyers look, Louis got Harry's shoes off, and carefully put the softest pillow he could find under his head.

"Why did you bring him home? You should've gone to the hospital!" Louis demanded angrily at his husband best friend.

"I tried to put some sense on him as soon as I saw him, but he insisted I should bring him home. I pleaded him to go and see a doctor, but he said no, and I couldn't go against his word." Liam said as soon as they got out of the room.

Louis gave him an incredulous look. "What the hell happened in there? Weren't you with him?!"

Liam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and looked as if he was trying to get the right words to explain the situation that had occurred. "I was asleep at Zayn's house, whom by the way was really frightened for you when I got the call. Anyways, as I was saying I got the call from Harry's phone and the bartender of the pub where Harry was, called me and told me to get there as soon as possible. Without questioning further I got up and went there as fast as I could. When I went there Harry was laying on the floor, the bodyguard trying to get him up. From what I understood he had gotten into a fight with another guy who later had called his friends and beat Harry to the state he is now."

Louis' eyes were wide and his body began to tremble as soon as Liam finished explaining. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away with the end of his sleeve. "And you still brought him here? Are you nuts?!" Louis threw his hands in the air from exasperation.

"I told you he didn't want me to get him to a hospital." Liam tried to excuse his actions.

Louis paced through the hallway in front of Harry's room. "Fuck what he wants! But since you brought him home, the first thing I am doing tomorrow is calling the doctor."

"That's the best thing. What I would advice to do is put some ice in his wounds tonight to prevent anymore swelling."

"I know! But when did he pass out, you said he told you not to drive him to the hospital?" The younger of the two started biting at his nails frustrated.

"In our way here. He started mumbling nonsense. I fished his pockets for the keys or phone, but the bastards robbed him too." Liam put his hands on Louis' shoulders then and tried to soothe the smaller boy, with circulating motions with his thumbs.

"That's what he gets when he put's himself in this kind of situation. Doesn't he care at all, or does he think he is invincible to beat three guys at a time?" Louis got more and more irritated. He couldn't believe how stupid Harry could be to put himself through this.

"Ok calm down now. You do what I told you and tomorrow call the doctor. I am sorry to leave you like this but I gotta go now, or Zayn will die from anxiety. I will come tomorrow again." Liam started climbing down the stairs.

"Liam?"

"Yes?" The lawyer turned his head to see the man that called his name, from the middle of the stairs.

"Please don't tell Zayn that you found him like that." Louis lowered his head in embarrassment, he didn't want his best friend to pity him. He raised his head again and looked at Liam with pleading eyes.

Liam gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I wont. And before I regret for not saying it, I am sorry Louis, if I ever made you feel uncomfortable. You didn't deserve it." Liam turned around again and continued his way out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment or a kudo if you liked it.  
> The story is on wattpad too, the title is the same. 
> 
> Xx.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reading ♡

●

Harry's head was pounding like a thick brick had hit him, and his body ached all over. He opened his eyes and he took in his surroundings. The familiar furniture´s of his room was what calmed him, knowing he had made it home safely last night. He didn't remember what had happened, only bits of the event.

The green-eyed lad remembered getting piss drunk and after some commotion getting into a fight with some immense _twat_ who had ran his mouth a little too much for his liking. The reason why he was beaten nearly into a coma, was not familiar with him right now.

He felt some spots of his body wet and it was getting too uncomfortable for him. Harry was sure he had not pissed himself, due too the wetness coming from different parts of his body. The CEO lowered his head slowly from where he was looking out at the window, trying not to increase the pounding on his head. He found himself shirtless, several packs of what seemed to have been frozen food in different places on his body. One on his ribs, one in his left chest, one of what seemed it should have been on his cheek, and he felt also one under his shoulder.

God, had he been so reckless to get himself beaten to this extent?! A furious groan left his lips, as he slowly turned around to face the door. The view that he was faced with left him speechless.

A feathery brown head with two arms crossed under it, was resting in the side of his bed, tiny puffs of air leaving his lips from what he could hear. Louis? Was he the one to put these ice packs on him? He took care of Harry?

He felt uneasy being faced with this scenery in front of him. What was he supposed to do now? Why did Louis fell asleep here? Did he know the reason why Harry was beaten? Had Harry called him to come and get him from the bar he was at?

So many questions filled his mind and he needed answers, but what could he do? He didn't know how to act. Should he wake up Louis? He should or the smaller boy would get up with an immense ache of his neck from sleeping at the current position. He reached for the smaller boy with his right arm but was immediately stopped from the immense hurt he felt suddenly. A shriek escaped his lips and his left arm came to hold his other one trying to ease the pain.

The blue-eyed boy jolted from the terrible scream and suddenly was on his feet, looking around the room and then at Harry. A little crease was formed on his left cheek, from the heavy sleep he must've been in.

"How are you feeling?" Louis asked hesitantly, mentally battling himself if he should sit in the corner of the bed or not.

Harry winced as he placed his arm to rest on the bed again and raised an eyebrow at his husband. "How do you think I am feeling? I'm fucking wounded and bruised everywhere!" The taller man snarled.

"I was just asking. I should call a doctor." Louis turned around to go to the door but was stopped on the spot. "No, you are the hell not. I don't need no doctor." His husband shouted.

Louis looked at him with a wondering and angry look, "Who do you think you are? Freaking Deadpool that you can heal yourself? You need a doctor Harry, for all I know you might have broken bones all over your body."

Harry smirked and looked at him up and down, "You would love that wouldn't you? I imagine you're screaming from joy on the inside seeing me like this." He turned his head to look at the window once again, not wanting to give his husband another look any minute longer.

"Yes Harry I'm fucking thriving from looking at you like this. Woohoo." Louis shouted with a bored look on his face. "Now that this is out of the way, I'm calling your doctor. And I don't care if you destroy the room for the matter." The blue-eyed boy stated and got out quickly to call the doctor.

After the medic told him he would be there in less than an hour with his assistant, Louis went to his room and splashed some cold water on his face and brushed his teeth. He changed his pyjamas into his day clothes and remembered all the scene from last night.

He couldn't forget how lonely he had felt the moment Liam left the house. He was alone in a big house with a man that despised him, who was beaten nearly to death. He hadn't known what to do first. After allowing himself to cry for about 5 minutes just to get out the loneliness and the day after day bad situations that surrounded him, he had gone back to Harry's room to see if he had come to his senses.

Harry hadn't. He was where and how Louis had left him. Little hurting whimpers had left Harry's lips, and Louis had immediately checked for a fever. Fortunately, Harry hadn't had one. As slowly as he could he had unbuttoned Harry's shirt trying to see where he might have been kicked. Purplish and brownish bruises were in different parts of his torso and chest. He carefully had turned Harry a little to see that his left shoulder had a bruise too.

After mentally counting the number of bruises in his torso, Louis had went to get Harry's pants off. Blushing, he had unbuttoned his husband's trousers then unzipped them. Getting them off of Harry's hips had been a little difficult seeing as he had his whole weight on the bed. After slowly and warily pulling one leg after the other Louis threw them in the corner of the room, so later he could put them on the washing machine. Looking at his thighs and calves for any bruises (fortunately there were none), Louis felt his cheeks getting warm with embarrassment seeing Harry's boxers had lowered a little exposing a hairy trail down his tummy and more of his V line, from when Louis had taken off the pants. Trying not to look he had raised them up a little and after he had looked for sweats to put on him.

Dressing him had been more challenging seeing as Harry was not much of a help being passed out. After getting the packs, he had gone back to Harry's room putting them on everywhere he could manage. Keeping the ice pack on Harry's cheek he had fallen asleep without even noticing.

Only when the doctor came Louis went back to Harry's room. After greeting and motioning for the doctor and his assistant to follow him, they went back to the room where his husband was.

The look on Harry's face as soon as he saw the doctor was furious, but Louis couldn't care less. If Harry had something bad or broken going on in his body, he didn't want to be the one to blame. He left the doctor there and waited patiently in the hallway, waiting for the visit to be over. From out the door he could hear the doctor asking question of where Harry felt more pain and checking his bruises.

Harry responded with short and quick answers impatiently waiting for the doctor to go away as soon as possible. The doctor made routine questions after he had pressed on the wounds, his assistant taking notes. Dr.Millers was Harry's family doctor and knew Harry for quite some time now.

After what seemed forever Dr.Millers left the room with his assistant.

"How is he doctor?" Louis asked impatiently as soon as he saw the man.

"He has a lot of bruises on his body, which by now I'm sure you know. His shoulder seems to be the most wounded and I will recommend some prescription medication for you to get to the drugstore, as well as some painkillers. Try to feed him as more soup and juicy food as you can, he will need his hydration. These weeks of resting will be a little hard on his side. You did a great job putting ice packs on his bruises. By good luck, nothing seems to be broken in him." The man placed a comforting hand on his shoulders, as he saw the worry on Louis' face.

Louis let out a sigh of relief and thanked the doctor for making it there as soon as possible. "Doctor, I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything to his family, we don't want to worry them. After the situation passes and he is a bit better I will personally tell them."

"Mr. Styles told me not to tell them too. Don't worry, I will not. Also before I forget, if he has any fever don't hesitate to call me. I offered to bring one of my nurses to help you, but your husband absolutely refused. That's all for now I'm afraid."

Louis rolled his eyes at the last sentence. Harry was so stupid for not letting people to help him get better. What was going on in his mind was beyond Louis. "Thank you for everything doctor. I really appreciate it. Here, let me walk you to the door," The blue-eyed lad motioned for the stairs.

The man gave him a reassuring smile. "It's not necessary dear. I'm so happy Harry has found himself such a caring spouse. He got very lucky. As I said, don't hesitate to call me for anything. Good bye dear, I'll see myself out."

The assistant greeted him too and both men headed for the main door. Louis sighed again and mentally prepared himself for the weeks to come. He needed as much patience as he could get.

He entered Harry's room again and saw that the man was wearing a loose shirt on him.

"See, nothing is wrong. You just try to get as much attention as you can. What do you wanna look like Louis? Do you wanna win the affection of the others so you can be praised as a good husband?"

"Why don't you just shut up and get some rest? I don't understand what you get from always throwing ugly words at me. No, I didn't do it for attention. It's beyond me from where do you get such thoughts!" A grimaced look appeared on his face as he went to the window of the room and opened it.

Fresh air was what both he and Harry needed. Louis turned his back to the window, looked at his husband again and crossed his arms on his chest. "You're stuck with me, like it or not. Since you didn't want a nurse from the doctor, meet your house nurse, such a pleasure to meet you. Now, before you insult me any further I am going to call Jeffrey, so he can get you all the medicines you need."

"Just get out of here already, you are annoying me." Harry pressed his lips into a thin line and lowered himself on the bed trying not to wince too much.

"Great days are ahead of us." Louis replied and closed the door behind him.

●

Taking care of Harry had been a major pain in the ass. And not in the good way. Every time Louis had tried to put the medication on his body or make him swallow the pain killers he didn't miss the chance to slur and shout at the younger of the two. As if Louis was trying to get him sick!

The only one that had visited him these past three days was Liam. He could see in the lawyer's eyes the pity he felt for the younger lad. The only times that Harry didn't make a fuss was when Liam was there. Louis wished Liam would come every day so Harry would behave himself.

"You're acting like a three-year-old brat! Just take the tablet and stop making such a big deal out of it." Louis shouted that afternoon pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes.

Harry snorted and turned his head to the other side of the room still refusing to take it, "Don't think that because I am ill, I will do everything you say. And for the last time watch your words when you talk to me!"

Louis looked at him with wide eyes and bit his lower lip in frustration. "It's not because I say so, it's for your health, so you can get better. Take the pill so later you can eat!" Louis said through gritted teeth.

"I'm stuffed with pills. I don't want more."

"If you had been more cautious you wouldn't be in this situation right now. Take the damn pill." Louis grabbed the glass of water from Harry's nightstand and shoved both the pill and water to the latter´s face.

"So you are saying that I deserved getting beaten up?!" Harry turned his head towards Louis, narrowing his eyes while his left hand started scratching at his bandage on his shoulder.

"Stop putting words in my mouth that I didn't even say. And stop picking at your bandage!" The younger of the too huffed, his impatience getting the best of him.

"I do wha- mmph..." Louis shoved the pill in Harry's mouth and then the glass of water. While Harry drank he furrowed his brows at his husband, and grabbed his wrist pulling at it, meaning for him to stop.

Louis pulled the glass of water and then dabbed a napkin at Harry's mouth.

"You are getting too brave for your own good. Should I remind you who is in charge here, Louis? In this house I am the one who get's to decide what happens in here, not you. Me. Get it in that thick head of yours! Because right now you are getting on my nerves, and I sure as hell am sure you don't want that!" Harry spoke enunciating his words as if it would help Louis to understand better while he pointed at the latter's head with his index finger.

Louis sighed and once again Harry's words hurt him as they always did, even though he tried to keep an unbothered face, but failed miserably. "You're impossible." The younger of the two muttered before he placed the glass back in its previous position and got out of the room.

Liam was just outside Harry's door as he closed it. From the look of the lawyer's face, Louis knew he had heard a big part of that conversation.

"Hello. I came to see how Harry was doing today. I also brought him some documents from work, he insisted I did." Liam shifted in his feet trying to not make Louis feel bad that he had heard. "Jeffrey let me in," He added, motioning with his thumb to the front door.

"Great. I am just going to make some soup, you should stay a bit longer so you can have a bowl too." Louis said, quickly wiping his tears that have managed to fall on his cheeks on his way out of the room.

Liam grinned at the offer and acted as if he had not seen those tears, "No no, thanks. It's very kind of you, but I can't stay too much. I am in charge now that Harry is... well... sick I guess?"

"Sick is the right word to say, instead of beaten. How's Zayn by the way?" Louis hugged himself getting away from the door.

"He's fine. I told him Harry wanted me for something work-related. My boy said he wanted to come and visit you but I said this time wouldn't be a good idea since you are starting to work with Harry too, and you don't have the time."

"Thanks, Liam. I appreciate it." The smaller lad gave him a grateful smile and climbed down the stairs.

Liam entered his room and looked at his friend with an incredulous look. He placed the document's he had brought in the night stand, while Harry raised his brow in question.

"If you were not already healing from getting beaten like a lion in a circus, I would punch you right now," Liam said as he sat on the chair placed near the bed.

Harry snorted and turned his body slowly to face his friend. "What's the matter with you to talk to your brother like this?"

"You even have the face to question me? I heard what you said to Louis. Everything." The lawyer clasped his hands in his lap as he gave his friend a stern look.

Harry huffed and rolled his eyes. "Again with the Louis topic. Why do you care so much about the way I talk to him? You are my best friend Liam, not his!" Harry threw his left hand in the air.

"Because I am your best friend, I am trying to put some sense in you. Are you stupid Harry, or do you like acting like one?"

"Drop the sarcasm, is not appreciated."

"Don't get me even more mad for God's sake. I am not Louis the one you are used to throw tantrums to. I am Liam, your brother as you said, and when I see something that i think, NO that I know you are doing wrong I am going to say it in your face!" Liam screamed pointing at him.

"And what am I doing wrong according to you?" Harry shook his head and squinted his eyes.

Liam breathed in and out a couple of times and rubbed his eyes in exasperation. "Listen to me Harry," the guy said knowing he should change tactics if he wanted the green-eyed lad to hear him, "Louis does not deserve what you are doing to him. Do you even know how scared he looked at me when I brought you home that night? He scolded me for bringing you home, instead of driving you to a hospital. I don't know him that well but I can say surely he was so scared and so hurt to see you like that."

Harry looked at him in the eyes and opened and closed his mouth several times, but no words came from his lips. "It's all an act, I can't believe you fell for it." He decided to say.

Liam raised his head from where it was between his shoulders and shook his head baffled. "Do you even hear yourself when you speak? He is taking care of you. Making sure you eat, drink, bathe, piss all comfortable as if you were a King, while the only thing he gets is shouting and screaming and insulting. He changes your bandages, and he makes sure you get your medicine in time, while you whine like a little bitch for not wanting to take them. All the fucking alcohol you've had those past days must have damaged a lot of your brain cells for you to think this stupid. Open your fucking eyes! Appreciate what you fucking have and get your shit together! I am not saying fall in love with him, even though if you do, you don't deserve for him to love you back! Just get your shit together man! I don't fucking care anymore if you don't talk to me forever after this, you big cunt!" Liam shouted and left the room slamming the door behind him, before a wide-eyed Harry with his mouth hanging open even managed to reply to him. Even if he could what would he possibly say?

Harry blinked and tried to make out all the words a very angry Liam had said to him. Where was all of this coming from? Was Harry missing something? When Liam knew about his plan he had backed Harry up. What changed now?

Before he could even process his best friend's words any longer, the door of his room opened again.

A red-eyed Louis entered with a tray in his hands. He closed the door carefully, very different from the way it was closed minutes ago. He placed the tray on Harry's night stand and carefully put the covers on Harry's torso down to his lap. He helped Harry get comfortable, meticulously placing a soft pillow on his back and shoulder. He grabbed the tray again and placed it in Harry's lap. In the tray there was a big bowl of chicken soup and a glass of ice tea to go with it.

The whole time Harry watched his every move, Louis never met his gaze. The blue-eyed boy handed Harry the spoon and placed a napkin in the collar of his shirt. Harry tried to use his left hand, but being a right-handed person, almost a big part of the soup fell to the bowl again as he raised the spoon. After three failed tries he groaned and dropped it to the bowl, a frustrated look appearing in his features.

Louis sat down again, patiently grabbing the spoon, dipping it on the soup and slowly blowing it to make sure it wasn't too hot. Harry watched as his pink licked lips blew the hot food, and without realizing it, the spoon was near his mouth. Without protesting further he ate the dish in silence the same way it was also fed to him.

After Louis fed him, he brought the tray back to the kitchen and returned back with a fruity yoghurt for himself. He sat on the chair and cracked his back sighing in relief. He felt Harry's eyes on him.

"What now?" Louis said without even looking at him.

Harry pouted. "I want some yoghurt too."

"Okay, let me get you some." Not even managing to have the first bite, Louis got up again.

Minutes later he handed them to Harry, and remembered that he needed to feed this to him too, sitting in the bed. How this man was 25 and managed to scare Louis shitless too, Louis didn't know. Right now he looked like a happy toddler when their parent buys them their favorite toy.

After feeding the yoghurt to Harry too, Louis placed it on the nightstand and without bothering to move he started to eat his own.

After a couple of spoonful's he felt Harry's fingers coming to the side of his mouth. Harry wiped slowly twice what seemed to have been some of the delight he was munching on, Louis had failed to notice. He raised his head from his dish and looked at his husband.

Harry looked at him and brought his own thumb to his mouth licking the wiped yoghurt. Louis felt himself blush and lowered his gaze again.

He coughed and got up from the bed, grabbing Harry's empty bowl too, to bring it back to the kitchen. As soon as he got out of the room he sat to the stairs, his heart thumping harder at his chest. What kind of game was Harry playing at now? His trembling hands placed the bowls on the stair he was sitting and began rubbing his knees trying to collect himself.

After what seemed ages passed he finally managed to get back to the room, taking his place in the chair. Minutes passed by him being on his phone when Harry spoke.

"That was all you were going to eat for dinner?" The CEO placed the remote of the TV on the covers, surely bored out of his mind.

Louis looked at him for a couple of seconds trying to find any malevolent side of the asked question. He found none. "Yes, I can't eat a lot at night."

"That explains your tiny figure," Harry smirked.

"I am not tiny, thank you very much. Now lay down and sleep, you need to get as much rest as you can get."

"Don't tell me what to do," Harry replied in anger, while he laid down trying to punch the pillow with his left hand to make it more comfortable.

Louis couldn't help but roll his eyes and smirk at the action.

●

"Why are you doing this?" Was the first thing Harry asked him that night after he had finished eating.

Louis looked up at him in confusion. What on earth was Harry talking about now? "Doing what?"

"Taking care of me." The green-eyed lad shrugged.

Louis looked at his lap trying to explain or find reasons to answer Harry. He could find only one, but he couldn't tell that to his husband, or he would get made fun of once again. "To say that you would've done the same for me would be a lie, so I don't have a proper answer for your question. I just want you to get better."

Harry furrowed his brows. He had said to his husband all the worst things a human being could say. Why wanted he to help the green-eyed boy. What was he getting out of this? "But why?" Harry insisted.

"I told you I don't have an answer." Louis looked at his phone again, hoping this conversation was over. Fortunately, Harry left it at that.

"My shoulder itches. I need the bandages replaced." Harry said as he struggled to scratch it, after a couple of minutes.

"Don't touch it. It won't let it heal properly. Let me change it." Louis said as he placed his phone in the chair he was sitting. This was the same way it had went every night for the past 6 nights. He waited in the chair placed near Harry's bed for him to fall asleep, so he could get to his own bed too after. His phone was what kept him busy while Harry watched TV or read the daily newspapers to get himself busy.

Since the day that Liam had been there, Harry wasn't as disobedient as he had been those first three days. His bruises were starting to fade a little more each day, and hurting less too. The only thing that bothered the green-eyed boy were the itches he got from the healing wound on his shoulder. And Harry sure loved to whine a lot about it.

Louis got up and grabbed the medicine placed in his husband's bedside table, and sat on Harry's left side. He opened attentively Harry's loose shirt, and let it fall off of his shoulders. With swift motions he untied completely his bandage. The CEO rested his head on Louis' right shoulder as his husband carefully massaged the bruised area with a dampened cloth to get rid of the old medicament.

Harry lowered his head and inhaled the inviting smell that adorned Louis' collar bone, exposed from the shirt that had slid down. Louis felt Harry's lips moving ghostly on his skin and a shiver ran down his spine.

'Is he smelling me?'

With trembling fingers, Louis placed some ointment on his index and middle finger and started spreading it in the meant area.

"Strawberry."

"What?" Louis was interrupted from his thoughts.

"Your smell. Strawberry." Harry said with a low voice Louis had never heard before. The blue-eyed boy shifted a little trying to cover the thumping of his heart.

"Oh. It's my body lotion." Louis finished tying the bandage as he spoke again. He removed Harry from where he was resting and lied the man with his back on the bed.

Harry looked around the room, grabbing the sheets to cover himself. "It's good. I'm gonna sleep now. Don't forget to switch off the light. Good night." He turned to the other side of the bed facing the wall, leaving Louis stunned where he was, trying to recollect what had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your thoughts. I really appreaciate them. 
> 
> The story is on Wattpad too, the title is the same. Xx


	8. Chapter 8

●

With Louis' luck, Harry's recovery would have taken a lot longer than it actually took. It seemed that this time fate was on his side. After approximately ten days Harry, with the doctor's approval too, got back to work. He couldn't stay longer without doing anything, he had said to Louis.

Much to Louis' surprise, Harry had been... "friendlier", if he could say so. It's not that he treated Louis better, he just didn't insult and attack Louis all the time as soon as he would see the younger lad. The only thing that Louis could do was hope that this kind of treatment wasn't only temporary.

Louis never expected that Harry and he will ever be close, as a married couple should be. Being treated a little bit better is the only thing he had wished with all his heart and soul and now that it seemed that he had gotten his wish, he will do anything to maintain this truce that he has earned. Even though Harry would never know, Louis would forgive him in a heartbeat if the green-eyed lad would want to be with him, even after all the evil and vile acts Harry has done.

Loving Harry with all his being, has been the most tiring and exhausting thing, Louis has ever done to himself. There hasn't been a moment since the first second he had looked at his now-husband that Louis hasn't been in love with him. That was what made Louis hate himself even more. Even after all this time from getting nothing more than a repulsive look from Harry, the words that he repeats to himself every night before he goes to sleep are something like this 'One day I am going to not love him anymore. One day I will not get affected by his words or his look. One day I will be able to look him in the eye and slur the same awful words he has slurred to me. One day maybe I will find someone else to love me. One day I will be able to walk away from this shitty situation. One day.'

The most hurtful thing is that Louis is so happy to go to sleep with these words in his mind. With this mantra that surrounds him in his dreams too, but in a better way; because at least in his dreams Harry loves him back.

●

"What is my precious one doing?"

Louis groaned. "Mom! I'm not a kid anymore. Stop calling me that." He huffed.

"What?! You'll always be my baby. Never forget that." Jay laughed.

"Really? I am twenty-one years old mom. Soon I'll be twenty-two. Sorry to break it to you, but I also finished college if you forgot." Louis started rummaging through the cabinets to make himself some tea. It was late at night, but tea was what always helped him relax before going to sleep.

He was feeling kind of homesick these days, that's why he had called his mom. She always managed to warm his heart and make him feel loved and appreciated. Maybe, even though Harry had been a difficult patient, having him at home had helped make Louis feel less lonely. Now, that his husband had gone back to work, being slapped with a empty and silent house, hurt more.

"You could be one hundred years old and you will still be my kid, you hear me? And don't you even dare to roll your eyes!"

"How did you know that?!" Louis asked incredulously looking at his phone.

"Hello Louis, your mother speaking."

"Okay, okay. What were you doing? How's dad? Enjoying his time off of work?"

"I am working in our back yard. You know I have been meaning to get with it for some time, but I finally got to it. It's looking great so far. Your father fell asleep tonight again in front of the TV. He is taking his retirement really seriously, but he says he misses work sometimes."

Louis' eyes filled with tears. How he missed those nights when Louis, his mom and dad got together in front of the TV and watched family shows together while his mother had made popcorn. They would mostly joke with each other, and his father always said that the moment he got to see his wife's smile after a stressful day at work, was the moment he forgot all about his problems.

Louis had wanted that too. Had wanted to be able to get his husband's stress with only a smile or a kind word. His parent's love was the only thing that had made him so impatient to find love, and cherish it the way his mom and dad did. He couldn't forget the days he had passed on his previous home, when he was only engaged to Harry, thinking the way his marriage and his married days would go. Of course he knew that not everything would be delivered to him in a bed of roses and a golden plate, but never in a million years had he expected for Harry to change his character in a millisecond. Never in a million years had he expected for Harry to treat him worst than an animal in a zoo.

"Louis?"

Louis sniffed and quickly wiped his tears as if his mom was looking at him. "Yeah mom?" Louis tapped the water off as it was spilling out the kettle.

"What's wrong baby? I've been waiting for a response for the last thirty seconds." His mom's voice sounded worried.

Louis put the kettle on the stove. "No nothing. Just looking for a mug. I'm making some tea."

"Is there something you want to tell me? I hear you distant and sad."

"No, no. I'm just sleepy." Louis sniffed again quietly taking away his phone from his ear.

"And making tea this late at night? You only make tea before you sleep only when you have something that keeps you awake. Is Harry not treating you well? Have you two gotten in a fight? Louis William Tomlinson don't make me get on my car and drive to London right now! Tell me, why are you upset?"

"Styles," Louis corrected. "Nothing mom. I swear! I told you I am sleepy and I thought making some tea would help me sleep better." Louis turned around and sat in one of the counter chairs. He rested his head in his free hand, taking a deep breath.

"What about Harry?"

"We're fine. We get on so well. I love him so much, mom. There's nothing to worry about. Believe me."

Jay exhaled and didn't talk for about ten seconds. "I swear mom, don't you worry over nothing. We're so good." Louis bit the inside of his cheek, as if it would prevent him to tell everything that he has been keeping inside for so long.

"Okay," She responded weakly, "I'm letting this pass for now, but don't you even think I will forget it because I won't!"

"I know you won't mom. As I said, don't worry. It's all good."

"Okay baby. I must go and wake up Mark, or else he will sleep on the couch and wake all grumpy tomorrow. I miss you so much. I love you."

"I love you too mom. Good night!"

Louis put the phone down, and poured the hot water in his mug. Tea will definitely help him calm down. He needed it so much. He put the mug down for a few seconds to cool a bit the hot liquid. Lying to his mom, was the worst thing he could do, but what was he supposed to say? 'Hey mom, you know what? Harry turned out to be a piece of three days old dog shit so I'm gonna divorce him. See you soon. Bye!' No, it would never work.

As soon as he got the first sip of his tea, the front door opened and closed. Of course, Harry would come now that Louis was about to enjoy his calming liquid.

He turned his back to the door of the kitchen looking out the window, maybe Harry would go directly to his room if he is lucky enough.

He isn't lucky enough.

"What is there for dinner?" The low and deep voice came from his back. Louis turned around.

"Roast beef with rice."

"Great. Before I forget, you can show up at work tomorrow. Liam had made sure to prepare your office while I was recovering. It's ready." Harry said unbuttoning his jacket and placing it in his chair.

"Finally. Your dinner is in the microwave. Good night." Louis was screaming in the inside from happiness. So, that's why he decided to get away as soon as possible from Harry, so he could jump freely in his room.

However, before he could walk away, Harry gripped his wrist and turned Louis around to face him. "Your job is no joke Louis. You better take this opportunity very seriously, because is your only one." Harry spoke sternly.

Louis got his hand away from Harry's grasp quickly, walking a couple of steps away from him. "You are not giving me this opportunity Harry. It's not only your company. It's my father's too. You very well know you didn't get it on your own. You got all of it by being married to me. Of course I will not let go of easily this chance though, so don't you worry about it." Louis lowered his gaze and raised it again in a matter of seconds.

Harry furrowed his brows, squinting his eyes with a slight smirk showing on his face. "That's what I get by treating you better. For you to start acting like a little shit."

"I am not acting like a little shit and you are not treating me any better. And please stop invading my personal space. You can talk to me without touching me."

Harry's face morphed as if he was challenged. He arched his brow, and rolled his lips. He started to walk closer to the smaller boy, making the later one walk backwards. After a few steps Louis found himself cornered to the kitchen wall.

Harry put his hands on each side of his head, hunching a little, making Louis feel even more smaller, and got even closer to his face. "What if I don't want to?" He spoke slow and clear studying Louis' face.

Louis' heartbeat raised as soon as these words left Harry's mouth. He tried to look down but Harry nudged his forehead with his own so he could look up again.

"Hm?" Harry asked. "I asked you a question Louis, it's impolite to not answer." His voice deep and husky, never heard by Louis before.

Louis' breath hitched and he tried to calm himself by closing his eyes for a few seconds. Harry was silent when he opened them again. Louis' fingers were trembling from where they were at his sides. "It d-doesn't matter what you want."

"Oh really?"

The smaller boy gulped down and opened his mouth slightly to breathe better. His husband noticed his act, and mirrored him, his lips plump and pink and curved just a little at the sides. Harry licked his bottom lip making it shiny and desirable, then looked him in the eye and then at his lips, repeating the action a few times.

He noticed how the green of Harry's eyes was darker, looking at him patiently. The taller boy's lip twitched and for a second Louis allowed himself to think that Harry might kiss him. Maybe, after all this time Louis would learn how does it feel to be kissed properly and by Harry, most importantly.

Their torsos were nearly touching, and the tips of their shoes too. They had never been this close, not in this kind of scenario. The warmth of Harry's body was comforting, burning his own skin and managing to get him to crave for much more. Harry's elbows rested slightly on his shoulders as if to cage him even more and bringing him closer to his own body. His breath was becoming faster too, slightly brushing Louis' face and making the younger boy to want to close the distance already.

Maybe it's been seconds since when Harry got him in this position, but it felt like an eternity just looking at each other. They can't stop looking at how little their features change, too desperate to grasp every little detail of them. It's like no one exist in this world except for him and Harry right now, everything else surrounding him transforming in debris.

Harry's right arm left the wall, and seconds later the index finger of the same hand came to raise his head more by lifting his chin. Slowly but determined Harry came closer inch by inch, and Louis never wanted anything more for his husband's lips to touch his.

But...

What would happen afterwards if Harry kissed him? No doubt he would get back to be his old cold self, treating Louis miserably, and it would be the ultimate shot for the smaller lad. Getting something that he has desired for so long now, for only to get back to being treated coldly and unloving.

The moment Harry closed his eyes was the moment Louis pushed him with all his force, gathering every last bit of will remained in him. It was like fighting against chains keeping him to the wall, trying not let Harry kiss him, because without a doubt in his mind the only thing that Harry would do after kissing his lips, made a joke out of him.

The taller lad stumbled a few steps backwards, a little surprised at the sudden force. He hadn't expect for Louis to push him away. As he saw the blue-eyed boy run away and climbing the stairs so fast he feared Louis' knees would buckle, he couldn't help but groan in frustration, so loud his throat hurt a little, rubbing his palms harshly on his face.

Grabbing at the ends of his hair, Harry, looked at the ceiling and closed his eyes as hard as he could. He tried calming his own breath but nothing was helping. "God, what was I thinking..."

●

Louis had been waiting for this day to come for so long now, that he had barely slept the night before. Cause of this and the situation that happened last night, even though he tried as hard as he could to put it in the back of his mind and not think about it as much as he could manage.

The moment he had entered his room last night he had done the best he could to not leave it, even when he had gotten hungry, trying to not be faced with his husband. The things that Harry might say from the happening were limitless so Louis avoided it as best as he could. This morning though he heard Harry get up, do his everyday routine and when he left the house, Louis started getting ready.

Being faced with Harry at work would be different from being faced with him at home. Harry was smart enough to not treat Louis like garbage when there were other people present, and Louis was grateful for that at least.

Walking at his works building, he rubbed his sweaty palms at his jeans. Since today may be a introduction day, Louis had decided to wear casual clothes instead of a suit. He didn't like those, but the other days they would be a requirement. He talked to the receptionist in the first floor and she directed him at the 53rd one, to get to his husband's office. The moment the receptionist had figured out who Louis was, her demeanor changed immediately. 'Kiss-ass', Louis thought.

He waited patiently in front of the elevator for various seconds, and he finally got in it pushing the 53rd button. He put his hands in his pockets, trying to calm himself down, and was grateful that at the moment he was the only one at the elevator. The elevator music did nothing to help him calm his nerves.

He got out on the rightful floor, and was immediately presented with a big hall, walls painted in white, marbled floor, big windows adding so much light to the ginormous room, Louis almost felt blind. There were four black heavy doors in each corner of the room, and two desks in the middle of it. One desk, filled with a computer and documents, while the other one was empty and seemed to not belong to anyone.

Louis started walking towards the one that had big printed silver letters on it ' _H.E.STYLES_ '. He knocked once and entered the room without waiting for a response. Harry already knew he was coming.

When he entered the room, Harry was looking at some files on his desk, his dress shirt a little loose at his neck. Louis' smile fell immediately when he saw who was with him. The same women that had been at his house not more than three weeks ago. Her hand was resting on Harry's shoulder looking at the files with him, a little bowed, her breasts nearly spilling out of her too exposing shirt.

Both of them looked up at Louis when the smaller boy closed a little too harshly the door. The women, looked at him raising her brow, while Harry sat up almost in an instant. "You're here," he said.

Louis inhaled deeply before he spoke, trying to maintain an unbothered look on his face as best as he could, while his heart shattered for the millionth time. "Yes." The blue-eyed boy simply answered.

The blonde women crossed her arms in her chest expectantly, exposing more of her chest. Louis felt like he would vomit any time soon.

"Uhm..." Harry coughed, "Louis this is Helen Fitch, my assistant. Helen, this is Louis. My uh... husband."

"I've had the pleasure to meet her before." Louis smiled with a sinister look. It was returned from the woman, the same way. "I came to look at my office and understand how the work environment is around here."

"Sure, Helen might show you," Harry responded motioning to her with his hand.

"I'd rather for you to show me." Louis kept his gaze on Harry, not sparing her another look. "Or Liam? It doesn't matter." He said dismissively.

Harry bit his lips to keep back a smile. "Helen, you're free to go."

The woman, who Louis didn't even want to say the name of, placed the file on her hand on Harry's desk, and without another word started walking towards the door, walking past Louis, releasing a "huh" meant for the smaller boy to hear.

Louis looked at his nails until the moment she closed the door. "Really Harry, your assistant? Very clichè of you."

"Who I do is none of your business." Harry put on his jacket and closed the documents on his desk.

Louis let the hurt that spread around his body pass before he spoke again, "It's true. I don't give a guinea pig who you do, but I'd appreciate it if you respect the work place a little more, you know since I work here too."

Harry lowered his head trying to hide his smile by brushing his index finger on the tip of his nose. "Guinea pig? Really?"

Louis rolled his eyes and huffed. "It's a catchy phrase. Deal with it." He turned around, meaning for Harry to bring him to his office already.

They left the room at the same time and walked past Helen's desk to get to his own office, Louis not even looking at her.

"As you can see it's furnished, and the it's same size as mine. You can choose your own assistant or it will be chosen for you. The first meeting you will attend is one week from today. You will be informed for more details. I would advice for you to look at the files to understand what's going on if you want to keep your job and keep track." Harry said as soon as Louis entered his now office looking around. "I'm sure you saw the empty desk at the main hall, it's for your assistant. Tomorrow morning the agency will bring the most suitable candidates for you to choose. If you have answers better figure it out yourself cause I am no kindergarten teacher."

Louis rolled his eyes from where he was looking at his desk and the computer. He heard every single word of Harry and tried to keep a note to them. His husband wouldn't help him, not a bit, as Louis had expected, and it was fine with him. He knew he would work hard to prove to himself that he was good for something, even if Harry didn't think so.

"Did you hear me?" Harry asked throwing daggers at his back. Louis knew that Harry hated being ignored, and Louis tried to ignore him as much as he could.

"I heard you. You can go now." The younger boy said moving his fingers, feeling the wooden desk underneath them.

"The most important numbers, are at the booklet, in the top drawer. Good luck." Harry said and turned on his heels to leave the room.

As soon as his husband left, Louis exhaled a breath he didn't knew he was keeping in. He sat ungraciously at the comfortable chair, and looked at the ceiling. Once again, he felt lonely. He couldn't rely to anyone even here.

After a few minutes, he heard a knock. "Come in." He said.

The door opened slowly, and Liam's head poked in. "Hello."

"Hi," Louis said. Liam entered the room looking around it and sat at the chair in front of the smaller lad.

"How do you like your office?" The brown-eyed boy asked.

Louis smiled and sat better. "Amazing. Thank you so much. Harry said you were the one to take care of it."

"You're welcome. It was no big deal. I just choose the furniture." Liam gave him a comforting smile, tapping his fingers on his knees.

"You've been such a help Liam I appreciate it. Not only with my office, but with Harry's recovery too." Louis placed his elbows on the desk.

"It's the least I could do. You are a great man Louis. Harry's very lucky to have you, even though he doesn't see it now. I know I apologized once, but I would feel better if I did it again. I know I misjudged you, and you were nothing but sweet to me. Zayn speaks very highly of you. Which, reminds me Niall and he want you to join them for lunch. He said to me to give you the message this morning. Zayn will text you the details of where and when."

Louis' body filled with warmth, and suddenly he didn't feel so lonely anymore. Liam looked honest with his words. He was glad he found a friend in him.

"Thank you. For everything.'' Louis motioned with his hand around the room.

"Well," Liam placed his hands at the arms of the chair, "I better get up now, and if you need any help of any kind, don't hesitate to ask me. I know you might think I am just a lawyer, but I know my way around here."

"I will. You're very kind."

Louis got up and looked around the city from the big windows in his office, as soon as Liam left the room. The lawyer made him feel more welcomed in his own company. He put his hands in in his pocket looking around, feeling so small in front of such a view.

When he remembered that his husband's mistress worked at the same place as him, his eyes filled with tears, but he closed them immediately, telling himself that he wouldn't cry. He thought he was safe by not looking at Harry with another person at his own house, now he had to deal with such a view here. Hopeless, Louis felt hopeless.

●

"A virgin!?"

Louis widened his eyes and scowled, while Zayn instantly covered Niall's mouth, trying to get him to calm down.

"Scream a little more Niall, I think the queen didn't hear you." Louis pouted and looked away.

"But how? Why?" Zayn asked incredulously, opening his hands in front of him.

"Oh my God! Is Harry a eunuch? Eww, why did he castrate himself? If so why don't you top? Oh Lord, how does he pee? Have you seen it?" Niall sat abruptly to the table getting across closer to Louis, biting his nails.

Louis slapped his own forehead. Why did he have to go and open his mouth with Niall present? "Will you let me finish?"

Zayn grabbed Niall by the collar of his shirt and shoved him back to sit in the booth. "Sorry, sorry go on." Niall raised his hands at his defence.

Louis coughed and braced himself for the way he would tell his friends. Seeing "Helen Bitch" at his work place was the last thread he needed to explode. Since Liam knew, he thought it was proper for his friends to know too.

"Uh... so... you practically know how Harry and I got together. Well, it was all a lie..." Louis played with the rim of his lemonade glass.

"Oh God does he have another family?!" Niall shouted once again.

"Niall! Shut the fuck up! Go on Louis." Zayn said as Niall motioned to zip his lips.

"No Niall he doesn't have another family. He does have mistresses though. A lot of them." Louis fake laughed. "Practically the first night of our marriage he told me it was all a lie the love he said he felt for me and that I was a fool for believing that someone would ever love me. So all in all we are complete strangers to each other." Louis' gaze remained at the table feeling ashamed.

Zayn's hand enveloped his. "All this time, when we asked you about your marriage this was what was happening?"

"Yes."

Niall remained silent and shocked. His face turned into an angry one, seconds later and he sat up abruptly. "I'm gonna teach him how to treat you better right now."

Louis was immediately up and walked in front of him, grabbing his arms. "Get out of my way Louis!'

Louis gave him a pleading look. "No Niall, please. I beg you. It wouldn't do me any good. I am used to it now. Please sit."

"You are not supposed to get used to it Louis! Don't you understand?! He can't get away with this so easily!" Niall pointed to the door.

"Niall please sit. You're drawing attention. I am begging you. For me." Louis managed to sit him down again, and moved to sit at his previous place.

"Why don't you divorce him?" Zayn asked again.

"I tried, but he said to me he won't give me the divorce, so I managed to get him to let me work at the company." Louis shrugged.

Zayn placed his hand again on top of his, thumbing at the skin there. "How are feeling though? Do you... do you still love him?"

"I do. But I'm fine." The blue-eyed boy quickly wiped his tear, smiling a little.

"You are not fine Louis! Don't you see what he is doing to you?" Niall huffed and crossed his arms.

"I know. But I can't do anything about it. And neither will you! Niall, promise me!"

Niall didn't meet his look and remained silent, looking around the restaurant. He looked like he would get up at any moment now again and punch the hell out of Harry.

"Niall, please promise me," Louis said again.

"Fine I promise." Niall threw his hands in the air as if he surrendered. "But the moment he treats you like shite again I will castrate him for real."

Louis gave him a little laugh and looked at his glass again. Zayn though, looked like something was bothering him and couldn't look at his friend.

"Is something wrong Zayn?" Niall asked

Zayn didn't speak for a long minute, then turned to look at Louis, ignoring Niall's question. "Does... does Liam know?"

Fuck. Louis had forgotten that Liam was involved in this too. How could he tell to his friend now? He didn't want to be the cause of the end of his friend's relationship.

"Louis? Please answer me..." Zayn looked pleadingly at him.

The blue-eyed boy mustered enough courage to speak again. He closed his eyes before speaking. "He does," Louis exhaled not opening his eyes.

Zayn pressed his lips into a thin line, and a tear left his eye.

"But... He apologized to me Zayn. I swear he did. I know he meant it."

"It doesn't matter!" Zayn raised his hand to stop Louis from talking. "I-I can't believe he agreed to such a vile thing."

"Zayn please don't break up with him. Look at me. I'm fine. He apologized, it's all I could ever ask. He also offered to help me if I had any trouble at work. We're friends now." Louis smiled and tried to calm his friend down.

"But how could he not tell me?! You were alone, for five months, dealing with all... that." Zayn threw his hand around Louis' direction.

"All this conversation is making my blood boil, and I am two minutes away from bashing Harry's skull to the wall," Niall said through gritted teeth and pat Zayn's back in a comforting manor.

"You promised Niall. I didn't tell you all of this guys for you to do something. I told because I couldn't keep it all in any longer. I need your comfort and support. That's all I am asking. Please don't be upset." Louis grabbed both of their hands, giving them a gentle squeeze.

"You are the one who suffered the most, and you are the one to calm us down." Zayn smiled through his tears.

"You will never feel alone again Louis. You have us. Even though I would've appreciated it if you told us sooner." Niall pouted.

"I'm sorry guys." Louis lowered his gaze again.

Niall patted his shoulder and raised his head with his hand. "What's important though is that you told us now. We're here for you Louis don't you forget it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, it's me with another chapter again. I'm going away for holidays for the next few weeks so I don't know if I'll be able to upload another part. 
> 
> Also Helen's character is played by AnnaLynne McCord.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> The story is on Wattpad too, the title is the same.
> 
> Stay well my babies. ♡


	9. Chapter 9

●

Zayn felt exhausted when he got home. He slammed his body in the first thing his eye caught. Fortunately it was his couch. What Louis had told him, had stuck with him. Not only because he felt so bad for what was happening with his best friend's marriage, but knowing that his love was involved in that mess too.

Sighing, he got up from the couch, even though his body protested. He went to his fridge and grabbed a cold bottle of water, when he heard his front door knock. Zayn swore to himself if it was any of his neighbors needing something from him, he was going to call the police.

Without asking who it was, or even checking Zayn opened the door. Liam was there and his face transmitted worry and anger.

"What do you want Liam?" Zayn turned his back to him, leaving the door open, so Liam could follow him.

After closing the door, with key too, Liam spoke "I have been calling you for 3 hours now. I got so worried."

Zayn scowled and sat on his couch, placing his head on his hands. "When were you going to tell me Liam?" He asked ignoring Liam's words.

"Tell you what?" The lawyer furrowed his eyes and didn't even try to sit down.

"Don't act stupid Liam. You know very well, what I am talking about." When Liam didn't change his position nor his facial features Zayn added, "I am talking about Louis."

Liam decided to sit down this time. It looked like the blood drained from his face as he got paler. Swallowing he spoke, "He told you."

Zayn looked at him incredulously shaking his head. "Yes Liam. My best friend told me the miserable situation he's in. How his husband, isn't really his husband cause he treats him worse than a street rat, and cheats on him with a lot of people. Oh, what else? Let me think..." Zayn put his index finger under his chin. "Oh yeah. You knew about it too from the beginning. How could you Liam?"

"I swear I didn't-"

"Don't tell me you didn't know, or you are getting out of my life this instant!" Zayn stomped his foot.

"I didn't know Louis was such a nice person. I was just backing my best friend without knowing the situation too well. When I knew, I demanded Harry to stop. I swear I did." Liam got up from the chair he was sitting, and got between Zayn's thighs grabbing his face to look at him.

"But why did you agree Liam? You didn't even tell me, my friend was going through hell." Zayn's eyes filled with tears, and it was a rarity, because Zayn didn't cry easily, and usually was a reserved person. Liam wiped his tears away and then kissed his knuckles.

"I know baby, I am so sorry. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness. But I couldn't tell about a situation that isn't mine. It was Louis and Harry's marriage."

"My best friend's Liam. How would you feel if it was Louis treating Harry that way and I knew it all the way, but didn't tell you nothing. And you felt so useless, because there is nothing in your hands anymore that you can do to help your friend. Hm, Liam?"

"I would feel terrible baby. So so bad. I am so sorry." Liam kissed his cheek when Zayn didn't even move.

The painter looked at his boyfriend after a couple of minutes."You are lucky Louis forgave you and asked me to not break up with you. He is an angel. Too good for this world."

"This is what makes me feel worse for the way I acted. He is such a good person. I actually feel pity for Harry and not for him. Harry is losing someone exceptional and isn't even acknowledging it."

"Don't mention him. If he wasn't your best friend the first thing I would've done was kick him in the balls so hard he thought it was Christmas." Zayn huffed and crossed his arms, resting his back on the couch, Liam still in between his legs. " And you!" Zayn pointed at him, "If it wasn't for Louis you would be sleeping in the dog house tonight, without eating nor drinking."

Liam smiled, crinkling his eyes and got closer to Zayn's face. "I know baby, I've been such a bad boy." He said before leaning in and kissing him, making Zayn's anger immediately disappear.  
●

It was early in the morning when Louis entered his house. He felt his eyes heavy and his body tired as he hooked his jean-jacket at the little closet near the main door.

The house was silent, well it was pretty early so it was expected to be that way. He looked around the hall, to the entrance of the kitchen, the living room, and then the stairs. He sighed, closing his burning eyes from the lack of sleep and rubbing them harshly, and started pacing quietly towards the stairs to get to his room.

A cold nice shower, that's what he needed. It would wake him up and a nice cup of coffee would do the deed to keep his brain functioning.

After telling the truth to his friends yesterday, Niall had refused to let him go just yet, and invited him to sleep over at his house, since he lived alone. After a couple of "no's", Louis, had agreed and slept there. Zayn instead went to his flat, deciding he would be up for it another time.

Niall had ordered Sushi, played some Fifa with him, refusing to let Louis win out of pity, which sounded great to Louis since the last thing Louis wanted was pity from his friends.

After that, they had talked all night about Louis' situation and then Louis had decided to lift the mood by bringing up Dua, and keeping up with his best friend's personal life. Apparently Niall was still too shy to ask her out. Niall?! Shy?! This was beyond Louis to understand.

He was startled and stopped in his tracks in the top of the stairs when he heard a door being closed harshly with an enormous thud.

"Where were you last night?" Harry, apparently, asked when Louis turned around to face him, with a hand over his chest. Harry looked tired too, his eyes droopy and the bags under his eyes slightly visible.

Harry crossed his arm and arched his brow expecting an answer, while Louis breathed in and out. "Well?!" He shouted. Louis winced.

"Oh stop it Harry, it's too early for you to start screaming at this time in the morning," the blue-eyed boy rubbed his index fingers on his temples.

Biting the corner of his bottom lip in frustration, Harry spoke again, "I'm going to scream and shout-"

"And let it all out? Didn't take you for a Black Eyed Peas' fan." Louis snorted.

"Sassy feeling today, aren't we?" Harry walked two steps closer to him and pointed at him with his index finger, "Stop being a smartass and answer my question! Where were you last night?"

"Why do you even care, Harry? I am tired and I wanna sleep, but I have to go to work in an hour and a half, so if you please, just let me be." Louis sighed and rolled his head back closing his eyes. He could tell Harry easily that he was at Niall's, but he didn't want to quench his husband's thirst just yet.

"Wonder what kept you up all night and got you this tired..." Harry tilted his head and raised his brow again.

"Think whatever you want Harry... I'm exhausted."

"Louis, for your own good answer me where you were? Now!" The green-eyed lad said through gritted teeth, his jaw clenching.

"Oh Lord! I was at Niall's! Happy now? Can I go to my room? Jesus!" Louis answered and turned around again to get to his room, now that Harry got his answer. Why did he want to know, was beyond Louis, but the smaller boy was fatigued and didn't want to drag that conversation any longer.

●

"Uh... Liam?" Louis said as he poked his head in Liam's office. The lawyer was swimming in files, and his brows were furrowed as if he was concentrating and reading something he didn't liked. Louis felt bad for interrupting him, but needed to talk to him immediately.

Liam raised his head, and smiled when he saw the blue-eyed boy standing uncomfortably by the door, "Oh, Louis. Please do come in!"

Clasping his hands in front of him after closing the door, Louis stood in front of Liam's desk after refusing to sit down. "I have to talk to you about something, I hope I am not bothering you."

"Nonsense!" Liam said shaking his head getting up and stuffing his hands into the pockets of his pants, "What's bothering you?"

"Well," Louis scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "I know this might sound as stupid, but Harry said that today, the agency will send me the candidates for the position as my assistant and they did, but all the candidates are um... how do I put this without sounding mean?" Louis shifted his weight in his feet looking around the room.

"Hey, no worries. Go on." Liam patted him on the shoulder.

"The candidates are all women that look over fifty-five. Now, I am not a person to judge on age, but I need younger people with a lot more energy to help me and be my right arm. Do you think you can talk to the agency and ask if there are more people rightful for the position, always if you can."

Liam closed his eyes lowering and shaking his head. He seemed to think for a few minutes and then patted Louis on the shoulder again, "Let me talk to Harry first, and then I can see what I can do. I'm sure we can do something. Thank you for telling me."

"Thank you so much for helping me. I'll not send away the ladies yet, if the agency doesn't have other options." Louis said with hopeful eyes, and left Liam's office.

Liam scoffed, straightened his jacket and left his office to go to Harry's. His friend needed some more scolding.

He knocked on the door, and then entered it without waiting for an answer. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Liam said as he closed the door.

"Sure, let me just sign these." Harry said without bothering to raise his head. A few minutes later he looked at his friend, "What did you want?"

Liam turned around from where he was looking out the window and looked at his friend incredulously, "What do you think you're doing Harry?"

Harry rested his hands on the arms of the chair, furrowing his brows, "Do you mind explaining to me what are you talking about?"

Liam scoffed, "Don't you think I would've guessed it you were the one to tell the agency to bring only old women as an option to be Louis' assistant? You are really insulting my intelligence."

Harry lowered his head, looking at his lap, "I don't know what you are talking about. The agency brought the options they had, I have nothing to do with it." Harry rushed.

"We've been best friends for over ten years Harry, I know when you're lying. Why did you do that? Are you afraid Louis is going to be better than you?" Liam tilted his head raising his brows.

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Harry shouted, getting up from his chair, pointing at the desk.

"You practically admitted you did it. Than if you're not afraid of anything, why older women? Ohhh... I get it now." Liam chuckled running his hand through his quiff.

"What is it that you get?" Harry squinted his eyes, crossing his hands over his chest.

"You didn't want younger guys around Louis didn't you?"

"That's not it!" Harry's face got a slightly redder shade. "You're talking bullshit!"

"Your red face says it everything. You like him don't you? That explains the fight too. Hah, could've guessed!" Liam's face morphed in an amused one.

"You need to get your brain checked Liam. I don't like him." Harry turned around to get himself a glass of whiskey. Liam didn't talk anything as he filled it with the alcohol and gulped it down in one go.

"Now that's a denial I am going to believe," Liam said as he walked out the door, and slammed it shut.

After talking to Harry, Liam decided to tell Louis, that the ladies were the only options. He hated to lie to him, but he didn't want his best friend to have a harder time. Maybe, Louis and Harry could get closer working together. He could only hope for the best.

●

"Of course I can take care of my Kitty, she's my sweetie-pie! I've missed her so much!" Louis said to Gemma as he was pouring some tea on his mug. He had just came home after a stressful day at work. After being told by Liam that the ladies were the only options, Louis had decided to hire Margaret, who seemed to have more experience and appeared to be a willing-to-work person.

"We called our baby-sitter, but she couldn't make it tonight. Since it's Josh and I's anniversary we decided to treat ourselves in a five-star restaurant. My Kathy need's constant attention and mom and dad are too old to run after her." Gemma replied while she sounded as if she was speaking with her phone between her ear and her shoulder.

"Don't be silly. I would love to take care of her. You know how much I love her." Louis said adding some milk to his tea. "When do you think you can be here with my Kitty?"

"About half hour, forty minutes max."

"Great, I can take a shower meanwhile. I'll be waiting for you."

"Where's my brother?" Gemma asked.

Louis rolled his eyes and sighed. His only interaction with Harry for the day, had been only in the morning when he had asked Louis where he had been. "He's still at work. I think he'll be here later than you."

"Fantastic. I'm gonna go now. See you later."

"See you later." Louis put down his phone and took a sip of his tea, reading today's news. He was lacking sleep but he was excited for meeting his Kitty again. It had been long since he had last seen her.

After a long shower he felt much better. He put on a pair of grey sweaters since it was chilly tonight, and a black shirt. As if on cue he heard the door bell. Brushing with his fingers, his bangs away from his face he went to open the door. Becca hasn't been back still.

"Hi baby." He took Kathy in his arms and the little girl immediately curled her arms in his neck. He patted her back and kissed the side of her head. "Hey Gemma. You look fantastic tonight."

"Hello, thank you, Louis," the blonde woman kissed his cheek and entered the house. "What were you doing?"

"Oh nothing, just waiting for you." He diverted his attention to the little girl in his arms. "I was so excited to pass the night with my Kitty. We're gonna have so much fun, aren't we?"

"Yes!" She raised her hands in excitement, "My LouLou is the best! I missed you so much." She pouted.

"Aww, I missed you too baby. Very very very much!" Louis brushed his nose against hers.

"Sorry to interrupt the happy couple, but here are her clothes and her favorite toy. His name is Fluffy." Gemma placed a big white bag on Louis' shoulder, and the white rabbit toy on her daughter's hand.

"We're gonna have a great night, don't worry Gem. Just try and enjoy your night. Tomorrow morning we'll be here waiting for you." He said smiling at his sister in law.

"Mommy, LouLou and I will be fine. Bye!" The little girl waved at her mommy as the latter one kissed her forehead.

"Once again," Gemma said walking out of the house, "thank you so so much Louis."

"It's nothing. Stop thanking me!" Louis waved at her dismissively. "Good night!" He closed the door and went for the kitchen. He placed the white bag at the counter and sat Kathy on it too.

"So, what do you think we should do tonight hm?" He bopped her nose.

She squeezed his cheeks in her hands. "I know, I know! We should make mac n´cheese, and then watch all the Disney movies there are!" She spread her arms.

"That is an amazing plan. First thing's first let's put your bag to my- um our room. Your uncle's and I room." Louis coughed.

He grabbed Kathy again, climbed up the stairs and put the little girl's bag in his room. He changed her clothes, putting on her pyjamas.

They went back to the kitchen and started cooking Kathy's favourite dish again.

"When is uncle Harry coming?" The little girl asked as she took the wooden spoon from Louis' hand and started stirring the dish.

"It shouldn't be long till he is here. Why?" Louis answered as he licked his fingers.

"Nothing just wondering. Uh... you love my uncle so much don't you LouLou?" The girl asked without raising her eyes from where they were looking at the pan.

Louis gulped and looked at her for several seconds. It's true that kids understand somethings better than adults. "Yes I do."

"I know. You look at him the way my mommy and daddy look at each other. But Uncle Harry doesn't look at you. At all." The little girl trailed the last words quietly, but Louis managed to hear them. It hurt that even a four year old could see so clearly that Harry despised him. Louis knew it, very well but getting it confirmed even by a little girl, hurt more. Kid's don't know how to lie.

Louis coughed, and wiped his eyes quickly. "We should open the window, get the smell out of the kitchen. It smells like cheese in here." Louis tried to change the subject and joke, but hated how his voice betrayed him in the end.

After finishing the dish, Harry came home. Louis hoped Harry wouldn't say anything before he saw Kathy, so that's why he got to him before he could. "Hey Harry, Kathy is here." The blue-eyed boy said with the little girl in his arms.

"Oh, okay. How are you doing sweetie?" Harry pinched her cheek.

The little girl moved her head away, "Fine." She simply answered, looking at him bored.

"So, we made some mac n´cheese if you'd like." Louis tried to look as genuine as he could.

"Great. I am hungry."

"And now we're going to see The Little Mermaid. You can join us if you'd like." Louis gave him a half of smile.

"I shall see. You can start without me." Harry said hanging his coat on the hanger.

"As if we'd wait for you. Let's go LouLou." Kathy squirmed in his arms to get him to go to the living room.

They put on the movie and got comfortable in front of the TV. Kitty laid down on the couch with her head on Louis' lap. Louis started brushing his finger's on the little girl's head and she exhaled from liking the gesture.

Half way on the movie and Harry joined them on the couch. Kathy immediately got up on Louis' lap, with her head on his shoulder. Louis smiled at her and didn't dare to look at his husband.

"Is this your favourite Disney movie Kathy?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Why do you treat me this way darling? I am your uncle, not your LouLou." Harry pouted.

"Because LouLou is sweeter than you. Now hush and let me watch the movie." The little girl huffed and crossed her arms on her chest.The final act reminded Louis of Harry. She had his eyes too, and his character a little, being stubborn and with her in-your-face attitude.

"Shhh sweetie, don't talk to your uncle like that." Louis hushed her by patting her head.

"But LouLou!"

"No, baby. Now let's watch the movie." He turned his eyes to the TV in front of him.

They stayed silent again, for about ten minutes, when Kathy started moving closer to Louis' ear. With a hushed voice she spoke "LouLou?"

"Yes, Kitty?" He answered the same way.

"Uncle Harry is looking at you the way we talked before. The way you look at him."

Louis' eyes widened and looked at her in surprise. He didn't know what to say or how to respond. He waited a few seconds before turning his head. Louis met Harry's gaze, from where he was sat cross-legged, his arms resting on the couch, putting merely inches distance from each other. As soon as their gaze met, Harry turned his face to the TV again and coughed awkwardly.

It couldn't be, could it? Probably, Kathy was wrong. Harry didn't look at him in any other way that wasn't disgust. Louis knew that look very well. He had been living under that look for more than five months now, and it wasn't going to change. Not now, not ever. Maybe Harry was looking at his niece, and she made a mistake thinking he was looking at Louis. Little kids make mistakes all the time, right?

He smiled at her as if to reassure her that everything is fine and looked back at the movie, which didn't seem to end anytime soon.

'Well', Louis thought, 'Everyone with a basic common sense doesn't trust a purple octopus with bad make-up , especially if they're named Ursula. What parent in their right mind names their kid Ursula? And people get surprised that she turns out to be an evil bitch. The woman got traumatised by that name since she was a kid.'

Rocking her gently in his arms, Kathy yawned, and blinked slowly, snapping him out of his thoughts. It was late for her. Probably Louis should put her to bed, sleep with her too, since he lacked sleep as well.

"Sleepy Kitty?" He asked kissing her forehead.

"Mhmm..." she murmured. Louis put his hand gently on her back and rested her head on his shoulder. "Come on baby, let's get you to bed."

"Where am I going to sleep?" She asked with a quiet and sleepy voice.

Louis cooed from the sweetness. "With me, baby in my... uh... in the guest room."

"Nooo.... I wanna sleep in the big bed with you and uncle Harry." Louis swallowed hard at the little girl's words and felt Harry's gaze on his back as he got up from the couch.

"We can't sweetie, you kick and move too much in your sleep, and we don't a grumpy uncle Harry in the morning, do we?" Louis managed to make up lies trying to get out of that situation.

"I don't mind." He heard Harry's voice from his back. Louis turned around, his mouth gaping and looking at Harry with moon eyes. What was going on, on Harry's mind? Was this some kind of a sick joke?

"What are you doing?" Louis mouthed at him. Here was Louis trying to get to change Kathy's mind, for Harry to get them deeper in this situation.

Harry just shrugged.

"See LouLou? Uncle Harry doesn't mind. Now carry me to your room." Kathy motioned with her hand towards the stairs. Louis narrowed his eyes at Harry. There was something going on here. If Harry agreed this easily to Louis sleeping in his room, there was some sick plan behind it. Maybe he was going to spill cold water on him, while Louis was asleep.

Walking quietly towards the room, Louis shushed quietly at the little girl in his arms. The last and only time, Louis had slept in this room had been when Harry got home beaten up, and Louis fell accidentally asleep at the side of the bed. He didn't get to even sleep properly. He sighed in misery and laid Kathy gently on the bed.

Louis went to his room, to change into his pajamas and brush his teeth. He looked at himself in the mirror. Was he really going to do this? Sleep in the same bed as Harry?

His heart beats faster than normal, and his hands turned clammy. He couldn't stop himself from getting nervous, and to think that this was his husband he was sharing a bed with. Well, Kathy too. If it wasn't for Kathy this would've never happened.

Louis closed the door of his room gently, and paced to Harry's room, finding him there. Harry had changed too, in comfortable clothes, and now he was getting Kathy in between the sheets, in the middle of the bed.

He looked at Louis and motioned for him to get in bed. Hesitantly, Louis walked in the other side of the room, and got in bed trying to be as quiet as he could to not wake Kathy up. As soon as Louis rested his back on the bed, the little girl instantly latched herself into him, placing her head in his shoulder.

A few moments later, Louis felt as the bed sank. He didn't dare to turn his head and look at Harry. He felt uncomfortable as it was, and Louis didn't need another reason to feel even more nervous.

He closed his eyes and tried to even his breath. Counting to one hundred never felt so useless. Kathy was breathing in and out tiny puffs of air, and it was calming in a kind of way.

"I know you're not asleep." Harry's voice echoed through the dark room, lightened only by the street lamps.

Louis closed his eyes harder as if it would help him sleep and get Harry to shut up. "I'm trying." Louis smacked his lips.

"Try harder."

The urge was stronger than him, so he turned his head to look at Harry. His husband was laying on his back, arms crossed over his chest (typical), looking at the ceiling. As if he felt Louis eyes, he rotated his body towards Louis' direction and looked at him straight in the eye.

"What is it to you if I don't sleep? Try and sleep for yourself." Louis said whispering.

"Are we really going to argue over sleeping? Pathetic." Harry rolled his eyes.

Louis huffed. "You started it." He whispered again and looked at Kathy's face to see any sign of her not being asleep.

"And I am going to finish it. Sleep." The taller man ordered as if sleeping could be done on cue.

Louis didn't respond, but maintained his eyes open, looking at Harry and challenging him. They stayed looking at each other for a long time, till Louis lost and fell asleep first.

When Louis woke again, he felt a little hand and a sheen of light on his face. He also registered a heavy weight on his back, as he was on his stomach. It was too heavy to be Kathy, as she was too small to be this heavy. Louis opened slowly his eyes, and the first thing he saw was Kathy's smiling face.

He tried getting up, but someone's torso was on his back, and a few strands of curls falling on his neck. Harry? When did they get in this position? Harry's arm was resting in front of him, engulfing Louis even more to his body. Even though the thing that Louis wanted the most, was staying there and enjoying Harry's body warmth he knew he couldn't. Heart beating faster, the smaller lad tried to get out of Harry's arms as slow as he could. When he tried at first getting rid of his husband's arm, Harry curled his arm strongly. He patted his arm calling his name slowly, and the boy barely moved but the smaller lad managed to get out of there.

When Louis got out of the bed, he saw Kathy giggling and covering her mouth with her hand. "Morning Kitty. What is it so funny?"

"Morning LouLou," the little girl threw her arms at Louis' neck, "I woke up cause I needed to pee, and when I turned from the bathroom uncle Harry was already on you. I think I was the only thing that stopped him being on you all night."

Louis' eyes widened. He knew Kathy was just a little girl, and she didn't mean for the words to sound the way they did. "Kitty! Enough you little minx. Let's go wash our faces and brush our teeth. Then breakfast? Sound good?" Louis hoisted her up, and walked to the bathroom.

"Does breakfast include Cheerios?" Kathy narrowed her eyes.

"Of course it does." Louis said with a 'duh' face.

"Yay! You're the best LouLou I know it. Uncle Harry knows it too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I managed to write but I did it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too. Next chapter will be a little more exciting, I promise.


	10. Chapter 10

●

"Tomorrow night you said?" Louis asked as he was typing on his laptop, some data information for the new assistant he had hired.

"Yes Tommo, I want you to meet Dua too. Maybe, you know, you can warm up to her, so she can feel more comfortable around me." Niall's voice was muffled and low. Probably he was rehearsing for his gig, and trying to not be heard.

Louis narrowed his eyes playfully, even though he knew Niall couldn't see him. "So the only reason, you're inviting me is for your own benefit. You bastard!"

Niall laughed. "No, you idiot. I also invited Zayn, he is going to bring Liam too. Maybe...erm... you know... you could... " the Irish lad hesitated.

Louis knew what was about to come. "No blondie! Do not even think about it. I am not going to invite him. He doesn't even know yet that you and Zayn know. If he comes tomorrow night, he is going to know for sure."

"Louis! I am not going to do or say anything to him. I just wanna know him a little bit better. See what kind of  guy he really is. I've only met him twice. One, when you introduced us, and two, when I was at your wedding. Come on Louis. And stop calling me blondie, I don't dye my hair anymore!" Niall said raising his voice a little.

Louis rolled his eyes, and rested his forehead on his palm. He wanted to enjoy one, just one night out with his friends, have some nice time and forget about his situation at home. Now, that Niall and Zayn knew about what was Louis' life really like, they wanted to meet Harry properly, to show him that Louis wasn't alone, even though Harry wasn't aware about their knowledge. "What for Niall? Please, don't make me invite him. I don't want to.''

"I can tell Liam to invite him."

"And make him doubt? Nuh-uh. I don't get why you insist. It's not even that big of a deal." Louis closed his laptop since he couldn't concentrate on doing two things at a time anymore.

"I insist, because I want for you to somewhat feel better. Come on Louis. Just this once. Don't make me beg!"

Louis sighed and shook his head. "Fine. Just this once. Okay?"

On the other side of the phone, Louis heard a victory scream. "Okay. Thank you, Tommo. See you tomorrow night. Bye!"

"You need a psychiatrist. See ya!" Louis put his phone down. It was beyond him, what was Niall hoping to achieve by bringing Harry there, meeting him. Louis was fine. He didn't need help. Louis could do this alone. Louis had gotten used of doing this alone.

The blue-eyed lad got up from his chair and got out of his office straightening his jacket.

"Margaret, there are some documents on my desk that need to be filed in their rightful places. Please, do it in an alphabetical order, and put it on the computer too. I hope you can do it before I leave today. Okay? Thank you." Louis said quietly as soon as he saw his assistant. She agreed and smiled, then got up immediately and entered Louis' office.

Margaret had been a great choice. Despite her older age, she was very skilled and always on time. Louis had been working with her for about a week now, and he could undoubtedly say he was very content with his decision.

He walked towards Harry's office and saw Helen's desk empty. The bitch was on his husband's office without a doubt. Louis inhaled deeply and then exhaled for the view he was about to witness. Nothing, absolutely nithing could prepare him for what he was about to see.

Before he could knock, he heard some voices from inside Harry's office.

"Come on Harry! Let me get you off. I miss you so much... don't you want me anymore?" Helen's voice was heard a little muffled. This bitch didn't know no boundaries. They were in their work place for God's sake! Louis' blood started to boil and he wanted nothing more than to grab her by her hair and slap her annoying face, even though he was trying very hard to remain silent and calm.

"Not now, Helen. I am busy. I don't have time for you." Harry said firmly, from where he seemed to be at his desk.

"Please Harry. I miss you so much. It's been a long time since the last time we were together. Don't you miss being between my legs, hm?" She purred.

Louis wanted to claw his own face and suffocate in a puddle of vomit. Was this girl thick? Harry had numerous lovers. Did she really think she was the only one? Louis bit his tongue hard, and rested his forehead quietly on the door, trying to not to be heard.

"I don't care. Leave me alone." Harry's voice, which was leaking disinterest, was heard again.

"If you don't want me there are plenty of men who want me, Harry. I can go anywhere and they would beg me to be with them. If you don't pay me attention I may find someone else to fulfill my necessities." She said with a huff.

"Do whatever the fuck you want, see if I care. Now get out and bring me the data I asked you to." Harry nonchalantly dismissed her.

If Louis was honest with himself, it didn't surprise him at all. Harry didn't know how to love, and the fact that he didn't care for his mistress to cheat on him, spoke loudly; Harry wasn't the jealous type because he didn't care.

Louis stepped back a little, trying to look as if he had just arrived there, when Helen opened the door, her eyes filled with tears. Louis didn't feel bad for her. It would be stupid, because; one, she was his husbands mistress; two, she didn't care she was at work and asked Harry for sex there; three, she treated Louis like she was better than him, when in reality she should've felt ashamed for sleeping with her boss, and the other boss' husband.

He got out of the way as soon as she passed him and entered the office, knocking first. Harry seemed to be in a bad mood from what he had heard, so he tried to speak as slow and clear as he could.

"Can I talk to you?" Louis asked entering the office after Harry demanded him to go in.

Harry raised his eyes from the documents and closed them when he saw that it was Louis. "Speak," Harry said gesturing with his hand in Louis' direction.

Louis knew he shouldn't stutter in front of Harry and he shouldn't hesitate, or Harry would mock him or get angry with him. He mustered some courage and spoke, " I spoke with my friend Niall today, and tomorrow night he invited me to one of his gigs. He told me to invite you too. Liam and Zayn are also going to be there."

Harry looked at him with a blank face, and Louis shifted uncomfortably on his feet under his gaze. Why was Harry getting so long to answer?

"Tomorrow night you said?" The green-eyed lad finally spoke. When Louis nodded, Harry added "Where and what time?"

"At 'Moonlight'. 10 o'clock." The smaller boy rushed.

"Do you want me to go?" Harry raised his brow. Louis didn't understand the implication of the question. What was he supposed to answer?

"I mean my friend invited you, so yes." Immediately as soon as he said these words, Louis regretted them. Harry was surely going to say 'no' now, just to bring Louis down.

"Okay. I'll be there."

"Come on Harry, just this once- What? You are coming?" Louis asked baffled, trying to elaborate his husband's answer.

"I don't see why not. I don't have anything better to do." Harry rested his back in his chair, twirling his black pen on his index and middle finger.

"Great. I am going to tell Niall. I'll leave you alone now." Louis gave him a half of smile, just to show that he was grateful Harry didn't gave him a hard time, and turned around to get to his own office once again.

●

"Becca?" Louis shouted as soon as he entered his house that afternoon. The woman had said that she was going to come back today, and Louis couldn't be more happy. It wouldn't feel as alone as it did.

He heard footsteps approaching the hallway and seconds later Becca appeared. He gave her a big hug as soon as his eyes met her's. He had missed Becca very much indeed.

After he put his suitcase and jacket in the closet near the door, the both of them went and sat together on the living room. Becca told him about her kids and grandkids, while Louis informed her what happened the weeks she wasn't there.

"I'm so glad your kids are fine. I missed you so much." Louis gave her a half hug with his right arm.

She smiled at him and patted his cheek like a mother would. "I missed you too Louis. I was just folding some clothes actually. You did a pretty good job, maintaining the house these weeks."

"A pretty good housewife aren't I?" Louis half-joked looking down at his hands on his lap and Becca gave him a comforting smile.

"You are so much more than that, my beautiful son, and you know it. The fact that you are keeping it together, and being so strong in this situation, speaks so highly of you. Never doubt in yourself, because you shouldn't."

He didn't respond but hugged her once again. "Were those my clothes you were folding?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Becca confirmed, getting up from the couch they were both on.

"Give them to me. I am about to change, and have a shower, might as well put them on my closet." Louis smiled and Becca gave him a kiss on his forehead.

After being handed his clothes, Louis went to his room. He put them on his bed and went for the bathroom. Taking of the white dress shirt, and pants, he entered the shower. It had been a hell of a day with a lot of documents to deal with. Niall's phone call hadn't made the day easier.

He dried his hair with a towel and went to his closet. He picked a pair of jean shorts, and a dark blue shirt since the weather was being warmer. He went to the pile of clothes Becca had handed him, and started placing each piece of cloth in it's place, when he saw a dark grey sweater with a green writing in it's front. It wasn't his, it was Harry's. Becca might have mistaken it for his.

Louis left his room, and got on Harry's room. His husband was bound to come later at home, so maybe Louis could go and place it without Harry realizing that he had been there. After entering the room, he went to Harry's closet to put the grey sweater there.

Of course, Harry would pick the tallest shelf to place his sweaters as if to find another way to punish Louis. The blue-eyed boy sighed. He tried to jump a little and put the sweater there, but that way the piece of clothing would be half hanging out the shelf or end up crumpled. Louis looked around the room to find a chair or a stool. He looked to the bathroom and found a little white stool; for which reason Harry kept it there Louis didn't know.

When Harry entered his house that evening, he expected to eat dinner, watch some TV and maybe read the News on his laptop. He expected to go to his room, wash away the tiredness of the day and just have a good eight hour sleep. He didn't however, expect to find his husband, while he entered his own room quietly, on top of a little stool on his tip toes trying to put there what seemed to be his grey sweater.

Harry drank the tiny figure on top of the stool from up and down. Louis' legs looked sinful on his jean-shorts, while standing on his tip toes, putting his bum even more in display. Harry couldn't stop looking even if he tried and the dirty thoughts that crowded his mind immediately didn't seem would go away that easily.

Harry couldn't stop imagining where he would even begin with Louis' body like that; soft, tanned and oh my God does he shave?! Harry needed to lie down. After that, he needed to have a serious talk with his dick too.

A heavy inhale of breath was what diverted Louis' attention and he nearly fell off the stool from the shock. He surrendered from trying to place the sweater, and clutched it in his hands, turning slowly around. He was pretty sure, he looked like a little kid when he was caught trying to steal a cookie behind his mother's back.

Harry´s cough was as he was woken up from his gaze and daydream. "Uh... what are you doing here?" The taller lad tried but failed so miserably to keep a steady voice.

Louis stepped down carefully from where he was, and kept the sweater in his hands. "I... uh... was trying to put your sweater on the shelf. Becca seemed to have mistaken it for mine."

Harry raised his brow, and a little smirk appeared on his face. "Why did you need the stool though? Hm?"

Louis reddened even more on his face, from embarrassment and from anger. "I uh... couldn't reach it."

"Aww couldn't tiny Louis reach it? It seemed that the stool wasn't helping that much either." Harry started walking closer to Louis and stopped right in front him. "Here tiny Louis, let me help you."

Before Louis could understand what was happening, Harry placed his hand's on Louis' waist and without much effort raised him up. Louis' feet missed the pavement before his brain could register it and the smaller boy started squirming. "Stop squirming. You can place the sweater now." Harry curled his arms on Louis' middle and couldn't stop his shivering from feeling Louis skin there, soft and warm.

Louis placed the shirt, and patted Harry on the shoulder, the older boy seemed to not have understood Louis might have be done with his task. Harry raised his head and looked at Louis, and the smaller boy forgot to breathe for a moment. If his heart could beat faster, he could undoubtedly say it would fell out of his body. Slowly, Harry put Louis down, their faces merely inches from each other. They stayed there for a few seconds, just looking at their faces, Harry's arms still on Louis middle, holding him strong.

Louis pushed slightly at Harry's chest pressing both of his palms there and stepped back, when his husband finally released him from his arms. He still wasn't ready for Harry to laugh at his face then say once again that nothing would ever happen between them, and he was just joking with Louis. "I'm gonna go now." Louis said pointing at the door and looking at Harry's chest, too afraid to look at him in the face again.

Harry inhaled deeply and closed his eyes for a few second's before he responded "Okay. Good night." He stuffed his hands on the pocket's of his dress pants as if that would prevent him from grabbing Louis' arm, turn him around then take him and own him right then and there like he wanted to.

Louis walked quickly passed him and Harry couldn't help looking at his back with his brows furrowed and being so mad at himself for being so weak.

●

Getting ready for Niall's show tonight had been more stressful than it should have been. Considering, that Louis hated the night life too. Why had he agreed to it, Louis couldn't even remember the reason anymore, but he hated himself so much for ever even considering to say yes to this. Add to that going with Harry too. Hopeless. As always.

He was getting busy with his fringe when Harry knocked on his door. Harry. Knocking. When did Harry even knock? Before Louis, could even find the answer to that question he had said come in, and so Harry did.

"Are you ready?" The older boy said. He was wearing a black silky shirt with flowers on it, black skinny jeans, and his grey glittery boots. Harry at work was so different from Harry on a night out. Louis couldn't make up his mind to which of the two he was more attracted to.

Closing the bathroom door, Louis checked the pockets of his jean-jacket and his skinnies for the keys and his phone. When everything seemed to be there he answered "Yes, let's go."

They left the house then got on Harry's Audi R8, and Louis started rubbing his palms on his jeans, hoping everything would go smoothly.

Louis had agreed to meet with Liam and Zayn outside the bar and meeting with Niall there together. As soon as Louis saw his friends he greeted them both with a one-arm hug. Zayn gave Harry a handshake trying to smile, and Louis really appreciated the effort. He texted Niall and informed him that they were there. Not more than two minutes passed when Niall responded by saying to come in.

They entered the bar together, while Niall was waiting for them there. For a minute, Louis feared Niall would do something as soon as he saw Harry, but all the Irish lad did was give him a hand shake and a small smile. Louis couldn't be happier that his best friend kept his word.

When Niall motioned for the table, Liam and Zayn sat near each other, Harry between Liam and Niall, and Louis on Niall's right arm. There was another empty chair near Louis too, which the blue-eyed boy thought was for Dua without giving it a much further thought.

"Alright lads what are we having?" Niall said all of a sudden. They gave them their order, and then Irish lad went to get the drinks, informing them that their first ones were on the house, since the owner of the club was his friend.

Louis looked around the crowded club, and hummed quietly to the slow song playing in the background. Niall was supposed to sing later as it seemed. He started getting off his jacket since it was warmer there and he could just stay with his T-shirt.

As soon as Louis got off his jacket, Harry couldn't stop looking at his exposed collarbones. The red wine shirt looked amazing, Louis collarbones looked delicious, and the only thing the green-eyed lad wanted to do is leave his mark on them. Louis smoothed it out delicately, and the motions weren't helping Harry much either.

The harsh way his Scotch was placed by Niall in front of him was what brought him back. He gulped down a big part of his beverage and winced when the strong alcohol went down his throat.

Louis thanked Niall, grabbed his drink and sucked the straw of his cocktail, then licked his lips as if to taste any drop of the beverage there. Harry needed fresh air.

"Chuck!" Niall suddenly shouted in direction of the podium, to who must be on of the guys there. One of them, turned around and smiled. He was tall, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, wearing a white dress shirt, with black pants, an expensive watch on his left wrist. The guy motioned with his index finger 'one moment' while smiling to Niall, and continued to explain something to one of what seemed to be the sound guys.

After a couple of seconds, Chuck, like Niall said, patted the guy's shoulder and started walking towards the table. Niall got up abruptly, and gave him a hug motioning to the table. The guy started giving his hand to each of them starting from Zayn.

When Louis got up to give him his hand too, an interesting look and a small smile appeared on the man's face. Louis just smiled back.

"Hey," Chuck said, "I've met you before." Louis looked at him in embarrassment trying to remember if he had ever met this guy, and most importantly to figure out who he was. Harry raised his brow at the guy, then furrowed them in Louis' direction waiting for his response. Why was this Chuck still holding Louis hand again?

When Louis wasn't speaking, Chuck added, "We met about a month ago, at university, you were handing some documents for your diploma, and we had a small conversation while we were waiting. My father is professor West." Chuck weighted his hands as if to help Louis' memory.

Louis' brows rose in surprise when he finally remembered. "Right, we were in front of the secretary. You offered for a good word to your father for me, after I told you he was my favorite professor."

"You remember! I thought I was embarrassing myself." Chuck smiled and sat on the chair near Louis.

' _You look pretty embarrassing to me_ ' Harry thought.

"Oh no, please, even if I didn't remember you, I really appreciate that you still said it to me. How do you know Niall?" Louis placed his hands on the table, rotating his body to Chuck's direction. What. He is good looking, okay.

"Oh, I am the owner of the club. I know what you may think with my father being a professor, what am I doing owning a club? Well, teaching wasn't my thing, that's why he let me chase my dream, as soon as I finished university. So, here I am today." Chuck shrugged and then motioned to the waiter to get him his usual drink.

' _What a snob!_ ' Harry thought again.

"It's amazing," Louis responded, "professor West was one of the best, glad seeing he is an amazing father too." Louis couldn't help but show his respect for his teacher.

The pub owner nodded. "What are you doing here though?" Chuck added smiling after having a small chug of his pint.

' _Who was this punk again?_ ' Harry darted his look between them. An ugly feeling began on his chest, and Harry didn't like it. Not one bit.

"I am one of Niall's best friend. He wanted so badly for me to be in one of his gig's so here I am." Louis shrugged and smiled.

"So you're Louis Niall always mentioned. I was starting to think you existed only in his imagination. Should've made the connection though, that the Louis Niall said, with the Louis I met at university are the same person."

Louis giggled. "I can't believe you remember me and my name."

Chuck got a little closer, "Couldn't forget a face like yours that easily, now could I?" The man winked. Louis flushed and lowered his head.

' _Oh hell no!_ '

Seeing as Niall had already gotten up from the table to get ready for his song, Harry got up from his chair, and sat on Niall's. He coughed and put an arm around Louis back. "Hello, Duck was it?" Harry made a fake questioning face, looking at Chuck.

"Um... Chuck actually." The pub owner said uncomfortably.

"Still," Harry added putting his chest on Louis back, and Chuck looked questioningly between them, while Louis looked around the club nervous, "I don't know if we met properly before, I'm Harry, Louis' husband." Harry reached his hand at the other boy. Chuck raised his brows in realization, his mouth hanging open. Harry shook his head in approval while smiling.

Chuck shook Harry's hand and Harry did too, a little too harshly as if to prove a point.

"Nice to meet you," Chuck half smiled, and got up from the chair "So, it was a pleasure meeting you guys."

"I'm sure it was. Especially for us too. Right, baby?" Harry kissed Louis' temple.

Louis bit the inside of his cheek before answering "Right." He wanted to punch Harry for as always acting like an asshole, but mostly for kissing his temple and making his insides tremble and ache for more.

When Chuck bid them adieu, Louis expected for Harry to get up from where he was, and get back to his chair. It didn't happen though.

When Niall started singing with his guitar, Harry stayed there. When Niall finished his round, Harry stayed there. When Niall returned to the table, Harry still stayed there. Right by his side, with an arm resting on his chair, not moving one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hello to Chuck. I thought Ed Westwick would be a great way to picture him as (since he was named Chuck on Gossip Girl too). Hope you enjoyed the chapter. ❤
> 
> The story is on Wattpad too, the title is the same.
> 
> Love you my babies. Xx


	11. Chapter 11

●

"I don't understand why are you so angry? Do you mind explaining?" Harry slammed the front door shut, trailing after Louis. All the way home when getting back from the club, Louis had just glared at him and didn't respond to any of Harry's questions or sentences.

Harry followed Louis with his gaze waiting for something, anything from him, but as always Louis didn't say nothing and continued his walk to the kitchen. Harry huffed in annoyance.

The smaller boy sighed and opened the fridge getting a cold bottle of water. He gulped down half of it, meanwhile hoping that Harry would just leave him alone and forget about tonight. He felt exhausted, and as much as he demanded an explanation from the green eyed lad, Louis wasn't in the mood for a fight. He had had enough of shouting, screaming and insulting. The blue eyed boy had just hoped for a calm night but with Harry, you shouldn't even be surprised for the opposite.

The CEO ran his hands through his face groaning, then pushed his mess of curls in the side of his head. "Louis," Harry said through gritted teeth, "You are testing my patience. Explain what is wrong with you and why are you acting like a four-year-old brat." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Louis sighed once again and placed the bottle of water on the counter. He turned his body around, facing Harry. "Just leave it, Harry. It's late and I am tired and I really don't feel like arguing with you. For the millionth time, just let me be and go to sleep." The smaller boy threw his head back cracking his neck and closing his eyes.

Harry just glared at him. It bothered Harry so much that Louis had a problem with him and wasn't even addressing what it was. He pinched the bridge of his nose and walked a step closer to his small husband, "No I won't. You are going to tell me right now what the fuck is the matter with you."

"I just don't get why you just don't leave me be, seriously Harr-"

"I said we are going to talk about it now! I've had enough of this!" Harry interrupted him, pointing at the floor, his brows furrowed in the middle while his jaw was clenching.

Louis inhaled and exhaled deeply before speaking, "Fine. You wanna know why I am mad at you?" The younger lad tilted his head raising his brows.

Harry looked at him as if he was stupid, "I thought I made it pretty much clear the two-hundred times I asked you."

Louis smacked his lips, "I really don't understand why you acted like an utter asshole to Chuck. There you have it Harry. This is what is bothering me. He was nothing but kind to me. Why did you have to go and ruin it?"

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Was Louis seriously defending Chuck right now? Really? Right in front of Harry? The anger that had ignited inside of him just got even bigger. Who was this Chuck for Louis to feel bad for the way Harry had treated him? As much as Harry had understood, Louis didn't even remember ever meeting Chuck, and suddenly the blue eyed boy was defending the guy?

Harry squinted his eyes at Louis, "Why are you defending him, Louis? What does it to you the way I treat him?"

Louis looked at him incredulously, throwing his arms at his sides as if he surrendered, "Are you serious? It makes me feel bad that the guy, who supposedly said to me no one was supposed to know about the true nature of our relationship, goes and behaves like an absolute dick. Harry, he did nothing wrong."

The CEO bit the inside of his cheek, and grabbed Louis' elbow yanking him closer, "Nothing wrong?!" Harry practically shouted, "Louis he was flirting with you in front of me, and last time I checked I am still your husband."

Louis yanked his arm back and mocked a laugh, "Really Harry? Now you remember that you are my husband?! You should've remembered it forty mistresses ago, not now! So what if he was flirting with me? Am I not allowed to be wanted from other people?"

Harry clenched his fists at his sides, trying to calm himself down, even more after Louis' words. "I am not going to allow it. For you to flirt with other people while I am there looking like... like..."

Louis raised his brow and smirked. He felt good with the little power he was producing inside of him. "Like what? Stupid? Ignorant? Feeling humiliated? Welcome to the club Harry. You are reacting this way just for a little flirting, imagine hearing your husband fucking other people in the other room, hearing their disgusting screams. Imagine being faced with your husband's mistress at your workplace." Louis walked closer to Harry, enunciating each word with every step. "How does it make you feel? Hm? Feeling powerless, that is."

Harry closed his eyes, and then looked down. He tried swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. "It..." Harry swallowed again and tried sounding louder and more determined, "It doesn't matter. I told you I am not going to allow it. Or else, believe me when I say that you are going to feel my wrath!" Harry looked at Louis' eyes, to show him that he was dead serious about his words.

Louis rolled his eyes and shook his head in disapproval. "You don't make me feel anything anymore Harry. Anything."

Louis turned his back to Harry, and before he could register it, before his heart could get ready for it, before Louis' body could keep itself on the ground, hands grabbed his arms then spun him around and a pair of lips were on top of his, kissing him hard. Harry's lips. Louis' eyes were opened from the shock and the only thing he could see was Harry's closed ones, the furrowing of his brows, and the twitch of Harry's lashes from the harsh way his eyes were closed.

Harry's right hand was on the back of his head, making him and forcing him to stay there, while the other hand found it's place on Louis' waist. Even though, Louis had craved for that kiss so much, had dreamed for it, imagined what Harry could taste like, he couldn't let this happen, not like this.

He put both of his palms and forearms on Harry's chest and pushed him away, hard.

He stumbled back a few steps, swallowing and getting ready to look at Harry. Harry's cheeks were a little flushed, and his lips were redder from the hard way he had kissed the younger boy, even though the kiss wasn't open mouthed.

The green eyed lad looked at Louis, the way the smaller boy was gasping for air, and before Louis could get ready again, Harry grabbed his arm and got him closer. "Come here." The CEO said with his voice low and raspy filled with lust. Those were the last words Louis heard before being kissed again.

Harry got him even closer if it was more possible than the first time. He seemed like he feared that the smaller boy would push him away once again. The green eyed lad clutched at the back of Louis' shirt, crazy with desire and hunger for his husband.

Louis' head started to spin, even though he tried once again to break free from Harry's arms, he couldn't. Harry was holding him too strongly for Louis to be able to go away. Harry's lips were chapped and harsh on his own, but this didn't manage to get Louis to want him less. The powerful way that Harry enveloped him, but also the mad desire that had developed from not getting anything all those months, made Louis give up and finally put his arms around Harry's neck.

A growl escaped Harry's throat the second Louis seemed to accept him. He knew his husband wouldn't open up for him that easy, so he bit the younger boy's bottom lip, and slightly pinched him under his shirt, on his hip. Louis gasped a little, and Harry took his chance to lick in his mouth.

Louis' eyelashes fluttered from the intrusion. He had never been kissed before with such passion and power. He had only received a few pecks from his dates, which Louis didn't even bother to call them kissess.

Harry's tongue entered his mouth and dominated his own, and Louis let him. Louis let him, because he didn't have the needed experience, and because Louis loved to be dominated. Harry tasted like whiskey and mint gum; and more importantly like Harry too, and Louis felt himself getting dizzy and drunk from the sweet taste that was his husband's mouth. This kind of combination made sense inside of Louis' head and it was delicious in its own way.  It was that kind of taste that made him only want more and never miss it again.

Harry hunched a little, releasing Louis' waist and grabbing him by the back of his thighs and raising him up. The smaller boy was left with no choice but to curl his legs around Harry's waist, and the taller lad did the two necessary steps to rest Louis' back against the wall. Louis was once again trapped and caged from Harry's hands and legs, and now from the wall too.

The wall was cooling against his back and kept him aware of the situation, and realizing that this was actually happening and wasn't a dream. It kept Louis awake, without the possibility of falling in trans.

Harry's hands left the back of his thighs, and slowly found their way under the cheeks of Louis' bum. After massaging them for a little bit, Harry gave them a hard squeeze. "Fucking finally." The taller lad breathed on Louis' mouth, then left the smaller boy's lips and started trailing kisses along his chin, cheek, licking his jaw, with open-mouthed kisses.

Louis panted on Harry's shoulder trying to calm his heartbeat and circling his arms around Harry's neck a little more, to get him closer. Harry moved his lips under Louis' jaw; the place between the neck and chin, and started licking the skin around it as if it would give Louis a kind of warning for what was about to come. Seconds later Harry started sucking hard, biting and nipping, Louis' taste and skin filling his taste buds. He licked the skin as if to soothe it and to conclude his handiwork on there. The taller boy nuzzled his nose on Louis' neck as if he was trying to find another place, another territory to leave his mark.

Louis' red wine shirt, left enough space for Harry to nibble on, so the next place he decided to put his mouth on was on Louis' right collarbone. As he started his art again, he felt Louis engulf him more between his legs, and Harry couldn't help but squeeze his bum again, the bum he had punished himself by just watching and never being able to touch. But Harry was touching now, was grabbing at the smaller boy, was latching his teeth on him, and it still didn't feel like enough.

A hot feeling started to stir on Louis' lower stomach and the smaller boy closed his eyes and started breathing through his mouth, air never had felt so hard to get. Louis didn't need oxygen anymore, he just needed Harry's mouth on him and he would be just fine. The world made sense again.

After being satisfied with a deep purple bruise on his husband's neck, Harry opened his mouth panting on Louis' neck, his cold breath sending shivers down the younger boy's spine. He raised his head and looked at Louis. The smaller boy looked already fucked out, and Harry couldn't help but imagine what would he look like when Harry would be finished with him. But Harry couldn't do it. He couldn't let himself do this again. It shouldn't happen.

Louis tensed on his arms, as if he saw the way Harry's face changed the minute he was woken from his daze. The green eyed lad put him on the floor carefully again, and started walking backwards looking at Louis with regret, before just turning around and running faster than ever to his room.

Louis followed his back with his eyes until Harry was out of his line of vision. Regret and sadness filled Louis heart and mind again, and he sat down putting his chin on his knees and looking at the floor. Tears started to fall on his cheeks as if to wash away all of Harry's mouth on him, and there were not enough napkins to wipe those tears away.

Worst of all he felt himself hard on his jeans.

Louis got up from where he was and walked quietly to his room deciding to have a cold shower to get rid of his traitorous hard dick. There was no way he was going to damage himself more, by touching his length imagining it was Harry instead of him. No way. A cold shower was the only option.

●

"What is it with you today?" Zayn asked Louis. The three best friends had met that Sunday afternoon, on Niall's workplace once again to meet with Dua, since the girl hadn't been able to show up last night.

Louis diverted his gaze from his best friend's, and looked around the room. The light scarf on his neck made him feel suffocated, but it also hid what had happened not longer than twelve hours ago. "Nothing, just a bit tired I guess."

"Dude, it's Sunday. You had all the time of the world to relax." Niall scoffed playing with his bottle of beer in his hand, then taking a gulp from it.

"I guess I am not made for the late nightlife. See, one night out and I already feel like I've been beaten with a hammer." Louis lied, he had been just fine from the going out last night, what happened after that was what made him like this. Tired, hopeless, and angry with himself most of all.

He had managed to avoid Harry all day, and he intended to do it for the weeks to come, or until the memory faded away from his mind, and his heart which would take an eternity. He had heard the tall lad waking up early, even though they slept late the night before, and hadn't returned home till the moment Louis left the house and came here to meet his friends.

"You need to get out more bud, you're not going to be young forever." Zayn squeezed his shoulder and then patted it.

Niall rolled his eyes. "Really Z, that's your pep talk to get our Tommo to live his life more? You should just stick to talking about the 'roller coaster that is called life'. You're good at that."

"Heeeyyy, fuck you."

The Irish lad grimaced and shook his head. "No thanks, I don't need to wake up in the middle of the night getting stabbed by Liam. And don't you bottom though?" Niall wiggled his brows.

"Power bottom, thank you very much," Zayn smirked and drank from his bottle of beer. When he finished, he turned his gaze to Louis. "I saw you and Chuck, was it?" Zayn looked at Niall, and when the guy nodded he looked at Louis again, "Right Chuck. What about him hm?" The painter nudged his friend with his elbow.

Louis blushed a little, and licked his lips. "Nothing much. Remember about a month ago when you and Liam came to uni for the same reason as me and I told you I was talking to some guy?"

Zayn diverted his look around the pub as if he was recalling the situation and after a good few seconds he nodded. "Well that was the guy I was talking to. Turned out he was Chuck." Louis shrugged.

Zayn arched his brow and smiled, "Well he looked pretty interested in you. Niall," he looked at the singer once again, "Do you know if he likes guys?"

"As far as I know he has dated a guy for quite some time before. So of course that means yes." Niall chewed on his bottom lip.

Zayn's smile got even wider, "There you go. I say you go for it."

"Go for what?" Louis looked at him clueless.

"Going out with him, thickhead! Date him. Fuck him even." Zayn said nonchalantly. "You need to get some action Louis. Stop yourself from getting more miserable."

"I don't cheat Zayn. That's not who I am. It felt great being noticed by someone who is as good-looking as Chuck is. But it's never going to be more than that."

Zayn looked frustrated, "I don't understand why? Is Chuck here?" He lowered his voice asking Niall, when Niall said 'no', the painter looked at Louis again, "Chuck is so hot. Don't tell Liam I said that. Harry's out there living the time of his life while you keep getting more and more miserable. If Harry says he doesn't care about you than he won't care about you going out with Chuck."

Louis shook his head in disapproval, "Aren't you listening to me? That's not who I am Zayn. Cheating isn't one of my do's. Besides, even if, and that is a big if, I went out with Chuck, I don't think it will be fair on his side. Going out with a married man while he could be settling for good in the meantime, with someone who would dedicate all the time and all his or her love for him."

Niall kept looking at both of them with wide eyes, without even trying to interfere. Zayn huffed, "You are thinking this too much."

Louis let out a exasperated groan, "How did we even ended up talking about me going out with Chuck from you fucking Niall?"

Zayn mocked a laugh, "Huh, as if I would go anywhere near that pale white ass."

Niall blinked his eyes and acted offended, "First of all, ew. Second of all, you wish. Third of all, the only thing that will go near my ass, is if Dua wanted to fuck me with a dildo."

Zayn made a gag noise, "Thank you so much. Now, I'll never be able to erase that image from my head."

"You started it." Niall sing-songed.

Louis nudged the Irish lad playfully, "You like Dua that much, that you would let her do that to you."

"You don't even know." Niall sighed.

"Where is she by the way? We came here to meet her so we could help you." Zayn said, stretching his limbs.

Niall looked around the pub. There were only the bartender and a woman dusting the tables and fixing the chairs. "There she is." Niall motioned to the door, when the brunette entered, with a pair of black glasses on her head, wearing ripped baggy jeans, and a tight black shirt.

"She is so pretty." Louis whispered. "No wonder she got you like this."

"Shush, stop whispering or she will know we are talking about her." Niall gave them a stern look.

"Would you like us to shout instead, talk loudly about your feelings?" Zayn raised his brow, squinting his eyes.

"Asshole." Niall muttered, and looked at Louis with pleading eyes, to do something.

The blue eyed boy grinned. "Call her. Tell her to meet us."

Niall narrowed his eyes and flared his nostrils. "If you even try to embarrass me, I swear to God, I will murder you and no one will ever know what happened to you two."

Zayn waved his hand dismissively. "Please, have you seen my Liam's biceps? He would knock you out in a second if as much as you threaten me in front of him."

"Lucky bastard." Niall scowled at him. "I'm gonna call her now. Please don't embarrass me."

"Have we ever embarrassed you?" Zayn asked.

"Don't answer that." Louis immediately added, and the painter gave him an unsatisfied look.

Niall shook his head, and cursed himself for ever thinking this would be a good idea. "Dua!" He called.

The brunette turned her head from the bar and smiled. Niall motioned to her to get closer to their table, and the girl mouthed 'one second.'

After getting her drink, Dua approached the guys and gave Niall a half hug. "Hey, what are you doing here so early today?" The girl asked.

Niall beamed at her, and motioned with his hand to his friends, "No particular reason. My friend's came to visit me. Guys, this is Dua. Dua this is Louis and this is Zayn."

She tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled. "Hello, very nice to meet you both."

She shook their hands, and sat near Niall, placing her beverage on the table. Niall looked uncomfortable not knowing how to initiate a conversation so Louis decided to help his friend, before Zayn said something Niall would regret later.

"We were here last night actually. You sing here right?" Louis acted as if he didn't know anything about the girl, even though Niall practically had stuffed him with information.

"True. I've been singing here for about 3 months." She placed her hands on her lap, resting one leg on top of the other.

"Great. We didn't see you last night though. Or do you sing only on Sundays?" Louis said once again.

Dua shook her head slightly. "No, no. I sing only on Saturdays. But last night I had a problem, so I am going to perform tonight. I am still studying though, so once a week is enough for me."

Zayn decided to take the lead. "Oh, what do you study?"

"Music history, if I don't make it to be a part of the music industry, I still wanna teach it."

"You seem great, better than Niall described you." Zayn blurted, and Niall widened his eyes wishing the ground would swallow him right then and there.

Dua pressed her lips together, trying to hold back a smile. "Oh. Niall have talked about me?"

"He doesn't even know when to shut up." Zayn rolled his eyes.

"Great way to throw your friend under the bus," Niall said through gritted teeth, and Louis slapped his forehead. Why was he friend with these idiots again?

Zayn patted her hand, "Please do us a favor and go on a date with him, we would really appreciate it."

Dua looked at the ground raising her brow, seeming to consider Zayn's plead. "Well, I would've preferred for Niall to actually ask me, but sure. I will do you the favour to go on a date with him." She smiled at Zayn.

Niall widened his eyes and swallowed. "Really?" He asked.

"Of course." She said nonchalantly and got up from the table. "I have to go now 'cause I gotta get ready for tonight. Niall, you have my number, so text me the details." She winked at the Irish lad then turned to look at Louis and Zayn, "Very nice to meet you guys. Bye!"

As soon as Dua was out of their line of vision, Zayn looked at Niall expectantly, "See. I want my cookie now. No need to thank me."

Niall narrowed his eyes. "The only thing you're getting is the tip of my shoe in your ass. How could you do that?"

Zayn mocked a gasp, and put his hand on his chest offended, "How dare you, you ungrateful swine? You got a date with her. Wasn't that the purpose of us being here today?"

"It was! But not for you to ask her so directly, with your awful talents of wing-man." Niall scoffed.

"Well my awful talent got you a date. Thank me bitch!" Zayn hit him lightly on his shoulder.

"Louis! Will you please tell him that it was a terrible way to get someone to on a date with your friend." Niall pouted and stomped his foot.

Louis sighed and shook his head. "I mean it was a terrible way," Niall grinned, "But it got you a date with Dua." Zayn laughed at the irish lad.

"Stop yapping now and feed me. I deserve it." Zayn crossed his arms on his chest and smacked his lips.

Louis needed new and better friends.

●

Going out with his friends, had done so much good to Louis, but the moment he entered his house he couldn't help but remember the happenings of the other night. He knew Harry was already home. His car was in front of the house.

Louis tried to be as quiet as possible when he closed the front door, and waited a few minutes to listen for any movement around the house. Hopefully, Harry was having a shower or just doing whatever he does in his room. Louis couldn't be bothered to care anymore, with the way he was left there in the kitchen, without another word or look from Harry. He knew he deserved to know why his husband kissed him.

He climbed the stairs the same way he entered the house. As soon as he was opening his bedroom door, he heard Harry's bedroom door open, and Louis scurried to his room, cursing under his breath for slamming it. He put his hand over his heart and tried to even his breath. How pathetic he felt. Just knowing Harry could see him after what happened, made Louis nervous and anxious.

The smaller boy didn't even bother to change his clothes. He went to his bathroom and splashed some water on his face and got back to his room. He started pacing back and forth biting his nails. He hated this so much. Feeling like he should hide in his own house. Louis wasn't even the one to initiate the kiss, both of them, still, he felt guilty. Like he made Harry do something the green eyed boy didn't want.

Minutes later he heard Harry's bedroom door close again, and Louis exhaled in relief. He left his room to go to the kitchen, so he could make himself a sandwich and get a bottle of water, this way he wouldn't be forced to leave his room again later in the evening.

As soon as he opened the fridge, a hand from his back closed it in his face again. Frightened Louis turned around again and faced the dark green eyes he had relentlessly tried to escape from. The same hand that had closed the door of the fridge, grabbed his chin, pouting Louis' lips and Harry's lips touched his once again.

Louis closed his eyes cautiously. The kiss was firmer but slower than last night. The green eyed lad kept moving his mouth against Louis, making the smaller boy's knees tremble. Harry's free hand curled around Louis' neck and carefully removed Louis' scarf, that the blue eyed boy had forgotten to get off.

What was going on Harry's mind, Louis didn't know, but he refused to deny himself some affection, for as long as it will last.

Harry opened his eyes, and let go of Louis' chin, breaking the kiss. He lowered his head and looked at Louis' neck. He smirked when he saw the marks he had left and traced them with his finger's. Louis hissed away from the touch.

The green eyed boy stepped back from his husband, and removed his hand from the latter's neck. "You know this means nothing, do you?" He asked sternly motioning between them.

Louis' heart shattered, and it would be a million times better if Harry just had stabbed it with a hot knife. He closed his eyes, and swallowed so hard his throat started hurting. The blue eyed boy nodded slightly.

Harry looked blankly at him for various seconds once again before saying, "Glad you're aware of it. It won't happen again." then walked away from the kitchen, leaving Louis with a broken heart and his hurting hands to collect the pieces of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know why it took me a little longer to write this one. I really hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Leave kudos or a comment if you want.
> 
> Also this story is on Wattpad too, the title is the same. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading Xx.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's been two months today since I first uploaded the first chap of this story. Can't believe the response this has had and I couldn't be happier. 
> 
> Thank you so much guys. ❤

●

The only thing Louis could do those days was trying to forget about what had happened at home by working tirelessly. That's what was he doing now too. Sat in front of his laptop in his office, typing away all the information he needed for the meeting with the German company about the new transporting trucks they were going to hire. Plannings and numbers were all the things that crowded his mind and Louis couldn't be happier.

It had been just 4 days since the kiss, and Harry had been same as always, not at the least affected by it.

Louis finished typing as he hit the end of the last page, then checked and proof-read it for any mistakes in numbers. Germans were known for their punctuality and strict nature; the lack of mistakes was a must.

After being content with his working, the blue-eyed boy sighed in relief, closed the page after saving the changes, and rubbed his eyes. The only thing that remained to be done was to hope that the over-working of the past days would have its fruits.

The buzz of his phone was what diverted Louis' attention, and he checked who it was.

**Unknown Number: hello :)**

Louis furrowed his brows, then looked around the room as if he would find the answer to who it was. Maybe, someone had sent that text mistaking Louis' number for another, so Louis decided that the best thing he could do was ignore it and go on with his day.

The blue-eyed boy got up from his desk and went to the coffee machine, placed on a coffee table positioned near the window. After filling his mug, he blew at the hot liquid then took a small gulp of it. As soon as the coffee passed his throat he hummed in content. Louis looked at the clock and saw that he had a half of hour to go home, so he decided to enjoy his spare time looking at the view of the window-wall.

The phone buzzed again, and Louis turned his back to the window and checked who it was again.

**Unknown Number: It's Chuck. Sorry for not introducing myself to that first text. Hope you don't mind me having your number :P.**

Louis smiled at the text, placed the mug in his left hand on his desk then decided to save Chuck's number. He typed a response too.

**Louis: Hey, sorry for not replying but as you said I didn't know who you were. Where did you get my number? If you don't mind me asking.**

Louis took the mug and the phone again and turned again to the window to enjoy his view. Not more than a minute passed when a text arrived again.

**Chuck: Niall gave it to me. Hope you won't be mad at him.**

Louis rolled his eyes fondly. Of course, Niall would give his number to Chuck. Zayn must've made him too.

**Louis: Nah, don't worry, he's good :).**

**Chuck: So, I was wondering would you like going out tonight watching the new John Wick movie. I heard it has fantastic reviews.**

Louis tensed at the text. He didn't like where this was going. He tried to formulate the most polite and funny text to decline him, to not make a big deal out of it.

**Louis: You know I can't date right? I'm a little bit married :P.**

**Chuck: I know I know, I have good intentions ;). So, what about that movie? Just as friends.**

Louis pursed his lips thinking. Chuck said it was just in a friendly way, and Louis, in the situation that he was, needed to get out and meet new people, just to freshen up his life.

**Louis: sure then. We could invite Ni too.**

**Chuck: Niall has a date tonight. It's just me and you. So?**

**Louis: have you checked when the movie starts?**

**Chuck: there are two options. 7:45 and 9:00. When do you want to go?**

**Louis: 7:45 is great. Meet you there :].**

**Chuck: great! Bye :).**

●

Louis got in a cab, as soon as he left the house. He felt good he was on time since he didn't want to leave Chuck waiting for him. It wouldn't be fair to him since he was the one to invite Louis too. The jean jacket he was wearing helped him fight the chilly evening.

He got off the cab and handed the driver 20£, leaving the change. He put his hands in his pocket and walked in front of the cinema. As soon as he got closer to the front door he saw Chuck already smiling at him.

The older boy seemed to have had the same thought wearing a jean jacket, a white shirt underneath it with black jeans and white sneakers. Chuck looked good.

When Louis went to shake his hand, Chuck shook his head in disapproval jokingly and gave him a half hug with his right arm.

"Good evening. How was your day?" The pub owner asked him stepping out of the hug.

"Good, thanks. I'm a bit tired cause we have an important meeting after tomorrow, so I'm doing anything I can to leave a good impression." Louis smiled pressing his lips.

"Important meeting?" Chuck asked raising his brow and motioning with his hand to get in.

"Very. Hope everything goes well." The blue-eyed boy sighed walking in front of Chuck.

The taller lad gave him a pat on the shoulder. "I'm sure it will. Clear your mind. It helps, the longer you think about the meeting, the more you're gonna stress about it."

"I'm gonna try," Louis answered and started walking to the queue of people for the tickets when Chuck's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I already got them," The pub owner beamed at him, getting the ticket's out of his pocket and showing them to Louis. "Let's get something to eat."

Louis smiled. "Since you paid for the tix, I'm going to buy the food." The younger boy winked and started walking again.

"But I invited you, let me get it," Chuck said, but Louis shook his head in disapproval. "You forget that this isn't a date Chucky. Besides, two popcorn's and two cokes, won't do that much of a damage to my wallet."

The pub owner chuckled. "Oh, cocky much?"

Louis turned to him smiling then put his index finger with his thumb close, "A little."

After getting their food, Chuck and Louis went to the waiting area, waiting for the time the movie would start.

"Ugh, I hope there aren't going to be a lot of commercials. They tend to like start the movie a half of hour late." Louis pursed his lips as they started entering their designated hall.

Chuck hummed in approval. "The cinema is packed though. Didn't think there would be these many people." The brown-eyed lad said looking around the hall for their seats. Louis nodded and then Chuck pointed at the seats after he found them. Luckily they weren't in the front rows.

The pair made small talk and ate half of their popcorn till the movie started. Louis hadn't seen the first one, but Chuck had been patiently explaining the overall plot to him.

They joked on scenes with the gun shooting, about how in movies the bullet's never seemed to end, and the way they were fighting without ever feeling tired.

"Like, I feel like I've run a 4-mile road after two punches. How they manage to go on and on, it's beyond me." Louis said and Chuck giggled.

"True. Have you ever been in a fight?" The pub owner whispered without moving his eyes from the movie.

"No," Louis shook his head, "But when I was a teenager my dad insisted I went to kickboxing, after two sessions I said to him it wasn't for me. All that sweating and fighting isn't my type of sport."

"What is your type of sport then?" Chuck arched his brow in anticipation of Louis' response.

Louis put his index finger under his chin thinking, then said "Breathing. I can produce carbon dioxide just fine."

Chuck giggled louder this time, earning a stern glance from the old man seated in front of him and Louis shushed him, trying to laugh in silence.

They watched the movie in silence after that. Louis enjoyed it very much and understood why it got that much of good reviews.

Getting out of the cinema they decided to get a hot dog to eat even though Louis insisted that he was full from the popcorns and soda. Chuck thought it would be a great ending for their outing, so Louis didn't want to be a party pooper.

"It's been a long while since I've enjoyed eating fast food while having a walk in the park," Louis said giving a little bite to his hot dog, just to make Chuck believe that he was eating.

"Why? You and Harry don't get to go out a lot?" The pub owner asked.

Louis tensed. He had enjoyed all night and once again Harry was there to ruin it, even though not physically. "I mean, we're both busy people with our company, but yes we go out when we can even though in more posh restaurants," Louis said, recalling the only date he had in his marriage, Zayn and Liam were there too.

Chuck pursed his lips. "He is a lucky man, he should take you out more often."

The blue-eyed boy squinted and tried to joke, "Why should be Harry the one to take me out? Why shouldn't it be the other way?"

The brown-eyed man raised his hands in his defence, laughing, "Please don't murder me for what I am about to say, because I don't know your relationship at all, but Harry is the dominant one."

Louis furrowed his brows, trying to figure it out how had Chuck figured it out, from just witnessing their marriage once and for only two minutes. "What makes you think that?" Louis genuinely asked.

"I mean, he's very protective of you. I thought he was going to slit my throat when he introduced himself as your husband." The pub owner chuckled.

Louis fought the need to roll his eyes and snort at Chuck's comment. "You could say that." The blue-eyed boy decided to say.

"How did you two meet?" Chuck asked and threw the napkin in a bin after he finished his hot dog.

"Harry and I?" 

The pub owner hummed in agreement, and as soon as he walked two steps in front of Louis, the smaller boy used it as an opportunity to throw his half-eaten hot dog too.

"Our parent's arranged a meeting for us. They were best friends since kids. Of course, they didn't pressure us to get married, but I fell in love with him so we did it." Louis put his hands in his jean pockets, looking at the pavement.

"What about him?" Chuck asked raising his brow.

"What about him what?" The smaller boy asked in confusion.

Chuck stopped walking and turned around looking at Louis, making the blue-eyed boy stop too. "You said 'I fell in love with him' not we."

Louis tensed and avoided looking at the brown-eyed lad, turning around and looking at the lake instead. "Oh, him too. Actually, he was the one to want to get married as soon as possible." Louis sighed, leaving out the part 'for his own interest, not for loving me'.

"How long did you manage to know each other before getting married?"

"For about three months," Louis said nonchalantly the truth.

"Three months?! Are you kidding me?" Chuck looked at him baffled. The smaller boy nodded.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but falling in love with someone in three months it's too fast. I and my ex-said it to each other after one year of being together. Even though I can see why he wanted you for himself and was quick to get you." Chuck said grabbing a handful of pebbles and throwing them one by one carelessly at the lake.

The smaller boy blushed at Chuck's last sentence and looked at his feet. "It's what worked for us." Louis shrugged, following the brown-eyed boy's movements.

"Did he change after you two got married?" Chuck continued his job at throwing pebbles, without moving his gaze from the lake.

Louis tensed and cursed himself for continuing this conversation. "Why are you asking me all these questions?"

Chuck shrugged and threw the last handful of the little rocks at the lake at the same time. "Just curious."

Louis squinted his eyes playfully, "Are you interested in my husband?"

Chuck gave a humourless laugh, "Believe me, that's my last intention."

Louis giggled and motioned for them to walk out of the park. They decided to head back home. Louis decided in getting a cab and Chuck insisted on walking him to his home, but Louis declined politely. "It's better if you don't."

Chuck gave him a smile pressing his lips. "You don't want problems with your big bad hubby, do you?"

Louis fought the need to roll his eyes for the thousand time that night, and decided to just shrug. "Let's just put it that way."

"I'm staying with you, till the taxi gets here." Chuck patted his shoulder and let his arm hang around it. Louis shifted on his feet and tried to not look tense from the touch.

The made small talk and decided to keep in touch and hang out soon.

The taxi didn't take too long to arrive, and Louis gave the pub owner a half hug before getting on the vehicle. The twenty-one-year-old sighed in content when the taxi driver continued the road of the told address. He had enjoyed this night so much, Chuck had brought back his bubbly personality and gave him the most amazing time he had had in a while.

Not that he didn't have a great time with his own best friends, but they reminded him constantly of the hell he lived in, and the only thing he wanted was to escape from it just for a couple of hours.

Before he even noticed it, he was in front of his house, paying the taxi and then walking to the front door. Louis held his breath when he saw Harry's car in the yard. He shook his head, and got in his house, getting off his shoes and placing the keys in the key-holder.

"Out?" Harry asked from the top of the stairs, resting both of his hands on the handrail. The smaller boy nodded and started climbing them, trying to get over with the just started conversation as soon as possible.

"Do you have any idea of what time it is?" The taller lad crossed his arms over his chest and didn't move to get out of the way when Louis got to the last step.

"Harry, get out of the way. It's late. I don't have time for your bullshit." Louis rolled his eyes and tried to walk again but the taller boy didn't budge.

Harry raised a brow in response. "And if I don't move? What then?"

"Then, I'll sleep on the couch. It doesn't matter, just to get you out of my hair." Louis shrugged.

"You're mad cause I rejected you, aren't you?" Harry snorted, still not moving.

Louis inhaled deeply and didn't let Harry's words bother him. "You can't reject me for something I didn't ask you to do." Louis shoved him in the shoulder, and walked to his room slowly, even though the only thing that ran through his mind was to sprint to his safe haven.

●

The day of the meeting came too quickly for Louis' liking, and even though he didn't want to admit it even to himself, he felt very nervous. It was the first meeting he was going to attend since he started working there, and Louis wanted to prove himself he deserved to be there not only because of his dad, but because he could do it, and had the necessary work-discipline for the position he got.

He told Margaret to bring him the file of the numbers and names of other companies, interested in working with them, and after getting it he got out of his office.

A warm hand on his shoulder stopped him, and the younger boy turned around and got a comforting smile from Liam.

"Nervous?" The lawyer asked.

"You have no idea." Louis sighed looking at the ground, and his friend patted his shoulder.

"Try to calm down as much as you can. You aren't forced to talk if you don't feel the need to." Liam beamed at him. "Also Zayn brought me this voice message to wish you good luck." The lawyer said getting out his phone looking for something at it, then putting it near Louis' ear.

'Hi, Tommo. I wanna wish you good luck at your first meeting. Hope you kick some ass, and even if you don't you're still my best friend. Now I know you're gonna ask me why didn't I sent this personally to you, well I wanted to make sure that Liam was there comforting you, so he was bound to give you this. Love you, man.'

The audio ended, and a smile crept on Louis' face looking at the phone as if it would magically make Zayn appear there. Liam put his hand on his shoulder looking at the phone too. "Told you this would make you feel a little bit better."

The blue-eyed boy smiled in gratitude and gave back the phone to its owner, the latter one keeping the smile on his face.

"Liam, if you're finished doing whatever you are, please do honour us with your presence, the meeting is about to start," Harry said, standing in front of the door of the meeting hall.

Louis fought the need to shoot at his husband with the nearest sharpest object he could find, then straightened his jacket and walked behind Liam to the big hall.

The German company seemed to participate via Skype, to deal and agree with the renewed contract they were about to re-sign or not. Louis hoped they did.

He sat at the almond-shaped table, Liam at his left, Harry at the head of the table, while Helen was in front of him. He tried to look at her as less as he could possibly manage. A big screen was ahead of them, and in any moment the CEO of the German company was about to call.

Not more than two minutes passed when the call arrived and Harry pressed accept. Greetings were exchanged, and the German party started to discuss their part of the deal, for the new trucks they were going to deliver to the "Styles & Tomlinson" company.

Louis sat there quiet, hearing every demand they had, and for most of them, both parties seemed to agree. The other demands seemed unimportant enough for them to accept and deal with them. The problem started with the number of trucks they were going to deliver.

"I'm sorry to bring this up mister Schölz, with all the respect but we agreed in a completely different number of vehicles for the price you're demanding. The contract is already written and proof-read." Harry voiced after hearing the man mention the number of trucks he meant to deliver.

The man with white hair and big round glasses spoke English with his thick German accent. "I am sorry to say this to you. You know we've worked with your company for almost 10 years, and in that whole time, I have never had a problem signing with your father. I wish I didn't start to have a problem now." Mr Schölz sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Harry hated when his contractor's compared him to his father. It made him feel incompetent like he didn't deserve to be where he was. He pushed those ugly feeling's that tried to creep on his face, and forced a smile, "I know, that's why I am trying to say to you this without sounding as if I intend to manipulate and gain something that my company doesn't deserve or hasn't worked for. I would advise for you to think about this for the next two days, so we can have another meeting at this same hour, and see if we can agree." The green-eyed lad said resting his hands on the table, clasping them together.

"I don't think that is necessary, but thank you for the advice nonetheless." The man on the screen said ready to finish the conversation and close the call without agreeing to sign the contract.

Louis felt like this was his opportunity to talk and maybe fix this. He knew he had to push away his nervousness and try to be as collected as he could when he was talking to powerful men like Mr.Schölz. "May I add something, without being impolite?" Louis raised his index finger and felt all the eyes in the room on him.

"Who are you precisely?" The man on the screen said.

"Louis William Styles sir. I'm Harry's husband. My father is Mark Tomlinson." The blue-eyed boy said standing up from his chair. He felt Harry's eyes on him as if they were trying to carve a hole on the back of his skull.

The man on the screen nodded. "So, what do you suggest?"

"The only thing, we're asking Mr.Schölz is ten more trucks for the same price we agreed on. Ten more trucks for the same price, because if the trucks don't manage to get all the material that is going to be transported on them, they'll be forced to make a second trip and it will have a higher cost, for the both of us. Because the more kilometres the vehicles have the easier will be for them to get ruined or fall to pieces. I'm sure you know as a master of this field. And if these trucks we're talking about getting destroyed before the new contract is due, I am afraid we will have all the right as a company to ask for a refund."

The hall remained silent, and Louis tried to not shift on his feet due to his heart pounding against his chest. He felt proud of himself for managing to say all that without stuttering and maintaining eye contact. It was widely known that in the field of business if you remained too humbled, the other party would take that as a form of weakness.

The middle-aged man on the screen gave him a smug smile before speaking, "You're a very bright young man may I say. A proper man of business. I like that you were precise and well prepared for the meeting, and also thinking beyond the lines. I am afraid there's nothing else for me to do but sign the contract. Congratulations to both of us, and good day."

Louis exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding and widened his eyes. The call was finished before he could say good-bye to Mr.Schölz. He slammed his body into his chair, blinking his eyes fast, trying to collect what happened just a few seconds ago.

He really did it!

Liam gave him a congratulating hug, and he thanked him for being there for Louis and giving the smaller guy the motivation he needed. For the first time in his life, Louis felt worthy of something.

While he was gathering his files, every colleague patted him and thanked him for finishing the deal. However, Helen walked passed him and muttered under her breath. "The homely wife knows how to do business."

Louis furrowed his brows and turned around to face her. All his willpower to not deal with her at all was thrown out the window. Thankfully they were alone. "Wait a minute," he started, raising his index finger, stopping the woman from getting out of the meeting hall, "Do you mind repeating what you just said to me?"

The blonde woman snorted and placed her dossier on the table. "I think you heard me just fine."

"Now I am going to speak to you just once and you are going to hear me out Mrs.Bitch,"

"It's Fitch." She said through gritted teeth.

"Same thing," Louis shrugged nonchalantly, "I think most of the time you forget who you're talking to. I'm the CEO of this company too, like my husband, if you weren't informed well. For you to speak to me that way is unacceptable, I have the power to fire you at any moment."

Helen rolled her eyes. "Mr.Styles is the only one who can fire me. He is my boss, I am his assistant." She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Louis pressed his lips into a sarcastic smile. "Hello, I am Mr.Styles too, his husband, remember?" Louis showed his left hand and the ring on his fourth finger, "You don't have to be my assistant for me to fire you, Helen, I have other proof to get rid of you. I know your kind, you're that kind of woman to sleep around so she can get easily what she wants. That's how you also got here. Also, I wouldn't recommend begging for sex in your workplace in your working hours, the walls have ears here too you know, especially when your boss is already bored of you and doesn't even get hard at the thought of you anymore."

The woman got red on her face from anger and opened and closed her mouth to say something but Louis stopped her with his hand.

"I wasn't finished. As I said, the proof I have against you is more than enough for me to fire you. So, you either treat me with the respect that I deserve, or the exit is that way." Louis gestured to the door.

Helen swallowed, rolled her eyes and smiled in anticipation of what she was going to say, "You're just mad at me because Harry wants me and not you."

Louis put his hands in the pockets of his pants and laughed humorlessly, "Honey, if you think that you're special cause Harry got off from you once or twice, you are so wrong. Harry has numerous lovers. You are not special, sorry to break it to you. Even if you think you are, don't forget you're always going to be the second one, the mistress. A hole for him to relieve his stress. I am always going to be his husband, the one who gets to stay by his side and is respected by everyone. You are never going to get rid of that stain. You're always going to be just Harry's lay."

Louis gathered once again his documents and walked passed her, Helen's cheeks filled with angry tears, her fists clenched at her sides.

After a few steps, he talked again. "Oh, and one last thing, just a friendly advice, next time you put on red lipstick make sure it doesn't end up on your teeth too." The blue eyed lad winked and got out of the room, without looking back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me!!
> 
> I know I am so late with this update, but I hope this makes it up to you. I promise the next chap will be much more earlier.
> 
> Love you. ❤

●

"You have to stop drinking like this, you know what happened last time you drank." Liam sighed, from where he was sat at Harry's office. It had been just fifteen minutes from when the meeting had ended, and the CEO was already on his third glass.

"Just let me be Liam. I need it." Harry winced after he downed the whole glass in one go.

The lawyer got up slowly and quietly from his spot, walked behind Harry and took the glass away from him. "I'm sorry but I can't do that mate. I don't wanna wake up again in the middle of the night, hearing that you're two minutes away from death just because one of Louis' previous dates offended him to his friend, cause your husband hadn't agreed to sleep with them."

Harry scoffed and reached for the glass again, but Liam walked away. "That's not the reason. I was just angry cause it seemed he wanted to make fun of me cause you know, Louis is married to me."

Liam gave him a 'Really!?' look. "That doesn't even make sense. That guy didn't even know who you were. You got to tone down your possessiveness."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Your cheek mole is what doesn't even make sense. Like, why is it even there? What's it's purpose?" The green-eyed man touched his friends face, looking at his mole there, furrowing his brows.

"Okay," Liam caught Harry's wrists and began walking towards the couch to sit him down, "I think that's it for today. You need to rest."

Harry scowled, but sat nonetheless. "I can't rest. That tiny oompa-loompa will embarrass me again, same as he did today."

Liam sat near him. "I think he honored you. Showed what a good decision you made choosing him as your husband. He concluded a deal with one of our biggest and most important contractors." The lawyer rested his elbows on his knees.

Harry furrowed his brows, his mouth opened a little, looking offended. "Excuse me, Liam. He wanted to prove he was better than me, that's what he did. Can't believe you're always on his side these days. Why?"

"Cause I saw what a good-hearted human he is. His heart is pure gold. I know you've seen it too, even though you deny it. I think you like him, dare I say you do more than actually just like him."

"I fucking don't!" Harry denied as soon as his best friend finished talking. The lawyer pointed at him laughing. The green eyed lad clenched his jaw, closing his eyes briefly since he was trying to remain collected. "Whatever! It's impossible to talk to you," Harry got up from the couch, "I'm gonna leave now before I'm faced with him, and he slaps it in my face that he was the one to do that."

Liam shook his head and sighed in disappointment, as soon as his best friend left the office, slamming the door shut.

●

The clock hit 01:42 in the morning, when Louis heard Harry enter their house. It had been so long, since Harry had come that late home.

Louis' colleagues had insisted they should all go out, to celebrate the blue-eyed boy's major accomplishment, but Louis had said to leave it for another time. He had felt good when Harry hadn't faced him at work, he would have probably said that he would've made a better closure with the contract. Nothing new that Louis would be surprised of.

He heard shuffling and things moving from the first floor, but the smaller boy didn't dare move from where he was sat at the end of his bed. Waiting, for something else to happen, he played with the end of the big sweater he was wearing. The only thing he had on.

After a few moments, a hurt groan was heard from Harry's bedroom door, that had Louis running, without thinking about it more. He opened his door, and saw Harry's bedroom door entirely opened, with Harry sat on the end of his bed. The curly haired lad had his palms rubbing at his face, his elbows resting on his knees.

Slowly, Louis walked towards him and knocked on the opened door twice. Maybe, this was a bad idea, maybe he shouldn't even be here. But what was done was done, and Louis had made his presence already known.

Harry raised his head, looking tired and smelling like alcohol. "What?"

"Are you okay?" Louis placed his hands in front of him, his sock-clad toes moving.

The taller lad raised a brow and snorted. "Are you sure that's the only reason why you're here? Don't you have to be somewhere celebrating your "big achievment"? Or are you here making sure I am not beaten up again so you don't have to take care of me once more? Hm?" Harry didn't look as drunk as Louis thought he would be, maybe slightly tipsy.

Louis lowered his head grimacing, cursing himself for why he even bothered of getting himself worried over his uncaring husband. He sighed in defeat, and raised his hands, his sweater raising up, Harry following the movement with his eyes. "You don't have to respond like this. It was just a question. I don't wanna deal with your rudeness." Louis turned around to leave.

Before he reached the door, Harry's hand closed it and tugged at his elbow to get him once again inside. Louis' heartbeat peaked when he recalled the fridge scene, and he made sure to get some distance from Harry.

"Now, that you're here we're going to finish this conversation. You don't get to leave me hanging Louis. You know I hate it." Harry said, chewing at the side of his lower lip.

The smaller lad rolled his eyes. "I don't really care anymore, what you hate. I just asked if you were okay, and your response is only insulting me back. You know I don't have to care about what happens to you, but unfortunately I do. So accept the kindness from people sometime, and don't make a bloody big deal out of it."

Harry scoffed, waving his hand dismissively, "You care, right! Nobody cares just because. There's got to be a catch somewhere. What do you want Louis?"

"I don't want anything! Get that in your mind. I just asked because... well... just because." Louis turned around, looking at his hands, and feeling stupid from letting himself nearly slip out.

"Good choice of words, Yoda. Your height matches him too." Harry humorlessly laughed.

Louis bit the inside of his cheek, turned around once again and pursed his lips. "Ha ha ha. So funny I could die. Well at least Yoda is known for his wisdom you Tarzan, and at least the real Tarzan was raised in a jungle, what's your excuse Harry?"

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, a huff leaving his lips, and opened them again throwing a sinister look at Louis' direction, "You've got so brave lately. I am really curious to know where all of this is coming from. Hm?"

Louis rubbed his temples closing his eyes as to brace himself, "Look Harry, I know that somewhere in your brain, you got it fixated that I only care when I need something, and I really don't know where it came from. Maybe, you're like this with everybody. But, if you would've gave me the opportunity since the beginning to know me and to not rush on your own damn conclusions, today you would know that I just care about people, just because I can, and because I don't want anything in return. That's just who I am."

Harry blinked at him and looked around the room uncomfortable and sat at the end of his bed once again. Louis started thinking that it was the end of their conversation, but after a few seconds Harry spoke. "That wasn't my question."

Louis shook his head and breathed out in surrender. "Fine. You wanna know why I stand up to you now?"

Harry nodded without looking at him.

"Because there's nothing left for me to lose. Absolutely _fucking_ nothing. I've lost my freedom, my ability to breathe easy, my ability to feel anything but numbness. I've lost my dignity with you bringing your whores at my house, with you making me work in the same place with one of your mistresses. I've lost everything because of you Harry. And you still think it's not enough."

Harry got up from his bed, a stern look never leaving his face, and Louis feared his face would be stuck like that for all of his life. "That's because you're a coward," Harry pointed at him, "That's what you are. The fact that you speak up now doesn't change anything. You'll always be one. A mere tiny insignificant coward."

The blood boiled inside of Louis' body and before he could register it, he had raised his hand to push away at Harry, but the taller lad caught his wrist, and then the other one. "I think I told you to not push me or slap me again Louis." Harry uttered, tugging him closer.

The minute Louis started pushing again, was the minute Harry clashed their mouths together. His lips were moving hard again his, grunting for Louis to open up. Louis needed a few seconds to understand what was happening, the moment he did he tried to push away again but Harry was stubborn and didn't let him get away.

With a beastly force he pushed Louis against the wall and grabbed his chin to make him open up again. Harry's tongue licked his mouth and his arms curled on his waist to get him closer to his body. A million thought's passed Louis' mind, and the only thing he could focus on, was how good it felt once again. Even though it had been a little less than a week from their first kiss, he had missed those lips on him.

The slow and sweet suck Harry gave to his tongue made Louis' eyes flutter at the intrusion, and his belly tug at the sensation. The smacking of their mouths together was the only thing that could be heard and echo around Harry's room, that first hour of the brand new day.

The taller lad's cold hands lifted Louis' dark lavender sweater from his thighs, and found their way to Louis' waist leaving a trail of goosebumps on Louis' skin. Harry revelled on the warm and soft skin, squeezing and caressing it pressing the smaller waist against his torso.

Those cold hands on him, were like the awakening alarm Louis needed to give him the will to push away his husband again but failing miserably, "No... not again." The smaller boy mumbled against Harry's lips.

"Yes, again..." The green-eyed lad breathed, and continued licking at his husbands mouth, quenching the thirst to feel him, surrendering to the desire and lust that had crowded his mind, body and heart for quite some time now. "I know you want this. Let it happen." He said, hoping the blue-eyed boy wouldn't push him away once again.

Louis gave up and gave in to the feeling he had craved to have again. He felt the size of Harry's cock on his lower stomach, the taller lad rolling his hips in desperation to feel more. Harry lifted Louis' sweater up all the way, leaving him only in his black boxers and his fuzzy socks. He closed the distance once again and lifted the boy from the ground with his hand under the blue eyed boy's bum, Louis leg's curling on his waist. He felt the smaller boy's dick on his lower torso, and his round bum ghostly on his clothed cock.

He started walking backwards without looking where, before turning around and making the four necessary steps to get to his bed. When his knees hit the end of the bed, Harry bent down, and carefully laid his husband on it.

The feeling of the cool and soft sheets hit Louis' back and the smaller boy curled his arms around his husband's neck to keep him close. Never backing away from Louis, Harry broke the kiss and started sliding down Louis' neck sucking bruises, and licking everywhere he could get his mouth on.

He got on his knees, and took away his own shirt, before hovering over the blue eyed boy, loving the way he looked under him, touching his body and craving it one more time against his own. He kissed him without managing to control his urge, strong and slow and sweet at the same time, trying to keep that delicious taste on his lips forever, wishing it would never fade.

The tips of his fingers trailed on Louis' upper body, feeling the skin and wanting to ruin and ravish it at the same time. He felt the quick breaths the smaller boy was taking and started licking the skin under Louis' ear and sucking and licking it over and over.

Placing himself in between Louis' thighs, he trailed his finger's lower until they reached the waistband of his husband's boxer's raising his head to look at Louis for approval. Louis closed his eyes, breathing in and out, afraid to let Harry look at him that way. To expose himself, and to give himself to the man he loved so much.

A growl of thankfulness escaped Harry's mouth the second Louis mumbled a quiet "Yes." Harry put both of his hands on Louis boxers, and slowly got them off him. Louis hissed at the cold air hitting his dick, but happy that it finally got out and wasn't captivated in any longer.

Harry licked his hand, his eyes never leaving Louis' ones, and slowly got it on Louis cock motioning slowly up and down, tugging at the foreskin, revealing the smaller boy's cock-head that had become an angry red colour.

Louis arched his neck from the bed, fluttering his eyes shut, the column of his throat exposed to Harry. The taller lad started licking and kissing it once again, hungry for the taste and smell that adorned Louis' skin. "Strawberry again..." he mumbled with his eyes closed, inhaling the mind-blowing smell that made him dizzy.

He trailed his index finger on the thick vein under Louis' dick, his other hand getting lower to his balls, massaging and tugging them, earning a low moan from the blue-eyed boy. Louis placed his hands on Harry's shoulders so he could grab at something to revel on the great and unexperienced-before feeling.

After feeling satisfied from the purple-to-be bruise he had left on Louis' throat, the taller lad lowered his head and attacked Louis' left nipple with his mouth, licking it and perking it up with his tongue. He bit the small nub with his teeth and then sucked it, getting Louis hands tangled on his curls, a loud whine leaving the smaller boy's lips.

The whimpery noises the blue eyed boy left and the throbbing of his own cock strained inside his pants, got Harry up from where he was above Louis' body, and started fumbling with the zipper of his jeans and slid them down in a swift and quick motion, taking off his boxers too. He hissed as the cold air surrounded his dick and no more than two seconds passed before he was on top of the smaller boy again.

Spitting on his hand again, he grabbed both of their cocks, rubbing them and tugging at them. The precome that had blurted from Louis' cock made the glide easier and the motion quicker.

He put his free arm under Louis head raising it up and clashing their lips together once again, failing to get them to kiss and lick in each others mouths properly from the groans and heavy breaths they were both having. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, his brows furrowed trying to focus to get them both off at the same time, and to make it feel amazing for the two of them.

Louis mewled against his lips, and the perfect sounds and the hot and soft skin under him made his own cock blurt an amount of precome, earning groans from both parties. Their thighs twitched against one and other, Louis' legs opening wider creating more place for Harry so he could move better against him.

"Good... so good." Harry breathed on Louis' neck, feeling the smaller boy shake and hot come spilling out of his cock landing on his own belly. Louis curled his arms around Harry's shoulder's, a silent cry leaving his lips, eyes shut and his mouth open from the electric and powerful orgasm he just had.

Harry took in a shaky breath before he came too, biting hard at Louis shoulder, a muffled "Fuck" leaving his lips. He continued fucking Louis' belly trying to shake out his bliss state and his orgasm.

He rested his head on the bitten shoulder, breathing hard and fast, the adrenaline of the good feeling jolting all over his body, knowing Louis was feeling the same.

He got up from the blue-eyed boy, laying next to him looking at the ceiling and then turning his head and looking at Louis. His husband was blinking slowly, and licking his lips, his chest still moving up and down from the just-finished act.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked. This seemed to get Louis to wake up from his daydream he seemed to have escaped to and he turned his head so quick he risked to have a whiplash.

"I-" Louis started to speak but Harry interrupted him. "I mean what are you doing still here? Leave. That was it. I don't want to wake up and see your face first thing in the morning." The taller lad said and turned around, leaving Louis to face his back.

The smaller boy, bit his lip and closed his eyes shut to prevent any risk of his developing tears to fall out of his eyes. Louis shook his head in disappointment and got up slowly from the bed.

With his shaking hands, he looked around the room for his sweater. When he found it near the door, he ran to get it on faster than ever, to get out of there as soon as he could possibly manage.

After getting on the sweater, Louis didn't give Harry another look, not wanting to give him the satisfaction that Harry had hurt him again. He left the room, and closed the door shut, pacing to his own room.

He got on the shower, scrubbing and clawing his skin to vanish Harry's touches on his body, and the drying come on his tummy. The hot water opened his pores, and he felt that with each droplet of the steaming water every hurting feeling he had, left his body.

When he got on the bed, he allowed himself to cry once again, for the last time. This was the last time he was going to cry, and nobody was going to know about it. Nobody was going to see him that vulnerable again, nobody was going to feel bad for him again. Nobody was going to know about what had happened.

Tomorrow Harry would not matter to him any longer, tomorrow Harry would get out of his heart if it was the last thing Louis did. Harry's words won't hurt him tomorrow. Harry's name would feel as if he didn't exist anymore. Tomorrow Louis would start a new chapter on his life, where Harry will play the tiniest part of it.

But tonight Louis will let himself cry silently, one last time.

●

Niall had organized a lad's night at his apartment, and Louis couldn't be more grateful to pass a night in his friends company, and to not be inside the heavy and sticky situation that was his own house.

He knew Harry would be there too, Niall, Zayn and Liam insisting they should invite him too.

He was alone as he got on the elevator of Niall's building, pressing the 11th number where he knew Niall's apartment was. The two bottles of wine were on a bag on his left hand, making him glad his hands weren't free so he could get nervous even more than he was.

After he got on the rightful floor, he walked a few steps before knocking on Niall's door. The Irish lad greeted him after a few seconds with a half hug and motioned him to get in.

"Is Zayn and Liam here?'' Louis asked as he unbuttoned his jacket and placed it on the coat hanger.

Niall walked in front of him, getting to the living room and placing the bag with the two bottles of wine Louis had brought, on top of the coffee table. "Zayn is in the kitchen, talking to Liam. I think Harry and he will come together."

Louis nodded his response and sat on the couch, waiting for his other best friend so he could greet him.

Zayn entered the living room not more than 2 minutes later. "They're going to be here in twenty minutes."

As soon as he saw Louis his eyes lit up, and ran to him, giving his friend a hug. "When did you get here?" He said pinching Louis' cheek.

"Like five minutes ago. What have you lads been doing?" Louis gave his friend a smile, trying to get comfortable under his weight.

"We've been doing good, thank you very much. You Mrs.CEO", Zayn pointed at him, "You've got some amazing news to tell us. Niall, my Irish friend," Zayn turned his body to where Niall was standing, "Did you know that Tommo, our Tommo, shut Harry up in the middle of a meeting and closed a deal with an important contractor not more than five days ago?"

Louis huffed in a mocking manner and pushed Zayn off his lap. "I didn't shut anyone up, I just found a way to get them to sign the deal." Louis played with his fingers.

Niall widened his eyes, "Really? Why didn't you tell us you wanker! This needed to be celebrated." Niall placed his hands on his waist, tapping his foot on the floor.

''It's not a big of a deal, I just did my job."

"Right... It was your first meeting. Do you know how many people can excel at their first meeting? No one Louis. Just you! So just accept the damn compliment." Niall crossed his arms, while Zayn punched the blue eyed boy on his shoulder.

"Fine, fine. Just stop it." Louis said. Niall and Zayn went to the kitchen once again to place the wine, and get ready some snacks for their night.

Louis felt his phone buzz, and fished it out of the pocket of his jeans.

**Chuck: hey :)**

Louis smiled at the text and quickly typed back a response.

**Louis: hello :]**

**Chuck: wyd?**

**Louis: not much. I am at Ni's. We're having a lad's night. You?**

**Chuck: not much. Just relaxing. I don't have to open the pub tonight so I am at home. Thought about sending you a text.**

**Louis: you're that bored that you thought about sending me a text? Good way to make me feel appreciated :P.**

**Chuck: heeeyyyy... I am being a good friend. If I am thinking about talking to you at my free night instead of doing anything else, you should feel much more than appreciated ;)**

The blue-eyed boy blushed at the text, and looked around the room checking if anyone was there. He felt like a teen in high school sneaking on his parents.

**Chuck: so, why wasn't I invited at this "lad's night"? I thought I was considered Niall's friend too.**

**Louis: ask Niall :P, I am a guest.**

**Chuck: who's there?**

**Louis: Niall and Zayn are at the kitchen, Liam and Harry are about to come.**

**Chuck: why didn't Harry come with you?**

Louis slapped his forehead for the slip out he head, and started thinking about an excuse of why Harry and he didn't come together.

L **ouis: Harry and Liam, had to discuss about something, so that's why they're coming together.**

**Chuck: okaaayyyy. Am I bothering you?**

**Louis: not at all. I like your company. Z and Ni will probably bother me with questions.**

**Chuck: what type of questions? :P**

The smaller boy pressed his lips in a thin line trying to not smile, as if Chuck could see him.

**Louis: wouldn't you like to know... ¤.¤**

**Chuck: yes. I would very much like to know.**

**Louis: why though? :{**

**Chuck: just because. And what is that emoji supposed to mean?**

**Louis: it's when someone purses his lips.**

**Chuck: no it's not. :@ I think this is what you're looking for.**

Louis chuckled and shook his head.

**Louis: that's when someone is surprised or disgusted, something like that. Don't underestimate my talent at using emojis :'(.**

**Chuck: *gasps* I would never.**

**Louis: *wipes tear away* thank you.**

**Chuck: by the way, now I know why I wasn't invited ;)**

The blue-eyed boy furrowed his brows in confusion. Before he could reply he heard Niall answering the front door, which he hadn't heard being knocked. After a few seconds he heard Niall welcoming Harry and Liam. He typed a response quickly.

**Louis: do you mind enlightening me too?**

"Hi Louis." Louis raised his head and looked at Liam smiling at him. Behind the lawyer there was Harry looking at him and his phone. His smile dropped, and got up greeting Liam with a pat on his shoulder.

Harry got near him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Hi dear." Louis gave him a smile, which he was sure looked more like a grimace.

He sat down and felt his phone buzz again. Harry sat near him, so he didn't get it out to check the text. He played with his fingers, trying to find an excuse to get to the kitchen to check the text but nothing came to him.

Zayn pecked Liam on the lips. "Where were you babe?" He sat on Liam's lap, the older boy hugging him from the waist. Niall was sat in the fluffy chair in front of them.

"We were having a drink with one of our colleagues. Apparently his wife gave birth to a baby girl, so he wanted to buy us a drink to share his joy with us." Liam nuzzled his neck, causing Zayn to giggle.

"Did you drink too much?" Zayn mocked a stern look at his lover.

"Just a beer. The both of us. We knew we needed to be at our best behavior before we got here." Liam answered truthfully.

Louis snorted at that and got up from the couch. "I am going to check what you guys prepared as snacks for tonight."

As soon as he entered the kitchen he checked his phone.

**Chuck: Niall probably knew me and Harry would be just killing each other just by looking and would kill the vibe for everyone.**

**Louis: you need to stop thinking, Harry hates you. Believe me, he doesn't have a reason to.**

**Chuck: believe me, he does. So, what are the plans for tonight?**

**Louis: just eating snacks and watching a movie.**

**Chuck: cool. I'm having some noodle soup which I think might be poisoned.**

**Louis: why so?**

**Chuck: I got angry when I called them the second time, complaining they were too late with my order.**

**Louis: then you should probably get rid of it.**

**Chuck: Nah too lazy to get something else to eat.**

Louis chuckled and turned around looking at the bowls of popcorns and chocolate in front of him.

"Everything alright?" Niall's voice came from behind of him, startling Louis.

"Yeah, why?" Louis blushed when he looked at Niall, a knowing look on his best friend's face.

"I don't know why you were laughing at the food, cause last time I checked, me and Zayn didn't write any joke's on it." Niall walked passed him grabbing three bowls, leaving two to Louis.

Louis didn't respond to Niall's insinuation, and pocketed his phone, grabbing the bowls and getting to the living room. Zayn had already opened the bottles and filled each glass, before returning to his seat, which was Liam's lap.

Louis sat a little further than before from Harry, while Niall had placed some pillows on the floor before the couch, placed in front of the TV.

"So what movie are we going to watch?" Harry asked taking a sip from his glass.

"I heard John Wick 2, is amazing. Have you seen the first?" Liam asked him.

Louis lowered his head then blushed and smiled at the memory of his night out with Chuck. He had enjoyed it and was looking forward to going out again. Chuck had been amazing. He fished out his phone.

**Louis: we're going to watch John Wick 2 :P.**

**Chuck: woww... do they know you've already watched it?... with me?**

**The smaller lad bit his lip and typed back.**

**Louis: no.**

**Chuck: why? ;)**

Louis rolled his eyes in fondness.

**Louis: you know why, stop mocking me.**

**Chuck: i don't know nothing... ;)**

A low laugh escaped his mouth, attracting the attention of the other's. He felt Harry's eyes carving holes on his phone and face at the same time.

"Are you with us, Louis?" Liam winked at the smaller boy, while Harry grabbed harshly at his glass, risking to break it if he squeezed any harder.

Louis nodded his response and looked at the TV again, waiting for the movie to start. He placed his phone on the arm of the couch, waiting for the next text, and smiled again when the screen lit up after a few minutes.

"You know if you look longer and harder at that phone, it won't make it disappear. I'm curious to know, who's he texting." Liam said placing his index finger under his chin, and Harry scowled at his friend for making fun of him. "It hurt's to know you're no longer the center of his attention, doesn't it?" The lawyer added before turning back to his boyfriend and kissing his forehead.

Harry's blood boiled, and the only thing he wanted to do was to grab his husband's phone and check who was making Louis blush and giggle that much. Harry was right there, and Louis dared to speak with someone else? Harry clenched his fists before he punched someone or something, and tried to divert his attention, but nothing seemed to be useful.

During the movie, Louis kept looking at his phone, and Harry kept looking at Louis. Just thinking about Louis smiling at someone else, being sweet and tender with them made Harry nauseous and to want to end the life of whoever he was. They didn't deserve Louis attention, no one did.

The movie ended, and Louis offered to help Zayn clean up and get the bowls to the kitchen.

"So who was it, that you couldn't stop texting all night long?" The painter asked as soon as they entered the kitchen, placing the empty bowls on the counter.

Louis looked sheepishly around the kitchen before daring to look at his friends face. "Chuck." He said with a quiet voice, hoping Zayn wouldn't hear him.

The grin that crept through Zayn's face reminded him of the Grinch. "Good for you. I'm so happy. So, are you going to give yourself the possibility to have something with him?"

Louis pressed his lips together as if he was considering the question, "I don't know. Maybe I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a Kudo or a Comment if you enjoyed this chap.
> 
> Also, this story is on Wattpad too, the title is the same.
> 
> Thank you for not giving up on me. 
> 
> ❤❤❤


	14. Chapter 14

●

''Thank you for inviting me here tonight, you look great by the way.'' Chuck said as soon as Louis sat down in front of him, in one of the greatest restaurants Zayn had recommended to him. He had thought about it for a long time, and finally he had decided he was going to go out with Chuck again. He didn't know yet what he wanted from Chuck, friendship was what weighted the most in his mind. Chuck made him feel good, appreciated and important too. Not that Zayn and Niall failed to do so, but getting that feeling from another person that wasn't one of his best friends made Louis crave for that feeling more. Chuck was yet a stranger in a kind of way, because he knew him for a little time, but the pub owner ignited a fire inside of him that was extinguished a long time ago.

''Don't mention it, thank you for accepting my invitation.'' Louis waved him away, peaking at the menu, deciding to get something light and tasty since it was dinner. ''So, tell me how have you been? It's been a minute since we last met.''

''Tired, I am dealing with an old man so he can sell me his bar, it's in a great position of the city, but the pub itself is ruined. So it's going to take sometime before I can finally get him to decide to sell it to me in a reasonable price, because when I see something, if I get my mind to it, I always get it. Doesn't matter what do I have to lose. I always get what I want.'' Chuck said looking at him in the eye, and Louis understood that the last part wasn't only having to do with the place the brown eyed man wanted to buy.

The blue eyed boy lowered his head shyly, and pretended to not understand what Chuck wanted to say, and just nodded instead. The waiter came by and took their orders and the whole time Chuck couldn't take his eyes from the smaller boy.

''Tell me,'' The pub owner added when he placed the glass of wine on the table after drinking from it, ''How did the 'lad's night' went?''

Louis rolled his eyes in a mock, earning a smile from his companion, ''Good, I mostly spent it talking to you, as if you may have noticed.''

The pub owner nodded, ''Do you mind me asking something?'' He said biting his lower lip looking thoughtful.

''No, ask me.''

''Please don't take it the wrong way, but I have to know, I hope you'll understand why.'' Chuck said and Louis furrowed his brows confused, but before he could say something Chuck added, ''If your husband was there with you, and he clearly doesn't like me to be even 150 meters near you, and I'm putting it lightly by the way, why do you keep talking to me?''

Louis nodded and pressed his lips together before he decided to speak, ''I don't know you that well for me to tell you this, but I feel I need to do it. Hope you'll understand clearly my situation.''

Chuck nodded once to show Louis he was listening and to encourage him to continue speaking. Louis took a sip from his glass to get himself to talk. After exhaling he continued, ''It's true me and Harry are married, but we are not a couple if you know where I am getting at. What I said to you that night it's true, me and Harry were arranged to meet, but we were not pressured to get married. I fell in love with him, I felt like I was the luckiest guy alive for him to love me back, but unfortunately, that wasn't true.'' Louis looked at the table feeling embarrassed to tell this story, but Chuck deserved to know, ''So he acted like he loved me too, and three months later we married, and then he told me it was all a lie. So here I am, six months trapped in a marriage I didn't bargain for.''

Chuck looked at him with an opened mouth, a puff leaving his lips, looking around the table with wide eyes, and then looking at Louis who was looking at his lap. He shook his head feeling miserable how this amazing boy found himself in that kind of situation.

"Hey," the pub owner finally said, after gathering himself, causing for Louis to look up. He reached his hand, and caresed Louis' one. "You don't have to be embarrassed, about nothing at all." He gave the smaller boy a warm smile, which was returned.

"How do you feel? Now, I mean." Chuck said again, when Louis retreated his hand.

"I don't know, I mean I guess I am used to it. It doesn't hurt like it did those first days, now it's just part of the daily program.'' Louis shrugged.

"I meant about him..." The brown eyed boy trailed off.

''Oh." Louis replied in realization. "I don't know. I still have feelings for him, but I don't want to anymore. I am so done hoping." Louis shook his head.

"So, what are you doing with me? Am I some kind of rebound?" Chuck couldn't help but question. "I don't want to sound rude, please believe me, but I need to know what's happening here. It's not what you need to answer, but I have to ask, I am sorry."

Louis gave him an apologetic smile. "We're just friends Chuck. I didn't tell you all this so I can make moves on you. I just enjoy your company. That's all. Please don't take this confession as if I am trying to justificate [](https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=justificate)if I make any move on you, because it's not what it is."

Chuck smiled at him again. "Look Louis, since you've been so sincere with me, I'd like to return the favor and I feel so bad about admitting this but I can't help it. If I am being a hundred percent honest, I kind of like feel happy about your situation."

Louis gasped in horror.

"Please let me finish. I feel happy because it means that I get to have a chance with you. You surely must have noticed that I like you. I have, since the first time I saw you in that hall in uni. I've never been as thankful that my dad was a professor as I was that day, because if he wasn't I would've never seen you. I am embarrassed to say this, but I came everyday for a week that same hour after the day I met you. And when I saw you at my pub that night, I felt it all over again. You can't imagine how my hopes were crushed the minute Harry introduced himself as your husband."

Louis swallowed and blinked. Surely, he had sensed that Chuck _might_ like him, but he never expected for the brown eyed boy to say all those things.

Before Louis could speak, Chuck added again. "I should've noticed the ring on your fourth finger, but your eyes captivated me entirely. I felt so bad for like trying to go out with you when you were or still are a married man, but now that I know your situation I hope you will give me a chance to know you even more and better, and not just like a friend."

Louis tried to process all the information and to digest it. He looked at the food in front of him and then again at Chuck. "I feel honoured that you feel like this about me. But I have to be honest Chuck. I am not ready for that kind of relationship with you now, I like you as a person, and you are so good to me."

Chuck's eyes flashed a hurt feeling, and Louis felt bad for being that honest, but he didn't want to lead on Chuck without him being sure of what he felt. He had yet still a long road to recover from the scars Harry had left on him, making Chuck believe they could have something would be immature and childish.

"I'm not dismissing the possibility of us two having something Chuck, it's not fair of me in any way, but I need time. I need to know you. Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm not making the same mistake again. It would be foolish of me." Louis said giving him a half of smile, a sincere look on his eyes.

Chuck's eyes smiled again. "I won't expect anything from you, just to know me. As I told you I like you very much. Firstly I was just attracted to you, but now that I've known you a bit better, I like you even more." Chuck's hand caressed his' again. "I just hope you aren't doing this just so you can make Harry jealous."

Louis shook his head immediately. "Of course not. Look, even if I was, which I am not and would never do that, Harry can't be jealous if he doesn't feel something for me. And he does not. So it would be pathetic of me to try that."

"Are you sure?" Chuck asked pursing his lips, "I mean that night I met him, he looked like he was."

"He is just afraid I am going to make him play the role of the stupid husband, that's all. Harry doesn't care about me. For that, I am sure."

●

"Liam, it's midnight and he still hasn't returned home. Few weeks ago he came this late. Where is he? Do you know something? Does Zayn know?" Harry paced back and forth in the living room, in front of his best friend who was sitting on the couch.

"For the millionth time Harry, I don't know. I asked Zayn, beating it around the bush of where he might be, but he didn't know either. Nor, does Niall. I asked him too."

"Where might he be? It's so late Liam. What if something bad has happened to him?" Harry sat in the edge of the couch.

"Don't you think you would've been informed by now if something bad would've happened to him?"

"I don't know. Maybe he was in a car accident, and his phone got lost, so the doctor's wouldn't know who to call. What if he was kidnapped? Oh God! I need my phone near me."

"You're working up yourself for no reason. He will come home. Don't worry about it." Liam patted his shoulder then rubbed them, feeling how tense Harry was.

"I can't not worry about it. I need him here." Harry rubbed his palms on his face. "I think I am going mad from not knowing where he is."

Liam snorted and pressed his lips together to stop a laugh escape his mouth, lowering his head. Harry heard him.

"What's so funny about me being like this, hm?"

"I just feel so happy." Liam shrugged.

"How can you be happy, when I am in this kind of situation?" Harry frowned .

"I am not happy of your suffering, I am happy because you're finally letting yourself go, and showing how much you care about him. Do you even realize it when you act like this? Or are you still blind? I think you don't want to admit it to yourself... Yeah that's what I'm going with for an option."

Harry rubbed his palms on his jean clad thighs, and lowered his head shaking his head. "That's not what this is supposed to be about Liam..."

The lawyer got up from the couch, and stood in front of him. "Then, what is it about? Admit it Harry. Not to me, but to yourself most importantly. You fell for him. You are going crazy with not knowing where he is. Why?" Liam questioned. He looked around the room waiting for his friend to reply, but an answer didn't come.

The lawyer had sensed before that his best friend might have feelings for his husband. But Harry letting his guard down in front of Liam this easily? His eyes widened with realization. "Did... did something happen between you two?"

Harry bit his lips, and didn't dare look at his friend, keeping his gaze to the floor, his hands classped together in front of him.

"Harry... did something happen or not? Please answer me."

The CEO closed his eyes, inhaled and exhaled. "Yes." He replied quietly, recalling everything that had happen between him and his husband. His heart aching with that memory, but his body getting hotter at the visions he was having in his mind.

"You are so gone for him. How can you even deny it?! For God's sake! What happened?"

Harry looked up at him squinting his eyes. "Not the actual act, I don't need details man." Liam elaborated.

"Well we did some things, not everything," Harry's face morphed as if he was in pain. "When we finished, I uh... told him to go back to his room because I didn't want to see him first thing in the morning."

Liam looked at him incredulously. "You what?!"

Harry placed both of his hands on his head, grabbing at the roots of his hair. "I know, I know! I panicked! What do you want me to say Liam?! It's so unfamiliar to me; feeling like this, all mushy and warm and happy and dizzy, and like I am being bathed in ice cold water in the same time. I feel like I can't breathe when I am not looking at him. And just the thought of him not being there tomorrow, near me, in my sight, I might just get crazy." Harry sat further in the couch, grabbing the nearest pillow to him, and stuffing his whole face in it. "I don't like this. I don't want this." His voice came muffled. "What is this called?"

Liam sat near him again, placing a hand in the middle of his back. "I call it love. It's your choice what you want to call it. You need to apologize to him if you need to make it work Harry. You can fix this."

Harry shook his head stubbornly. "No I don't want to fix it. There's nothing to fix. I just need time, and all this fucking shitty feeling will go away."

"Then you'll have to watch him get away from you even more. He completely ignored you that night at Niall's. Even at the company, if he needs something he brings Margaret. If he sees you getting out of the company at the same time as him, he occupies himself with something, just so he will not pass that one minute in the same elevator with you. That's what has gotten you even more this stressed. If you continue acting like you are, someday he will find somebody else to-"

"Fucking stop! Stop... don't even dare to continue that sentence." Harry started rocking himself back and forth. "I don't know what I will do if that happens. What can I do, Liam?"

"Same thing Louis did," Liam shrugged nonchalantly, "Endure."

●

"Where were you?" Harry asked from where he was sitting in one of the kitchen bar stools, as soon as Louis got home. Liam had left not more than fifteen minutes ago, and abandoning Harry even more stressed for dealing with Louis' absence alone.

When he had heard the front door open, a rush of relief washed his body, knowing that Louis finally came home and was safe and sound.

"Don't begin with the questionary again, Harry." Louis said as he entered the kitchen, resting his shoulder on the door.

"Louis. Answer the damn question for once in your life and don't continue with that bullshit that you're tired of me asking you stuff like this." Harry said pointing his hand, resting his arm on top of the other one which was placed in the middle of his torso.

"I was out. I needed fresh air." Louis sighed. "Do I need your permission to do anything now? Common Harry. Stop trying to make this situation as if you still have that much of a power over me. We're married, I am not asking for a divorce, you can't have any complains about my job and I have given you all the freedom you want. What else do you want from me?" Louis slapped his hands at his sides.

"I want you to tell me where you were."

The blue eyed boy shook his head in surrender, "Again with this question," he breathed, "Look Harry, I told you I was out. I don't know why you need to know it so bad, but you do and I am telling you I was out. I didn't make any scandal so you can stay calm. Good night. I'm going to sleep." Louis got out of the kitchen as soon as he could, leaving a speechless Harry behind.

The taller lad sat there with his mouth wide open, registering what had just happened. He was so mad at himself for letting Louis getting the upper hand, but his feelings were making him slow. He couldn't help but feel powerless, and even as he thought of ways to change the situation again he couldn't come up with anything.

Why was he letting Louis treat him like this? He had thought he had made their positions clear that first night of them being married. It was so obvious now that the tables had turned. Harry recalled Liam's words earlier about the feeling's he has been having for a long time now, and couldn't help but admit that his best friend had been right all this time. He had fallen for Louis.

That night, Louis and Harry had together, the moment the green eyed boy had said to his husband to leave his bedroom, he had hoped that Louis was going to understand where his place was once again. It turned out, all it did was submerge Harry even deeper.

Louis didn't fell again for his mistreating, he got back even stronger. Did that mean Louis was capable of moving forwards, leaving Harry behind? The ache in his insides, more importantly in his heart, began once again the moment these words swam through his mind.

When Harry had told Louis to leave, he turned his back so he wouldn't see the hurt that would flash on Louis' face. So he wouldn't see the tears that would drop from Louis' eyes, and Harry wasn't capable of wiping them away yet. The damage inside the green eyed boy's head was so gigantic and catatonic, Harry knew he couldn't help but resign to his miserable fate.

_Hurt before being hurt._

Those words were what repeated on a loop inside his mind, for a very long time now. Harry couldn't let himself fall in love. It would be disastrous, for him mostly. That's why he pushed everyone away from him. Liam had been the only person he had let near him, a little bit more than the others.

Now, Louis was the one that never left his mind and his heart. Louis' genuine smile was the only thing attached to his mind, and he couldn't help feeling disgusted with himself for being the one to wipe it away.

He always had felt proud of himself, for managing to never feel more than attraction for somebody; sex had been the only intimacy he had allowed himself to share with anybody else. Now, sex didn't feel enough. Not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter but a much needed chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. ❤
> 
> Next chapter is going to be much more exciting, promise. 
> 
> Also, this story is on Wattoad too, the tittle is the same.
> 
> Love you so much my babies, see you in the next one. ❤❤


	15. Chapter 15

●

"What are you doing here?" Louis got up from his chair and looked at his visitor with surprised eyes. It was a Wednesday, and he was working on a new presentation for the commercials for their company, when the door of his office knocked, and after a few seconds Chuck revealed himself.

"I was in the block, so I thought I should come and see where you work. See what Mr.CEO deals with," Chuck looks around the office, "I must say I am impressed."

Louis sits back on his chair, and looks at him with narrowed eyes. "Why don't you look impressed though?"

"Eh, the office life isn't made for me. I'm more free spirited. I feel like I would suffocate if I would work in something like this daily. I need a party ambiance, people to let loose." Chuck sits in front of him when Louis gestures for him to do so.

"I'm the complete opposite of you. I need serenity and calm, and a place where I feel comfortable enough." The blue eyed boy closes the file in front of him and gets up from his chair. "Coffee?"

Chuck nods his head before speaking, "That's why they say that opposites attract." The pub owner winked when Louis turned around to look at him.

"We shall see that." The smaller boy waved his index finger to him. Louis pours the hot liquid in two mugs, the aroma of the fresh coffee invading his senses, and immediately he feels calmer. He looks at the view out the window for a few mere seconds then turns around and places a mug in front of Chuck.

The pub owner takes this opportunity to caress his hand. Louis looks at him, trying to understand the gesture. Chuck gets up from where he is, his hand still holding Louis´ one, and makes one step closer to him. The blue eyed boy looks at the way the pub owner is looking at him, how his eyes close shut and then Chuck is leaning.

Louis´ eyes flutter and his breathing coming angsty and bothered. He tries to brace himself and let Chuck kiss him, but that wouldn't make any of them happy. Louis would do it just to get his mind away, and Chuck would think Louis' reason was lust.

He places his hand in front Chuck's lips, and smiles at him in regret. The smile never fades until the brown eyed boy slowly opens his eyes, and looks at Louis with a disappointed but nonetheless apologetic look.

"It wouldn't be fair to you," is the only thing Louis says before he leans and kisses Chuck's cheek, and then gives him a brief hug.

"I am glad you stopped me, I wouldn't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with." The pub owner says as he sits down on his chair again and blows to the mug that he brought up to his lips. A slight flush can be seen on his cheeks, and Louis knows he must feel embarrassed and rejected somehow.

The blue eyed boy takes his seat in front of his companion, and sips a bit of his coffee. "It's not that I am not comfortable, Chuck. It's just I need a bit of time to get used to you. Don't take this personal please. I am attracted to you. Who wouldn't be? I could've kissed you, but it wouldn't be fair, because I wouldn't have enjoyed it as I should. My mind would've been everywhere but to the fact that we were kissing." Louis looks at his lap and then at Chuck, a warm smile flashed on the face of the latter.

"Thank you for explaining it to me. Maybe I was a bit too forward. It's just I want you all the time, I don't know if you understand that." Chuck shrugs.

' _Trust me, I do.'_ Louis mind wanders to those green eyes again. He immediately pushes that thought away from him. That's what he has been doing all lately. Pushing. It's the only way he has found to not let his husband get to him again. It's all he can do, and Harry hasn't given him another choice really.

"Just a bit of time Chuck. I will meet you there I promise." Louis gives him an apologetic smile again.

"I got all the time of the world, I can wait." Chuck raises his hand as if in surrender. "So, what were you doing before I came?''

Louis sighs and shrugs, ''Just some preparation for our meeting with our publicity agents. Not that important, but a meeting nonetheless.''

Chuck shook his head in amusement and then rolled his eyes. ''Boring.''

''What do expect me to do in an office in one of the most important companies? Some of us have work ethic Chucky. Not all can have their dream job.'' Louis shrugged.

''Am I interrupting you?''

''No no. I was finished with it. I was just revising it. seeing if there was something I hadn't covered.''

''You're a workaholic. That is sure." Chuck sighed. "So?''

''So?''

''So what did you want to be? Don't think I let it slide that easily...'' Chuck wriggled his brows to Louis.

''I've never been a person to be specific about what I want. I've always been good at working, no matter where, I just concentrate on what I am doing wanting something to be good and to please the others. Maybe teaching. I'd love to be in a room full of students and teach what I am good at, which is business. I'd love to ignite in them the desire I have for this field, to inspire them to look for the best in other people, but most importantly to look for the best in themselves.'' Louis smiled at the table, lost in his own thoughts, missing the way Chuck was looking at him.

''Damn. How much has he hurt you?''

Louis looked at him in confusion. ''What? In what conclusion did you come?''

''I'm talking about Harry. I mean, you are such a big spirited person, with a big heart and soul, and always looking to the good side of people. It made me think, how much has Harry hurt you that you have lost hope.''

The blue eyed boy winced at Chuck's words.  He felt bad and a bit hurt that he opened up to Chuck about one of his dreams, and the only thing Chuck did was turning it to Harry once again. It was as if the pub owner was trying too much to bring out every bad in Harry. ''Can we stop bringing Harry up, please? It's like we can't have any conversation without it turning out to the 'Harry topic'. I'm a little tired of it.''

Chuck pursed his lips but dropped the subject nonetheless. ''Okay. Have you had lunch yet?''

Louis shook his head. ''Shall we go eat something? I know a good place, not too far away from here. They make the best Italian food I know.''

The brown eyed boy got up from the chair and clasped his hands. "Great. Let's go."

Louis motioned for Chuck to get out of the office. He followed his friend and closed the door. "Margaret, if there's anything important please do not hesitate to call me on my phone. You can have your lunch break when I get back. Thank you."

They walked passed Helen after Louis talked to his assistant. He didn't give her a glance. Harry's assistant had been avoiding him like the plague since the day Louis showed her the place she belonged. At least now she knew to not mess with him, and not think she was better than anyone there.

He felt Helen's eyes on his back until the elevator's door closed, but as always he didn't pay her any mind. She didn't deserve it.

Chuck and he arrived at the place not more than 10 minutes later. They both sat at a table and decided to share a pizza. Pizza was never a bad idea.

"Tell me, how's the deal with that old man you wanted to buy the place from going?" Louis said after he took a bite from his slice.

"He's being a little bit stubborn. I even raised my bid to him. He'll come around I know. They always do."

"You always sound so sure of yourself mister Boss."

"That's cause I am. If you're not sure of yourself and don't believe in your abilities, you'll never move forward in this business." Chuck wiped his mouth with one of the napkins.

"You never told me how you managed to buy your first pub in such a young age."

Chuck shrugged. "I always wanted one. I always saw myself as a boss, couldn't work under anybody. I always wanted a place of my own, so I could decorate it the way I wanted, that I could hire the people I wanted, with the theme I envisioned it. My dad helped me too, he believed in me. I was one of the top students in my class, so he knew I would manage to run a successful business too. Within the first year I managed to pay my dad back all of the money he lent me. Now I bought my own apartment in the heart of London too. Don't wanna brag but, that's just what I did."

Louis smiled and nodded his head as he listened to Chuck. The pub owner was a really ambitious person, and he liked that Chuck got something Louis himself lacked. Confidence. "Your story is amazing. It's inspiring really. Now I understand why you believe that you're going to convince that mister to sell it to you. You always achieved what you wanted."

"You're right, I always did."

"As I said, it's amazing. Is your pub the thing you have most wanted in your life?" Louis decided to not eat anymore. He felt full.

"No. You are." Chuck grabbed his hand again. This time Louis let him. He thought if he wanted to move forward, he should let Chuck a little closer. He blushed at the brown eyed boy's words, and tried to push away feeling uncomfortable.

●

Helen knocked on Harry's office. "May I come in?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Sure." He sighed.

The blonde sat on the couch and got comfortable. An amusement look crept on her face as she looked at Harry.

"What do you want Helen? I don't pay you so you could sit and look at me all day. Spill it." Harry got impatient. He had a lot of work to do for Helen to come and bother him.

"You wanna know where I was?" Helen tilted her head trying to look cute. Emphasize on 'trying'.

"No I don't. But I'm sure you're going to tell me either way." The green eyed boy rubbed his fingers on his temples and then looked at his assistant again.

Helen scoffed. "I was at that Italian restaurant, not too far away from here."

Harry had a look of disbelief on his face. "Okay. Congratulations?"

"I saw your precious dear hubby there. He was not alone, a brown eyed man making him company. Very handsome may I add. To say the truth I followed them. The guy came and visited him, and passed quite a long time on your hubby's office."

Harry's heart sank. The tips of his fingers went cold, and his heartbeat raised just from Helen's words. "Was this guy tall, with almond shaped eyes?"

"Yes. He was entranced by your hubby. I don't know how he managed to get his hands on such a catch. You should've seen them. Hand in hand on that restaurant. Like a real loved up couple. They got back on Louis' office not more than 10 minutes ago." Helen looked at her nails bored.

"Get out."

Helen raised her head almost immediately, looking at Harry confused, "What?!"

"I said, get out Helen!" Harry got up from his chair, as soon as Helen got out, and started pacing back and forth in front of his desk. His heart clenched, feeling as if a hand was wrapped around it and squeezed it relentlessly. He couldn't stop the shaking of his hands, and imagining how Louis and the man could've looked.

It could only be that punk, Chuck. Harry remembered clearly how that bastard looked at Louis, an obvious hunger in his eyes. A powerful desire to destroy everything Harry's desk had on, came to him, and the CEO tried so hard to overcome it.

Calm. Harry needed to remain calm.

●

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to mention him and your situation again, but I can't stop feeling like you are trapped." Chuck said, walking towards the window where Louis was.

A few tears had escaped the smaller boy's eyes, recalling how a lot of his earlier days in his marriage had passed. How lonely and how desperate he had felt.

When they had gotten back to the company, Chuck once again had mentioned Harry, making the blue eyed boy open up to him once again.

"Don't worry," Louis said wiping his tears, Chuck behind him placed his hands on his shoulders, "I have gotten used to it as I said. I am in a better place now. My friends know about it, Liam appears to be a good friend, and my work takes a lot of my time for me to worry about it as I used to. Now you're here too. I am so thankful that in a kind of way you understand me."

Louis turned around and faced Chuck. The compassionate look the pub owner gave him, made the smaller boy cry harder. He placed his head on Chuck's shoulder, and the brown eyed boy's arms curled around him. A hug. That's all he had needed for such a long time. A hug and for someone to tell him that he was going to be okay.

"Ex-fucking-cuse me?! Am I interrupting something?!" The door of Louis' office opened abruptly.

Louis and Chuck released themselves from the hug immediately, and turned around to look at the door.

Harry.

Louis wiped his eyes quickly. "Um no, can I help you with something Harry?" The blue eyed boy tried to quickly act as if nothing had happened, so he could provide Harry with a file he might need.

The curly haired lad clenched his jaw and his fists at his sides, and couldn't stop giving a hatred look to Chuck. The view of the pair in front of him hugging had left a disgusting taste in his insides. "The only thing you can help me with is by getting rid of this douche."

"Wait a minute, I haven't done anything to you for you to insult me." Chuck got in front of Louis.

Big mistake.

"Get away from him, Yuck."

"It's Chuck."

"I don't give a flying fuck, Schmuck! Get. Away. From. Louis." Harry walked closer.

Fear flashed in Louis' eyes as he walked towards Harry, a look of pure disgust and hatred on his husband's eyes. Harry's brow twitched from how hard he was trying to contain himself.

"Harry, please calm down. Nothing has happened." Louis raised his hands in front of Harry to stop him walking.

The green eyed boy grabbed his wrists and tugged him closer. "You call that nothing? Why is he here Louis?"

Louis retreated his hands back, even though Harry appeared to not want to let his wrist's go. "We were just talking. That's all. Why do you make a big deal out of it?"

"Do you think I'm blind? You were two seconds away from kissing!"

Louis put his hand in front of him. "We were hugging, that's a big difference."

"Look..." Chuck tried to intervene.

"You stay out of this, Dumbfuck. I am talking to my husband."

" 'Husband'." Chuck snorted, making the quotation marks with his hands.

"What's the quotation marks suppose to mean?" Harry furrowed his brows.

"I know your situation, Harry. Don't try to fool me." Chuck crossed his arms in front of him.

Louis widened his eyes and turned around to look at the brown eyed boy. "Chuck..."

"What? Is better if he knows Louis." The pub owner added.

Without even processing that Chuck knew about them, Harry furrowed his brows again, clenching his fists even harder. He was sure his nails were leaving scratches in his palms. "Is better if I know _what?"_ The CEO said through gritted teeth.

"There is _nothing_ to know," Louis said, he turned his head to look at Chuck with a hurt frown, "I confided to him about our situation, and that's it Harry."

"What about your first little date not more than half an hour ago, hm?" Harry got Louis' attention again, "What about that Louis?"

"Actually, technically it is our third date." Chuck spoke once again. "You didn't know, now did you?" An amused look crept through his face and crossed his arms in front of him.

Harry lunged forward. He wanted to punch and kick this fuckers guts. How dared he? How dared _his_ Louis?

He tried to get to him, but a pair of smaller arms, curled on his waist from his back that stopped him to do so. Louis hugged him from behind, his face stuffed in the middle of Harry's shoulders. The CEO placed his hands above Louis'. "Please don't do this Harry. _Please_."

Harry got free from his arms and turned around to look at his husband, the fury inside him never fading. "You don't want me to hurt him, do you? What has happened between you two Louis? Is he the reason, you came home late?"

"I don't want anyone of you to get hurt. And nothing has happened between him and I. Absolutely nothing. And yes, I went out with him. That hug you saw is the only thing  that has happened."

A wave of relief came through Harry. He still was hurt. _Jealous_. The green monster had enveloped him entirely. If it hadn't been for Louis to stop him, Chuck would be in a hospital fighting for his life right now. "What are you to each other?" The CEO couldn't help but ask.

Louis shrugged. ''We're just friends."

"For now." Chuck added.

Harry turned around,  and counted to ten. He didn't want Louis to see him in that state, but he was so close to attack Chuck again, "Get out of here, Guck. Before I call security. Go. _Now!_ " Harry sneered.

"I will go, Harry. But if Louis decides he wants me in his life, there is nothing you can do." Chuck said to him, then walked out of the office, closing the door behind him.

The husbands looked at each other for a long minute. Harry wanted to talk, so did Louis. But he didn't know what to say. Harry felt furious, disgusted, nauseated but most importantly hurt.

He raised his hand to touch Louis face, but a knock on the door stopped him. "Who is it?" He spoke before Louis could.

"Margaret sir, Helen told me you have ready the call you have been waiting all day." Louis' assistant voice was heard.

"Okay, Margaret. I'm coming."

Harry looked at the ground. He shook his head slowly trying to calm himself and then finally exhaled. "This conversation is not over."

Louis wiped his tears again and slightly nodded. He knew Harry would say that. He felt relieved when his husband left his office.

Why did Harry react like that? Was he that concerned about his reputation? Louis and Chuck hadn't even done anything, yet Harry was so angry. The blue eyed boy didn't know what to think about his husband's behavior. He sat in his chair, and placed his head in between in hands.

He felt so angry with Chuck. The brown eyed boy seemed to have purposefully say everything Louis didn't want Harry to know. Chuck kept pushing the limits, as if he was testing Harry. Or wasn't he? Maybe Louis was being biased, because his feelings for Harry? Yeah, that was why he probably was angry with Chuck. His feeling for Harry were getting in the way again. The blue eyed boy had never been so confused.

What was Louis supposed to do now?

●

Louis sighed as he entered his house. He was already exhausted but he knew Harry was waiting for him to discuss about what happened today.

It was completely foreign to him the reason why Harry reacted like that. Sure Louis and Chuck were hugging, but they were inside of Louis' office. No one was going to know what had happened. Besides, it was just a hug, not the end of the world.

Louis placed his keys and phone on the coffee table in the living room, and sat on the couch waiting for Harry to come down on the first floor. He knew Harry had heard him entering the house.

He wasn't wrong when after just a couple of minutes, Harry appeared in front of him. He didn't talk to Louis for a few minutes and just looked at him. Then he stood in front of the window turning his back to Louis.

"What do you have to say about today?" The curly haired lad asked him.

Louis furrowed his brows. "I don't have anything to say. You already know everything." Louis got rid of his jacket, and placed it on the couch besides him.

Harry didn't move. "Do I?"

"Yes." Louis sighed. "You do. It was just a hug Harry and I really don't understand why you make such a big deal out of it."

The taller lad turned around. "Big deal out of it? What do you expect me to do Louis? Congratulate you? And you told him about our situation! How could you? For how long do you know him so you can trust him with such a delicate topic?!"

The blue eyed boy took a deep breath, and tried so hard to not start yelling. "I trust in him enough to know that he won't tell anybody."

"But he told me, the first chance he got."

"You're part of the situation Harry, it doesn't count." Louis shook his head.

"And dating? He knows you're married and he still dates you? I presume he has told you that he likes you." Harry tilted his head.

"He did, but only after I told him about us."

"So this is the guy you've been hanging out with... I suppose he is the one you were texting that night at Niall's too." Harry said through gritted teeth.

Louis looked at him in confusion. Harry had been aware of him texting all night? The blue eyed boy wasn't stupid, he knew Harry had been aware of him sending texts, but his husband had paid attention. That was what surprised him the most.

"Yes. Come on Harry, don't act like you didn't know something like this would happen. You wrote the rules when you decided for us to be nothing more than enemies, or strangers."

Harry looked at him incredulously. "You plan on continuing to see him?!"

Louis shrugged and pursed his lips. "Well, I might. I don't know what you expect me to say."

"I expect for you to cut off everything with him. I expect for you to not to talk to him, to not see him or even mention him ever again. I won't allow it Louis! I won't allow for you to be with him. Never in a million years. Ever!" Harry fumbled with his fingers, trying to get himself busy with something, so his anger wouldn't take over him.

"Don't you understand that you can't prohibit me anything? How is it fair, for you to _fuck_ everything with legs, so I can stay and watch and not even move on? No Harry, this is not how it works." Louis got up from the couch, rubbing his palms on his face.

The taller lad ran a hand through his hair, trying so hard to not grip it. "I don't want you with him. Or anyone else! Why do you do this?!"

"You left me no choice!" Louis shouted, "Don't you understand that for me to seek someone else, is because I was desperate?! You made me do this Harry! If I didn't stand my ground I would still be that frightened boy I was when I married you. I don't want to be him anymore."

Harry raised his eyes from the ground, feeling so hurt from Louis' words. Not because Louis offended him, but because he knew his husband spoke the truth. "There was nothing wrong with that boy..." Harry said with a low and quiet voice.

Louis shook his head. "Everything was wrong with him. That boy loved you so much, it even hurt to explain. He let you manipulate him all the time, in any way you wanted and liked. This boy now, won't tolerate that anymore."

Louis' lips met Harry's as soon as the smaller boy finished talking. Once again the green eyed lad kissed him. Louis let him, in contrary of when Chuck tried to.

Harry kissed him firmly, just lips touching lips. Louis though, didn't kiss him back. His husband got frustrated from not getting the response he needed and kissed him harder, his hands gripping Louis' waist. Harry was desperate to feel Louis, to transmit to him how he felt too, since he still wasn't capable to express it with words. He felt hungry for Louis, his senses going mad with lust and desire.

Louis still didn't kiss him back. He stayed there, letting Harry get what he wanted, but Louis himself wasn't willing to give it to him. If Harry wanted he would take that kiss as it was, numb and unresponsive.

"Kiss me back," Harry breathed and moved away a little looking at Louis face, "I want you."

Louis, placed his hands on Harry's chest and stepped away from his husband's arms. "Yeah, but I don't." The blue eyed boy said and walked out of the living room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys it´s me again back with a chapter. I really hope you enjoyed this update. 
> 
> So, I have some news for you. Me and NoShitSherlock, have been talking about it for quite some time now and we have decided to collaborate on a fic together. I´m sure a lot of you have read some of her work. If not, I would totally recommend you do. I love her works. The fic´s first chapter will hopefully be up in a week or two. It´s going to be a A/B/O verse, and I can´t wait for you to read it, and hopefully like it too.
> 
> If you want to add me or ask me questions, or want to know when I´ll upload next, add me on Instagram. My username is: Larriegal98.
> 
> Love you loads my babies. Xx


	16. Chapter 16

●

Harry was hyperventilating. His blood was boiling. He recapped the situation a million times in his head. Louis rejected him. Louis didn't _want_ him. The more he thought about it, the more he felt sick. He laid down in his bed, and looked at the ceiling, replaying it in his mind over and over, and still couldn't believe he was rejected.

No one had ever done that to him. He had always been in control of these kinds of situations with all of his lays. As he thought about it more and more he couldn't help but end up at the conclusion that he wouldn't have felt the same if any other of his previous lovers would've rejected him.

He just couldn't bare the thought of Louis not wanting him.

Harry scowled at the thought and squeezed his eyes shut, recalling when Louis was under him at this very bed. The warmth of his skin, the way Louis' eyes fluttered every time Harry touched him. The way he had shivered every time Harry nibbled on his skin. His smell.

All those times before Harry had wanted Louis, his husband had taken everything Harry would give him. If he hadn't been so damaged inside of his head he would have taken Louis a long time ago. But he couldn't. Not now. Not ever.

Was this the way Louis had felt since the first time Harry had shoved him away telling him he didn't want him? Was this the way Louis' heart broke time after time? Was this the way Louis felt that night Harry told him to get out of his room?

The very thought of it made his skin prickle and hate himself even more than he did. Harry had been abusive towards him, so many times his head hurt even more when he thought about counting them. He swallowed harshly when he recalled that one time Louis had thought Harry would hurt him physically. Even if Harry had been, _still is,_ a monster he would have never done that.

Louis didn't deserve it. Louis didn't deserve Harry for a husband, but they were married and Harry was selfish enough to never let him go. Ever. He needed Louis. The reason why he felt like that was foreign to him. Or maybe he didn't want to accept it. Maybe if he pretended those feelings weren't there they would actually go away eventually.

But why had his heart stopped beating when he saw Louis and that douche hugging? The only thing he had wanted to do when he had witnessed the scene in front of him was to rip Louis apart from his arms and kiss him to show Chuck who's Louis was.

He felt a flame burning inside of him recalling each word of Chuck, his amused face when he told Harry about knowing his situation, and going out with Louis. As if Chuck was challenging him. But it wasn't a challenge. Louis was already his. He didn't want Louis so he could show Chuck he was better than him. He wanted Louis because the younger lad deserved the best. Harry wasn't the best, but if Louis would give him the chance he would show him how good Harry could be to the blue-eyed boy.

Another chance though would never come again as it seemed from today's happenings. Louis didn't want him! Not anymore! The pang in his heart grew even more, because he knew this wasn't Chuck's fault. It was his owns. He himself had dragged Louis and him into this circus.

The frustration and humiliation he had felt when Louis hadn't kissed him back, was even worse than Harry's previous bad events. That feeling had been worse than everything, even than his past.

Abruptly Harry got up, a groan of frustration spilling out of his lips. He placed his hand on top of his chest where his heart was placed. He felt his heartbeat raise. His heart felt as if someone was stabbing it and then chopping it with bare hands, throwing the remaining pieces everywhere, where Harry couldn't gather them and stitch them all together again.

Liam had been right. Not that Harry would admit it to him personally, but deep down he knew Liam had been right. He recalled the day Liam had told him so, but Harry hadn't listened to him, too deep in his own black holes of his mind to do so.

Oh how much he wished he had listened to his best friend then. Maybe he would've been able to save his marriage, to save everything that hadn't been crossed back then.

Maybe Louis would've been able to save him.

He paced in front of his bed, a couple of times tempted to open the door and go to his husband's room and just sleep beside him. To hear his slow breathing and feel on his skin the warmth that radiated from Louis' skin. To touch his arms, feeling them soft under his fingers and breathe in his smell. That smell he couldn't get out of his mind since the first time it filled his senses.

Louis would banish him from his room though, and with a right reason to do so. He had been nothing but cruel to him. Louis believed Harry had tricked him in to getting married, luring him in a marriage just for money and power.

He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes again. Little did Louis know that Harry hadn't been fake at all those three months before they got married.

●

Louis fidgeted with the zipper of his coat as he rang on Chuck's door that evening. The last time he had seen the pub owner had been a couple of days ago in his office.

The other night, the brown-eyed boy had invited him to his house for dinner. He had reluctantly accepted. Louis hadn't liked the way Chuck had slapped on Harry's face what they had done and discussed.

The night Louis had rejected Harry had made him feel a bit better about himself. He hadn't fell for Harry's trap again. Mustering the little courage he had, he had went to his room, and had taken a deep breath.

Louis didn't want to give in to Harry, just cause Harry felt like it. Louis didn't want to be one of his husbands lay's just because no one else had been around for Harry to satisfy his urges. The little dignity that had remained in him from the night Harry told him to get out of his room, didn't let him to give in again.

The door opened a couple of seconds later revealing a smiling Chuck, with sweatpants and a hoodie on him. Louis felt good he hadn't worn too classy clothes for this night.

"Hello," Louis said after Chuck greeted him. He enter Chuck's apartment and took in his surroundings. The pub owner was well aware of how rich he was, and that showed in the way his apartment was furnished.

They entered a big hall where giant paintings were hung on the wall, probably from famous painters that made Louis feel a little ignorant from not knowing any of them.

As they entered the living room, Louis was amazed by the beautiful view that came from Chuck's ginormous window. After all, this was a penthouse in the heart of London.

"Your house is amazing," Louis breathed.

Chuck came behind him and placed his hand in the middle of Louis' shoulders. "Thank you. One of the greatest architects designed all of this. I just paid him and said do what you have to do." The pub owner shrugged.

"Can't say it's a bad decision though." Louis wriggled his brows. "So, what are we going to have for dinner Mr.West?"

"I ordered dinner from one of the finest restaurants. There are some middle eastern dishes I wanted you to try. Their speciality is the way they cook meat. You're not vegan, are ya?" Chuck narrowed his eyes at Louis.

"No don't worry, I'm not." Louis dismissed him.

"Great!" Chuck gave him the thumbs up. "Let's eat then. I'm so hungry."

Louis followed his friend to the table and was amazed at the cutlery Chuck had decided. "Did you arranged the table yourself?"

"No no. My maid did. I instructed her though." The brown-eyed boy said as he sat in front of Louis.

The smaller lad looked at all the food in front of him. The smell was good, the dishes seemed that way too.

His senses didn't do him wrong when he tried them. All in all, it was excellent.

"I feel like all we do is eat or go out to dinner," Louis said after he sipped on his wine, trying to wash down his bite.

"We can do other things if you want." Chuck winked at him, and if Louis would've been eating at that moment he would've chocked on his food.

Louis blushed at the words and looked down at his plate before looking at Chuck again, "I was talking about going out, doing fun activities silly."

Chuck smirked. "What I was talking about is a fun activity too, Louis."

"Thank you very much, I didn't know that." Louis sarcastically replied.

"If you don't know then we can fix that problem easily. I can teach you. I am a _very_ patient teacher."

Louis shook his head smiling. "Thank you for your kindness but it's a little too early your majesty."

"Come on Louis. What's stopping you? We're adults. You know I like you very much. I hope you like me too. It's not that big of a deal." Chuck countered.

"Sorry, Chuck. I told you I needed time. Please don't expect me to jump into a relationship that easily." Louis placed his fork beside the plate.

The brown-eyed boy furrowed his brows. "Who said anything about being in a relationship? We don't have to be anything for us to have sex."

Louis felt as if a bucket of ice was poured in his body from head to toe. "Look Chuck, we obviously don't know each other that well, so I'm letting it pass, what you just said. I know people don't have to be anything for sex to happen. It's just not who I am. In absolute I don't judge people who do that, but personally I am not comfortable to have sexual intercourse with someone I don't at least feel infatuated with. Please don't take this the wrong way."

Chuck sighed and rolled his eyes. "If you feel that way, I can't do nothing but respect it."

Louis breathed evenly. "Thank you."

The situation after that conversation felt heavy. They didn't talk for a couple of minutes and just ate in silence. "So," Louis tried to cut the tension, "Tell me about your previous relationships."

Chuck shrugged. "There's really not much to talk about. I've only been in one serious relationship with a guy. The other ones have been just one night stands or friends with benefits."

"Tell me about your ex."

"Well we were together for about two years. He was a photographer. He's the one who got me into art, those painting you saw on my hall are from his favorite painter, so it just stuck with me, you know? It was the only time I've ever been in love. At least I think it was love. After two years in the relationship the things got chaotic between us. We stayed together just because we felt the need to, as if something was making us."

"He felt the same as you?"

"I know he did. He was a little more invested than I was. I loved him in my own way. So one night we were watching TV at his house, and out of nowhere I asked him what were we doing. He sighed and replied to me that he felt the same, like he was stuck. We still felt for one and other but we just got too comfortable in a relationship to accept that it was going nowhere."

Louis nodded and felt the need to say something. He wished he had a previous experience to ask or add something to what Chuck said. What only came to his mind was Harry. Nothing good had ever came from Harry.

Louis shook his head as if to get rid of his thoughts. "How did you feel then?"

"I felt horrendous to do that, but it needed to be done. Arthur, his name is Arthur by the way, seemed to never have the courage to do it, so I took it upon myself, and saved ourselves in time."

"I'm glad at least you had a healthy and mutual break up." Louis smiled and gave Chuck's hand a pat.

"I am glad too. The first few months though was a little hard to get used to the single life again. I missed him, but I missed my sanity most. Work and going out with friends was what helped me get over it."

"How long ago was this?" Louis couldn't help but ask.

"A little over 6 months."

"Weird. That's how long I've been married for." Louis joked.

Chuck laughed, "I must've sensed I needed to help you get out of this."

Louis pursed his lips and waved his finger at him. "I'm no damsel in distress Chucky. I'm my own prince charming."

"Well, maybe I can be your Cinderella instead."

Louis smiled and wiped his mouth with the napkin. "We need to find you some glass slippers."

"Please, I have my very own personalized _Louboutin_ sneakers. Disney's Cinderella has got nothing on me."

Louis laughed. He felt good he had managed to skip the tension that had been there not so long ago.

He helped Chuck get up the plates and place them in the kitchen, then they got their glasses of wine and sat in the living room. Louis sat and Chuck sat near him, a little too close, but the blue-eyed lad didn't dare to say a thing.

"So, how're the preparations for the next meeting going?"

Louis shrugged. "Pretty well this far. I've finished it but revising it never fails you."

Louis felt Chuck getting closer. He was slightly uncomfortable but didn't mention it.

"Louis..." Chuck murmured.

The blue-eyed boy slowly turned his head to his right where Chuck was. The pub owner moved slowly towards him, placing one hand on his cheek. Louis didn't move. He saw Chuck closing his eyes and Louis found himself squeezing his eyes shut too.

Not more than two seconds passed till he felt Chuck's lips on his. Louis' hands were on his lap, fingers clenching on the glass of the wine he had. Chuck kissed him slowly, taking his time and moving his lips firmly against him.

The only thing that was on Louis' mind in that moment was a pair of green eyes looking at him sadly, the way they did when Louis rejected the guy who owned them. He hated himself for feeling so guilty for doing this.

He felt like he was betraying Harry, when in fact Harry had done this and much more things with other people.

Chuck sighed against his lips. These lips were soft, but they weren't Harry's. He didn't feel like he felt when Harry kissed him. Not even near it. He just let it happen hoping one day he would forget the feeling of his husbands lips against his.

He felt Chuck sliding his hand on his outer thigh and giving it a slight squeeze. He went to push it away, but the idea to try and move on got the better of him and he let the pub owner touch him.

How desperate and low Louis felt for thinking for another person while Chuck was kissing him, but it was stronger than him. He squeezed his eyes shut even harder, and tried concentrating on kissing Chuck back.

That didn't happen.

After a few seconds, Chuck pulled back. Louis opened his eyes immediately and hated himself for feeling relieved it was over.

He saw Chuck leaning on the couch and slowly opening his eyes. He smiled at Louis and slightly caressed his hand. Louis reluctantly lets him once again.

"I liked that," Chuck said leaning in again and placing a light kiss on his cheek.

Louis only nodded, unable to do anything else.

They talked a bit more about work, and even though Chuck invited him to spend the night, Louis politely declined him.

The pair hugged, and soon Louis was out of there. He couldn't help but feel relieved Chuck hadn't attempted to kiss him again, and respected Louis' wish to not lead things further.

●

The blue-eyed boy invited his friends to go at the lake and spend some hours of the afternoon there. The park where Niall and Zayn had spend their childhood was near it and Louis thought it would be a great idea to just stay there with his friends. The weather was warmer, and there was nothing better than an afternoon spent under the sun.

He was sat on a bench, looking at the view in front of him when he heard Niall and Zayn arguing from not too far away.

' _What now?'_ Louis thought.

His friends approached him and sat on either side of him after exchanging their greetings.

"Do I want to know why were you fighting again?" Louis sighed when neither of them spoke.

"It's his fault!" Niall shouted.

"Mine?!" Zayn looked at him incredulously. "It's your's you Gordon Ramsay looking bitch. I told you to not eat my sandwich and you exactly go and do just that."

"I was hungry, arsehole! Did you want me to die?"

"No one dies from not eating a sandwich, Niall. Stop being such a drama queen. It's just food for fuck's sake." Zayn sighed.

Niall gasped. "If you know how I feel, why would you say that? Like you put me in such an unco-"

"Okay stop. I don't know why I even bother asking with you two." Louis shook his head.

"Eh. You love us." Zayn patted his shoulder.

"Unfortunately I do. But that doesn't mean you have to take it for granted and give me a headache each time you meet me."

"Yo 'I'm 5'9' my ass, we make your life spicy." Zayn shoved him lightly.

"Mmmm spicy food." Niall licked his lips.

"There you go, thinking about food again. You ate my sandwich!" Zayn shouted at Niall.

"Okay Ross, calm down. I'm going to buy you another one." Niall waved the painter away.

"You're going to eat that too." Zayn pouted.

"No, I'm not! I ate that one because I was hungry and because you were being too-"

"I kissed Chuck!" Louis got up from where he was sitting, and walked two steps away from the bench, not facing his friends.

"You what?!" Niall exclaimed. He got up and walked to Louis, Zayn doing the same.

"In fact he kissed me, to be honest," Louis elaborated looking at his shoes.

Zayn put his hand on his shoulder, turning him around. "When? Where?"

"He invited me for dinner at his house. We were talking and then he came closer and just kissed me."

"With tongue?!" Niall was biting his nails.

"Ew no, Niall. It was our first kiss."

"That didn't stop you from shoving your tongue down Harry's throat when you first kissed him," Niall said earning a glare from Louis.

"Was it good?" Zayn asked him.

"I mean I guess." Louis shrugged looking at his shoes again.

"Ahhh they grow up so fast." The painter put his hand on his chest a fond look creeping on his face.

"How do you feel about it?" The Irish lad asked again.

"I don't really know. I just let him kiss me. I felt bad when I was glad it ended."

Zayn tsked. "That's cause you still have feelings for Harry. Don't beat yourself up for feeling like that. Feelings don't go away that easily. The fact that you didn't push it away speaks that you're making yourself ready to move on. That's a lot babe."

"I just don't want him to think I'm giving him false hope." Louis rubbed his palms in his eyes.

"Look babe, you made it clear to him what you are dealing with. He knew what he got himself into before he agreed with it and made his intentions clear towards you." Niall hugged him as if to comfort him.

"As much as I hate to admit it, the leprechaun is right," Zayn said and Niall glared at him, "He knows you don't like him as much as he likes you. You don't owe him anything. You didn't make a move towards him, he made a move towards you. Come on Louis! He invited you out when he thought your marriage was fine. Now that he knows the truth, if Chuck is who we think he is, will accept it and wait for you." The painter rubbed his shoulders.

"I know, fuck, I know. But I can't stop feeling how this is so unfair to him."

"Chuck is a grown man," Niall added, "Let him decide for himself."

"Damn Irish, I didn't know you had all these inspiring words inside you." Zayn high-fived Niall.

"I know right?! I'm surprised meself." The Irish lad giggled.

Louis rolled his eyes in fondness. "Anyways," he sighed, "What's up with you guys? Hey," Louis turned to Niall, "I never learned how the date went with Dua?"

"Oh God!" Niall whined, "Louis she is fantastic, she is so smart and so pretty and so awesome and so... So." The Irish lad sighed sitting on the bench again.

"Whipped." Zayn sing-songed. "Ahhh Karma is a great fine lady!"

"What karma you piece of shit?!" Niall snapped.

"That's what happens when you make fun of me for being in love. Remember how you joked about me being in love with Liam. There you go. Now you know."

Niall grumbled under his breath curses and Louis smiled sitting near him. "I'm so happy for you Niall. You truly deserve it. So, it's official now?"

"I mean we went on a couple of dates, and we haven't done anything apart from kissing yet. She doesn't want to rush things and I respect that. So it's too soon to say anything about being official yet. Plus she mentioned about a song she wrote for her ex about some rules. Don't wanna get on her bad side."

"What kind of rules?" Zayn asked.

"I haven't listened to it yet," Niall answered.

"Be aware Niall. We don't want her to go all Taylor Swift on you." Zayn waved his hand as if it was burning.

"Nah she is too sweet for that," Niall smiled.

Louis beamed at his friends and checked his phone to look at the clock. "Okay lads, it was awesome meeting you, but I gotta leave now. Love you both."

Louis greeted both of his friends and left them there, needing to get back to his house fast so he could Facetime his mom.

Looking at his friend's retreating back, Zayn whispered to Niall, "Do you think Harry knows about Chuck kissing him?"

"No," Niall shook his head, "Why?"

"I think I have an idea. A great idea." Zayn raised his brow, a smirk appearing on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> If you are mad at Louis for kissing Chuck, please don't be. Louis has the same right to do to Harry what Harry did to him. Even though Louis might be the submissive in this story it doesn't take him away the right to be equal to Harry.
> 
> Also, this story is just a few Kudos away from being 1000 Kudos in total and I can't even thank you enough. All of you. This feels like a dream to me. If I could I would hug all of you guys.
> 
> Edit: The story hit 1000 Kudos, I can't believe it!!!! I can't say this enough: Thank you so so much.
> 
> Love you so so so much my babies. ❤❤


	17. Chapter 17

●

_"You're beautiful," Harry said as he sat in front of Louis. He looked at the smaller boy in front of him and couldn't help but be mesmerized by the two blue crystals that Louis had for eyes. When he got up today and went for the meeting his parents had set him up, the last thought he had was how beautiful Louis would be._

_He was glad he didn't ask for a picture before hand, his reaction was genuine and the compliment came out of his mouth before he even realized it._

_The beautiful human before him blushed and lowered his head shyly, and Harry already took a liking to him._

_"Thank you," Louis said, "You're not so bad yourself."_

_Harry beamed at him. "So, Louis, tell me a bit about you."_

_"Well, I'm still at uni, I'll finish this year, a bit early for my age, but I graduated high school sooner. I hope to take my father's path, God willing."_

_"Maybe we'll work together in the future, you know, if everything goes well between us," The taller lad smiled, "How do you feel about our parents arranging this meeting for us?" Harry said as he took a sip of his latte._

_Louis shrugged. "I haven't been so out there as I should've, and to be honest I welcomed it. I know my parents love me and wouldn't put me in a situation they wouldn't consider good for me. So I said yes and here I am. What about you?"_

_"Same for me," Harry nodded, "Contrary to you, I've been out there," The green-eyed lad laughed, "But I've never had a serious relationship, to be honest. When my parents suggested it I thought okay, I'll give it a try, what do I have to lose, you know? Now that I am looking at you, I'm glad I didn't turn their offer down."_

_Louis pressed his lips together trying to hide a smile and to stop any squeals coming out of his mouth, "I'm glad too."_

_Harry reached and took his hand in his and gave it a little squeeze. "I like that you're shy. It's amusing. Sorry, but it is. Especially for a man like me. I have met a lot of people in my life and you're so different from them. Before I met you I thought you might turn out to be a selfish brat, but from what I'm seeing I couldn't have been more wrong."_

_Louis blushed for the nth time that evening. If Harry was trying to win him he was most certainly succeed._

_"Sorry to be so straightforward, but I have to ask. Why haven't you been with anyone till now? I doubt you haven't had suitors with how you are and the way you look." Harry added._

_The smaller boy shrugged and cleared his throat before he spoke, "I never felt the spark, if you know what I mean, they were okay guys, and I'm not talking about for the way they looked. The appearance of course matters, but not that much to me. It's just they only went after one thing; to get their hands on someone who no one else has had before. And I get it, of course. But sometimes they moved too fast for my liking so I politely declined. That's all."_

_Louis raised his head from where he was looking at his lap and looked at Harry. The guy had an amused and fond look on his face, the sides of his lips slightly turned up, showing just a sliver of his teeth._

_Louis smiled back. He already liked Harry so much, and the fact that the curly haired lad listened to him meant so much to Louis. His previous suitors only talked about themselves and asked inappropriate questions, things Louis didn't enjoy and felt as if he was being targeted._

_Harry didn't make him feel awkward or uncomfortable at all that night. Their conversation was so not forced and that was what Louis liked the most about him, he felt free to talk and be who he was._

_They left the little coffee not long after they sat and Harry offered to accompany Louis on his way back to where he was staying. The curly haired lad sent his driver home and continued to walk with Louis._

_The smaller boy felt so happy knowing that Harry was trying to elongate the time he spent with him, it actually meant Harry wasn't lying when he said he enjoyed Louis' company._

_"So you're an only child?" Harry said after he zipped his jacket. It was the end of September and it was starting to get chilly, little yellowish leaves scattered around the roads, warning that the fall had come._

_"Yeah. My dad and mom only had me. She had a difficult time when she brought me to life, so they didn't want to have another kid that would put in danger my mom's health. I wish I had a brother or a sister though."_

_Harry shoved him lightly on his shoulder, "Sometimes I wish I was an only child. My older sister Gemma drove me nuts at times. She always liked to boss me around, and always found a way to remind she was older than me. I and her previous boyfriend never liked each other, and I wanted to throw a party when she left him. Josh though, her now-husband is a good guy, I actually like him."_

_Louis' smile widened. "Do I sense a protective little brother in you?"_

_Harry huffed jokingly, "If you had a sister or sisters you would understand me. Especially if they were older than you. You have to act twice as brave as you might be."_

_Louis giggled, covering his mouth with his sweater paw, and Harry's heart melted. "I wish I had a sibling," Louis looked at the pavement they were walking on, "Maybe I wouldn't have been as lonely. My parents made the impossible though to not make me feel like that, but with their jobs on the way, it wasn't much they could do. But I had Zayn instead. Imagine the relief we had when we both came out to each other as gay."_

_Harry furrowed his brows, "Nothing ever happened between you and him?"_

_The younger boy shrugged but smiled, "It's difficult to look at someone differently when you're practically raised as brothers. The coming out part made it easier for us. And I'm glad I have my friends. Zayn and Niall are more outgoing than I am. Having siblings I guess helps you get used to a lot of people around you."_

_"I share the same opinion with you," Harry said, "My sister helped me get used to people, but Liam is the person I mostly confide in. He's a literal brother to me. We've always been there for each other, and hopefully will continue to be."_

_Louis nodded and looked around. It was a quiet fine evening, and the light breeze only added to the tranquillity he was feeling inside. He inhaled deeply and opened his eyes again. "What is the fondest memory you have?"_

_Harry tensed for a moment, his emptying before getting himself together again. "Uh um... I guess when my father passed his presidency to me, or when my niece was born. Seeing her little eyes and cheeks and puffy hands literally melted my heart. Gemma looked exhausted but so happy. I've never seen her happier." The curly haired lad said with a warm smile on his lips._

_"You have a niece? You're so lucky! How old is she?" Louis beamed at Harry._

_"She's going to be four in a month and a half. She's a little monster and has a smart mouth on her, but I wouldn't have her any other way."_

_"I love kids. They are just so innocent and little bundles of joy. They only make your life fuller and happier."_

_Harry snorted. "Say that to my sister. After a whole day dealing with my niece, she's about to growl and bite the heads off of anyone who tries to go near her."_

_Louis looked at Harry and laughed. "What's your niece's name by the way?" He said after he managed to collect himself._

_"Kathy. She has these hazel eyes with curls around her head, her cheeks chubby and rosy, like marshmallows."_

_Louis cooed. "I'd love to have a niece like her."_

_"Maybe you will." Harry winked._

_Louis blushed again and bit his lower lip. If that was a dream, Louis hoped he would never wake up. Harry seemed so nice and humble and a little cheeky. Louis liked him, or probably more. He didn't want to jinx it so he pushed his thoughts away._

_He looked around and recognized the road. Unfortunately, they had arrived at where Louis was temporarily staying. It was a penthouse his dad had rented for Louis to stay in London._

_"I'm sorry to say this but we have arrived. Thank you for not leaving me alone."_

_"Believe me, it was my pleasure," Harry replied. He started looking around and then looked at Louis. He seemed to hesitate. The smaller boy started to fidget in his feet himself._

_Harry smiled at him and slowly neared him. He placed a small light kiss on the blue-eyed boy's cheek. Louis' heart started to beat in an unhealthy rhythm, but he didn't care. He opened his eyes when Harry stepped back biting his lower lips not sure of what to say._

_"Thank you again, Harry. Good night." Louis said and immediately turned around greeting the guard in front of the tall building, not showing Harry how excited he really was for their encounter, he didn't want to seem clingy._

_Louis was happy. Harry definitely was the most amazing guy Louis had met._

●

"So, if you look at the next slide you can see that our selling and clients has been increasing the past four months. The final studies show that almost 94% of our dealers are really impressed with our job and would love to continue working with us." Louis said as he held the thin stick in his hand, presenting to the public agency the data he had gathered.

He was making a presentation to deal with them what they wanted to include in the commercial they were going to publish soon about their company.

Harry was sat in the head of the table looking intently at his every move and when Liam gave him a thumbs up he felt better. Harry hadn't added anything till now so he was bound to continue making the presentation.

"Do you have anything in mind for your commercial? We like to ask our clients what do they like to see in their 20 second video that is going to air in all main TV channels, before we bring you our own ideas." One of the agents asked Louis after he put down the stick in his hand and was waiting for them to say something.

"I had a thought about it. My main idea was one of our trucks, with the logo of the company written in it. The background of the logo can be white and the writing in bright red, so it can be more appealing to the public eye. So the truck is walking in this deserted highway, and in the spot is shown the ability of our drivers and the speed the ware or merchandise is delivered. Then the CEO of the company comes out the front gate, this buildings front gate of course, and talks about the data I just showed you." Louis said shifting on his feet waiting for someone to speak up to add something or to object his idea.

"Interesting," Harry said, "Do you have a saying or a motto to go with it?"

Louis nodded, _" 'Trust the best to be the best.'_ We can add it in the final seconds of the commercial."

"Harry?" Liam turned to his best friend after no one was talking.

"I think it's great. I couldn't have thought for a greater one myself. What do you think misters?" Harry turned his attention to the agents. He got up from his chair and neared Louis in front of the slideshow. "Personally," he curled his arm around Louis' waist, "I think my husband has a great idea. It's very creative and different. It includes every message we aim to deliver to the public. And I think Louis should be the one to talk in the commercial. After all it was his brilliant idea."

Louis swallowed looking at Harry, with big and hopeful eyes, waiting for Harry to say that he was kidding with him and actually didn't like his idea. The nod and the comforting smile that came from Harry, eased Louis' anxiety and felt valued for his hard work on the project.

"We believe it's a great idea too, we had different ideas in mind, but Mr.Styles' idea is the best." The agents got up and applauded him. Same did Harry and Liam.

The smaller boy blushed and lowered his head thanking them, missing the way Harry looked proudly at him.

The meeting was declared finished, and soon as the agents left, and Liam patted his shoulder, Louis was left alone with Harry.

The taller boy walked closer to him, and Louis tensed a little expecting for Harry to snark a mean comment to him, or just throw an insult his way.

Harry curled his arms around his shoulders and placed a small kiss to his head. Louis out of habit rested his head on Harry's shoulder and closed his eyes happily. This hug meant a lot to him, especially since it came as a surprise.

Louis broke the hug first. Harry didn't move from where he was. "I'm proud. You did a great job."

Louis' smile was so genuine after hearing those words. Coming from Harry who was so good at what he did, meant a lot. "Thank you." He replied.

Harry nodded, seemed a little nervous, but the smile never left his lips and his eyes too. "I mean it. Your work was impeccable. You deserve it."

Louis nodded, not knowing what to say rather than 'thank you' again, and he had thanked Harry twice now.

They looked at each other for a couple of seconds and just smiled. "I'm gonna go now." Louis said motioning with his thumb to the door.

Harry seemed to want to say something else but nothing came out of his mouth. He looked as Louis got out of the meeting hall, and then sighed to himself.

The CEO looked around the empty hall and decided it was best he got on his own office too.

After getting to his office, no more than ten minutes passed when he heard a knock. "Come in," he said knowing that it was probably Liam.

The lawyer entered the office, a knowing look on his face.

"Save it," Harry said before Liam even dared to open his mouth.

"I'm not saying anything," Liam pressed his lips together trying to hide his smile, the amusement evident in his eyes.

"Yes, you are. I know you." The CEO sighed as he closed the laptop in front of him.

"Apparently I don't know you as good as I thought." Liam smacked his lips and then pursed them jokingly.

Harry pressed his fingers on the bridge of his nose taking a deep breath. "Okay, go on and say it. I know you're dying to."

"You're helpless," Liam said as soon as Harry finished talking. "Do not even dare and say to me that you're not in love with him. You so obviously are."

"I am not denying nor confirming any of your statements. I'll let you die of anxiety." Harry laughed.

"Puh-lease. I already know what I have to know. I don't need any of your confirmation." The lawyer blew at his nails. " 'Oh Louis you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind. Hey Louis!' " Liam sang.

Harry threw a black pen that was on his desk at Liam, but unfortunately it only got him in the shoulder. "Will you stop?" Harry lowered his head trying to avoid Liam from looking at his face.

"Man, I haven't even started. So, when did this illumination came to you?"

"What illumination are you talking about?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"The illumination about you treating Louis better."

"It's not an illumination, Liam. I just thought it was better if Louis and I got along better. You know, for the company's benefit and mine too. I'm tired of going home and having a stiff situation."

"The only stiffy you're having is in you pants." The lawyer laughed and dodged another pen his friend threw at him again. "Harry," Liam stopped joking, "I'm being serious now. Talk to me man."

Harry sighed. "You were right..." Harry whispered, and if Liam wasn't paying real attention he might've missed it.

The lawyer pursed his lips. "Excuse me? I didn't hear you." Liam crossed his arms, amused.

"Fuck it!" The curly haired lad rubbed his index fingers at his temples. "You were right, okay? I fell for him!" The shock that catapulted in him was sudden, Harry widened his eyes and looked at Liam as if he was going to find the answers he needed. He swallowed the lump on his throat, trying to find the words to speak. "Wow. I had never said it out loud. It feels... good. Almost satisfying." Harry then looked around confused, nowhere focused particularly.

"Mhm. I'm so glad man. I feel so proud. It's good to see this side of you come out. I knew the old you were somewhere in there." Liam gestured to Harry's body.

"The old me is not here. I am not him. The fact that I feel something for Louis doesn't mean I am 'teenage Harry' again." Harry said sternly.

"You never told me what happened to you. As your best friend I should feel offended, but I understand if you don't want to tell me." Liam gave him a comforting smile.

"It's not easy Liam. I can't and I don't want to. It's better this way believe me." Harry licked his lips and squeezed his eyes shut before opening them again facing his friend.

"Okay, I won't make you. I'm glad you finally accepted your feelings. Chuck kissing Louis really did wonders for you." Liam smiled.

Harry saw red. He blinked rapidly as if it would help him register what Liam said to him. "C-Chuck what?!"

"Chuck kissed Lo-" Liam stopped as if he was caught red-handed. "Oh, you didn't know..." The lawyer said and cursed under his breath.

Zayn.

"Don't fucking stop Liam! What did that son of a bitch do?" Harry got up abruptly from his chair and walked towards Liam. He grabbed his friend by the collars of his dress shirt and started shaking him.

Liam put his hands on Harry's wrist and released himself from his friend's death grip. "I though you knew, but Chuck apparently kissed Louis. Zayn told me Louis went on a dinner date with him at his house and well you know now."

The growl that escaped his friend's lips made him flinch instantly. Harry was red from the anger that engulfed him entirely. "When did this fucking happen?"

Liam swallowed. "Like two days ago."

"Louis let him?!" Harry asked himself more than Liam, but his friend replied to him nonetheless. "Yes, Louis had quite enjoyed it as Zayn said. He had been so happy about it. Chuck had wanted more but Louis hadn't acce-"

" _Enough!_ " Harry shouted. He was finding it difficult to breathe, afraid he was going to have a panic attack.

The only thing that repeated on a loop in his mind was the night Louis rejected him. He had taken that and decided he wasn't going to let that happening defeat him, deciding he was going to change and be a better person, but now? What now?

He felt powerless, and sorry for himself mostly. He pitied himself. The worst feeling he could ever have about himself was pity, and Louis had managed to make him feel it.

If Chuck was before him, he would definitely kill him, without a second thought. With that in mind he started walking fast towards the door, but Liam gripped his elbow. "No, Harry. No! I am not letting you do this. You have to calm down!"

Harry released himself from Liam, "Don't tell me what to do, and most importantly don't touch me!"

Liam raised his hands in defence, and then quickly shut the door with a key, locking Harry inside. "Open the fucking door, Liam."

"No. I won't. You are not thinking clearly. Come on man. If you promise me you'll calm down, I will open the door. Until then we're going to sit here and wait for your anger to pass."

"It won't pass," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Then we're going to stay here forever," Liam said and he took a seat on the couch.

"Liam," Harry inhaled, "I am not kidding."

"Neither am I. If you think I'll let you go out there and make an unforgivable mistake _and_ make a fool out of yourself, you're sorely mistaken."

Harry's hands were trembling and his throat felt dry. Liam understood what he needed and filled a glass full of water and handed it to his friend. In one go Harry emptied the glass, then threw it against the wall shattering it. He felt better.

That's how he wanted to see Chuck. Shattered. So fucking sorry for even trying to get near Louis after their last meeting.

Louis.

Louis had accepted his kiss. Louis liked him.

_Louis._

_●_

It was later in the day, and Harry found himself still staring at the blank wall in front of him. He had his laptop opened with a document in front of him, trying to convince himself he was actually working and not losing time uselessly, but nothing seemed to keep him concentrated.

Liam had refused to leave his office for another hour till Harry was completely calmed down. However, Harry wasn't. He put a facade in front of his friend just to convince Liam he was much better. He wasn't. Inside of him a typhoon of feelings and anger was playing over and over and he felt powerless when he gave in to it.

He needed to think, think and act. He didn't want his anger to take over. No, he needed to be smart. But what could Harry possibly do? He had done everything he had thought smart, and look where it brought him.

He blinked quickly when he accidentally broke the pencil in his hand in half. He threw the remaining pieces in the basket near the table. After what seemed an eternity of silence he sighed. He needed people. He didn't want to be alone. He _felt_ alone.

The phone of his office rang and Harry immediately pressed one. "Tell me, Helen."

"Your father is here to see you, sir." The woman's voice was heard.

Harry cleared his throat. "Send him in."

He got up from his chair, fixed his dress shirt and his hair. He slapped himself slightly in the face, as if it would help to make his appearance better. He didn't want to show on his features what happened inside of him. He sat back.

The door opened, and his father entered. He gestured Harry to sit down when the curly haired lad went to get up.

"Father," Harry said. "Good to see you."

"Same for me," Desmond replied. "How is the business going?"

Harry tried to hide the grimace that was about to creep on his face and hoped he had managed to cloak it with a smile.

"Good, we had a meeting earlier. We're going to release a commercial for the company." Harry placed his hands on top of his desk.

"How did it go?"

"It went fine. Louis gave us a great idea." Harry nodded.

"See, I told you it would be a great idea to marry him. Think like your father, son. Eat the fish when it's still fresh." His father smirked and Harry bit his lips to not speak what was on his mind.

"You know I follow your advice, father."

"And you're going to follow the advice I'm about to give you too. Your mom and I had a conversation last night." Desmond said and Harry tensed and swallowed the word vomit he felt was about to come.

"Yeah?"

The older man nodded. "She thinks it's about time you and Louis go on a honeymoon. We brought that up a few months ago. The business is doing fine and Louis finished his studies. There's no reason anymore for you to not have one. A couple of days will do you good, as a couple too."

Harry nodded not daring to interrupt and simply listened to his father's words.

"My friend Robert suggested a hotel in a little island of Greece. It's called _Santorini_. I've heard it's amazing. I bought the tickets for you too. A present from your mom and I."

Harry sighed but tried to smile nonetheless, "So it's settled then?"

"Yes, you will be going after tomorrow."

Desmond passed an envelope to the green-eyed lad and got up from his chair. "I love it when you listen to me son. I'm leaving now and let you get back to whatever you were doing. Bye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It´s me again. Don´t ask me how I managed to update this soon. It just kind of happened. :P
> 
> The only warning I have for next chap is BE READY; a lot is going to happen. ;)
> 
> If you guys want you can add me on my Instagram account. Its @larriegal98 
> 
> Thank you so so much for reading, 
> 
> I love you all. Xx


	18. Chapter 18

●

The private plane the Styles couple was on, was ten minutes away from landing. Louis looked out the window and fell in love with the place immediately. He looked in awe and didn't even try to hide his amazement. Everything about Santorini seemed perfect. The sea was amazing and reflected the sun rays just perfectly. The little white houses and villas contrasted it's dark blue color.

Louis turned his face from the window and checked his husband. Harry was scrolling through his phone looking very concentrated. When Louis heard about "their honeymoon" he at first had wanted to refuse, but Harry had insisted that his parents wanted them to have one so they were obliged to go.

Harry had been colder the past two days. Not talking and dismissing Louis entirely. Just when Louis had thought things would get better, Harry had become once again distant. Louis was confused why Harry had changed again. The little moment they had in the board room two days ago had meant so much to the blue-eyed lad. He had thought him and Harry could be at least friends and not fight any longer.

It seemed that Louis had been wrong.

"Listen," Harry's voice caught his attention, "While we're here, you don't know me and I don't know you. Each on their own way, okay?"

Louis didn't let the words get to him as he had done too many times before and managed to keep a blank face. "As you wish." He simply responded.

Seeming as Harry had said what he wanted, as soon as the plane landed Louis got out first and took in the miracle that was in front of him. Slowly but excited he climbed down the steps and greeted the personal driver that Harry's dad had supposedly hired.

The couple entered the limousine and not a single word was spoken during their two hour drive. Louis didn't mind it much. He kept looking through the window wishing he had a photographic memory and take it all in.

The car got on a ferry and soon enough they were traveling towards the little island. Louis got out the car and immediately his senses were filled with the salty smell of the sea. Louis had always loved the sea. Of course, being wealthy and having the funds to move everywhere he wanted, he had traveled many times before. But as it seemed nothing could be compared to the little hidden gem of the eastern Europe.

The only thing he allowed his mind to think of, was the place they would stay. Harry hadn't elaborated the details, just had informed him about where they were about to go and had left the living room of their house. Even though Louis had been reluctant to accept coming on this trip, now that he saw what an amazing place Santorini was, he was glad he had said yes.

He got back on the car when he noticed the ferry was near the island. Harry hadn't moved from where he was. He had his sunglasses on his eyes and seemed sucked in his phone not even looking at Louis. The blue-eyed boy shrugged it off.

He couldn't help the little nagging in the back of his mind as to why Harry had suddenly changed to the cold individual he had been once again. Even though he tried to find an answer, he couldn't come up with one.

The car landed on the little island and began to walk around the roads of Santorini, getting at the place they were going to stay. Not more than fifteen minutes passed before they got there.

Louis was the first to get off the car, and took in the amazing villa they were about to stay in. It was a one floor white villa, same as the others, with a green garden in front of it. Multiple colored flowers and different types of trees planted around it.

A garden table with four chairs was in one of the corners of the garden with a little haven made of hay on top of it, to grant shade to the table. Louis loved it before he even got to enter the house.

The driver, who's name was Dimitris as the name tag placed on the left side of his jacket said, helped them get their luggage in the house. Inside, the villa was even more beautiful.

It's furniture were some white and some made of plain brown wood. A big white sofa was placed before the TV who was placed in a woody table. The rugs were the same pearly color and the curtains too, made out of a light material that permitted to see the sea and the garden.

Louis went to the bedroom and was baffled once again. Same as the living room, it was white furnished and the house appliances were all new, waiting for them to be used for the first time. The most amazing part was that the bedroom had a view of the backyard where there was a pool, and a bit far away you could see the sea again. It was perfect.

"Where am I sleeping?" Louis asked Harry as he realized there was only one bedroom for them to share. Harry's father of course had deemed it enough as they were a 'real couple' on his eyes.

Harry shrugged. "Wherever you please. Either in the room with me, or in the living room. It makes no difference to me."

Without speaking further Louis only nodded. Even though with his attitude Harry was making it difficult, Louis promised to himself that he would make it possible to enjoy those four days he was going to pass here.

●

The first three days passed quickly and Louis couldn't have been more sad. He had enjoyed everything the little island had to offer. The first day he had wondered around it, ending up on it's bazaar and buying little souvenirs Louis would forever keep, to remind himself to the miracle he had been in.

The food was his favourite. A variety of sea food and different types of meat made his days there even better, and for the first time in months he had felt hungry and happy to eat and taste everything.

On the second day Louis had decided to visit the sea. Dimitris had helped him by not leaving him alone, as Harry had made it his life goal to not leave the villa not even once.

The sea had been marvellous. The water was so clear that if he could take a picture he doubted people would understand his body was under water.

After getting back from the beach, Louis had taken a shower on the yard and immediately had taken a dive in the pool. He made the most of what he had. He swam in it for what seemed a half an hour and later got out of it.

He was walking around the pool to get to the sunbeds to get a bit of tan, when he felt someone's eyes on his back. He turned his head and saw two piercing green eyes looking at him, most importantly at his legs.

Out of habit Louis pulled at his swimming trunk, conscious of his thick thighs, feeling uneasy under Harry's gaze. He felt himself blush when he saw the furrowing of Harry's brows. The green-eyed boy walked away from the window and pulled the curtain back.

Louis decided to act as if he hadn't seen him and laid on the sunbed, his RayBan glasses on his eyes and enjoyed the rays for almost two hours. He wished he would never have to go back.

When Louis woke up the third day, he got up from the couch he had been sleeping in the past days and made his way into the bathroom of the bedroom. The only one in the house.

Harry wasn't there. He didn't pay much mind to it, not wanting to worry and stress himself further and went on to finish his business.

He ate a satisfying breakfast. The blue-eyed boy searched the TV for something to see, but he couldn't understand a thing since he didn't know how to speak Greek.

He decided he would take a daily trip around the island with a boat.

He wore a pair of white shorts with a white shirt with blue stripes and blue Vans on his feet. He fixed his feathery fringe and paired it with the black RayBans he always loved.

The trip through the island with the boat was amazing. He met a couple of elderly people and immediately fell in love with their love.

The couple had been together for about forty years and were still going strong.

"I still love her like the first day I set my eyes on her." Mr.Rainhart said looking at his wife's eyes.

The lovely couple had approached Louis so he could take a picture of them, and one conversation had led to another and suddenly they were eating lunch aboard the boat the three of them.

"You better." The lovely wife beamed at him, and kissed his cheek then after wiped it with a tissue as a little bit of her rosy lipstick landed there. "So dear, how is it possible that a lovely young man like you is alone in his honeymoon?" Mrs.Rainhart added smiling politely at Louis.

"My husband had a meeting. He couldn't come with me so I decided I would come alone not wanting to miss the opportunity." Louis shrugged with a small smile on his face.

Mrs.Rainhart only nodded, seeming as if she didn't want to bother Louis further with her questions.

They continued to talk about everything Santorini had to offer, and Louis learned that the island was a favorite to the couple. Their kids were all married, and after working their entire life they had decide to enjoy the rest of their days traveling around the world.

Hugging both of them Louis got off the boat and went into the car, a smile never fading from the amazing time he had passed.

When he got to his villa it was already getting dark, and Harry apparently was home. Not bothering to even speak to him to where he was in the kitchen, Louis went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Desmond's friend had provided them with invitations for a cocktail party in on of the lounges of his friend's hotel.

Louis didn't want to miss anything so he dried himself and started getting ready.

Looking at his luggage he tried to come up with something to wear. He wasn't very sure how people were going to be dressed. Something elegant and casual at the same time would have to do, Louis thought.

He put out a pair of grey pants, a dark blue dress shirt with navy blue suede moccasins. He thought about it, and decide to put his braces too. It had been a long time since the last time, and well Louis had missed wearing them.

He checked himself out in the mirror, feeling good about his choice and went to deal with his hair. He put on some cologne and was good to go. The blue-eyed boy got his keys, his wallet and his phone and got out of the room.

Harry was sat on the living room, looking bored at the TV with a white shirt and grey sweatpants on. When he looked at Louis, his eyes widened.

"Uh...where are you going?" Harry asked after he cleared his throat.

Louis shrugged. "To that party invitation, your dad sent us."

"Uh, no you're not."

"Uh, yes I am."

"Louis," Harry clenched his jaw, "Listen to me for once."

The blue-eyed boy pursed his lips, "That's all I've been doing. Tonight though I am not going to. Good night Harry."

Louis got out of the door before giving Harry a chance to reply. He greeted Dimitris, and got in the car. Once Louis was sat and the car was on, the blue-eyed boy sighed, recalling Harry's words.

The hotel was amazing. That was one word to put it because Louis didn't know how to explain it differently. A lot of people were getting out of their cars, saying their name and showing the invitations to the concierge in the front door.

Louis did the same after Dimitris wished him a great time. The concierge directed him to the right side of the lobby where the red carpet led to. After a few steps Louis got out. The party was full of elegant people.

The pool was lit with different fairy lights and full of petal of roses. A bar was in the side of it full of bar tenders trying to get as many people's orders as they could. The music was mostly latin music adding something exotic to the atmosphere.

He went to the bar and ordered a light cocktail and sat in the bar stool looking around. He could enjoy himself like this all night. Louis hummed after the music and took a sip of his drink. It was good.

Someone tapped his shoulder and Louis turned his head to see who it was. A tall guy with dark features with a white see-through shirt. He looked nice.

"Petros," he reached his hand for Louis to shake it.

"Louis," the blue-eyed boy responded with a smile.

"French?"

"No, British."

"Oh United Kingdom. Beautiful."

Louis smiled again. "Britain is nothing compared to this place."

"No, you beautiful," Petros said with his thick accent and smirked pointing at Louis, causing the latter one to blush and say a small _thank you_ in return.

"So Louis, you like boys?"

Louis let out a laugh. "Is it that easy to understand?"

"No, I just ask. One time I did not and ended very badly." Petros said laughing and then gave his order to the bartender in greek.

"So Petros, why are you in a party like this?" Louis tried to make small talk.

"My uncle is manager of hotel. I always love to be part of this."

"I don't blame you," Louis said. "You are lucky though. You get to enjoy this all year."

"I can't complain. Why are you alone? I see ring on your finger." Petros pointed to Louis' ring.

"My husband isn't here. Didn't want to come so I thought I might as well."

"Oh, bad husband?"

Louis nodded his head in amusement and smiled. "Very bad husband."

"How old?"

"I'm 21. You?"

"19. You look smaller."

Louis pressed his lips together trying not to laugh. "I think you mean younger."

"Yes, younger but small too. I like it." Petros smiled at that and Louis knew why. Even though he would not get anything further with Petros he could enjoy a friend for the night.

They talked about Petros' job and Louis' too. Louis spoke about his love for Santorini and how he would love to come back sometime in the future again.

"I love this song," Petros said after a couple of minutes, "Dance?"

Louis nodded. They walked the necessary steps to the dance floor and then turned towards each other. They danced the first few songs not getting close. The night was still young to be over and Louis was having a good time.

After a little while Petros got a little closer but Louis didn't push him away. Petros' hand went to grab at Louis' waist but it was abruptly pushed away.

Both boys turned their head to Louis' shoulder. An angry Harry on his wild habitat was seen.

"Is there something wrong sir?" Petros asked.

"Yes. Can you kindly fuck off from my husband?"

Petros widened his eyes and looked at Louis. "Bad husband?" He pointed at Harry.

"What did you call me, you fucker?" Harry's nostrils flared.

"Sorry sir, I go now." Petros apologized and immediately moved away from Louis.

Harry grabbed Louis wrist and started dragging him away from the dance floor.

"What do you think you're doing?" Harry pointed at him, as soon as they were a little away from the crowd.

Louis looked at his hands and then at Harry. "Excuse me? Do I know you?" Louis pursed his lips in amusement.

"Not now Louis."

"I don't know how you know my name sir, but I don't know you."

"Louis." Harry swallowed as he was trying to not get angry.

"What?" Louis shrugged. "You were the one who told me we don't know each other."

"Quit the crap. What were you doing with that guy?"

"I was just making friends. His name's Petros by the way."

"That's not making friends. That's dancing around with other guys when your husband is at home." Harry crossed his arms.

Louis narrowed his eyes at him. "Does it ring a bell?", the blue-eyed boy blinked.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and breathed evenly. He looked around the party and then again at Louis. "Come on," he said calmly with a low voice. "We're going back."

Louis only nodded and followed Harry. The green-eyed lad caught his hand in his, but it was not aggressive. He hold it lightly as if to show they were together. Louis didn't mention it.

They got on the car and sat beside each other. Louis was angry at Harry, how he always got angry about Louis talking to other people. He made a scene too, but not wanting to argue about it further he didn't speak.

As soon as they got home, Harry sat on the couch again and Louis went to grab a bottle of water. He was confused and angry but he knew Harry would not accept to answer his questions.

Defeated when Harry didn't speak any longer, Louis decided to shower again and take off all the stress of the day.

He entered the shower cabin and waited for the warm water to come out. When his body liked the temperature, Louis stripped out of his clothes and stepped in. He closed his eyes and let the water pour down his body.

Harry went to the bedroom to get out of his clothes and wear something comfortable to sleep in. As soon as he entered the room he heard the running water coming from the bathroom. The door was slightly opened. Before he could stop himself he was walking with slow and quiet steps to peek inside of it.

The shower curtain was opened and Louis' naked body came in to the view. The blue-eyed boy was washing himself and Harry's senses caught the smell of the shampoo. Strawberries.

Harry swallowed as he took in Louis, his body shining, and with a trembling hand opened the door wider. The blue-eyed boy's body was smooth and tanned from the passed days in the sun, parts of it adorned by foam and it didn't help Harry's situation more.

The taller lad took off his pants and dress shirt and started walking towards the shower cabin as if he was bewitched. He neared Louis and hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder.

Startled, Louis turned around and widened his eyes when he saw Harry. His heart started racing, and Louis was confused why Harry was there. He covered himself and took a step back as if to protect himself. Big mistake.

Harry entered the shower and looked at Louis taking him in and drinking his presence as if he had been in the Saharan desert for days without a single drop of water.

Involuntarily Louis eyes went down on Harry's middle and widened, even more, when he saw Harry was half hard.

"What are you doing?" Louis dared to ask.

"I don't even know myself." Harry uttered after a few seconds, sucking his teeth.

"If you need to um, take care of your uh... situation? please wait until I'm finished."

Harry didn't speak and just continued to look at him. He raised his hand and touched Louis' cheek caressing it and exhaling as if he had gotten something that had been forbidden to him all his life.

"I don't want to. _Please_." The green-eyed lad finally answered. His eyes were soft, looking at Louis and scanning the later's face.

"Look Harry, can't you just... just leave me alone? Go back to ignoring me. You do it so well." Louis said hugging himself tighter, warm water pouring down his spine, but he felt cold under Harry's gaze.

"I can't though. Not anymore. And it frustrates me so much, you have no idea." Harry said stepping further. He caged the smaller boy between his arms and leaned closer. The sweet scent of the shampoo that Louis' body was radiating made him even more hungry for the smooth tanned body. The taller boy nuzzled Louis' cheek drawing watery patterns on the skin.

Louis felt putty. He knew he should stop this. He shouldn't give in to Harry this easy. Not like this for his first time, but he couldn't bring himself to stop his husband. He needed his touches. Craved the way Harry made him feel.

"What do you want, Harry?" Louis said while his breathing had increased.

"I crave for you. Not only your body. Please let me have you." Harry murmured against his temple with his eyes closed. "I need you so much, you don't understand. Please let me have you Louis. _Please._ "

Louis' heartbeat raised immensely after his husband's words. He wanted Harry too. He wanted this to happen. His wish was finally coming true. Even though Harry had been so evil to him, no one else had Louis desired more to have him for the first time. At least that was something he could provide to himself.

Harry was leaving small kisses from his cheek and down his neck as if pleading Louis to accept him. Louis' chest felt hot against his, and the only thing he wanted to do was close the small distance even more. He didn't know what else to say and pray for Louis to agree.

"Okay," Louis said.

His back immediately hit the wall made of tiles, and Harry's mouth was on his again. The green eyes lad kissed him hungrily chasing Louis' lips with his tongue.

Louis opened easily and Harry invited himself inside of his mouth. He sucked gently at Louis' tongue as if he was trying to devour him and let his taste fill his taste buds.

Blindly, Harry chased after Louis' back to tap the water. His arm came under Louis' bum raising him up, the weight of the smaller boy felt as if he was holding a feather instead. Louis curled his legs around Harry's waist, once again living their previous situation. But Louis was prepared this time.

He wanted this, he wasn't going to suffer if Harry wouldn't mention their night together. Louis was absolutely fine with it.

Harry's mouth latched on his neck sucking and breathing hard against his skin. He inhaled Louis' smell and a growl of lust escaped his mouth. It felt like a sweet dream having Louis like this again. His hands roamed the blue-eyed boy's body, not wanting to miss even an inch of it.

Louis' hands were on Harry's shoulders making himself more comfortable and easy to be carried.

"I..." Harry swallowed, "I need to take care of you in the bed." He said looking at Louis' eyes. The smaller boy nodded.

Without putting him down Harry began to walk out of the bathroom, his arms protective and ensuring around him, one under Louis' bum and the other on his waist.

Louis rested his head on Harry's shoulder, his husband's perfume filling his senses and making him even dizzier. He felt warm feelings spreading around his body from how close they were.

The smaller lad felt his back hitting the bed's duvet, the pillow soft under his head. Harry got up a little from where he placed Louis and looked at the blue-eyed boy again, to see if he had changed his mind. When Louis didn't say a word, he continued to kiss him again. Louis' hands were at his sides grabbing the duvet as Harry intruded his mouth again.

The green-eyed lad's tongue roamed in his mouth, licking at the roof. A low moan escaped Louis' lips involuntarily and Harry hummed at that in pleasure. It confirmed Louis really wanted this, as much as Harry did.

Harry's hand placed on his waist slowly slid down to his middle, fingers tracing his happy trail to where Louis' dick was. The taller boy curled his fingers around the length and gave it a few tugs as if to harden it more. The smaller lad shuddered and tiny puffs of air left his mouth. Louis' legs opened wider inviting Harry wordlessly to do more.

Harry released his cock, and slowly his fingers chased his entrance, circulating motions around it. The taller lad felt the dry skin under his fingertips, and Louis' breathing increased once again, whines escaping his lips.

Harry's fingers left his entrance, not wanting to make Louis wait more. The taller lad brought them to his mouth, his tongue poking out and licking them a few times looking at Louis' eyes, before putting his fingers at the tight and small entrance. The green-eyed lad pushed them a little as if to test it's resistance and began rubbing his hole again.

He continued assaulting Louis' neck, breathing hard against the skin but refused to step away from it. Louis felt hot all over. Harry was on top of him, feeling his body where he could, so Louis grabbed the ends of the pillow with his hands, and let his husband do what he wanted to his body.

The light's of the room were off, and the only thing lighting it up were the spots of the pool in the backyard. A light breeze filled with the smell of the sea could be felt around the room, the curtains of the room dancing slowly with it.

Harry got up from his daze and looked at Louis again. "I need to take care properly of you." He said cautiously and got up from the bed, quickly not wanting to lose any time.

He fumbled with one of his bags and after a few seconds he got back on the bed. He placed the bottle of lube and a packet of condom in the night stand. He kissed Louis again as if to assure him that everything was going to be okay. Harry grabbed the bottle of lube from where it was and poured a generous amount on his fingers.

He looked Louis in the eye as he slowly entered his hole with his middle finger, his free hand caressing his hip to calm him down. ''Relax baby, I'm not going to hurt you.''

Louis bit his bottom lip, and nodded to assure Harry he was good. The intruding finger inside of him made Louis wince a little in pain, because never before he had ever had this done to him. He tried to welcome the finger in him as much as he could breathing in and out, his eyes squeezed shut.

Harry started to move it slow trying to open him a bit for another one, not wanting to hurt Louis further. ''If you feel uncomfortable or in pain, please tell me.'' Harry soothed him, brushing his lips under Louis' ear, sending shivers down the latter's spine.

The green-eyed man kept mumbling comforting words to his husband, trying to get him to relax as much as possible. After a few minutes he started circling his ring finger on Louis' rim to warn him that he was going to add another finger.

Louis licked his lips as the second finger entered him, small puffs of air coming out of his mouth. A whine escaped his throat as Harry started scissoring his fingers, brushing them against his walls. The lube made the glide easier and helped as much as it could.

Louis was tight and hot against his fingers, causing Harry's forgotten cock to twitch at the thought. He couldn't wait to be inside Louis and feel him properly, but he had to wait. It was very important for Harry that Louis enjoyed the situation too. Louis deserved nothing less as it was his first time.

A growl of pride came out of Harry's lips at the thought. He was Louis's first. No one before him had seen Louis like this. Louis was his, every first of Louis' was his, and no one could change that.

Whines and moans of pleasure came out of Louis, assuring Harry that he was enjoying that. His chest moved up and down unevenly.

''Harry... more.'' The blue-eyed boy murmured.

''Shh baby, I got you. I'm gonna add another finger okay?'' Harry whispered to the collarbone of his boy.

A quiet _okay_ came out of Louis. Harry kissed his collarbone and added his index finger slow, brushing it against his walls. He pushed it in entirely and waited a few second's trying to get Louis to get used of the stretch.

Harry groaned at the tightness and scissored all three of his fingers, searching for that bundle of nerves inside of Louis, kissing the smaller boy at the same time, his free hand never stopping caressing Louis' hip. When Louis' legs jolted he knew he had found what he was looking for.

Louis felt as if he was on fire. He wanted to clench his legs together and open them more at the same time. He started rutting a little against Harry's fingers trying to get used to the sensation but also wanting more at the same time.

''I think I'm ready,'' Louis said after a couple of minutes. Harry kissed him on the lips again, and slowly pulled out his fingers.

Harry grabbed the packet of condom and rolled one on his length, hissing at the sensation of feeling something on his hard cock. He poured a generous amount on his dick, moving his hand up and down on it. He felt it throb against his hand at the thought of getting inside of Louis' tight and warm hole.

He positioned himself between Louis' legs, pushing them further apart. Louis' flush began from his neck to his face. A light layer of sweat made his body glisten. Harry hadn't seen anything more beautiful in his life.

He hovered over his husband again, placing his forearm under Louis' head. ''Gorgeous.'' Harry whispered in his ear as he tried entering him. ''Most beautiful human being I've ever seen.''

He kissed Louis' throat in the V-line and, pushed the head of his cock slowly-slowly past Louis' rim, feeling his boy shudder under him. ''Okay, baby?''

''Mhm.'' Louis mumbled, taking deep breaths. Being in his own mind he hadn't been aware of how big Harry was, even though only the head of his length was in.

''I'm going to push in further now.'' Harry kissed under his chin.

''Okay,'' was the only thing the blue-eyed boy could say.

The taller boy continued pushing slow, even though the tightness of Louis' body only made him want to push in him already and never stop 'til his husband came.

He continued entering Louis inch by inch murmuring sweet nothings in his ear. When Harry bottomed out, he waited for Louis to be ready. The hot walls surrounding his cock made it known to him that he wasn't going to last long.

"Okay?" Harry asked.

"Big. So full." Louis breathed squeezing his eyes shut.

Harry kissed Louis' face everywhere to comfort the blue-eyed boy and to assure him that Harry was there and was going to take care of him.

Both boys breathed hard against each other's skin. Harry grabbed Louis' arms and put them around his neck. "Touch me, feel me." He whispered.

The smaller boy could only nod in response. "You can move." Louis' voice cracked a little at the feeling of being filled. He felt a little pain but wanted to get to the pleasure. His body was ready, and he was thankful Harry waited for him to feel his limbs again.

"Ready?" Harry asked him to be completely sure.

"Yeah."

Harry pulled out a little and pushed back. A moan escaped Louis' mouth, and he clawed at Harry's skin, sure that his nails would leave his marks there.

Harry continued moving inside of him, slow but hard at the same time, each thrust gaining whimpers and whines from his husband.

The green-eyed lad slid both of his arms under his husband back, grabbing at his bum and kneading his cheeks. The plump of Louis' ass filled his palms and he groaned at the feeling.

He steadied his knees on the bed and continued thrusting relentlessly, punching the air out of Louis with his powerful movements.

Louis curled his legs around Harry's middle as if to be sure Harry wouldn't go away and continue to give him the amazing pleasure he was receiving. The heels of his feet were digging at his husband's back, but he didn't care. He wanted this so much.

Along with Harry's groans of pleasure, he could faintly hear the slow splashing of the waves outside the bedroom's window. Harry was like a blanket on top of him, covering his whole body. His husband continued peppering his neck with sucks and kisses, inhaling his smell and small curses escaping his lips.

Harry raised Louis' thighs on his chest, the back of the blue-eyed boy's knees in his forearms exposing him more to Harry, making him blush even more than he was. With the little change of the angle, Harry was hitting Louis' bundle of nerves relentlessly.

Louis closed his eyes, letting himself feel and enjoy what Harry gave him. He felt Harry's hand brushing his fringe out of his forehead.

"Show me your beautiful eyes baby, I wanna see them." Harry murmured.

Louis looked at him, the corners of his eyes filled with tears. Happy tears.

Louis' dick was brushing against his and Harry's chest making him clench and chase after his orgasm. The feeling was so powerful Louis didn't know what to do with himself, only making him hug Harry tighter. "Harry... I..." he began uttering but didn't know what to say. What to ask.

"Let go, baby. I want you to..." Harry breathed on his cheekbone, his hips pushing further and harder against Louis.

As if on cue Louis clenched hard on Harry and came with a silent cry, squeezing his eyes hard 'til he saw stars. His thighs trembled against his chest, the toes of his feet curling. He felt as his cock spurted over his stomach and chest, drops of white substance covering his middle.

Harry began thrusting harder chasing his own release. He bit hard on Louis shoulder and spilled inside of the condom filling it, his dick throbbing inside of Louis at the release. He let out a breath he was holding as he rode his orgasm inside of his husband. Louis felt pliant on his arms.

He stayed there on top and inside of Louis, not wanting to let go of him yet, but he knew he would crush the smaller boy.

He pulled out and got off his husband, and laid beside him. He was trying to catch his breath looking at the smaller lad at the same time.

Louis breathed deeply and continued looking at the ceiling, trying to get his body to function again. He squeezed his eyes shut and gathered himself trying to get up slowly without wincing, before Harry banned him from the room again.

As he tried to get out of the bed, an arm curled around his waist and pulled him back on the bed, his back against Harry's chest. Slowly Harry turned him around facing him.

"Please don't leave," Harry whispered and hugged him.

Louis' head was on Harry's neck, his left hand placed on his husband's chest feeling his heartbeat. It was beating at the same pace as his, fast.

Harry saw as his husband slowly fell asleep, dry come on his belly, but none of them minded. He continued looking at his husband's facial features. Louis' eyelashes twitching from time to time, his chest moving up and down from the even breathing. He didn't want to miss nothing from this night. The way Louis looked under him, and the way Louis looked now beside him; calm and hopefully half as happy as Harry was.

Louis' hand was curled in a fist on his chest. He looked at the size difference of their hands, and carefully slid his index finger inside Louis' fist. He brought his husband's hand in his lips and gave each knuckle a light kiss.

Louis slowly opened his eyes, his big blue ocean eyes staring back at him. A small smile appeared on his lips. Harry curled his husband's arm on his neck and hugged him, tucking his head on Louis' neck.

"You kissed Chuck." Harry's voice was small and cracked when he spoke.

Louis looked back at him, swallowed and faced his husband. Harry's eyes were filled with tears of hurt, the green more prominent and beautiful. His bottom lip was trembling as if he was trying to not let himself break down even more.

Only Harry could look that beautiful crying.

"Harry I-" Louis began but was shushed. Harry's palm was on top of his lips wiping them as if he was trying to erase Chuck's kiss on him.

"There. It's gone. He never kissed you." Harry said and kissed him again. "I'm the only one that has kissed your lips. Only me." Harry whispered more to himself than to Louis, resting his forehead on top of the blue-eyed boy with his eyes closed.

Louis wanted to speak but Harry shushed him again. "Shh, you don't have to excuse yourself for nothing. It's my own fault. I'm the only one to blame."

They hugged each other again and fell asleep hearing each other's breathing, the most beautiful symphony ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *posts chapter* *hides in corner*
> 
> Thank You so much for reading.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> The story is on Wattpad too, the title is the same.
> 
> Please don´t hate me :P
> 
> Before I go I just wanted to say that the first chapter of my collaboration with NoShitSherlock is up. It's called 'As sweet as you are'. She wrote the first chapter and it's amazing. It would mean the world to me if you could go and check it out.
> 
> Love you my babies. Xx <3


	19. Chapter 19

●

The room smelled like sex. That's the first thing Louis was aware of the moment he felt himself wake up. He hadn't opened his eyes yet. He felt something heavy on him. He was laying on his back and something or someone was weighing on him. It took a few seconds to take in what was happening.

He felt the sheets rumpled around their bodies, and the light around the room. His eyes felt heavy, and he didn't dare to open them for e few more seconds. His right arm was numb from the weight but he couldn't bring himself to care enough. Louis took a deep breath and dared to open his eyes.

The first thing he saw was the ceiling on top of him, and then the view from the big window of the room. Louis lowered his head and the only thing he could see was a mess of curls. Harry's right arm was around his waist and his head stuffed on Louis' neck, his slow breath fanned on Louis' throat.

Louis could get easily used to waking up this way every morning. Feeling Harry all over him, and smelling the shampoo on his hair. It was a dream, a sweet dream that could be easily turned in a nightmare the minute Harry would wake up.

Louis didn't know what to expect. All the happenings of the night before, still seemed as a mirage. If Louis wouldn't feel the sweet pain in the lower region of his body, he would believe it had been one, a mirage that is. Harry had been so good to him, and seeing his husband cry like that had been the last thing Louis would have ever thought of happening.

Harry was still there, on top of him; making his presence known with the way he was suffocating Louis with his body. Their feet tangled on the sheets, bodies curled against one and other. Even in his sleep Harry held onto Louis like he was afraid the blue eyed boy could leave any second.

Louis had meant to leave last night, after they had sex. Before he agreed to Harry's needs, he knew what he was in for. Harry could have turned out the same way he did all the times he approached Louis. But he didn't.

He begged Louis not to leave. That had been the biggest surprise of them all. Harry wanting him to stay. It warmed Louis' heart, and made his insides tingly with happiness. He so much wanted to believe that Harry could be like this with him, sweet and caring and loving and tender; making him feel as if he was the only one that mattered to the taller lad in the whole wide world.

But Louis had been fooled once. He wouldn't and couldn't let himself fall for those games once again. As much as he hated to admit it, it was probably 99% sure that the minute Harry woke up, he would turn out to be the same vile and rude man he had been always.

He tensed when he felt Harry move and snapped Louis out of his thoughts. Louis felt Harry's lashes against his throat, warning him for his awakening. The blue eyed boy could easily pretend he was asleep, but Harry had probably noticed his Adam apple moving when he swallowed to prepare himself for the worst.

He didn't expect though to feel Harry's lips on the side of his neck, light and hot at the same time. Harry cuddled closer to Louis as if he could burrow himself there and make a home so he would never leave again.

Louis felt warm and soft under his skin. If Harry was a cat he was sure he would be purring right now from the satisfaction. The green eyed lad was sure he was crushing Louis a little with his weight on top of him, but he could not bring himself to care. If Louis won't complain then Harry for sure won't move.

The green eyed lad's heart was pounding on his chest, afraid of what could happen or what would he say now. The previous night had been the most beautiful and profound memory he would carry with him 'til the day he would leave this world.

Harry cleared his throat and decided to break the silence, "Morning."

"Good morning." Louis rushed to reply.

Harry knew what he maybe was thinking and feeling, and couldn't blame him. In fact the only person he could blame was himself. When he said Louis the other night that he took the blame for everything, was the first time he had felt good with himself. For once in his life he had done the right thing at the right time.

"I wish we could stay here and like this forever." The green eyed lad spoke again. It was important that Louis knew that.

The younger boy squeezed his eyes shut and already felt bad for what he was going to say, "You know we can't."

"Why not?"

"You know why Harry." He nudged Harry's hand on top of him with his own, meaning he wanted to get up.

Reluctantly Harry moved, feeling his body getting cold the second Louis sat up, his back resting on the headboard.

"Please don't do this now. Let me have this for a bit longer." The taller lad said and sat up too, but didn't dare to look at Louis.

"As much as I wish, I can't not do this now, Harry," Louis said pressing his lips together and covering himself with the sheets, "The other night was amazing. I wish I could make myself regret it, but I don't."

"Don't say that." Harry furrowed his brows and still didn't look at his husband.

"I have to be honest. The fact that we had sex, does not make up for all the things that have happened. Not a bit. It's harsh, but it's the truth." Louis curled his arms around his knees against his chest.

He knew Louis was right. All what he said was right. Harry hoped that approaching him that way would maybe show Louis he could change, and also verify to him the feelings he had.

"I know." Harry said in a whisper.

"Look," Louis continued sitting up straight, fixing his posture, "Maybe it's not the thing you want to hear right now, right after the night we had together, but please understand me."

"I can't say I don't." The taller lad uttered, and moved a bit so he was facing Louis. His husband deserved it.

"I'm glad. Put your self in my shoes. What would you feel if your husband would treat you miserably for months, and then one night immediately he cries and asks you not to leave. It's obvious that you were heartbroken from me and Chuck kissing." Louis shook his head. He wanted to be clear of what he was going to say. This time he was going to pour out all of his feelings, the good and the bad ones.

Louis couldn't let himself fall in the darkness again, without any bristle of light guiding him where to go. Harry's confession last night hadn't made it easier.

It was unfair too, but he maybe wasn't going to say that. The minute Louis made himself accept his situation and continue with his life, Harry grabbed him and made him take two steps back.

"As you said, I am not going to make up excuses and apologize for it. I am sorry but you do not deserve it and you know it."

Harry shut his eyes and took in what Louis spilled. It was true. Louis never spoke anything but the truth. It was harsh and wounding, but nonetheless the truth. He nodded and motioned for Louis to continue speaking.

"You know you left me no other choice Harry. I guarantee you I didn't seek Chuck so I could take revenge of what you did to me. I did that for me."

"Zayn said to Liam that," Harry said and felt like uttering the next words was like swallowing a handful of needles, "that you liked the kiss very much. And when Chuck wanted more you took a step back."

Louis furrowed his brows for a moment, and then exhaled realizing how Harry found out about it. Of course, Zayn.

"That is partly true. I didn't want to take things further. But... uh how do I put this? Chuck kissed me and I didn't say anything against it. I wanted to try how it felt. That's all."

"So you didn't feel anything?" Harry's face lit up and looked in Louis' eyes for the first time that morning.

Oh how beautiful they were. They looked like the serene sky after a storm. Warm and shining. Louis's face had that amazing glow, the glow the blue eyed boy had when he had a good night's sleep. Harry had done that. Made Louis glow. His chest swelled with pride for himself.

Louis grimaced a little but shook his head 'no'. He had promised he would tell the truth, and he couldn't lie to Harry. At least not right now.

If possible Harry looked even more happier, and tackled Louis down in a hug. A shriek escaped the blue eyed boy's lips, and then a giggle came after it when he felt Harry kiss his entire face.

Harry hugged him again, a sigh of content escaping his lips. He felt so stupid for crying about it last night, and yet again he didn't regret it. It made Louis understand that he was truly hurt.

At first Harry was jealous. So jealous he would have never thought he could be. But after that he was hurt. So hurt he could hardly sleep. The nights before the last one, had been a living nightmare, his mind never managing to escape Liam's words.

He would picture Louis in Chuck's arms, smiling at the pub owner and leaving Harry behind, forgotten. It made him to want to claw his skin and eyes, even though he had not been there to see that kiss.

"I didn't expect for that to mean so much to you." Louis said when they sat up again. He looked at Harry's face and noticed the pained expression that had taken over.

"Of course you didn't. I never gave you any other choice. But all in all, it did hurt. So much, you can't understand."

"I can't understand?! Re-phrase what you want to say Harry, cause right now you're talking bullshit." The blue eyed boy felt the anger boil inside of him. He clenched his fists on his sides, and tried to not burst and attack Harry. "How do you think I felt Harry most of the time in our 'happy marriage'?"

Harry lowered his head again. He was angry with himself for making Louis feel like that, but also a bit happy. Happy because it meant that Louis cared.

"Does that mean that you felt something for me?" The taller lad asked.

Louis gave him an incredulous look. "I didn't lie when I told you that I felt for you. You know I don't lie about things like that."

"Do you still?" Harry couldn't help but be brave and face him. Even if the response would be a negative one, he wanted to know.

Louis looked at his husband and then at his hands again. He thought about his response for a few seconds. He wanted to be sure that Harry would understand him. "Look, I am not going to answer that question because frankly I do not know what to say myself. Maybe it's time for you to have a taste of the gut wrenching feeling I've been carrying with me for months."

"What am I supposed to say, Louis? I feel so bad and angry with myself. I ruined everything, most importantly I ruined having you all this time by my side." The green eyed lad rubbed the palms of his hands on his face. He was confused and angry and happy and in love all at the same time. How could only one person manage to feel all that at the same time and not burst?

"I can't tell you what to say to me, Harry. You are the one who should figure it out. As I told you, just cause we had sex doesn't mean we are good now. It takes so much time and so much healing. And I don't even know if that is what you want."

Harry got up from the bed abruptly, "What happened last night is not having sex, Louis! That is making love. And of course I want to fix this, right this instant if that's possible." He started walking back and forth in front of the bed.

The boy on the bed shook his head, "What happened for seven months in a row, cannot be fixed in one night! We need to talk this all out, and _then_ decide what is going to happen." Louis got up standing on his knees on the middle of the bed, covering himself with the sheet.

He watched as Harry walked back and forth, gripping at the hair in the base of his neck, and didn't speak for a long minute.

His behavior was making Louis even more nervous than he already was. Yes, he had the guts to clear this all out. He knew he deserved that. Harry shedding light to all of this mess was a demand not a plead.

"Okay," Harry responded sounding surrendered, "I promise we'll talk. But right now, we need a shower and to grab a bite. It's like ten o'clock. This conversation needs us to be fed and energized."

"Don't think I'll let this pass 'cause I'm agreeing. We will talk. Promise?" Louis got up from the bed slowly, pointing with his index finger at Harry.

"I promise." Harry said with a small smile.

Louis still had a thread of doubt when it came to Harry and his promises. History itself had shown that Harry wasn't the most trustworthy person, but he was willing to take that risk. Maybe showing Harry that he could believe in him, would make the taller lad more confident and feeling at place to talk. Louis needed that conversation.

He looked at Harry expectantly and raised his brow, his hands in front of him still covering his middle. "Do you mind?"

Harry's smirk made an appearance once again. "There's nothing I haven't seen, Lou. Your naked self is for my eyes only."

Louis blushed at the words and the nickname. It was the first time ever Harry had called him Lou. It suited him so much, and Harry's voice gave a sweeter tone to it.

The taller lad approached him slowly, walking surely in his direction. Harry stopped right in front of him, and his hand's found Louis'. He untangled the sheets from the smaller boy's fingers and threw them on the bed. Harry's eyes never left his while taking these advances.

"Come on, let's take a shower."

Harry's morning voice made his heart shake, and coiling a tingly feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Together?" Louis' voiced cracked, unsure. The blue eyed boy was thankful Harry didn't mention it.

"Yes," Harry nuzzled in his neck, breathing him in, his left hand placed lightly on his waist as if he was afraid Louis would break. "I owe you one from last night, don't I?"

Louis felt the way Harry's lips curved in a smile. Goosebumps spread all over his body, at the hot breath fanning on his skin with each of his husband's words.

"Let me take care of you for once," Harry added and didn't wait for a response and just raised him up from the ground, making Louis curl his limbs where they could on Harry's torso.

"Do I look like I can't walk, that you feel the need to carry me?" Louis pouted. He felt like a child. A bratty one.

"No, I'm pretty sure I was very careful last night, so it can't hurt that bad to not let you walk." Harry winked.

Louis shoved him a little at his shoulder mocking a frown, "Then why do you always love to manhandle me around?"

Harry's smile was genuine this time, "Maybe it's because I always want you in my arms. Knowing that you can _really_ be mine, it's comforting."

Louis' heart swelled hearing those words. He knew this Harry. This was the cheeky and sweet guy he had met those many months ago. The guy he agreed to marry. The guy he really fell in love with.

They stepped in the shower together, Harry placing Louis in front of him. He checked the water and waited for the right temperature. It was hot in Santorini, so they didn't need a very hot shower.

Harry started washing Louis' body, feeling his smooth skin under his fingertips. He let his hands linger a little more than necessary, but Louis didn't comment on it. Harry felt grateful. He couldn't get enough of touching him and feeling him. This boy was a blessing. Had been a blessing since the first day.

After washing himself too, they got out of the bathroom and dried themselves. They didn't talk a lot during this time, only exchanging a couple of smiles each time they caught the other looking.

"Wait," Harry said after Louis was in his underwear and was looking for something to wear, "I have a better idea."

The smaller boy turned around and looked at him confused. He saw his husband bend down and look for something in his suitcase. After seeming to find what he was looking for, the curly haired lad turned around and handed Louis a piece of clothing.

"Wear this."

Louis took what Harry handed him, and unfolded it. It was a sweater. The grey sweater Louis was placing in Harry's closet that many nights ago. He raised his head and looked at Harry, a fond look crept on the latter's face.

"I have wanted to see you in it since that night I found you placing it back in my closet." Harry said with a smug smile.

"You remember?" Louis was dumbfounded.

"I remember everything."

"And you want to see me in your clothes?"

"I've always wanted to see you in my clothes. I love it when you look tiny and cuddly, and look like you could swim in them." Harry kissed his cheek.

"I'm not tiny." Louis pouted, but the fond look in his eyes betrayed him.

"You are tiny. I like tiny."

Louis blushed again, and didn't question it longer and just put on the sweater Harry so much wanted to see him with. The air conditioner was on, so it was perfect to stay in it.

The end of the sweater reached in his mid thigh, and the sleeves were a bit too long for him, but Louis loved sweater paws. Harry was only in a pair of grey sweatpants, and it looked like their outfit combined complemented each other.

They made their way into the kitchen, and Harry offered to cook. Louis was surprised once again. He didn't know Harry could cook, let alone looking so comfortable around the kitchen. The green eyed lad decided to make pancakes.

Those were the most delicious pancakes Louis had ever had. They ate breakfast together, the low volume of the TV making them company while they shared a joke or two.

 _This_. This was what Louis had ever wished and even more, when he had accepted to get married to Harry.

But he was afraid though. What if Harry was going to change and get back to who he had been when they went back home tomorrow? What if Harry denied ever being so sweet to Louis and continued having his affairs as he did before? What if Harry continued to insult and treat Louis coldly again? What if this was just a sweet dream that could easily be turned into the most frightening nightmare?

Those were a lot of 'what ifs' and the only person who had the answers was collecting their plates and putting them in the sink to be washed later.

The smaller lad got up from the kitchen table and sat in the living room. All those questions swam in his mind and couldn't let him enjoy whatever that was, a bit longer. He may have seemed desperate, but Louis had been waiting more than enough for some answers.

Harry joined him in the couch not more than two minutes after, and could read the doubt in Louis' face. Again, it would be hypocritical of him to not understand Louis.

"Can we have that talk now?" Louis asked before Harry could muster his courage and talk first.

When the taller lad nodded Louis spoke again, "What is all of this Harry? I mean this that's happening now?" He motioned between them.

Harry swallowed but he was sure of his reply, "This is me showing you that I truly care about you. More than care, to be completely honest."

"Why? Why now?"

"Because now I surely know that I can no longer live without you in my life. I always wanted you, always since the beginning I wanted you, but I couldn't... uh let you in." Harry lowered his gaze, finding his lap very interesting for the moment.

Louis nodded, even though he knew Harry couldn't see it. "So what is it that you feel for me?"

Harry snorted, but didn't look up, "Isn't it obvious?"

"No, and if you are going to tell me then you are going to look me in the eye." Louis sternly spoke, and lightly placed his index finger under Harry's chin and raised his face to look at him.

Harry was faced with Louis' soft face, his rosy cheeks, his warm blue eyes, a few freckles here and there, and his long-long lashes.

"I love you."

Louis' eyes widened. He placed his sweater paw in front of his mouth, not helping the gasp that left his lips. Never, in a million years had he expected for Harry to confess him that, to hear those words leaving those beautiful lips and most importantly being directed to Louis.

"If you don't mean it, please don't say it." Louis said in a small whisper.

"I have never been more sure about anything in my life than this. I love you. So much, my heart can't take it."

Louis couldn't say anything. It was all so sudden. Harry acting like he did the past twelve hours and Harry's confession in such short amount of time.

He felt the couch being lighter, Harry getting up from it. The taller lad walked in front of him, and sat on his ankles in front of Louis' legs. He took Louis hands and placed a small kiss to each hand, and then released them to place his hand on Louis' lap, caressing the skin there with his thumb.

"I am so sorry. For everything. I know I don't deserve it. I don't deserve for you to even look at me, let alone anything else. You didn't have to let me have all of this. To _have_ you, and yet you did. I am so very much thankful for that because I know I don't deserve it. I am so sorry. So so so sorry." Harry's eyes were filled with tears, a few of them managing to fall and slide in his cheeks.

The taller lad hugged Louis' middle and rested his head on Louis' lap. His heart felt lighter after apologizing; it wasn't even near enough but it was a start.

He felt Louis' hand on his head, untangling some curls there. That little touch was comforting, even though Louis hadn't said anything yet. The blue eyed boy hadn't pushed him away though, so that all in all was a small victory.

"I have so much to make up for, seven months of your life. I don't have any idea of where I am going to start, but if you'll have me I promise I'll find a way. I'm so sorry, Louis. So very much." Harry added. He needed to pour his heart, to show how sincere and heartfelt his apology was. He placed a kiss on the soft skin of Louis' thigh, and let his lips a little longer there.

Louis swallowed. He wanted so much to say, yet he couldn't find a single word to utter. Harry apologized, Harry was on his knees in front of him asking him to forgive him.

He felt his body tremble with all what was happening, and his head spiral trying to comprehend and understand all what was being thrown at him.

"Y-you said, you wanted me since the beginning?" It was not what Harry wanted to hear, but it was what Louis needed to ask.

"Yes."

"Then why did you treat me that way for so long? When you feel for somebody, the last thing you do is hurt them immensely. And that was what you did, Harry. You hurt me, everyday for seven months straight."

Harry bit the side of his cheek, squeezing his eyes shut. He felt dizzy. He recalled all of what had happened to him, what had made him do this crime. "I can't tell you. At least not yet. I am not ready to share that with you."

"Why?"

"I need to be okay with it first, so I can be okay with you hearing it. I promise I will tell you one day." Harry raised his head and looked at Louis. Oh how he wished his own eyes could speak for him.

Abruptly, Louis got up from the couch and wiped his tears away. He walked his way into the room, hearing Harry behind, following him.

"What are you doing?" Harry's wrecked voice filled the bedroom.

"I need to leave. I have to go. I need it." Louis rushed, and began packing his things.

"What?! No, no, no, no. No! Please don't leave me, please don't. I beg you." Harry followed Louis around the room and grabbed the clothes from his hands.

Louis turned around and faced him, a small smile on his lips. "I'm not leaving you. At least not yet. I need to get away from you a couple of days. I need to think, Harry. About a lot of things. About what has happened the last seven months. About what happened last night. About what you just told me. I cannot think clearly with you near me. I need to be alone." Louis gave him a hug, and made to pull away but Harry hugged him harder and didn't let go.

"Okay," Harry nodded in his shoulder, "Okay I understand. But please don't leave today. Let's just have this final day of this trip for us. Don't leave me alone today. Not after what I just told you, please." Harry begged and hugged him even harder.

Louis sighed. Would he ever learn to listen to his brain instead of his heart for once in his life? Maybe one day he would, but today was not that day.

"Okay, let's have this final day for ourselves, and then I'll see what I'll do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to be back. I missed writing so much.
> 
> Thank you all for your amazing comments. It means a lot.
> 
> I'll continue again with the weekly update.
> 
> See you in the next one, ❤


	20. Chapter 20

●

"Louis?! Oh my God, baby, what are you doing here?!" Jay's eyes were wide when she opened the door and saw her son standing there with a small suitcase.

Louis wrapped her arms around her, and didn't reply. He just needed his mom's hug. It had been a long time since he last saw her in person.

She smelled pretty, like always. He would recognize her perfume everywhere, and each time he would get homesick. Now that he was smelling that perfume on her, it made his eyes prickle with tears.

Louis would always miss her so much; she was his number one supporter and no one ever could take her place. Of course when he got married, not seeing her everyday was the only thing that made him sad. Now, being in her arms again he felt home.

"I came to stay with you for a couple of days, is it okay?" Louis asked when they broke the hug and her mom kissed his cheeks like she always did.

Louis couldn't even get mad that she still treated him like a toddler, that's how much he had missed her.

"Of course not, don't talk nonsense. I've missed you. Facetiming you does not make up for it." She said and got out of the way so Louis could place his suitcase in the bottom of the stairs.

"Where is dad?" Louis said stepping in the living room. Apparently his mom had made a few changes around the house. "I've missed him too."

"He's out with a couple of his friends having a beer. Mark should be here very soon." Jay sat near her son in the couch and hugged him again. "Are you hungry? Do you want me to make you something to eat?"

"No mom, I'm full. I had Becca make me something for the road." Louis kissed her hand. "Does dad leave you alone often? If he does I'm gonna have a few words with him."

"No, you silly boy. In fact he didn't even want to leave. I made him go. I don't want him to turn into a grumpy old man." Jay smiled.

"Who you're calling an old man?" Mark's voice came from the kitchen, munching on something he must have found in there.

"Jesus Christ, you should stop creeping on me from the kitchen door." Jay sat up abruptly, and then directed her index finger to Louis. "Look who's here."

"My boy," Mark walked up to his son, gave him a big hug and patted his back, "When did you come?"

"Like ten minutes ago. How have you been, dad?" Louis smiled.

"Eh, could be better. Your mother should stop feeding me salad or I'll soon turn into a goat," Mark squinted his eyes at his wife.

"A grumpy old goat," Jay added.

"I'm not old. I still feel young inside me." Louis' dad crossed his arms in front of him and pursed his lips.

"You didn't deny grumpy though." Jay sing-songed as she made her way to the kitchen. "I'll serve some lemonade to you guys."

"I don't know where she hides all the things that taste good. I keep searching the cabinets at night and I never get to find them." Mark whispered and sat down beside Louis.

"You know she cares about your health dad." Louis patted his knee.

"I think all she cares about is driving me mad with all those healthy cooking channel's she watches. I swear I'm about to turn green from all the beans and salad she shoves in my face all day." Mark sighed miserably.

"I heard that!" Jay shouted from the kitchen.

"I love you, honey!" Mark replied back and Louis began to laugh.

They had been for nearly twenty three years together and still bickered like teenagers. Louis loved when they were like that. Even though they acted like they were forced to be together, in the end of the day both of them knew they couldn't even live without each other.

His mom came from the kitchen like two minutes later and served some lemonade. She sat in front of her boys, and turned off the TV.

"Don't take this the wrong way darling, but why are you here?" She spoke after taking a sip.

Louis took a sip too, and placed the glass on the coffee table, "I have missed you guys. It's been more than a half year since I last saw you."

Jay cooed, "We've missed you too, dear. How was your honeymoon? The pictures you sent were amazing."

"If I hadn't shown you how to open and see them, you wouldn't even have looked at them," Mark smirked.

"Oh shut up, grandpa." Jay scoffed and shushed him with her hand.

"Honeymoon was great. Harry and I had a great time. It was good for the both of us." Louis blushed a bit and looked at his lap.

"Ooh you had a great time didn't you?" Jay wiggled her brows.

"Mom!"

"Jay!"

"What? I'm just saying. Anyway. I am going to make chicken with beans and mashed potatoes tonight. Just like you love it!" Jay got up abruptly and went to the kitchen.

Louis and his dad talked a bit more, about the company and how his dad was doing with his retirement. Louis had missed these conversations, while his mom cooked something delicious for dinner and later they enjoyed it in each other's company's.

"I'm going to put my suitcase in my room, freshen up a bit and then I'll come down again, okay?" The blue-eyed boy said, patting his father's knee.

Mark nodded and tuned on the TV, and Louis got up and got his suitcase.

It was little and he had packed a few clothes just for a couple of days. He knew he had some of his old clothes here, but none of it were part of his style anymore.

He opened the door of his old room, and a wave of nostalgia caught him. It was the same way he had left it. His old posters still on the walls. His big bed, his old laptop still where he left it.

His old room had been big, full with everything any kid would have ever wished for. It was like his parents wanted to make up for his lonely childhood without any siblings, or without his parents because most of the time they were working.

He opened the old light grey curtains of the window, letting some light in that room. It was like opening an old album of photos, wishing you could relive those moments one more time.

He placed the suitcase near the door of his closet and then sat down on the side of his bed and just looked at it. He hadn't realized how much he had missed it. This was the place where all his dreams were created and all his games happened.

The balcony of his room had a view of the garden, and he sat up and walked out. His mom had really made a great job with the garden. All types of flowers and trees could be found in there. The aroma of them filled Louis' lungs. He smelled home. This was what home smelled like.

His parent's home though. Cause his own smelled like Harry's pillow. The pillow that had been used the night before from his owner and his cologne still lingered on it.

Louis has had the chance to smell that pillow for two nights in a row. The night they had sex, and the night before he came to visit his parents.

Yesterday had been an eventful day. Talking with Harry came so suddenly that Louis' only thought had been to get away from his husband and clear his mind, deciding what he was supposed to do from now on.

Reluctantly Harry had accepted getting him on that car to Doncaster. Louis could see it in his eyes that he was afraid he could lose the blue-eyed boy.

As much as Louis wanted to assure Harry that he would be back, he couldn't. Not without clearing his mind. Trying to understand what Harry said and why did he say it.

The green-eyed lad had said that something happened to him, and there was a reason why he treated Louis the way he did. Even though Louis wished with all his heart to know what made Harry turn into that cruel human, he couldn't push Harry further to tell.

Yes, Louis knew he deserved to know, but pushing Harry to tell something he wasn't ready of saying, would only cause more damage. Would probably get Harry to be the utter asshole he was for months in a row.

Louis sighed. When did Louis' life get like this? Full of secret's, like a _Matryoshka_ doll, the moment you open one, another one inside the first is found.

He got back on his room and checked his pockets for his phone. He had promised Harry he would call when he got home.

_4 missed calls_

All from Harry. Louis rolled his eyes in fondness. In the beginning Harry had been distant not even looking at Louis, now he couldn't pass an hour without making sure the blue-eyed boy was fine.

He clicked the _call back_ button and waited for Harry to pick up. He got rid of his sneakers and rested his back on his headboard.

_"How are you? Did you arrive well? Why are you calling me just now?"_

Harry's voice came breathless, and Louis rolled his eyes again. He brought one of his knees under his chin and rested his head there.

"I'm fine, Harry. Stop worrying so much."

_"You promised you would call as soon as you would get there."_

"And I would have kept that promise, but I got into a conversation with my parents and forgot."

_"Oh, okay."_

Louis chuckled. How had this big baby manage to ruin Louis' life for months, Louis would never know.

_"I'm being too clingy, aren't I?"_

"Just a bit. I don't mind though. What are you doing?"

Harry exhaled.

_"Nothing much. Just looking at some papers. Liam might come around later so we can stay in and have some drinks at home."_

"Oh having a 'lads night' aren't we? Probably drink some beer and look at some football. You know, like proper 'guys'."

_"Eh, we might end up watching The Notebook."_

Louis wasn't proud of the giggle that escaped him.

"Wouldn't have guessed for you to be such a big sap."

_"Never judge a book by its cover."_

"You have the looks of a sap too, though."

_"I know. When I had my first kiss, my friends told me to also put my hands on her breasts. So I did. Biggest mistake, ever! She started crying, and told me to go and cleanse my spirit cause the devil was inside me, and that she never took me for such a filthy maniac."_

Louis looked at the phone for a second and then went full blown on laughing. He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so hard.

"Oh my God, really?"

_"Yep, her mom still looks at me funny. I never kissed anyone for months after that. I was doomed."_

"How old were you?"

_"I mean my first-first kiss was like on elementary, but I don't consider that my first one. So I think like maybe fourteen or something."_

"My poor Harry, traumatized."

_"Your poor Harry."_

"Yes."

_"Your Harry?"_

Louis blushed. He looked at the ceiling for a moment and exhaled.

"I don't know, you tell me."

_"I want to be your Harry."_

"It's not that simple."

 _"I know. I hope that whatever is it that you're thinking now away from me, it's in my favor. I'm aware that every thing I've done speaks against me. But just one chance. A final one. Then the first mistake I make,"_ Harry paused and seemed struggling with what he wanted to say, _"You can leave. I won't disturb you any longer."_

Louis looked around his room as if searching for an answer. Of course he wanted to be with Harry. More than anything in this world. But love didn't suffice. Without proof Louis couldn't trust him, and that trust had been broken so many times, it had turned into dust.

"I need time, Harry. I need to heal. You need to heal me too. You need to show me. Love is not enough. You were the one who said you wanted me from the beginning and yet you know what you did to me."

Harry didn't speak for a few seconds. Louis looked at his phone and saw that the phonecall was still going. Then he heard Harry breathing unevenly.

 _"I know,"_ It came in a whisper, _"I fucking know the type of bastard that I've been, and even if I say I'm sorry like a million times, it still does not make up for it."_

"I can't forget how hurt I was when I saw you with other people. You slept with other people under my roof in your room, and you made sure I knew. It has been seven months of you constantly and legally cheating on me. It will be very difficult for me to forget." Louis took a deep breath. He needed to calm down and try to even his heartbeats before he had a panic attack.

_"I didn't... the last... the last time I slept with someone else was when you saw Helen that day at our house before you ran away. When I saw the look on your face, I couldn't vanish it from my mind. I couldn't make myself sleep with anyone else. And that made me angrier."_

Louis widened his eyes. The fact that Harry had stopped sleeping with other people, didn't make it up for the other times, but still it was a huge revelation.

"You didn't?"

_"I couldn't. Never again. I always wanted you but I-"_

"Harry, stop. You can't say all these things to me through the phone. I want you to look at me in the eye when you explain. Please."

_"Okay as you wish, baby."_

"Okay. It's better if I go now. I came here to stay away from you."

_"Don't say it like that, it hurts more."_

"Okay, okay. Talk to you later. Bye."

_"I'll miss you. Bye."_

"Oh, and Harry?"

_"Yes?"_

"Don't tell anything about us to Liam yet. This is personal. When we talk it out and decide then we will tell them."

_"Them?"_

"Oh, um... Zayn and Niall know too, about us I mean."

_"They do? Ohhh, that's why Zayn told Liam about Chuck kissing you. He knew Liam would tell me."_

"Wait, you're not mad?"

_"No, baby. You needed to cooperate and I'm glad you told your friends. Even though your friends might hate the shit out of me now. But at least I feel a bit better about knowing you were not alone. And don't worry I won't tell anything to anyone."_

"Okay. Bye."

_"Bye, baby."_

Louis hung up the phone, and laid properly on the bed. His thoughts revolved of everything Harry just said. It came as a surprise that Harry wasn't mad that his friends knew. If Harry kept it up like this, it would be easier for Louis to forgive him.

"Can I come in?" He heard his mother knock on his door.

"Yes, of course." The blue-eyed boy replied and sat up again. He grabbed the pillow from his bed and placed it in his lap, resting his hands on it.

"The dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes," Jay said and sat in front of him, "Are you, okay sweetie?"

"Yes, mom. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. Maybe mom's intuition.  The fact that you came here immediately after your honeymoon makes one think." Jay rubbed his shin, to show him that he could trust her.

Louis knew he could trust her. He already did. Even though his situation seemed to have changed with Harry for the better, he didn't want to tell her. At least not yet. If Louis told her now, when thing's are still rocky, it would be normal for Jay to despise Harry and to not approve of them being together any longer.

Louis understood very well why she would do that, at the end of the day Louis was her son, and as every mother, Jay too wanted the best for him.

"I just missed home, that's all." He shrugged one shoulder.

"Darling, are things between you and Harry good? I didn't want to ask you in front of Mark, cause maybe you didn't want to talk in front of him. You can tell me if you want, even if not in detail."

Louis exhaled, defeated. "We just had a discussion. He said some things, and I said some things. I just decided it would be better for me to just stay away for a couple of days and think."

Jay nodded, "What did Harry say when you took this decision?"

"He didn't want me to leave, he was afraid I was going to leave him for good." Louis pulled out a few loose strings from the pillow.

"Are you?"

"Of course not. Not yet at least. I just thought it would be the best for us to take a few days off from each other, and think. That's all." Louis looked at her afraid of what she was going to say.

Jay gave him a warm smile, "Baby it's okay. Maybe it's not now, but soon will be. Problem's are not forever. At least not the same ones. I think it's very mature of you to just take a few days away. When people stay together sometime and just argue and yell without thinking what they're saying, it gets toxic. It's better to clear the air, even if it's just for a little bit."

Louis kissed her hand when she caressed his cheek, "Have you and dad ever had problems?"

Jay huffed, "Honey, all the time. No marriage is perfect. We were like Tom&Jerry, we still are, but we both knew we loved and trusted each other to not break the other's heart. There were days we would pass without even talking, just so we could calm down and not say things we would regret later."

She got up from where she was and sat beside Louis, getting under the covers, "All people say that it's better to talk things out and it's important to talk and understand. I say, that if for the moment you don't have anything good or nice to say, just shut your mouth. Let your anger pass. Think of the good things you and this person had together."

"Is it that easy, though?" Louis rested his head on her shoulder.

"Life's not easy, but it's worth fighting. Those little drops of happiness are so worth it. They wash away all the bad."

"Wow. I always thought you and dad had these little bickers but never fought."

Jay laughed, "Sweetie, no couple is perfect. We're human. Humans are so far from perfect. And we always made sure you didn't know about it. You know why?"

Louis shook his head.

"Because those were you father and I's problems. We had to work it out together, and I'm so happy you're doing the same thing with Harry. I'm proud of my little boy." She pinched Louis' cheek and laughed when the blue-eyed boy scrunched his nose.

"We better go downstairs, or else your father will eat it all by himself and all we'll have left will be the mash," Jay got up from the bed and started walking towards the door.

"You go down and keep dad away from that chicken. Protect that chicken at all costs." Louis laughed.

"I'll do my best."

"I'll come down in a minute. Let me change into something comfy first."

His mom nodded and closed the door behind her.

He knew it would be a great idea to come home. His mom was the wisest person he had ever met. Even without knowing fully his situation she always gave him valuable advice.

Louis smiled to himself, and continued unpacking his suitcase. He would do his best to enjoy these few days.

●

Saying good-bye to his mom had been more difficult than he had anticipated. She cried a bit and called him like twelve times during the drive to London.

He had thought everything through. If he and Harry wanted to make it, then they both, not only Harry, needed to work on it.

It was near midday, when he finally arrived in London. The traffic was a bit hectic, but Louis didn't mind. He was a bit nervous of having 'the talk' so he was happy about anything happening that postponed that conversation.

A few minutes later, he found himself entering his neighbourhood. The familiar houses came into his view and the few leaves decorating the ground announced that autumn was near.

He saw his house from far away and sighed. This was it. A few more minutes and he would see Harry again after three days. It wasn't a big amount of time per say, but he still missed him.

Had Harry missed him too? After that phone call, they had only one more yesterday of Louis informing Harry about when he was coming.

He approached the house and pulled out his card to open the front gate.

His heart felt like it fell out of his chest. He didn't believe what he was seeing. Was this a nightmare? What had Louis done so terrible to deserve this?

The oh so familiar red Porche was parked in front of _their_ house. Was Louis' life repeatedly on a loop?

He got out of his car without thinking clearly and walked in the direction of the Porche. No one was in it. A terrible thought came in his mind to grab a rock and break all of it's windows, but that would not fix anything.

Without even bothering to grab his suitcase he walked in the direction of his house, and with trembling hands searched for the key in his jacket. The thought of finding Harry with her there again, made his stomach churn.

He finally got the right key and bracing himself opened the front door. He inhaled and exhaled a couple of times, and then dared to enter the house.

Before he could make any more steps in, he saw Helen climbing down the last stair and smirk at him. She walked in his direction gave him a wink, then walked out of the house.

Louis' world got destroyed in seconds. He had been thinking of fixing everything with Harry, for his heart to get shattered once again.

His eyes burned from the tears that wanted to come out. He had thought he was passed this stage, yet here he was at level one all over again.

He heard a huff from the second floor, and immediately raised his head. He saw Harry squeezing his eyes shut, walking back and forth and gripping his hair in the base of his neck.

As if sensing Louis' presence Harry looked suddenly down and looked as if his life flashed before his eyes. Louis shook his head in disappointment and turned around running out of the house.

"No, no, no, no. Baby, baby, baby!" Harry climbed down the stairs in a blink and ran after Louis. His breath caught when he saw the smaller boy running to his car.

He ran again and not two seconds later gripped Louis' elbow. "Listen to me, please."

Louis shoved him, but Harry didn't move, "Leave me alone, you sick bastard! I can't believe I was about to fall for your lies again!" He cried.

"I didn't lie to you, come on baby. Please, please, please let me explain it to you." Harry grabbed his hands but Louis pushed him away again.

"Why? So you can lie to me all over again? Get away from me!" Louis turned around to open the door but Harry closed it.

"I swear to God, it's not what you think it is. I promise. Fuck!" Harry slammed his hand on the roof the car, "Baby, please come in. I beg you! I swear on my mom I'm not lying!"

"Your promises mean nothing to me! Let me go! Move away!" Louis wiped his tears quickly but continued sobbing.

"Lou-"

"Don't call me that!"

"Please, just for a minute, okay? Let me explain everything and if you even have the slightest doubt on me you can go. Please come in. Please let me talk, baby."

Louis looked at him for a few seconds and then turned around walking to the house. Harry sighed and walked after him, not daring to get too close.

They got in and Harry closed the door. Louis went into the kitchen and sat on the sofa.

"Don't come near me."

He said when Harry tried sitting beside him. It hurt, but he respected Louis' request.

"Talk."

"Helen has been calling me for a few days now," Harry said grabbing a chair, placing it in front of Louis and then sat on it, "She wanted to meet and wanted to talk to me. She learned about our honeymoon and had the nerve to demand explanations from me through texts, but I swear to God I never replied."

Louis looked at him and saw a hint of hurt in his husband's eye. He moved his head in Harry's direction to make him continue.

"She came half an hour ago, faking a cry of why wasn't I replying to her texts, why haven't I been with her in months, and why did I  go in a honeymoon with you. I told her I didn't care about her and I didn't want to have anything to do with her, because it's the truth. I didn't and I will never want her." Harry swallowed, clasping his hands together on his lap to hide their trembling, but Louis saw it.

Louis breathed evenly, "She smirked and winked at me when she walked out of our house."

"That stupid woman probably did it to hurt you. I told her I'm in love with you, that's probably why she acted the way she did." Harry tentatively reached his hand to Louis' knee, and caressed it with his thumb.

"I don't want to see her anymore, Harry." Louis looked at him in the way.

"She is gone. Finito. I fired her not more than fifteen minutes ago. You'll never have to deal with her. Please, believe me, please." Harry grabbed Louis' face and kissed his lips.

"No, Harry," Louis just let him brush their lips, "It's not that easy. I can see it in your eyes that you're telling me the truth, but it does not make up for it."

Harry sighed, "Then tell me what to do. I'll do anything."

"We'll make a list of rules. I expect for you to comply every single one of them. If not, I'll be gone before you can even take your next breath. Agree?"

"Absolutely."

"And oh my God!" Louis looked at Harry and widened his eyes in realization.

Harry furrowed his brows confused. "What? What's wrong?"

"You cut your hair! I was so angry I didn't even notice." Louis looked shocked.

Harry laughed running a hand through them, "Yeah, I thought like maybe starting fresh with a new look."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the late chapter, I had exams this week and I couldn't write earlier.
> 
> Merry Christmas to anyone celebrating!
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> See you on the next one, babies. ❤


	21. Chapter 21

●

''Hi Nialler, to whom do I owe the pleasure of this call,'' Louis smiled at his phone when he heard his Irish friend’s laugh.

 _''Prick,''_ Niall huffed, _''What are you so salty?''_

''Oh I don't know, let me think...'' Louis paused for a few seconds, ''Maybe because you and Zayn go and tell Liam about me and Chuck kissing so he can tell Harry, behind my back.''

He could hear Niall swallow nervously from the phone, _'' I don't know what you're talking about.''_

Louis rolled his eyes, ''Niall.''

 _''I'm sorry. Zayn made me do it. He told Liam. Not me.''_ The Irish lad rushed to say.

''Yeah, but you knew.''

 _''Oh, come on Tommo,''_ Niall groaned, _''You know how Zayn is when he sets his mind to do something.''_

''Mhmm,'' Louis pursed his lips, ''You could have tried to put some sense in him.''

_''What?! You know he puts the fear of God in me when he gets ideas. Not even Liam can stop him. And the dude fucks him six ways to Sunday.''_

Louis wrinkled his nose and shuddered just at the thought, ''Eww Niall, I don't want to know Zayn and Liam's sex life.''

 _''Eh, if I have to hear Zayn talking nonstop about it, I'll take everyone down with me. If I have to hear him talking about how big Liam is one more time, I swear I'll shave my hair and declare myself insane.''_ Niall sighed miserably.

''Why, is Liam that big?'' Louis raised his brows.

_''Yeah big and thick. Zayn says he likes when he gives Liam head. He says he likes the way it feels on his tongue and-''_

''Niall! Stop it, we can't talk about that.-''

 _''You asked for it.''_ Niall interrupted.

Louis ignored him, ''I don't want to talk about that. We've gone completely off topic. We were talking about your master plan with Zayn.''

Niall huffed, _''Why am I the only one taking the blame? Zayn was the one who told Liam, and the one who came up with the plan.''_

Louis pinched the bridge of his nose. He was at his room currently. Him and Harry had slept there for the past couple of days. Louis didn't want to sleep where Harry had slept with his mistresses. He hadn't feel comfortable, and Harry understood.

He had seen a flash of sadness in his eyes when Louis had told him that, but Louis couldn't settle for less. It's not that he was taking advantage of Harry being so caring and thoughtful with him. He just needed to be at peace with himself, when and if him and Harry would be a normal couple. He didn't want to feel regretful later on the future, and be stuck in the past because he hadn't forgiven Harry completely. He needed to do things right, and if Harry was ready and wanted to be with him, he should prove himself trustworthy.

"Look Niall," Louis sighed, "I can understand that somehow your intentions were good, even though I don't understand what did you think you were going to get from it. But in the future, leave me and Harry fix our problems because that's what they are; our problems."

 _"So, now you want me and Zayn out of your hair. We're being annoying to you for trying to help? You were the one who came to us, Louis. We can't just stay and see how you ruin yourself for keeping up with Harry's bullshit."_ The bitterness in Niall's voice didn't go for a second.

"I know I came to you, but. I didn't come for you to help me. I came because I needed a friend where I could open up my heart. That's all. I needed my friends to be there for me and hear my problems, even though they wouldn't know how to help." Louis sighed.

"I appreciate the effort. I really do. But it's time for me and Harry to be grown-ups and fix all this mess together. It's been a long time, and I really have no energy left to fight anyone. Please understand me." Louis sat on the window seat in his room.

Louis checked if the phone call was still on when Niall didn't reply for a couple of minutes.

 _"So you and Harry are trying it out?"_ Niall said with a hint of anger in his voice. Louis understood why he was like that, because if Louis didn't know the situation he would feel the same for his friend.

 _"I can't talk to you about this. Not yet. Because I don't know myself how things are going to go. Later, when and if things get fixed I'll explain everything to you guys. You deserve it for baring with me and for being there for me. It's just... I can't talk to you about this yet. I only ask for you to trust me on this. That's all I ask."_ The blue-eyed boy picked a thread on his blouse, his legs crossed under his bum.

The Irish lad sighed in surrender, _"Okay, I'll try to talk to Zayn too. I don't think he'll be as understanding as I'm being."_

Louis laughed shaking his head fondly. He really had the best of friends, being there for him when he needed them, "I'll talk to him too. Just please for the love of God, don't take matters on your hands again."

 _"Why?"_ Niall asked worried, _"Did Harry do something to you when Liam told him?"_

"No, no." Louis rushed, "Actually he acted way differently about it than I expected him to. No need to worry."

 _"I'm glad. I got worried there for a minute. I was ready to strangle Zayn for getting me in this mess too."_ The Irish lad chuckled.

Louis laughed too, and for a few seconds, neither of them spoke.

 _"By the way,"_ Niall said again, _"I had a reason for calling you."_

"Oh, okay. Tell me."

_"Liam's birthday is in the last week of August, so Zayn called me to help him organise something."_

"Oh," Louis smiled, sitting up more properly, "Tell me. How can I help?"

_"Well, he wanted to do a party on a yacht. You know just gather a few of our close friends. I'll provide with music, obviously. The problem is we don't actually know anyone who can help us with the yacht."_

"I understand. So you want me to help you find someone." Louis pursed his lips trying to remember if he or his father knew anyone who could help.

 _"Yes. I really hope you could help us. Zayn is so excited and I can't wait too."_ Niall spoke excitedly, probably biting his nails.

"I'll look in my contacts or I'll ask my dad. Harry might know someone too. I'll deal with that. Don't worry."

_"Thanks, man, I knew I could count on you."_

"Don't mention it. I hope it all works out. Liam deserves it." Louis smiled even though he knew Niall couldn't see him. He truly believed Liam deserved it. At first, when the lawyer had approached him after being rude towards Louis, the blue-eyed boy couldn't dare to trust him.

As the time went on, when Liam apologized Louis knew that he meant it. The puppy-eyed man had proved time after time that he could be trusted, being such a good friend to Louis. He in some kind of way turned his back to Harry when he knew more about Louis, backing Louis up all the times that he needed Liam.

 _"Thanks again,"_ Niall brought Louis back from his thoughts, _"I have to go now, but we will speak again very soon. Bye, bud."_

"Bye." Louis hung up.

He tossed his phone on his bed and sighed. Of course he would help Zayn for Liam's birthday. Even though the painter had created a bit of tension between him and Harry, Louis knew he had good intentions somehow.

But, that didn't mean Louis would tolerate them getting involved again in his marriage. Yes, Harry was and probably is still is an asshole. But he's Louis' asshole to deal with.

Harry had advised him to take a few days off of work, trying to get himself together and just think of what he was going to do.

The day he came back from Doncaster, when he saw Helen, he had thought that that was it for him. He couldn't believe Harry could do that, even though afterwards he had felt bad for judging Harry before knowing the full story. But Louis couldn't completely blame himself. Harry had been such a vile person to him, so vanishing that part of Harry's character from his mind would have to take a lot of time.

●

"Do you have the list?" Louis asked as he pushed the cart through the vegetables isle in Tesco.

He and Harry had decided to try out acting like a couple and do random things couples do. When Harry had suggested grocery shopping, Louis had immediately smiled.

The green-eyed boy had decided to cook again for Louis, and so they decided to buy all the missing ingredients in their kitchen. They could have easily sent Becca of Jeffrey, but that would be missing the whole point of this. They needed to spent time together.

"Yes, I do," Harry looked around fishing his top pocket on the inside of his jacket, unfolding it and showing it to Louis.

"Great," Louis said, "What's the first thing we have to pick?"

"Okay, the first thing we need is frozen peas," Harry looked around, "I know how much both of us love peas."

He went to the fridge to the store and picked a package, then turned around and placed it in the cart.

Harry looked at the list again, "Then we need celery and carrots."

The green-eyed lad searched for the vegetables and placed them on the cart again, Louis looking at him fondly.

"You're not going to feed me only healthy stuff okay. I get that vegetables are important, but I want something that tastes good too." Louis placed his hand on his hip, tapping his foot on the floor.

"Hey," Harry pouted, "Vegetables taste good as well. They're better for your metabolism too."

Louis rolled his eyes, "I feel just fine with what I eat."

"Yeah, but eating healthy makes you stronger." Harry walked towards him, a mischievous look on his face, "How do you think I manage to manhandle you as if you were a feather?" He wiggled his brows.

Louis gasped and put his hand on top of his chest, "Are you implying that I'm fat?"

"Never," Harry said quickly, "In fact, I think you should put a little more weight," The green-eyed boy got near him and whispered, "Imagine how your bum would look then."

Harry bit his lip to make the situation, even more, heavier and Louis wanted to punch him in the nose.

"My bum is fine." Louis rolled his eyes and continued to walk past Harry with the cart in front of him.

"Oh, baby. Believe me your ass is more than fine." Harry gave it a little pinch and walked faster before Louis could do something.

Louis went red with embarrassment. He looked around to see if someone had noticed what Harry did, and sighed in relief when he saw no one was looking.

"You're a perv." Louis mouthed to him, and Harry's response was just a wink.

"So," Harry continued nonchalantly, "Now we need eggs and milk. I'm going to make Yorkshire Pudding too. We can eat it with gravy. I know you love it."

Louis smiled. He loved how hard Harry was trying to make him happy. Even with little things. It was difficult for him to not love him more. This Harry was amazing, perfect. His ideal partner. This Harry knew him, cherished him.

As much as Louis wanted, he hadn't said 'I love you' yet. He needed more confidence in himself. It was not because he doubted in his feelings, far from that actually. He just wanted to be one hundred percent sure that Harry was really determined to make them work.

As they were walking through Tesco, Louis remembered Niall's phone call, "Hey, Harry?"

"Yes?" The green-eyed lad looked at him with a bottle of milk in his hand.

"Do you know anyone who owns yachts?"

"I might have a few people in my contacts. Why? Do you want us to go on a trip again?" Harry smiled at the last sentence.

Louis shook his head, "No, no. As you might probably know, Liam's birthday is coming."

Harry nodded.

"So Niall called me and asked me if I knew somebody. Zayn wants to throw him a surprise birthday party on a yacht." Louis took the bottle of milk and placed it on the cart.

Harry's smile grew, "That's a fantastic idea. I'll get to that as soon as I can. Liam is going to be so happy."

"I know." Louis said, he turned and looked at Harry, "Have you talked to Liam yet? About us, I mean."

Harry nodded, "I have. I didn't go in detail as you told me. And I absolutely agree with you. They're our friends and I know they want what's best for us, but it's you and I who have to work for this. I don't want any third parties getting involved again."

Louis sighed, nodding as well, "What did you say to him?"

"Just that we finally opened up, and decided to give it a try. We don't owe explanations to anyone." Harry put his hands on the cart and started pushing so they could pay.

"I know. I told the same thing to Niall. I have to say, you don't have to gain only my trust. You need to gain Niall's and Zayn's too." Louis winced when he said it.

Harry sighed, "I know. Don't have to worry about it. And I don't blame them either. If Liam had the same problem as you, I would be the same."

The green-eyed boy released the cart and turned around to face Louis. He put his hand the sides of his face and pecked his lips smiling. It felt so good to have the possibility to kiss those lips as much as he wanted. He felt more happy when Louis didn't reject him. They needed skin contact.

Harry would love for them to have sex again, but sex doesn't fix anything. Yes, it brings a couple more close, feeling each other's skin, seeing the other in their most intense moments. But sex didn't bring healing. And he needed Louis to be healed enough and secure enough to be confident and let Harry take him again.

Harry paid for the groceries and they got out of Tesco. It was summer, but London was always chilly at night. They put their bags in the car, quickly.

He saw Louis rubbing his arms, and his lip trembling from being cold. Louis always got cold easily.

He zipped Louis jacket until it reached his throat and took a scarf from his car, and curled it around the younger boy's neck.

"Thank you," Louis smiled inhaling Harry's cologne on it.

Harry wanted to never let him go again. He looked so cute and pretty, with his button nose a little pink from the wind and his sweater paws.

"You're welcome, darling. Come on, let's get you quickly to the car. I'll get the heater on." Harry rushed Louis on the passenger seat, before running to his own.

●

"Who taught you how to cook?" Louis asked as he wiped his lips with a napkin. It had been all delicious. Louis wouldn't call himself picky, but Harry's cooking was his favourite. He wasn't planning on telling his mom that.

"My mom," Harry sipped the rest of the wine in his glass, "I always enjoyed watching her cook. One day I saw a simple dish on the TV and I asked her to teach me. She was more than thrilled, since Gemma wasn't really interested."

"What was the first meal that you cooked?" Louis clasped his hands on top of the table.

"I don't remember it. The only think I do recall though, is that I had put a lot of salt in it and me and my family spent the rest of the night drinking a lot of water." Harry smiled fondly. He took Louis' hand and placed a little kiss in his palm.

Louis smiled back, "I'm glad you've gotten so much better. Everything was impeccable. I really enjoyed it."

"I'm so glad. If you ever want me to cook you something, just tell me and I will." Harry kissed his hand again.

"Now, you're spoiling me." Louis mocked a pout.

"This is nothing. I'll give you everything your heart desires, and more." Harry smiled fondly.

The blue-eyed boy lowered his head and couldn't help his blushing. He felt so happy and wanted everything Harry said.

"Now," Louis got up from his chair," I'll gather our dishes and you go and pick a movie. Anything you want."

"No, no." Harry struggled to get the plates from Louis' hands, "I'll take care of them."

He huffed when Louis didn't budge, "Louis."

"Harry. It's okay. You must be tired from all the cooking. Taking care of two plates and two glasses won't kill me. Please, let me feel useful for something." Louis raised his brow.

"You don't have too." Harry frowned, and Louis thought he looked like a little kid. It was endearing how much this grown man could look like a child.

"No, I don't. But I want to. Go now. Shoo." Louis waved him away with his free hand.

Harry furrowed his brow, a hint of his smile still visible, "Shoo? I'm not a cat."

"Oh for God's sake, Harry! Go now!"

Harry pouted but approached Louis nonetheless and gave him a quick peck, before scurrying to the living room.

Louis shook his head fondly. He put the empty dishes in the sink and put everything else in its place.

He washed his hands, and then walked to the living room. Harry seemed pensive as he searched for a movie. God, Louis wanted to melt. He was getting nervous about picking a movie. Any movie would have to do just so they could spend some time together, Louis didn't care.

"What do you want to watch?" Harry asked.

"As long as it's not a boring one, I don't mind." Louis sat on the couch, fixing the pillows behind his back.

Harry scoffed, "Helpful."

"Come on, Harry any movie will do." The blue-eyed boy rolled his eyes, then crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Harry raised his hands in surrender and turned off the TV. He put the TV remote down and went to the couch.

"You know what?" He said as he plopped beside Louis, "Let's just cuddle and talk."

Louis nodded. He waited as Harry laid down on his back, and then the green-eyed lad tapped his stomach.

"What?" Louis asked confused.

"Come here. Lay on top of me." Harry didn't stop tapping his chest, fingers opened.

"Won't you be uncomfortable?"

"Louis! Will you please come here? I'm trying to cuddle you." Harry huffed, looking at Louis expectantly.

The blue-eyed boy got up quickly, and laid on top of his husband. His legs straddling Harry, and his head on his neck. Harry placed one hand on his back, and one on his head. The green-eyed boy's fingers ran through his hair, instantly making him even more comfortable.

It was peaceful laying there. Harry smelled good, like always. He touched Louis delicately, rubbing motions in his head and back, soothing him. He felt the warmth of Harry's body against his, happiness flourishing even more inside him. Louis wouldn't trade this moment for nothing.

"Tell me something," Harry said after a few seconds.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything you'd like to tell me. It could be funny or it could be sad. I don't care. As long as you talk to me."

Louis bit him lightly on his chest, chuckling when Harry mocked an ouch. He then rubbed his face where he bit, and felt Harry smiling.

"Let's talk about something funny." Harry decided after a while.

"Hmm..." Louis thought, "The only thing I can think of right now, is a Halloween party me, Zayn and Niall went to when we were in high school."

"Yeah?"

Louis nodded.

"How so?"

"Well you know how extra those two are, so they decided to go as Tulio and Miguel. From 'The Road to El Dorado’."

"Oh God," Harry chuckled, "I can totally see them. Niall as Miguel, and Zayn as Tulio."

"I know," Louis laughed, "They even brought dice and a ukulele. The whole night they kept re-enacting the part where Tulio throws the dice and Miguel plays the ukulele. I'll never forget it."

Harry laughed with him, and he felt his husbands chest vibrate with the happiness.

"What did you wear?" Harry asked.

"The idiots suggested I went as Chel. You know the native girl, Tulio falls in love with."

Harry pinched his hip, "Well, did you?"

"Of course not," Louis laughed, "I went as Catwoman."

He kept his face serious for a few seconds looking at Harry, who looked as he had figured the meaning of life and had the desire to destroy it at the same time.

He couldn't keep it any longer and laughed, while Harry pursed his lips, "You're mocking me."

"You should have seen your face." Louis couldn't stop laughing.

"Stop. I don't like it. I mean I'd love to see you in that costume, believe me. But I wouldn't like for other people to see you in that." Harry pouted 'til Louis kissed him.

"Don't worry. I went as Spiderman. I was obsessed with him when I was a little kid. So of course I would go as him." Louis moved his fingers in circular motions on Harry's chest, "What about you and Liam?"

"Eh," Harry shrugged, "I wasn't very much into getting a costume for Halloween, but Liam always made me. Once I went as Dracula and one other time I went as The Flash. Liam though, always went as Batman. I never understood his obsession with the guy."

Both boys laughed and looked at each other at the same time. Harry looked at Louis' eyes and then at his lips. The blue-eyed boy got closer until their lips touched. He sighed when Harry began moving his mouth against his.

Louis gripped at the front of Harry's shirt, when his husband licked his mouth. Their tongues moved against one and other, the air around them getting thick. Kissing Harry was always like a new experience; Louis would never get tired of it. If Harry's mouth would be a sin, Louis would be the biggest sinner to have ever lived. They both tasted like wine and the delicious dinner Harry made them.

Harry's hands slid slowly down his back, grabbing a handful of Louis' bum and squeezing it. He heard a groan from the back of the green-eyed boy's throat and felt hotter by the second.

He shook himself out of the daze, "Harry, darling." He pulled a bit away but his husband chased his lips. He tapped Harry on his shoulder.

The green-eyed lad blinked slowly, "Yeah?"

"It's better that we stop. I want you, but let's just wait a bit. I don't want to mess this up please." Louis fumbled with his fingers on top of Harry's chest.

The green-eyed boy released his grip on Louis' bum hesitantly, "You're right. I'm sorry."

Louis shook his head, "You don't need to apologize. I kissed you."

Harry smiled, "So, how's the list of rules going?"

"I have a few written down, but it's not done completely yet. I want to be one hundred percent sure that there is all I want." Louis swallowed.

"Okay, I hope there's nothing too extreme." The green-eyed boy joked.

"No, you silly," Louis got up, "If you want I can read the ones I have written 'til now?"

Harry nodded and Louis went to grab his phone. He sat beside Harry when he came back, the green eyes lad sitting now too.

"So, there it is." Louis gave his phone to Harry and opened the page he had written the conditions.

_1- No more Helen, or anyone else,_

"You know she's gone, everyone else too. I don't want anyone that is not you. I promise." Harry said after he read the first one.

_2- No more shutting me out, if you have a problem talk to me. I'd gladly help you out,_

Harry smiled and nodded at Louis. His heart swelled knowing that he had someone he could rely on.

_3- No more secrets; I deserve to know what happened that you changed,_

Harry swallowed. He had been thinking for a long time about opening up to Louis. He was afraid of getting rejected again. Afraid that Louis would call his reasons ridiculous. Afraid that Louis would not understand how much he had been through.

_4- Date night, twice a month,_

_5- Meeting our parents more,_

_6- You need to seek help for your alcoholic problems._

Louis bit his lip feeling nervous as Harry read the last one he had written. He didn't know if he had pushed the limit, but he needed Harry to try. Harry's problem with alcohol wasn't that major, but it could be made in one easily. Louis wanted to prevent that at all costs.

Harry swallowed before he spoke, "You're afraid I'll do something to you if I drink too much?"

Louis shook his head, "Of course not. I worry about your health. I want you to be better for me, but most importantly better for you too. Just go and meet someone who you'll think is appropriate for you. I think it's necessary."

Harry smiled and nodded, "If you think I should, then I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm so sorry for being this late with this chapter. It was meant to be posted days ago, but of course I got sick. My voice is completely gone as we speak. Hopefully, I'll get better soon.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter,
> 
> ❤❤


	22. Chapter 22

●

"Chuck," Louis sighed as soon as he accepted the call from the pub owner. He knew he would have to talk to him and explain everything, even though he didn't really need to excuse himself for anything.

The brown eyed lad didn't speak for a few seconds, " _Louis, it's so nice to finally hear your voice after all these days._ "

It hurt Louis how hurt the pub owner sounded, but he knew he couldn't drag this conversation any longer.

"Yeah," he said, "It's been a while. A lot of things have happened and changed since the last time we saw each other."

" _Really? I don't really want to have this conversation over the phone._ " Chuck said breathless, and it was like he knew what was about to come.

"It's better this way, believe me. I feel so guilty." Louis sat down in his kitchen table. It was raining outside and he could hear the droplets of water against the kitchen window.

Chuck didn't speak for a few seconds, and Louis didn't blame him. In fact, he blamed himself for bringing Chuck in this mess. The pub owner had been such a good friend to him, even though a bit pushy at times, but still. Louis didn't blame him.

He knew that if he had been on Chuck's shoes maybe he would have done the same. Louis' situation was so miserable, and the blue eyed boy had been helpless, so Chuck of course he would have felt as if he needed to save him.

" _Why do you feel guilty?_ " It was low and hurt when it came, and Louis' heart broke again. It was like Chuck knew what he was going to say, and just waited for Louis to confirm it.

He made a few patterns with his finger on his dining table, trying to come up with the best way of how was he going to say that. Nothing seemed good enough.

"Harry and I...uh... we've decided to work it out." Louis winced when he said it, in anticipation of what Chuck's reaction was going to be. He didn't really know what to expect.

" _Have you?_ " It came with a snort, and then a chuckle escaped Chuck's lips too.

"Yes," Louis elaborated, "We went on a honeymoon and we have talked about it. I know you may think I'm stupid for doing this, but. It's what I chose to do." Louis finished determined and sure of his decision.

He was not afraid per say, but he didn't want to hurt Chuck further. He didn't deserve it. Maybe if Harry hadn't seek him, and approached him, and asked for forgiveness he would have tried to take things further with the pub owner. Chuck had a special place in his heart, but only as a friend. Nobody could take Harry's place.

" _Louis, I don't think that was a very wise decision. You better than anyone know, how much Harry has hurt you!_ " Chuck spoke harshly, enunciating each word.

"I know how much Harry has hurt me, you don't have to repeat it. There are things that has happened between us as a couple that are between him and I. Please, respect that." Louis pressed his lips together.

" _Don't make me laugh for God's sake. He will never change. He will always be the same asshole that he has always been._ " Chuck's voice came in a rush, sounding like he wanted to make up Louis' mind and trying to make him reason.

"Look, I didn't want to tell you this way. It's the worst way possible, but I need to focus on my marriage." Louis pressed.

" _What about us, then_?"

"Nothing really happened between us, Chuck, and you know it. A kiss does not make a relationship. That's all what happened between us. Just a kiss. That's it."

Chuck didn't speak again, but he did not end the call either. They just kept hearing at each other's breathing for a little bit. Then the pub owner sighed.

" _If that is your choice, then I will respect it. Maybe you know it better why you chose to give Harry another chance._ "

Louis felt better. He was glad that in the end Chuck accepted his decision. It was like a huge weight was lifted off of him. Even though his feelings for Chuck never crossed the point of just friends, the pub owner still meant a lot to him. Hearing that Chuck was going to support his choice was the best thing Louis could have ever wished to get from him.

"Thank you, it means a lot," the blue eyed boy said. He smiled to the phone, even though Chuck could not see him.

" _Will I ever see you again?_ "

"Of course you will. Always if you want. You still are my friend."

" _How will Harry feel about that though?_ " Chuck asked.

"I'll reason with him, don't worry. What matters now, is that you accept my choice. And I'm grateful for it. I really am."

" _Okay then_ ," Chuck sighed, " _See you when I see you._ "

"Bye, Chuck."

Louis ended the call and placed the phone on top of the table. He was glad he finally got to speak with him. He knew Chuck had the right of an explanation, and he was happy he finally got to do it.

"Hi."

Louis got startled when Harry's voice came out of nowhere. The green eyed lad, was in the kitchen door looking at Louis funny.

"Uh," Harry seemed to hesitate a little before he spoke. "Was - was that Chuck on the phone?"

"Yes," Louis nodded, "He asked me why hadn't I spoke to him these past weeks."

"Oh." Harry looked like he wanted to say more, but was afraid what Louis' reaction would be.

"I told him about my decision," Louis explained making it easier for him.

"I heard a part of the phone call. The part where he seemed to say that I didn't deserve another chance cause I hurt you." Harry fiddled with the zipper of his sweater.

The green eyed lad had decided to go for a run, getting in shape again after those weeks of just resting.

Louis didn't know what to do other than just nod. He wouldn't lie to Harry. If they wanted to make it work, both parties needed to be honest.

Harry swallowed and closed his eyes for a few seconds. He inhaled and exhaled and then looked at Louis again. Something troubled him, and the blue eyed boy wanted to know the reason.

"Can we speak on the living room?" Harry asked swallowing, hesitating if he should approach Louis.

Confused, Louis nodded again. Harry seemed nervous and fidgeting. The colour of his face changed by the second and his hands trembled when he motioned to the direction of the living room.

They walked slowly and in silence, and then sat beside each other.

"I have to tell you something. You need to know it. I can't keep it in any longer," Harry looked at his hands when he spoke, "And if you decide to leave after you hear me out, I'll completely understand. Just please let me finish first."

The green eyed lad was surprised with himself how easy the words came out of his mouth. He had been so sure that when the time would come to have this talk with Louis, he'd get afraid again and leave it at that.

He didn't want to do that this time. He had been dreading knowing he couldn't drag this conversation any longer, fearing Louis' reaction.

Louis kept looking at him, confusion never leaving his face but his eyes were still soft, encouraging Harry to continue.

He hadn't planned to have this conversation that day, but after hearing Louis talking to Chuck he had decided that the time had come. Not because he was afraid that Chuck could get Louis to leave him, or make Louis understand that he shouldn't have given Harry this opportunity, but because the longer he dragged the topic the worst it would be for both of them.

He knew he wouldn't muster that amount of courage again, so he decided it would be the best to use that opportunity.

His hands were trembling on top of his thighs, his palms clammy rubbing on the skin. Just because he was going to do what he had decided it didn't make him less nervous. He was going to talk about something he had never talked to anybody, afraid to even to repeat it to himself sometimes. The constant pressure of the topic on his mind was like a finger pushing the bullet even deeper in his body.

"Hey, hey Harry," Louis spoke softly, "Look at me, it's okay," he smiled at the green eyed lad, taking one of his hands in his and giving it a hard reassuring squeeze.

"If you don't want to talk about it, it's okay. We got plenty of time," Louis spoke again, rubbing the skin of his hand with his thumb. He expression was soft, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"If I don't talk now, I don't think I'll be able to talk again." Harry said, shaking his head, disappointed in himself.

Louis raised his face and his smile grew bigger, "Then take all the time you need, I'll be right here, holding your hand the entire time." He squeezed it again.

Harry felt his eyes welling up, "What did I do to deserve an angel like you? You are too good to me."

"Everybody needs reassurance in their life. I understand that you need me right now, so I will most gladly be here for you. You said there was a reason for what you did and how you acted. I'm not making up excuses for it, you were absolutely mean to me," Harry's face fell a bit at the last sentence but Louis continued, "But, I will gladly hear you out."

"If I'm going to do this, I need to do it once and for all. I need to make a call, somebody is going to come here. Then I'm going to tell everything. The person needs to hear this too. Promise me you'll not make assumptions before I finish. Please, promise me." Harry bit the side of his lip, his hand trembling more after each word.

Louis nodded, "If that's what you need, then I promise. If you are sure you're doing this, then I one hundred percent got your back."

Harry exhaled. He nodded, his body going cold but he still felt like he was suffocating. He couldn't be more thankful to have Louis, the boy being so understanding and kind.

"I'm going to make tea. I think you need to calm your nerves a bit and it might help you." Louis kissed his cheek and then pecked his lips.

Since their last conversation about Louis' rules, Harry had been trying so hard to comply them all, and of course Louis appreciated that. They were taking it step by step, but they were moving forward and that was what mostly mattered.

Before Harry and him reconciled, there had been days, weeks and months of Louis losing hope things would ever get better, but they did.

He had decided that for giving Harry another chance, it didn't make Louis weak as a lot of people would assume. As a matter of fact it made him strong, willing to work this out with his biggest fear. He was strong for allowing Harry to be in his life again, patiently taking it step by step. A lot of other people would give up and seek something new and better, and there was nothing wrong with that. But facing someone who hurt you for a long time, being kind to them and accepting them with a bag full of flaws, that was the biggest challenge.

Harry and him, were not perfect, they never were and most probably will never be. But that didn't take out the fact that they loved each other as they were. Yes, Harry was a major asshole to him, but he apologized and he was trying. He was trying hard to keep Louis in his life; he was trying hard to change for the better; he was trying hard to make Louis happy.

Sometimes that's all you needed in life to keep trying, and forgiving. Louis hadn't forgiven him completely, it was not that easy mending his wounds, but if Harry continued the way he was he was sure they would be okay in the future.

Louis went to the kitchen and poured water into the kettle, and kept looking Harry's way. He was with his phone in his hand clicking the power button a few times. Harry paced throw the living room, biting his nails and looking at his phone as if it would speak and make the decision for him.

He wanted to say to Harry that it was okay, that he didn't have to do what he was going to, but as Harry himself said maybe he would never be this brave again and go through with it.

He heard Harry mumbling a "Fuck it." to himself, and then opened his phone clicking on it's screen. It seemed he was dialling someone, and the green eyed lad walked in the hallway when the person who Harry was calling responded.

Louis could not hear who it was, just Harry saying "Can you come over at my house? We need to talk."

The secrecy of it all made Louis even more nervous. He didn't know what to expect, Harry wasn't letting up any clues. Louis knew better than to push Harry to speak further, because he just had to be a bit more patient before he found out everything.

He placed the kettle on the stove and went to the living room sitting next to Harry. The taller man's leg was nervously tapping on the floor, eyes fixed somewhere on it. He felt Louis sitting beside him and immediately his back stiffened.

Louis placed a hand on his knee, smiling at him again. Maybe he wasn't strong enough for himself, but he had to be for Harry. The matter must have been serious for the green eyed lad to be this nervous.

The past months in their marriage, Harry had been malicious, angry and rude. He always had seemed so sure of himself never letting anyone belittle him. Seeing him in this condition now was overwhelming. He was breaking down his walls, showing Louis his vulnerable side, inviting him in.

●

They had just poured the tea in their mugs, when they heard the doorbell ring. Harry's heavy breathing increased, placing the mug on the table after taking a long sip.

"I'll get it." Harry said and got up from their couch.

He went to the big hallway, opening the front door.

"You're here."

"Well you said I had to be, so here I am. Is Louis home?"

"Yes. In the living room." Harry motioned with his hand to follow him and with each step he grew even more restless. This was it.

Louis was sat, patiently rubbing his hands together waiting for Harry. He heard footsteps approaching the living room and looked up, his heart racing of what was going to come.

"Hello, Louis."

Louis looked confused at Harry, and then at the person behind him, "Des?"

"Looks like you're surprised to see me, young man. How have you been?" Des smiled and gave Louis a hug.

The blue eyed boy went for the hug still confused, the furrow of his brow never ceasing. He looked at Harry, and the man just nodded his head once.

"Please sit down," Louis said, "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"That would amazing, sweetheart. Thanks." Des sat down in the couch in front of their sofa.

If Louis said he was more at ease, he would be lying. He didn't know why Des was here. Was he supposed to expect an explanation from Harry's dad too?

He pushed his questions away, and just filled a mug with tea. He brought it back to the living room, the tension heavy. Harry and Des were not even looking at each other let alone speaking.

He placed the mug in the coffee table in front of Des and sat down beside Harry. Harry gripped his hand, rather harshly, but he didn't comment on it. He had promised he would be there for his husband.

Des sipped some tea, and smacked his lips, his hands patting the sides of the couch. Harry went rigid.

"So," Des started clasping his hands in front of him and raising his brow, "Why did you call me Harry? What am I doing here?"

"Well, _father_ ," Harry said his tone harsh at the word 'father' looking at Des dead in the eye, "I called you here today because I wanted to show my husband, the one you _forced_ me to marry, what a despicable person you are."

Louis' mouth hanged open, his gaze diverting from Harry to Des, unable to comprehend what Harry was saying. Forced? Despicable? What?

Des didn't budge, he just placed one leg on top of the other and a smug smile appeared on his face, "Pardon me?"

"You heard me," Harry added not looking away.

"Now, now Harry. Is that your way to talk to your papa? Me and your mother have taught you better than this." Des spoke nonchalantly.

"Don't you ever dare to bring mom into this. I forbid you!" Harry pointed at him with his finger, gripping Louis' hand even more harshly with his other hand.

Des' bark of laughter filled the room, " _You_ forbid me?! My, my! Young Harry has finally managed to put on his big boy pants. Dare I say, congratulations?" He clapped his hands.

Des' sinister smile shocked Louis to the core, almost being afraid of it. The change of Des' attitude left him speechless. This was not the Des he knew, the best friend his father had described.

Mark always spoke so fondly of him, saying he was a great man with an impeccable talent for business. Yes, he knew Des was a not so forgiving man, but right now he looked... evil.

The challenging look he gave to Harry, made Louis understand why his husband had been so nervous and afraid. Harry feared him.

"Do not speak to me like that." Harry said through gritted teeth.

"I've always spoken to you like this, the fact that you dare and speak up now does not make a difference." Des looked at his fingers without even blinking.

"Yes it does. I am not afraid of you."

"Are you sure?" The middle aged man raised his brow, "You have been holding Louis' hand for dear life 'til now. A little bit pathetic, don't you think? Seeking comfort from someone smaller and younger than you."

"I hold his hand because I love him, I won't do to him what you did to mom!" Harry yelled, getting worked up.

Anne? What had happened to her? What was all of this? Louis couldn't find his voice to speak.

Harry turned to him, without giving the opportunity to Des to reply, "This man right here, is the most vile human being you will ever have the chance to meet. When..." he closed his eyes for a few seconds and opened them again before continuing, "When I was fourteen I found him and his mistress, in my parents bedroom."

"Don't go around and telling our family's stories Harry. It's not good for our family name." Des interrupted him, still unfazed of Harry's words.

"I don't give a fuck about your family name!" Harry released Louis' hand and got up standing in front of his husband and his father.

Louis was stunned. He didn't know what to do or say. Should he speak to Harry? Should he say something to Des? Where did all this kind of behaviour come from? Des was the reason why Harry was like this?

"He saw me that I saw him fucking her," Harry continued, "And closed the door to my face telling me to wait in my room."

The green eyed lad's voice broke, tears already forming in his eyes. Louis contemplated in getting up and giving him a hug or staying right there where he was. Harry was being brave, like him, was facing the biggest fear in his life. His own father. So he just decided to give Harry some space, and stayed where he was.

"When she went away, he told me to not mention to anyone what I saw. I told him I would tell mom, but this bastard replied that she already knew. He was the reason why mom cried herself to sleep every night. He was the fucking reason why she was not herself any longer."

Harry gripped the hair in the base of his neck, breathing in and out and stopping himself from crying. He was so done of being weak. He was not weak. He could show to Des that he wasn't that little boy that was afraid of him any longer.

"Then he started pressuring me psychologically. How I was a momma's boy, how I always was a coward since I was little. How he wished he never had me!" The green eyes lad added.

Louis looked at Des, waiting for him to say something, to deny what Harry said and say that he loved Harry. But he never did. He looked at his son with a repulsed look, biting the inside of his cheek.

"When I came out as bisexual, he started treating me worse. You fucking asshole!" Harry turned to Des, "You made me watch porn with you in the room showing me how men fucked women. You gripped my chin making me look at the screen when I begged you to stop. But you didn't! You never did! I was just a kid! You ruined me!"

Louis was scandalized. He couldn't take this any longer and got up and hugged his husband. "Shh, it's okay. Harry, it's okay. I'm here."

Harry gripped his shirt, stuffing his face in his neck, his breath hot against Louis' skin. Louis' eyes were welled up with tears too, but he didn't want to cry. He didn't want to show Harry he pitied him, because he didn't. He felt proud of him instead for being so strong and facing his father now.

Harry broke the hug and told Louis to sit down. He inhaled deeply and continued mustering the bit of the courage remained in him, "When you and I met, he forced me to come and meet you. He told me that for once in my life to do something good and marry you. He said that he didn't care if I loved you or not, because first of all I should think of the family's business."

Louis' heart broke once again. He wished he could do something to make Harry's suffering stop, but he knew he couldn't do anything. This was beyond him, beyond Harry.

"And I liked you, since the first time I saw you. But then our first night as a married couple came. Before I came home, he told me that I was still a loser, who would never be loved by anybody and that you married me in spite of business. That you would do to me, what he did to my mom. So..." Harry trailed, wiping his tears. His face was red, filled with tears and snot.

"So you cheated on me before I did it to you," Louis continued, "You did to me what he did to your mother."

Harry nodded reluctantly, biting his bottom lip. This was what he was afraid mostly when he would reveal the truth to Louis. The part that he turned out to be just like his father.

"I became like him." Harry finished.

"You're still a coward, you'll never be like me." Des said getting up.

Harry gave him a humourless laugh, "News flash, father. I don't want to be like you. I am ashamed to be called your son."

Des' face morphed completely after Harry's final sentence. He was angry ready to speak again, but Louis stopped him.

"With all due respect, sir, fuck off!" He bit, "Get out of my house."

"You think you're brave?" Des challenged.

Louis stepped in front of Harry, "I think I'm brave enough to chase you out. You have nothing to do here any longer and I really do not want to hear what you have to say. I am sorry my dad called someone like you his best friend."

Louis pointed to the door, but Des did not move, "Don't think this is over."

"Oh, I think it is. You are done damaging Harry and everything you touch. You are done deciding everything in our lives, you do not have that power anymore. Harry is not the man you wanted him to be, because he is far better than that. Now, do not make me repeat myself." Louis calmly said.

Des did not say anything else and just turned around walking out of the house, Louis closing the door harshly after him.

When he walked back to the living room, he found Harry sat on the couch, his head hanging between his shoulders and shaking.

He ran to him and engulfed him in a hug.

"I am not weak, I am not a coward," Harry repeated over and over.

"No my love, no you're not. You're so brave. So so brave." Louis kissed his head.

"Are you mad at me? For doing that to you?" Harry asked lowly.

"Mad I am, but now that I know what made you do that I don't blame you entirely. You had to deal with that all alone for eleven years. That's a lot," Louis smiled at him and kissed both of his cheeks, and then hugged him again.

"I did it," Harry repeated to himself still not believing it.

"Yes, Harry. You did it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the final one. I can't believe I managed to finish this one. It's been six months since I started it and I still am shocked how fast the time passed. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a really emotional one to write, since I've been hiding Harry's past for so long.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> Love you loads my babies. ❤


	23. Chapter 23

●

"Oh, yes..." Louis chanted as his back collided with the tiled wall of the bathroom of his room.

Harry was pounding in him hard and with vigour. He had Louis' thighs in his arms, planting kisses everywhere he could. The warm water poured down his spine, their bodies still with spots of foam.

Louis had his arms around Harry's neck, holding on for dear life, his eyes squeezed shut. He inhaled deeply through his nose, air punched out of him with each deep thrust.

He could feel Harry deep inside him, his length filling him in and brushing against his walls.

Harry had closed in himself again after his father had left the house. It had taken Louis a lot of cuddling and whispering sweet nothings to get him to trust in Louis again and eventually they had talked more about what had happened.

Harry had felt the need to apologize again last night over and over, but Louis had assured him that it was okay now. It didn't make up for Harry's doing's, but at least now Harry had shed the light on why the green-eyed lad acted that way.

Yes, Louis had suffered for seven months, but Harry had endured that type of psychological abuse for eleven years. It did not give Harry the right to do the same to Louis, but everyone under the type of pressure Harry experienced would have ended up broken.

Harry's way was just him coping with it, thinking if he wasn't the asshole first he would end up being the victim. Yes, Louis was innocent and endured everything without having to, but at least Harry had decided he didn't want to be that type of man again.

When you fell in the deepest darkest holes of your mind, it would take a lot of healing, trusting and willpower to take matters in your own hand to change and choose to not be that depressed and dark person any longer. Harry was brave enough to let Louis in. Harry was brave enough to face his father. And he did that, what he most was afraid of, just because he wanted to show Louis that he wanted him in his life and that he trusted in him more than he trusted in himself.

Harry owed Louis apologies for seven months of pure psychological and emotional torture. He owed Louis a thousand mornings filled with love and sun. He owed him another thousand nights filled with passion, love and heartfelt whispers.

But... He didn't owe Louis his past, yet he gave it to him. He showed Louis his most vulnerable state, the one that his father had despised in him for so long. He had accepted to turn back to his old self, the fragile and scared one, the one he had pushed so deep within him, just for Louis.

They had slept in Louis' room all those weeks after their honeymoon, on Louis' demand. He didn't want to sleep where Harry had slept with others if they wanted to start clean. The couple's room should only be shared by them and only them.

That morning, Louis had dragged Harry to have a shower, rubbing his shoulders and washing his hair. Louis had started with a few innocent kisses over the width of Harry's shoulders, and everything had escalated quickly from there.

That's how he found himself, getting fucked against the bathroom wall, with an inch of energy left in him now. He tangled his fingers in Harry's hair, bringing his mouth close to his. They failed to kiss properly, Harry moving in him and Louis moaning with all the voice left in him.

"You feel so good..." Harry groaned, fingers gripping his thighs harsher, purple bruises probably already starting to show on the skin there.

Louis just moaned in reply. He had missed Harry inside of him, showing him what it felt like to being taken by the one you loved most and loved you back. The first time, Harry was gentle and caring, assuring Louis that he was safe every second.

He was doing the same now too, but his thrusts were harder and firmer. Harry was giving him the passion and wilderness of sex.

He was dumbfounded too, how well Harry was standing, taking him wildly, but still steady and sure that he wouldn't drop Louis. Having sex in the bathroom, while the water was still running, wasn't probably the best idea they have ever had, but he wasn't afraid. Harry made him feel safe and sure that he was in no harm's way.

Louis had reached the point where he wasn't even screaming any longer, only little whimpers escaping his lips as it was hard for him to give more than that. He just rested his head on Harry's shoulders, nails scratching the green-eyed lad's skin.

The water got a few times in Harry's eyes, but he wasn't willing to stop what he was doing. Louis felt great, his skin soft and smelling good as always. He was a pliant and withering mess in his arms, letting Harry do what he wanted with him.

He nuzzled Louis hair, hauling him up a bit fixing his hold on him. Louis just went with whatever Harry wanted. His whole body vibrated with pleasure; Harry surely knew how to take care of him.

They had decided to wait a bit longer before they would get intimate again, but after yesterday's happenings, Louis had understood that Harry needed the warmth of his body. Harry needed to feel loved and cared for, even though maybe this wasn't the wisest way to show it.

Harry needed to clear his mind from dropping into that black hole again, and Louis had easily agreed to catch him before falling. They were a couple, an odd one, but nonetheless a couple.

Every once and then one of the partners needed reassurance, and the other one had to provide. Harry had done that when Louis' excelled that meeting, or when he taught Louis a new dish. They weren't as big as Harry's problem was, but still.

Sometimes one's love is shown through the little gestures they do for you, and Harry didn't consider those small problems as small. He knew they mattered to Louis, that's why he had shown his support.

The little _uh uh uh's_ of Louis filled the space, as Harry continued his movements, his grunts never failing to come out of his mouth.

Louis' head fell back resting on the tile, his mouth hanging open as his toes curled. He felt that electric sensation enveloping his whole being, the hot feeling in his body exploding as he came without making a sound. The world looked beautiful for a few seconds as his length spurted all over their chests, covering their stomachs.

Harry's mouth latched on his throat, biting on his pulse and then sliding to his sweet spot under his ear. Louis wiggled his toes, trying to feel them but he didn't dare to move his arms.

Harry bit hard on his skin when he followed him, filling Louis up with come, his shaft throbbing come out inside of Louis. If he had the power he would smile, knowing that this was another way of claiming Louis as his. A bit animalistic, but still, he couldn't bring himself to care.

He had been tested a few days back, making sure they were okay to have sex without using the condom sometimes. Even though Louis had loved their first time together with a condom, nothing felt like Harry coming in him, making him feel full.

Panting against each other's skin, Harry put him down carefully. He placed kisses all over his face, fixing his hair on his forehead. His feet wobbled and felt a bit numb from the harsh way he was hanging them on Harry's torso. His bottom hurt too, but it was a sweet pain he most willingly would endure.

"Thank you, baby," the green-eyed lad said, turning Louis in front of him in the shower and started cleaning him up.

Louis smiled, "You don't have to thank me for sex, Harry. If it wasn't obvious," Louis pointed to their chests, "I quite enjoyed that too."

Harry raised his brow playfully, "Quite?"

"Okay, I totally loved it," Louis rolled his eyes, and Harry pinched his hip.

"Ouch, that hurts you giraffe," he splashed water on his husband's face but Harry just looked at him fondly instead.

The green-eyed boy continued cleaning them both, noticing the trembling in Louis' limbs every so often. It was early in the morning and they hadn't even had breakfast yet.

Last night, being so lost in their own bubble they had forgotten to eat, and now they were experiencing the lack of food.

Louis tapped on his shoulder, "Harry..." he raised his arms.

The green-eyed boy smirked, "What?"

"Up." He stuck his tongue out, tapping his foot on the floor and fluttering his lashes.

Harry pursed his lips, "What makes you think I'll carry you?" He had this amused glint in his eyes, letting Louis know that he was not serious about what he just said.

The blue-eyed boy rolled his eyes, "Shut up and carry me. You love to manhandle me. Besides, it's your fault. You have corrupted me."

Without adding anything else, Harry just grabbed him and carried him bridal style, walking into their room and placing Louis on their bed. The blue-eyed boy giggled and smirked at Harry for following his demand. Harry wanted to take him again.

He cuddled closer to his husband, and an idea came to his mind. Slowly, while keeping his face blank of any emotion, he placed his hands on Louis' middle and started tickling him.

Louis let out a shriek, begging Harry to stop, but the green-eyed lad just kept tickling him and smiled while looking at Louis' face.

"I-I'll give you a-anything you want, just p-please stop!" Louis said breathlessly trying to grab Harry's hands to make him stop. The corners of his eyes were filled with tears, his stomach's muscles hurting from laughing so hard.

"Hm..." Harry thought, "What do you offer me?" He continued tickling while expecting an answer.

"K-Kiss. I-I'll give you a kiss."

"Just one? Sorry, but that won't do." Harry shook his head, despite Louis pleading him to stop.

"T-two."

"I think you love being tickled, huh?" Harry started raising his hands on his side just under his nipples, tickling him harder and feeling Louis' body vibrate under his.

"A-as much as you w-want. P-please Harry, please," Louis closed his eyes, grabbing harshly Harry's wrist.

Harry stopped what he was doing, and without adding anything further kissed him. With all he had, just feeling Louis' mouth against his.

"Would've stopped at one kiss," Harry mumbled against his lips and shut him up again with his mouth.

"Would've offered to have sex again," Louis smiled when he heard Harry's breath hitch. He wiggled his brows when Harry gave him a not-so-satisfied look, and then just grabbed the green-eyed lad's neck and kissed him again.

They kissed for a few more minutes, and then Harry rested his head on Louis' stomach. He was smiling dumbly at the room, just being happy with what he had, and thankful to God for permitting him to have this and to enjoy his life.

"I couldn't stop thinking about your lips, since the first time I kissed you. Your mouth is like morphine;  vanishing all the pain in me and all the ache in my heart, " Harry mumbled, knowing he could be opening a few old wounds again.

Louis hummed, a little grimace appearing on his face, "Then why did you make me think that I was not good enough, that I was a mistake to you?"

Harry shrugged, feeling guilty and not so courageous to turn his head and look at his husband, "Because I was afraid, that you'd think that you got the upper hand, and you would start treating me like garbage."

"I never treated you like garbage."

"I know you didn't," Harry rushed to add, "But so did my dad to my mom when they first got married, and then he turned out to be a completely different human being as the years passed. He became vile, disrespectful, hungry for power and money. I didn't want to end up same as my mom."

Louis ran his hand on Harry's curls, "Well, I am sure your mom suffered the first few years when she found out who your father truly was, but I don't think she's not happy now. She has two great children-"

Harry snorted.

"Look, in her eyes you are great. Yes, you were a complete and utter _twat_ to me, but you always loved her, respected her and you were there for her when your father wasn't and Gemma was at uni. Gemma is a great kid too, she's happily married and has the most amazing daughter. I think, your father is the number one loser here."

Harry furrowed his brows and looked at Louis, "How so?"

"Well," Louis gave him a half of smile bopping his nose, "Your father will never feel accomplished, ever. His greediness eats him alive. He was not fulfilled with having a great and big company, so he ordered you to marry me. Do you think he felt great then? Absolutely not, he still ordered you to take me on our honeymoon. He also interferes with Josh's job."

Louis sighed, "He probably wanted to control your mom too, but when she didn't let him he sought other women, and he still doesn't feel happy. He knows he will never, ever be happy. He is mad with having absolute control. Craves it."

Harry looked down, "And I gave it to him."

Louis raised his head placing his index finger under his chin, "You were a kid, you didn't know better. But you broke that control of his twenty-four hours ago. That's why he was so angry and bitter. You may think you are weak, but you are not. People spend an entire lifetime without facing their deepest fears, but you chose to do it. For you," Louis placed his hand on top of Harry's heart, "And for me too."

Harry smiled at him, a big grin revealing his dimples, and Louis knew it was genuine. He could see tears forming in Harry's eyes, but he wiped them away quickly, trying to push away the tears that had been a never-missing friend of theirs.

They had shed enough tears, painfully getting back on their feet with and without help. They needed each other now, and that was what mostly mattered. It had been so hard for Louis to trust Harry again, but the green-eyed boy was winning it back gently; mending his scars with tears and kisses.

There will come a time when he will doubt for a millisecond Harry's love, but he will remember all what they had gone through. All the suffering and trying to stitch each other's broken pieces of their heart must have meant that they were for each other.

Harry needed Louis as much as Louis needed Harry. They were a part of an unbreakable promise, to love and cherish each other.

Harry raised his head and kissed the blue-eyed boy's left chest, a light peck lingering his lips there just above Louis' heart, "I love you. Everything of you. But mostly," Harry rubbed his face where he kissed, "I love your heart. It has been so good to me."

The green-eyed lad gave it a kiss again, and then pecked Louis' lips, tasting the salty tears. They were both crying with happiness, knowing it meant a lot to both of them achieving that kind of feeling so comfortable around each other.

"When you took care of me that week after those bastards beat me," Harry broke the silence, "That's when you started digging deep into my soul. You got under my skin so quickly, there was nothing I could do about it."

"Why did you push me away then?" Louis said quietly. It wasn't harsh, it was just a curiosity of his. He was no longer hurt anymore, every cicatrice in his heart vanishing day by day.

"I couldn't understand how you still took care of me when the only thing I had done was hurting you. I could not grasp and comprehend the entity of someone being so sweet and caring and thoughtful for someone who had been nothing but an absolute jerk to them; It frightened me. To my core." Harry sighed, kissing the V-line of Louis' throat.

Louis kissed his forehead, hugging him harshly against his body, not afraid any longer to show Harry that he needed his warmth too, the green-eyed boy's body engulfing him against his larger frame.

He didn't comment any further on what Harry said, he got his response. He had gotten an explanation, in fact, about a lot of things happening the past year of his life. The fact that Harry most willingly gave him the answers was the greatest accomplishment of them all.

"Louis?"

"Yes?"

"I have been thinking a lot about something, and I think and also hope you'll agree with me on this," Harry looked at him from eye to eye.

Louis furrowed his brows, "You have been thinking about what?"

"I want to sell this house," Harry said in a breath, "The most part of our memories of it are hurtful ones, filled with tears and resentment. I want to buy a new one, bigger one. A house where we can mostly build new memories, better ones. A home, where we can grow old with our kids."

Louis widened his eyes, his insides warming to what Harry said and swallowed, "Kids?"

Harry sat up quickly, turning his back to him, "I mean, if you want them. If you don't, it's okay."

Louis smiled at Harry's back in endearment. He loved how big and buff he was, but also how small he looked in moments like this.

"Harry," he placed his hand on one of Harry's shoulders, "I would love to have kids. It's just I never thought you would want us to have one."

The taller lad smiled when he turned around to look at Louis, "One? I want as many as possible. I never thought I would want kids of my own too, after what my dad did to me, but seeing you with Kathy has completely changed my mind. I want to be like you. I don't want my niece to hate me anymore," Harry pouted.

Louis chuckled shaking his head, "She doesn't hate you. You just haven't been able to find the proper way to approach her. She is part of your blood, of course, she'll love you as soon as you want to be there for her and show her how much you care."

"You think?"

Louis shook his head again and kissed his shoulder, "I know."

●

Liam's birthday had come faster than they had expected it. The puppy-eyed guy had not found out yet about his friends' surprise, so everything was going according to plan.

Niall and Zayn made sure everything would go smoothly, checking every little detail more than anybody could count. As it turned out, one of Harry's and Louis' business' partners owned a yacht and gave them the permission to use it for the day.

It was sunny outside, the vehicle still anchored on shore, waiting for Zayn to come with Liam. They had decorated it with white balloons and velvet hangings on the railings, while two long tables filled with all sorts of alcoholic beverages and appetizers stood on each side of the deck.

A few of their common friends were dispersed throughout the yacht, a few inside the cabin, some on the sole and others on deck. Niall currently was taking care of the music, advising the DJ for the type of music the guy would play.

Dua was at all times by his side, his hand never leaving her waist, and the couple radiated happiness. They were both wearing navy blue clothes, complementing each other, already looking like they had been together for at least twenty years.

Harry and Louis were at the flying bridge at the moment, Harry showing him how the wheel and every single particle of the yacht worked.

"So, the first thing you do," Harry said as he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear with a light beer on his other hand, "Is you push this button right here, and then you can take care of the wheel. Actually, the steering wheel of the boat is called a helm."

Louis looked thoughtful, taking in a number of buttons and numbers in front of him. His head was getting dizzy after Harry's whole explanation, and after hearing him talk for about five minutes, he had given up and decided to just hum in agreement and act as if he had understood everything the green-eyed lad had just said.

"Where did you learn how to sail it?" Louis asked, pushing his RayBans further up his nose. He licked his lips absentmindedly, and just smiled when he saw Harry's eyes on them.

"Oh, my uncle Jared taught me when I was a kid. He used to take me with him in his sailings, that's where I fell in love more with the sea. The way he was so patient with me, and the way he explained his love for the deep blue waters just stuck with me," Harry said looking at the view in front of them, placing his hands on top of the helm.

The day had just started, the sea calm and warm-looking. Harry just smelt the light salty breeze, bringing him back to the childhood memories of which he hadn't thought about in a long time. His heart swelled with warmth, his juvenile passions awoken once again in him.

The best part of it was that he could share those with Louis now. He could and would try to create new and memorable experiences, filling their lives with joy and happiness.

The couple talked more, sharing memories and jokes looking at the sea in front of them. It was calm, the chattering of their friends surrounding them. They saw more and more people crowding the yacht as the time passed, always greeting Niall who stood on top of the stairs and making sure everything was going great.

The splashing of the waves created a soft and harmonious melody, the crisp water shining under the rays of the sun. It was warm, obviously, 'cause summer was still around, but the personal talk they were having warmed their souls even more.

After a half of an hour, they heard Niall climbing the few stairs to where they were. Harry took a sip from his beverage, a light arm placed on Louis' shoulders.

They didn't miss the slight judgemental look the Irish lad gave them, but after the stern look Louis gave him back, a small smile crept on Niall's face.

The blue-eyed boy's friends knew they should trust Louis a little more about his decision. Louis and Harry were a couple, and everything they had gone through belonged only to them and no one else. They knew that if Louis had been comfortable enough to share with them the true nature of his relationship a few months back,  he was comfortable enough to tell them that he and his husband were good now and were working on it.

"Zayn informed me that they'll be here in about five minutes. If you can, please tell the others," Niall gave them a big grin while nodding his head once.

Harry smiled back, just to show him that he understood where Niall was coming from and that he respected that he didn't trust Harry just yet.

The Irish lad got back to where he was and the Styles couple beamed at each other before they took the same route too. They informed a few people so they could get on the deck, and a few moments later while everybody had their drinks in their hand, Zayn's car came to the view.

Liam was in the passenger seat, blindfolded and waiting anxiously for the surprise his boyfriend had prepared. The puppy-eyed man hadn't stopped asking Zayn where they were going and the painter almost had yelled at him from the frustration.

Zayn helped Liam get out of the car, and shushed the guests with an index finger in front of his lips. He gave Niall a little bag with Liam's clothes fit for the party, seeing as the lawyer was wearing a tux. He thought that if Liam was going to wear the proper attire for the event, it would immediately give away what the surprise was going to be.

The painter helped his boyfriend with the steps to the yacht and counted to three with his fingers before he untied the blindfold on Liam's face.

Liam widened his eyes, and a crinkly smile took over his face as everybody shouted "Surprise!".

He stood in front of his guests shocked, without knowing who to thank first for taking their time and for accepting to be a part of the amazing get-together.

In the end, he decided to give a good and proper kiss to Zayn, cause in the end of the day he had been the one behind the idea, and both of them laughed into their kiss when everybody hyped them up.

Louis and Harry both clapped, being so happy for Liam and feeling proud they had been part of the idea and had helped with all they could. They knew the lawyer deserved that and more, being the kind and best friend everybody needed.

Liam didn't go and change immediately, deciding to greet all his guests at first and thanking each and every one of them personally.

He gave Harry a hug first patting his back and proceeded with his thanking.

"Thank you so much, guys. I know Harry must've been the one to get the yacht for Zayn," Liam said after he hugged Louis too, standing in front of the couple.

Harry beamed at him, "Don't even mention it. It was nothing. If I could, I would have done so much more. You have always been there for me, so I had to do something to pay you back."

The blue-eyed boy rested his head on Harry's shoulder, "It's true, Liam. When everybody seemed to give up on us, you didn't. Harry told me everything and how much you wanted us to work it out. When I felt alone and didn't know what to do, you were the only one who never gave up on me, even though Harry was your best friend, so I know it must have been hard for you."

Louis' eyes were filled with tears, faking a wet laugh to hide them. He hated how easily he got emotional sometimes, but Liam deserved to hear what he had to say.

"I did only what I had to do. You don't have to thank me. I am so so _so_ happy that you did it, guys. I wish you both nothing but happiness. You've been sad and hurt for too long," Liam gave them both a hug.

"Happy birthday and may all your wishes come true, brother," Harry said while Louis rubbed his hand on the lawyer's arm.

"Thank you so much once again, but I'm afraid I have to go and change or Zayn will not stop complaining," Liam laughed and the couple joined him too.

They waited for the lawyer to disappear inside of the cabin before they started talking to some of the guests. A few of them were employers of the firm, friends with all three of them.

When Liam came back and seemed to have finally changed his clothes, an echoing sound of the mic was heard.

Niall was in the DJ booth, tapping the mic and making sure the guests could hear him. They all winced when the mic echoed again, and Niall quickly apologized for the horrific sound.

"Hello everybody, I'm Niall, the captain of this ship," he smiled.

"It's a yacht!" Zayn shouted, causing everybody to laugh.

The Irish lad rolled his eyes, "Will you let me dream for once? Jesus! Now, since we finally cleared it out that this is a yacht, _Zayn_ , I'm happy that we managed to throw this epic birthday party for our friend Liam."

"Boyfriend!" Zayn shouted again.

"Our friend and Zayn's boyfriend, Liam," Niall quickly corrected letting out a huff, "Now, please enjoy yourselves and we wish the happiest birthday to Liam!"

Everybody cheered, while Niall gave back the mic to the DJ and let him know to start playing the songs they had chosen. Everybody soon started to move around the vehicle and fell back into their interrupted conversation.

Louis went to grab something to eat, since they had been there for a couple of hours now and naturally had gotten hungry. Harry followed him deciding to eat something too.

They were in the middle of enjoying a few of the delights in front of them, mostly rambling and complimenting the mini sandwiches when Harry stopped all of a sudden, and his eyes darkened to something he saw behind Louis.

Louis furrowed his brows in confusion, and immediately followed Harry's gaze behind him, and huffing his fringe away from his forehead when he understood why Harry had suddenly stiffened.

Chuck had just stepped onto the yacht, wearing a loose white shirt with washed out jeans paired with black converse. He had rather big sunglasses on top of his had, clutching his phone on his right hand. He looked around the place, smiling from time to time to some known faces while he walked around rather slowly.

"What is he doing here?" Harry immediately asked, his eyes never leaving Chuck's presence.

"I think he's here for the party, like you and I." Louis tried to joke, but without success.

Harry pressed his lips into a thin line, "He's not a friend of Liam, I don't know who invited him."

Louis nodded, "I think it must have been Niall or Zayn. Most probably Niall since Chuck is his boss."

"How can he come here when he knows like three people?"

Louis placed his hand on top of Harry's, making the later one look at him, "Harry," he said slowly, "He's a friend of mine and Niall. He's here for the party and is trying to enjoy himself. Do not make this uncomfortable for everyone."

"He's not your friend," Harry rushed to say.

"Yes, he is," Louis spoke sternly, placing his plate on the table and crossing his arms, "I confirmed that to him when we spoke over the phone a few days ago. You heard it."

Harry bit the inside of his cheek, "I thought you just said that to him so he wouldn't be that hurt."

"No, I did not," Louis raised his brow, "I did not lie to him, nor am I lying to you right now. I know it is hard for you to accept that, but you must and you will."

"Do not ask me that," Harry sighed, and rubbed his index finger on top of his brow.

"I am asking you nicely because there is nothing you can do to stop me from being his friend. He does not deserve to not hear from me again. It's not fair, and you know it!" Louis huffed, trying to even his voice so he wouldn't draw attention to their conversation.

"Louis-" Harry started, trying to come up with anything that would change his husband's mind, but Louis interrupted him.

"No," Louis softened his voice knowing he would not achieve anything by shouting, "Harry, come on. I made my decision. I chose you. If I wouldn't want to be with you, then I wouldn't be here with you by my side."

"He'll try and snatch you from me," Harry rolled his eyes.

Louis let out a laugh, "You're talking about him as if he is an eagle."

"He's a husband kisser. He kisses other people's husband. That's what he is," the green-eyed lad huffed pursing his lips.

Louis tried pressing his lips together, hiding his laugh but he lost in the end. The look on Harry's face was priceless and he couldn't help it.

"You're mocking me," Harry faked his hurt placing his hand on top of his chest.

"Come on, you big baby. You'll be fine. You're stuck with me now, you did that to yourself," Louis gave him a hug, "Let's greet him."

"But I don't want to," Harry pouted.

Louis placed his hands on his hips, tapping his foot on the pavement, "Either you come and greet him with me, or I'll go without you."

"Fiiine. Manipulator," the taller lad grumbled placing his beverage on the table and then followed his husband.

He curled one arm around Louis' shoulder, gripping it hard while they walked.

"The only thing left for you to claim me now, is to piss around me," Louis whispered faking a smile, as they walked towards Chuck's direction.

Harry faked a smile too, "If I have to, I'll do that too."

He let out an _ouch_ when Louis elbowed him but fixed his posture quickly when they were in front of the pub-owner.

Chuck looked their way immediately, politely retiring from the friend he was talking too. He smiled at Louis, not even sparing a look at Harry.

"Hello," he politely said going for a hug, but when he saw Harry didn't let Louis go, he reached out a hand.

Louis took it, giving it a little shake, and greeted him back. He then looked at Harry, ordering the taller lad with a look to speak too.

"Good afternoon Chuck," Harry nodded his way, his smile looking more like a grimace.

"Hi, how are you?" The pub-owner said. He looked uncomfortable, and Louis didn't blame him. But this was better than passing the whole party trying to avoid Chuck as if the latter one smelled horrible.

"We're fine, thank you. Niall invited you?"

"Yes, he did. I thought it would be impolite to not come, even if it's just for a few hours," Chuck smiled.

Louis nodded, "I think it was a great idea too for you to come."

Chuck nodded, then he exhaled looking around and then finally met Harry's eyes, "Look, maybe this is the worst time to tell you this, but I don't know if I'll have the chance to meet you again."

"Say it," Harry said at the same time Louis said, "Of course we will see each other again."

The brown-eyed man chuckled, "Louis told me about his decision, and I have nothing left to do than respect it, even though I don't agree with him."

"Your opinion to us does not matter," Harry fake smiled.

Chuck nodded, "Maybe not to you, but Louis is my friend. I know you know we shared a kiss, but that's all. I liked him, I really did, but I cannot force my feelings to someone who does not feel the same about me. I hope you know, Harry, how lucky you are. Cherish and love him as much as you can, 'cause people like Louis are rare."

All of a sudden Harry felt bad. He did not blame himself for being a bit too protective of Louis around Chuck, but as much as he hated to admit it, Chuck was a good man. He could have used his kiss with Louis, to make Harry jealous, but he chose to not do it. He could have pushed Louis away, call him all sorts of hurtful words, but he ended up supporting him, even though he did not agree with Louis' choice.

Why couldn't he be evil, so Harry could hate him easily and punch him just once?

He nodded and gave the pub-owner a genuine smile, "I can't believe I am saying this, but thank you. I genuinely appreciate it. I know it must have been hard for you to say this to me. I know Louis is a rare gem, and I promise I'll always take care of him."

He shook Chuck's hand, while Louis gave him a hug. He felt better as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Without adding anything further, they continued enjoying the party and just being around one another.

Everything went well after that, and they could easily consider it one of the happiest days of their lives. The day went on easily, hours resembling minutes and everybody wished the day could be longer in those moments.

They sang Liam 'happy birthday' while he blew the candles and without a doubt said that he had nothing to wish for since he felt happy the way he was now.

While all the other people had left the yacht, Niall, Dua, Zayn, Louis and Harry had decided to stay the night there. The yacht was big enough to accommodate all of them, so in the end, it had been an easy decision to make.

The three couple were dispersed, each of them finding their own corner and being in their own world.

Louis and Harry were on the deck, sitting on the crisp and soft white couch, while their feet rested on the railings. The blue-eyed boy was in between Harry's legs, his back to Harry's chest, while his head rested on Harry's shoulder.

The taller lad had curled his arms around Louis loosely, kissing his husband's forehead from time to time.

"Remember our first date?" Harry asked while watching the sun setting in front of them. It looked yellowish in his centre, surrounded by a deep orange and then a dark blue sky, informing them that night-time was about to take over. The first star of the evening had made his presence known, resting above them and spying their conversation.

Louis hummed, his eyes closed feeling everything that surrounded him, while Harry gently rocked their bodies in an unknown rhythm.

"You asked me what my fondest memory was," the green-eyed lad informed him.

"I did."

"Ask me again."

"What is your fondest memory, Harry?"Louis repeated.

Harry kissed his forehead again, before answering, "The warm blue of your eyes the morning we woke up together in Santorini."

Louis smiled at the view in front of him and then turned his head searching for Harry's lips. The green-eyed lad met him halfway, connecting their mouths in a sweet and tender kiss.

"What made you change your mind about us? I mean, what made you think that you wanted to change our situation and be with me?" Louis asked as he looked at the view in front of him again.

"I couldn't stand the way you looked at me. Your eyes reflected the hurt I had caused you, and the colour of them changed."

"How so?" Louis furrowed his brows.

Harry thought about it for a few seconds, trying to come up with a way to explain it better.

"They weren't the same vibrant blue they always were. They turned into a cold and dull colour. Like ice. Blue Ice."

Louis grabbed one of Harry's hands into his and kissed the inside of it, his lips warm against the slight cooler skin.

"I love you," he whispered against it, and he felt the vibration of Harry's chest from the intake of breath the green-eyed lad did.

"I love you too. And remember, I love your heart more." Harry kissed his head, inhaling the sweet scent of home.

"We will work it out right?"

"I'm sure we will. We will be just fine."

_**THE END** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! I really really hope that you enjoyed this last chapter, and thank you so much for all your lovely comments. They all mean so much to me, and I´m forever thankful! 
> 
> I´ll be back soon with another fic, which I hope will receive at least the half of love Blue Ice has received.
> 
> Love you all!!


End file.
